


You saved me

by Caitlin141414



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 104,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlin141414/pseuds/Caitlin141414
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa isn't the commander anymore, she went rogue after Costia's death. She's been on her own for two years when something crashes to the Earth. The 100. Lexa ends up saving 6 of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on Fanfiction.Net but I decided to also add it to here.

The sky people came two days ago. Lexa had been observing them for those days. They were like baby elephants the amount of noise they made. She found it quite amusing. However then she spotted some Trikru scouts and how she didn't want to be found in fear of having to go back, she fled the screen. Lexa doesn't want to be found now, she's been gone for two years. She doesn't need to go back nor does she want to. Sure the clans would welcome her back but Lexa didn't want to be welcomed back. She liked the freedom. The freedom of not having to carry the weight of every single failure on her back.

Lexa was sat on a branch of a tree watching the different things of nature happen when she heard shouting. Lexa when to go investigate to see 6 of the sky people. One was tied to a tree (he seemed injured), two were trying to get him down and three were keeping guard. It seemed to be a reaper trap. Lexa couldn't keep her eyes off the blonde. She was gorgeous, maybe even the most beautiful person she'd ever seen. Her blonde hair was only slightly held back by a braid pulled back keeping it out of her face but still down, blue eyes like the sky and a pale complexion. Lexa found it hard to tear her eyes away when she heard a noise. She looks hoping it was just another loud sky person however she spotted a panther, a large black killing machine, coming towards them. "Bellamy, gun!" The blonde shouted. Lexa felt the urge to protect her.

Lexa grabbed a throwing knife from her belt and threw it right into the panther's eye. It growled in pain but did not die. The was a gunshot in the panther's direction but it missed completely. 'Great now they are going to attract more creatures. Maybe some reapers.'. Lexa grabbed her sword and plunged it into the panther's skull in a swift motion. Then it fell to the ground, dead. "Who are you?" The guy with the gun shouted pointing at Lexa. The boy had black skin, dark brown eyes, and black hair cut very short with an athletic build.

They all seemed scared of her apart from one. Clarke was fascinated by this women. Lexa pulled her knife from the panther's eye and sheathed her sword. "You should cut your friend down before reapers come." Lexa advised them taking no notice of the gun. She knew that the guy with the gun didn't have it in him to kill her. She could see it in his eyes. He didn't lower the gun.

"What are reapers?" Clarke asks her.

The man with thick dark brown hair and brown eye along with olive skin and appears to be in his late teens or early twenties then snaps "How do we know you aren't one of them?"

Lexa rolls her eyes. "Because if I was a reaper you'd all be dead. Reapers are cannibalistic savages. Your friend is in one of their traps." Lexa quickly explains and she is beginning to get a bit aggravated at the gun pointed at her skull. "I mean you no harm so put down the gun before you hurt yourself."

"Just tell us who you are!" He demands, 'his boy needs to have his ass kicked' Lexa thought but left it alone for now.

"My name is Lexa." Lexa almost said 'kom Trikru' but she isn't Trikru anymore. Yes it had been two years since she left but she never normally introduced herself. All grounders around here knew her name and some even knew her face, most forget over time. So she didn't normally introduce herself. Wells put the gun away getting a weird look from both Bellamy and Murphy who seemed distrustful of Lexa.

"I'm Clarke," Clarke introduced then pointed at Wells "This is Wells," then to Bellamy, "Bellamy," to Murphy "Murphy," to Finn "Finn and we are trying to save our friend Jasper." Lexa looked at the boy. He looked to have been speared then they covered the wound. He might have poison in his system but that's not really the reapers style. Lexa knew it wasn't Trikru because she knew their tactics and they weren't savages.

"I'd get him down before the reapers come." Lexa told them. She turned around to walk away but twisted her body to look at Clarke. "If you need anything, just call my name. I will most likely hear." Lexa added surprising herself. Why did she want to help these people so much?

Lexa then disappeared into the forest and out of sight. Clarke wanted to follow, to find out more. This was the first grounder she'd ever laid eyes upon and she was captivating. Her brown hair was kept out of her face with a number of layered braids, forest green eyes and plump lips. Clarke knew she was beautiful but Lexa also was mysterious. Clarke wanted, needed, to know more.

Clarke turned to look at Jasper. Finn and Murphy had got him down. They had climbed down too. Wells grabbed one of Jasper's arms and put it around his shoulders to support him. Finn took the other side whilst Bellamy and Murphy took the panther that Lexa had killed. "Let's get back to camp."

Clarke was tired of hearing Jasper's moans and groans. It had been three days and he still wasn't getting better. He was getting worse. Clarke knew he had some type of infection. The paste on the bandage from the grounders had an antibiotic quality but she needed to find more of it or Jasper was going to die. Clarke knew it was dangerous to leave camp alone but Wells was consistently trying to convince her that he was sorry for killing for dad like she would forgive him. Finn was telling her that Jasper was going to die so she should just give up. Clarke didn't give up. Bellamy and the others were out hunting leaving Murphy in charge.

Clarke was sat just far enough away from camp to be able to see it but not be able to hear it or be seen. She wondered if Lexa was around and could help her. Lexa was another thing Clarke couldn't stop thinking about. Clarke guessed Lexa wouldn't be close and if she called for her than the rest of the 100 would hear her. Clarke knew it was made from some type of plant but didn't know which.

She heard someone drop behind her. She turned around thinking it was a grounder. Clarke turned to strike at the grounder then to run but her right wrist was caught. She saw Lexa looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "Your stance gives away your strike and leaves you left side unprotected." Lexa told Clarke calmly letting her wrist go.

"How long have you been here?" Clarke asked looking quickly down at wrist then back to Lexa.

"I heard the moaning of your friend for the last three days and curiosity got the best of me." Lexa had also saw a Trikru around here and was worried that they had seen Clarke. She wasn't going to dwell on her worry for the sky girl.

Clarke wondered how the grounder was always neutral. She let nothing slip past. "Can I ask you a question?" Lexa nodded. Clarke let Lexa look at the substance. "This was on Jasper's wound, do you know what it is?" Lexa examined the substance carefully.

Lexa had saw it before. She remember having to go fetch it for Anya when her mentor was injured after a reaper attack when Lexa was still Anya's second. Lexa missed her mentor, she was like a older sister, and was one of the only reason that Lexa might have stayed but then Anya was the reason she left. Lexa stopped thinking about that. "Yes, I have used it before. It is seaweed from a nearby river. Do you wish me to take you?" Lexa again surprised herself by wanting to help Clarke. It was something about her that allured Lexa.

Clarke gave Lexa a smile. "Yes. Thank you." Lexa have Clarke a nod. "Show the way and can we be quick?"

"I'm not the one who should be worried about being quick, Clarke." Lexa corrected her and her lips twitched up slightly.

"Did you just make a joke?"

"I am capable of them." Lexa then started walking in the direction of the river. Clarke laughed under her breathe before catching up with Lexa. "How did you people come from the sky?" Lexa asked, the question was filling her mind.

"We came from space station called the Ark, we were criminals who had no reached the age to be floated," Lexa looked at Clarke not understanding what floating was. "floating is leaving people to die in space without air so they suffocate. We were dropped in a drop ship to the Earth."

"What did you do up in the sky?" Lexa asked genuinely curious.

"I liked to draw." Clarke told Lexa.

"Criminals?" Clarke nodded "What did you do?"

"I was convicted of treason after me and my dad found out that the Ark was running out of oxygen. My dad was floated but I'm only 17 years old so to keep me quiet, they locked me in solitary after the council knew we were going to tell everyone." Clarke explained and Lexa nodded.

Lexa heard something but ignored it. She guessed it was just Clarke and her being loud as she stepped. Though Clarke wasn't as bad as her fellow Skaikru. "This council how did they find out?"

Clarke's jaw clenched. "Wells."

"The branwada who pointed a gun at me?"

"Branwada?"

"It means fool in Trigedasleng."

Then Clarke's foot hit something. She moved the leaves from under it crouching down and see a car. Lexa cocked her head to the side looking at it. "It's a car from before the war." Clarke muttered before standing back up again. Clarke chuckled. "Yeah, that was Wells. His dad ran the Ark and because-" Lexa definitely heard something. She covered Clarke's mouth with her gloved hand stopping her mid-sentence. Lexa pulled Clarke behind a tree. Clarke have Lexa a look which translated to 'what the hell'. The grounder put her finger to her lips. She saw two reapers walking in the direction of them.

"Reapers." Lexa whispered, she removed her hand from Clarke's mouth. Lexa grabbed her dagger and handed it to Clarke. Then took her sword. "Stay here, use the knife if you have to." Lexa ordered and vanished behind another tree. The blonde felt her heart racing in her chest. She looked from behind the tree just in time to see Lexa behind one of the reapers.

Lexa drove her sword through the reapers chest effortless like she had done it a million times. Clarke guessed she had. The other reaper turned and tried to strike Lexa with a sword. The blow missed as the grounder ducked. Clarke gasped. This detracted the reaper just enough for Lexa to drive her sword into the reapers stomach.

Lexa removed her sword and put it back into her belt. There was blood on her hands and face. Lexa went back to Clarke. "Are you okay?" Clarke asked in concern.

"I'm fine, Clarke. We should move before more come." Lexa advised, Clarke moved to give back Lexa's dagger. "Keep it, you might need it." Lexa told Clarke and there was that urge to protect Clarke again. "This way." Lexa began walking.

Clarke fell back into step with Lexa. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I was trained to be a warrior since I was a child, Clarke." Lexa answered her question. They exited the trees just as she did. Lexa pointed at the red sea weed. "That should help your friend." Lexa told Clarke.

"Are you sure?"

Lexa nodded. "Sha. I come here to relax the mind." Lexa walked over to the river and started to wash her face and hands from the ripper blood on them. Clarke watched Lexa slightly before grabbing some of the sea weed. Clarke put the sea weed back into her bag. Lexa stood next to her with a clean face and hands.

Then a huge flock of birds came flying towards them. Lexa shielded Clarke slightly as they flee past. "Does that normally happen?" Clarke asked a weary Lexa. "Is it more reapers?"

A horn erupted through the area. Lexa stiffened and grabbed Clarke's hand. A large cloud of orange and yellow was in front of them. "Run!" Lexa ordered and pulled Clarke in a direction.

"The car, we could hide in there." Clarke suggested as she ran and was slightly begin pulled by the brunette who nodded. Lexa found the car and pulled the door open. The fog was behind them. Clarke got inside just before Lexa. She closed the door behind herself. The fog started to enter the car. Causing Clarke and Lexa to cough. "Cover the spaces." Lexa did. They covered the spaces in the door with items of extra clothing. They both sighed in relief. "What was that?"

"Acid fog." Lexa looked up to see the fog surrounding the car. "We are lucky to be alive."

"How long will it last? I need to get back to Jasper." Clarke was urgent and Lexa shrugged. She leaned back against the car. "How can you be so calm? We could die in here."

"Don't be afraid, Clarke. Death is not the end."

Clarke sighed. "Fine. Lexa?" Lexa hummed in response. "Where are the rest of your people?"

"I do not belong to any people. Nor have I in years. I left when I was 17."

Clarke nodded and saw how Lexa was showing slight discomfort talking about her ex-people. "Before you talked about Trigedasleng. What is that?"

"My native language."

"Can you teach me some?" Clarke asked and she saw Lexa smile. Clarke liked seeing Lexa smile.

"Of course. Ai laik Leksa. Yu laik Klark kom Skaikru." Lexa said and pointed to herself when she spoke her name then to Clarke when she spoke of Clarke.

Clarke was in awe of Lexa. She sounded different but better speaking her native tongue. "Did you just say 'I am Lexa. You are Clarke of the sky?"

Lexa chuckled. "Clarke of the sky people. You say to introduce yourself is. Ai laik Klark kom Skaikru." Clarke nodded and repeated.

They spent the night with Lexa teaching Clarke Trigedasleng. The acid fog cleared but by that time Clarke was already asleep and Lexa didn't have the heart to wake her at that time. Lexa was impressed how quickly Clarke caught on with the language. Another thing Lexa found intriguing about the sky girl. Lexa guessed her spirit belonged on the Earth, not in the Sky. However the fog cleared and they were safe to leave the car. Clarke was first to get out and offered a hand to Lexa. Who took it. Clarke helped Lexa out of the car. The air was still stringing slightly but it wasn't that dangerous. "Mochof, Klark."

"Pro (You're welcome)." Clarke responded and Lexa gave Clarke a nod. Clarke was feeling slightly smug with herself. She was getting pretty good at this grounder language. Though she also knew she was no where near to being fluent. But she was doing good for her first lesson.

They walked about to the drop ship. Clarke was worried about Jasper. She had been gone for a long time and he could be dead. She hoped that Octavia, Finn, Monty and Wells could protect him and keep him alive in her absence. She felt guilt for not telling them that she was going but they wouldn't have agreed to go with Lexa. "Why did you agree to teach me Trigedasleng?"

"I have no spoken my birth language in a long time, Clarke, and you seem to want to learn." Lexa told her, she did miss speaking Trigedasleng however she had no one to talk to and the sky people didn't know the first part of the language.

They approached the gates to see Finn and Wells near it. They almost fell over each other to get to her. "Some of your people aren't the smartest, Clarke." Clarke laughed under her breathe. The boys seemed to become hostile when they saw Lexa. She did expect them to though. "The sea weed should be effective as a tea to heal your friend." Lexa advised Clarke who nodded.

Finn and Wells were glaring at Lexa. "Leidon, Leska (Goodbye, Lexa)."

"Leindon, Klark." Lexa said as she went away from the sky people's camp. Clarke watched Lexa leave and knew they would meet again.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa once again have to team up to save someone's life

Clarke was worried, she had given Monty and Octavia the sea weed to help Jasper but then had to go find Bellamy and the hunting party. She took Wells and Finn with her. She just hoped they didn't run into any reapers. Sure Clarke did have Lexa's dagger but she stood no chance. Lexa may have made it look easy but she could tell it wasn't. Wells had asked why she was trusting Lexa. Clarke just did. She bite back at him that Lexa had been more trustworthy than Wells had been. Finn was caught in the cross fire. Wells was walking ahead when Finn said something to Clarke. "He loves you, you know that right?" Finn told her and Clarke did know that. She had known for a while. "Are you sure it was him that turned in your dad?" Clarke had told Finn what happened to her dad last night after her and Wells arguing.

"100 percent. He was the only one I told."

"Is he the only one that knew?" Clarke knew he wasn't because her mom knew. However her mom loved her dad and wouldn't do that. But it was another way that Jaha could have found out. Her mother was on the council after all. Her thoughts were disrupted when they heard a scream. It was female. They spilt up in different direction to find the source of the scream.

Clarke found Bellamy looking down at a blistered and swollen body. She walked up to it as Bellamy spotted her. She knelt down to look at the body. It was Atom. He was still breathing, his eyes were glassed over and half of his face was blistered. He looked to be in pain and he was. He kept begging for them to kill him. Clarke gave Bellamy a nod.

She took out Lexa's knife and began humming a tune that was meant to be calming. Clarke took a death breathe and stabbed Atom in the neck with the blade. She watched as the blood drained from his neck as she removed the knife. She had taken her first life.

Lexa heard the scream from the distance. She went towards it because something in her worried that it was Clarke. She couldn't stop thinking about Clarke. It was infuriating. Lexa knew love was weakness and that was her motto. She didn't love Clarke but she was starting to care. Lexa had stopped caring about anyone since Costia's death. It was how she got over it.

Lexa still went to go see. It wasn't because of Clarke, she wanted to know what it was. She saw a girl, she must have been young. She was crying leaning against a tree. Lexa knew she was a sky person. "What is the matter?" Lexa asked bobbing down so she was at eye level with the girl. The girl looked scared of Lexa and she was. "You have nothing to fear from me. My name is Lexa."

The girl nodded. "I'm Charlotte."

"What troubles you, Charlotte?" Lexa asked, she always had a soft spot for children. She had found many around the village lost at night and guided them back to their village without being seen.

Charlotte wiped her eyes. "I just saw Clarke kill Atom." Lexa's eyes widened. "It was a mercy killing."

"That was very noble of Clarke." Lexa told her. They added "Death is not something that should trouble you at such a young age."

"I'm not that young." Charlotte crossed her arms stubbornly. "I'm 13."

Lexa gave Charlotte a genuine smile. "I guess not then. Why does death haunt you?"

"I saw my parents being killed."

Lexa nodded. "My parents died in battle when I was your age. I understand your pain." Lexa tried to comfort and Charlotte sniffled.

"What did you do to the people who killed your parents?"

Lexa knew what she did. She hunted them down as soon as she became Commander and had them die by 1000 cuts. It didn't make her feel better. The girl seemed to not want to be lied to. Lexa nodded. "I had them killed. Blood must have blood." Charlotte's eyes widened. Lexa straightened up. She offered a hand to Charlotte who took it standing up. "Your camp is close, go south and you will find it." Lexa advised and pointed in the direction where the sky people camp was.

"Thank you, Lexa."

Lexa ended up following Charlotte making sure the girl was safe. Once the girl meet up with the rest of the sky people she help relieved. However she saw the look of Clarke's face. She could see Clarke was being surrounded by demons. Lexa was worried about Clarke but didn't do anything. She was around her people and they were in grounder hysteria. Lexa was a so called grounder.

Clarke was looking at Atom's grave just outside of the camp. She had killed someone. She could've done something but she didn't. Worse of all. She also found out that it was actually her mother who killed her father. Not Wells. She heard someone approach her. Clarke moved to strike with Lexa's knife at the person who caught her wrist again. It was Lexa. "You really have to stop attacking me, sky princess."

"Sky princess?" Clarke asked sceptically as Lexa let her wrist go.

"You are from the sky and your own people call you princess, I like the name. I could always call you Skai Prisa but that means the same thing." Clarke gave Lexa a glare who was looking amused.

"Your not funny." Clarke said with a pout.

Lexa smiled. "If you say so, Skai Prisa." Clarke rolled her eyes at the grounder. Clarke looked back at the grave and felt the guilt all over again. "Clarke, what you did was noble."

"How do you know?" Clarke turned to Lexa. Was she following her?

"I found Charlotte in the woods and she told me of what happened." Lexa explained quickly. "Was it the first life you took?" Clarke nodded. Lexa covered Clarke's hand with her own. Lexa remember the first life she took. It wasn't in battle. One of the old generals had wanted to take power over her when she first became the commander. Lexa ended up besting him in a duel. He died a death of 1000 cuts and she had to kill him. She remember what Anya had told her. "Stedaunon don gon we; kikon ste enti."

"What does that mean?" Clarke asked Lexa.

"The dead are gone; the living are hungry." Lexa stopped Finn approaching them. Lexa gave Finn a nod before looking back to the blonde. "Remember that, Clarke." Lexa then left the Skaikru camp.

Finn walked up to Clarke. "What was that about?" He asked her as they watched Lexa disappear into the woods.

"Lexa was trying to help me with Atom's death." Clarke stated turning back to Finn.

"Did she?"

"Yeah." Clarke told him.

He took out a pencil. "I got you something."

Clarke looked at it. "Where did you get that?"

"The art supply store."

Clarke couldn't believe it. Wells was dead. She was so sure it was Murphy. His knife was found next to Well's fingers. It was him who has countlessly threatened to kill Wells. She thought the people deserved to know that it was Murphy. Like she thought that the people deserved to know on the Ark about the malfunction. All chaos broke lose. The group tried to hang Murphy from a tree.

Until Charlotte confessed it was her. She cut down Murphy as quickly as she could. Thankfully he was alive. However he was on a war path. Bellamy, Finn and her had taken Charlotte into the tent. She was explaining her reasoning like how Bellamy told her to slay her demons then Lexa's name came up. "Lexa? What does Lexa have to do with this?" Clarke asked Charlotte.

"She told me that blood must have blood and his parents killed mine."

"So Lexa told you to kill Wells?" Bellamy asked trying to get a straight answer.

Charlotte shock her head. "No, she just said that she killed the people who killed her parents. Then said blood must have blood." 'Lexa and her fucking advise' Clarke thought before Murphy started shouting for them to bring Charlotte out. "Please don't let them hurt me."

"We won't." Bellamy promised then turned to Finn and Clarke. "Get her out of here. I'll deal with them." Bellamy then exited the tent to go face Murphy and hopefully calm down.

Finn and Clarke looked at each other. "Come on." Clarke said to Charlotte. The three of them slipped out of the back of the tent. The were out into the forest when Clarke heard Murphy call their names. "We need to find Lexa, she knows these woods and we won't survive the night." Clarke said and Finn nodded in agreement. He may have explored but he wasn't any expert and didn't know the first time about night times in these woods.

"Do you have any idea where she might be?"

Clarke thought about it and remember something Lexa said. "I think." She ran off in the direction of the river. The two others followed her. She just hoped Lexa would be there or they could all die. There was rippers around that place.

Lexa was sat watching the river, she was thinking about the way she got vengeance over her parents, Lexa missed them. The river was peaceful. Lexa watched the water sparkle under the setting sun. It was a beautiful sight. Clarke, Finn and Charlotte arrived to see Lexa. Clarke walked up to the grounder and put her hand on her shoulder. Lexa was quick to react and grabbing the arm flipping Clarke over. Her knife was at Clarke's throat immediately. Lexa quickly realized it was Clarke. She let her go. "Clarke, you cannot sneak up on me like that."

She spotted Finn and Charlotte looking at her. She offered, Clarke took it and allowed Lexa to pull her up right. "We need your help." Finn told Lexa who raised her eyebrow at him.

"With what?" Lexa asked the sky boy.

"Murphy wants to kill me for killing Wells." Charlotte chocked out. Lexa looked at Clarke quickly before turning to Charlotte.

She bent down to Charlotte's level. "Why would you do that?" Clarke looked at Lexa, she seemed different with Charlotte. More human. A tear fell from Charlotte's eye and Lexa quickly wiped it away.

"His dad killed my parents and I couldn't kill Jaha so I killed Wells. You told me blood must have blood." Lexa nodded at the blood must have blood part.

"Blood must have blood, Charlotte, but not Wells' blood. His father is the one who should pay." Lexa's voice was calm. No emotion ran through it. Lexa then stood up straight and turned to Clarke who seemed to be in awe of Lexa. "We should move."

"Lexa's right. I think we could go to this bunker but I don't know if we'll make it before dark though." Finn agreed looking at Clarke to make the final decision.

"Let's go." Clarke agreed and motioned for Finn to lead the way. He nodded and went off. Clarke followed quickly looking at Lexa quickly silently begging her to follow. Lexa did follow and Charlotte was next to her.

Lexa could see that Clarke was angry and hurting but was trying to hide it. Lexa knew this because she was the master of hiding her emotions. "Lexa, are they going to kill me?" Charlotte whispered to the grounder. Lexa looked away from Clarke and to Charlotte.

"I make sure that doesn't happen. Whatever the cost." Lexa promised the young girl. They began walking in silence, other than the loud crunching of greenery by the sky people, for a good while. "I should go talk to Finn." Lexa told Charlotte who seemed to understand. Lexa caught up with Finn effortlessly. She passed Clarke who was deep in thought. "Where are you taking us?"

Finn turned to Lexa. "A bunker." 'He was being specific' Lexa thought and was going to ask for more when Clarke said something.

"What are you doing?" Clarke snapped towards Charlotte. Lexa and Finn turned to look at her. "Don't think just because we saved you, that we forgive you. You can't kill people to make yourself feel better about yourself, Charlotte!"

"Clarke." Lexa said trying to get Clarke to stop. "Charlotte was still a child."

"She murdered someone, Lexa, out of cold blood. That's not fine." Charlotte was looking down at the floor. Then they all heard Murphy shouting for them. "We should run."

"Or we could do this." Finn lifted up a trap door leading down to a bunker.

Lexa knew they were closer. "You go down there, I'll get them away from here." Lexa ordered and Clarke was about to protest. "They won't catch me. I will come back here once it is safe for me to return." Clarke sighed. Finn got Charlotte inside of the bunker.

"Ste klir (Stay safe)." Clarke told Lexa who nodded. Finn looked at Clarke in complete surprise.

"Yu seintaim (You too)." Lexa then went off towards the shouting sky people.

Finn turned to Clarke. "When did you start to learn grounder?" Finn was slightly teasing, Clarke gave him a glare. They went inside the bunker and closed it behind themselves. Clarke hoped Lexa would stay safe.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke need to stop Murphy from hurting Charlotte but will they?

Lexa had climbed a tree to get a better vantage point also it kept her out of sight and hearing for longer. She saw 4 sky people following Murphy. Lexa wasn't about to waste a knife but she had to. She threw it and purposely missed the head of one of the sky people. It wasn't her best knife and she had more. "Grounders!" One of the sky people shouted.

Lexa dropped from her branch with a cold expression. Most of them seemed terrified. Lexa gave them a smirk then sprinted off in the opposite direction of where the bunker was. "Follow her!" Murphy commanded them, they went after Lexa. She wondered why, Murphy knew her face but I guess he wanted to prove himself. Try and be the leader instead of Bellamy. But instead they had fallen into her trap. Lexa ran a little longer before making a sharp right and climbing up a tree.

The sky people ran past her without even noticing where she was. Lexa moved from tree to tree with ease. She had been doing that since she was a young girl. She returned to the place where the bunker was. She entered quickly before silently closing it behind her. She saw Clarke pointing a knife at her. The knife she gave Clarke. "Always threatening me with knives. One would think you don't like me, skai prisa." Lexa was teasing Clarke.

Clarke rolled her eyes and put the knife down. Finn was putting Charlotte to bed. "What happened?" Clarke asked Lexa as they sat down on one of the couches.

"They went chasing after me and you will not be found for a long time." Lexa told Clarke. Clarke was relived that Murphy wouldn't find them and that Lexa wasn't hurt.

Finn came up to the two girls. "I'm going to go to sleep." He told them quickly. Both Lexa and Clarke nodded. Finn went off to one of the beds and lay down. His back was turned to them. They saw him fall asleep minutes later.

Lexa looked at Clarke. "You look tired."

"As do you." Clarke countered her. Clarke looked over at Charlotte who she thought was sleeping. She didn't know how she felt about Charlotte. She was angry but Charlotte was still a kid. She was conflicted but knew that she had to protect Charlotte. "What are we going to do about her? Murphy will find us and might kill us for helping her."

Lexa smirked at Clarke. "He can try, he will fail. Do not worry."

"How do you know?"

"Because if he does find us, he won't lay a hand on you or Charlotte. On my life, no one will ever lay a hand on you." Lexa answered and Clarke believed her.

Clarke exhaled as she turned back to Charlotte. "She killed my best friend, Lexa. How could you tell her to do something like that?"

Clarke was now looking at Lexa. "It is how I was raised. When I was her age, I was already training and was a year away from being the-" Lexa cut herself off from saying the dreaded Commander. She had been 14 when she became the Commander and left at 17. "I did the same when I found the people who killed my parents." Lexa told Clarke.

"You killed them? Lexa, that's not right. How could you be raised like that?" Clarke demanded and Lexa seemed to not show signs of disagreement or agreement.

Lexa replied after looking at Clarke for a few moments. "We are what we are, Clarke." Lexa then took a deep breathe deciding not to argue with Clarke. "I didn't think she would act on my words, to my knowledge the council was still in the sky. I am sorry your friend was killed because of my words, if you are blaming me for his death."

"I don't blame you." Clarke told Lexa who nodded.

Clarke woke up to find herself asleep on Lexa's shoulder and Lexa's arm was around Clarke's shoulders pulling her closer. Clarke was in Lexa's side almost. Lexa was warm. She smiled to herself. Lexa looked different when she slept. More peaceful, Clarke could see she wasn't burdens by things Clarke didn't know of and probably could never understand. Lexa also seemed younger than normal. Clarke liked this side of Lexa. Clarke felt the urge to know more of Lexa's sides.

However then Clarke noticed Charlotte was gone. "Lexa! Finn! Wake up! Charlotte is gone!" Clarke shouted. Lexa was the first to stand up, more like shooting up. Finn was just after Lexa not being as quick. They got out of the bunker as fast as they could. It was night outside. Clarke and Finn had torches to light up the dark place. Lexa was worried that Charlotte had been taken by the Trikru or the rippers but most of all Murphy. Her people, or should she say ex-people, wouldn't harm an innocent child. The rippers would kill her quickly. Murphy wants to draw it out. He has vengeance in mind.

Finn found two sets of foot prints. "Someone else was here."

Then they heard Charlotte scream and call out Murphy's name. "Murphy has her." Clarke said and Lexa felt rage. It was the first time Clarke has been emotion on Lexa's face. They left the front print and towards the noise.

They saw 5 light torches which was probably where Murphy and his group was. Lexa knew they were at the cliff. It was a dead end. Clarke pushed past them to see Bellamy with Charlotte. "We all just need to calm down. This has gone too far."

Clarke got in between Bellamy and Murphy however Murphy grabbed Clarke. He put a knife to her neck. "I'm tried of hearing you talk." He snapped into Clarke's ear. Lexa was about to draw her sword when Murphy turned to her. "Come any closer and I slit her throat."

Lexa didn't move a muscle. "What makes you think I care about Clarke?" Lexa asked, her hand still on the hilt of her sword. Murphy seemed to not believe her, to be honest Lexa didn't believe herself.

"Please, please don't hurt her." Charlotte begged. Murphy and Lexa were glaring at each other. Neither wanting to move an inch.

"Don't hurt her? Okay I'll make you a deal. You come with me right now without resistance and I'll let her go." His eyes drifted to Lexa has he said 'resistance'.

Clarke looked at Charlotte. "No, Charlotte, don't do it." Murphy pressed the knife harder against Clarke's throat.

Charlotte moved to walk over there but was thankfully caught by Bellamy. "I have to." She cried to Bellamy.

"Murphy, this isn't happening." Bellamy demanded making sure Charlotte was behind him.

Lexa looked at Charlotte who had a sadness in her eyes. Then they hardened. "I can't let anymore you of get hurt because of me. Not after what I did." She saw Charlotte set back and lunged for the girl just as Bellamy did. Clarke was never to them within a second.

Lexa saw red. She grabbed her sword and smashed the hilt into Murphy's face. He was knocked to the ground with the impact. Lexa put the sword to his neck. "Lexa, no." Clarke said from behind her.

"He's the reason that Charlotte is dead. Blood must have blood, Clarke."

"Lexa's right, he deserves to die." Bellamy told Clarke.

Finn grabbed Lexa taking her away from Murphy. Lexa pushed Finn off her. Her jaw was clenched. Clarke was pleading with her though eye contact. "He won't die by my hand." Lexa promised and put her sword back into her sheath. Clarke looked thankful.

Clarke then turned to Bellamy. "We don't choice who lives and dies up here. We can't. There has to be rules."

"Then who will make those rules? You? If I hear anything about the people des-" He shouted at Clarke.

"We will. I was wrong before. Telling the truth can be dangerous." Lexa looked at Clarke impressed. She just learnt the first rule of being a leader. Your people may come first but they can't wrong everything.

"So what do we do, welcome him back to camp with open arms." Bellamy said pointing at the hunched over Murphy.

Clarke shook her head. "We banish him."

Bellamy grabbed Murphy by his shirt. They were right near the edge of the cliff. "If you ever come back near camp again, we will be back here." He threatened before throwing Murphy to the ground. He turned to the four who had been following Murphy. "You can either come back to follow me or go off with him to die." Bellamy then stormed off. The four followed him.

Clarke left and Lexa went with her. Finn was the last to leave. He was the least, bar Murphy, about this decision. Lexa was pondering getting some of her ex-people to find Murphy to torture him, technically they had to listen to her, but that could lead to her being discovered so it wasn't worth it. "Do you think I made the right choice?" Clarke asked Lexa in a hushed tone.

"You did what was best for your people. Murphy would have caused more problems than he would prove useful. You are a born leader, Clarke."

"Thanks for listening to me about Murphy." Clarke said and put her hand around Lexa's wrist.

Lexa looked down at the contact before looking back up at Clarke. "I was angry, killing Murphy would have been foolish of me to do." Lexa reasoned, she didn't want Clarke to feel indebted to her.

"Lexa, since We've arrived on Earth. You've done nothing but help us, why?"

"You, I've been helping you not them." Clarke looked at Lexa. "Leidon, Klark." Lexa then went off into the woods leaving a stunned Clarke.

Finn was next to Clarke and was looking in the direction of where Lexa went. "I hope you know what you are doing." He told her with a slightly smirk on his face. Clarke looked at him as if he was crazy. "There is something between Lexa and you, I'm just hoping you know what you are doing because we're friends and I care about you."

Clarke sighed. "I have no idea what I'm doing." Clarke confessed, she didn't know what she meant; if it was either the rest of the 100 or Lexa, and Finn nodded understanding.

"Come on, let's get back to camp."

Clarke was watching nervously as Monty was trying to get into the Ark's mainframe from the wristbands. Her wristband to be truthful. After she found out that it was her mother who turned in her father she wanted to get back at her. It was a rash decision but it wasn't going to matter anymore. They were about to contact the Ark. Octavia, Finn, Jasper and her all crowded around Monty. "Will we be able to see them?" Finn asks Monty.

"No, more like Morse cord." He corrected and Finn nodded. That was good enough. Monty turned to his best friend. "Care to do the honors?" Jasper gave Monty a big smile as he took the thing from Monty. "In that port right there." Monty pointed to a port.

"Okay." Jasper lined the point up with the point. "3,2,1, let's contact the Ark." Then the wristband blew out. Finn's fell off as did everyone's who hadn't taken it off already with a small shock.

Monty looked guilty. "I think we blew all the wristbands." Clarke's eyes widened. Finn looked deviated. Clarke had guessed that Finn had someone he loved up in the Ark. He just seemed to always be thinking about what would be best for the people on the Ark.

"They are all going to die." Finn said and Clarke tried to be optimistic but couldn't. All of the Ark was going to die because of them, because they have made everyone on the Ark think they are dead meaning that the rest can't follow so will die once the Ark ran out of oxygen. It was all their fault.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone new comes to the ground but who is it?

There was a ship that dropped last night. Everyone could see it for miles. Lexa knew it was from the sky, she didn't know why but it was from that Ark. Clarke and Finn had saw it as they were grabbing a few things from the bunker whilst talking about whether or not they should tell the group about this place. They decided not to. The whole of the sky people's camp saw it. Lexa wondered if Trikru scouts would go looking for it. If the mountain had saw it and was on their way to go and get it. Reapers would be flocking to it like a moth to a flame.

Bellamy, Clarke, Finn and Octavia had all went to go look for it. All having different goals. Bellamy wanted what was in that pod because he guessed there would be a radio to contact the Ark. Octavia, Clarke and Finn wanted to stop Bellamy and get to the supplies first. All were so desperate they went at the brink of dawn. Bellamy first then Octavia then Finn and Clarke.

Bellamy was caught up quickly by Octavia causing them to get into a fight. Octavia stormed off in the opposite direction of Bellamy. Bellamy did find the drop ship first. He saw a women in a space suit, her forehead busted open and was unconscious, but more importantly a radio. Bellamy grabbed the radio from the ship. He considered killing the women but didn't. Bellamy did not see a point. He ran off to the river which was near by to get rid of the radio.

Clarke and Finn arrived next to find out that the women was actually Finn's girlfriend, Raven. Finn spun her around and they kissed. It was a truly heart warming sight. Clarke was happy for Finn and finally got why he never wanted to take off his bracelet because he had loved ones up in the Ark. Clarke grabbed a cloth from her bag. Finn sat Raven down and put his jacket around her. "Finn, put this on it." Clarke instructed to him. Finn took it and gave her a slight nod.

"Thanks, Clarke." He handed the cloth to Raven who winced at the contact. Finn gave it to Raven. "Raven, this is Clarke. She's one of the 100."

"Clarke Griffin?" Raven asked standing up holding the cloth to her forehead. Clarke nodded. "Your mom was meant to come down here with me. We were rushed because- Oh my god." Clarke frowned when Raven mentioned her mom. Raven rushed over to find the radio to find it gone. Raven kicked the drop ship. "We need that radio or they are going to kill 300 people to save oxygen." Both Finn and Clarke's eyes widened. "I knew I should have strapped it down to the front board."

"It's not your fault." Clarke said before turning to Finn. "We need to find Bellamy."

"Bellamy Blake?" Raven asked knowing the name and what he did. Both Clarke and Finn nodded. "He shot Jaha."

"Is Jaha dead?" Clarke may of not liked the guy for killing her dad but she still knew him since she was a kid.

Raven shook her head. "No, he's a lousy shot."

"Right we need to find that radio." Finn told both of the girls who nodded. They sprinted off in the direction towards the camp.

Clarke was the first to find Bellamy. He pretended to know nothing until Clarke told him that she knew he failed to kill Jaha. Raven had appeared next. She had been more violent about it. Bellamy threatened to kill her but Raven pulled out a knife from Finn's jacket. Finn pulled Bellamy off Raven. "It's done, I threw it in the river." Bellamy confessed to them.

"You've just killed 300 people!" Clarke shouted pushing him in anger. Bellamy felt guilty as hell. He just didn't want to die. Octavia was right, he was just a selfish asshole who only wanted to save his own skin to protect her. "Help us find the radio." Clarke pleaded and Bellamy nodded.

They did end up finding the radio but it was drenched. Raven promised she could fix it but it would take a few days. Days they didn't have. Clarke and Finn looked like they wanted to murder Bellamy. Then Raven came up with an idea. "Wait, we don't need to talk the Ark. We just need to show them we are alive."

"We don't have the radio." Finn stated and Raven nodded.

"We can make flares out of the rocket fuel in my drop ship." They could contact the Ark and not have 300 people die. They could save them all if it worked that was.

Lexa was hunting when she heard a twig snap. There was a dragging of a body. Lexa ducked down and behind a tree. She guessed it was a reaper. Lexa turned to look from behind the tree to see a Trikru warrior. She could tell he was male but not who he was due to the fact he had his face turned away from her. The more troubling thing was what he was dragging. Octavia.

Lexa didn't personally care about Octavia but Clarke did. Octavia looked to be in bad shape. The warrior seemed to be annoyed by the noise and picked up the sky girl. Lexa saw that Octavia had various cuts across her body. However Octavia's leg looked the worse. It was most likely broken and had a large chuck taken out of it. Lexa grimaced at the pain that the injury must be causing. She had been injured and conditioned to have a high pain tolerance but that looked like it hurt.

Then three rays of purple light came across the sky from the direction of the Sky people's camp. It was heading towards Tondc and the surrounding villages. The grounder also seemed to notice it and turned towards the camp and Lexa. Then she saw his face. Lincoln.

Lincoln had been a childhood friend of Lexa's before she was called to lead their people. They had remained friends until Lexa's departure from the clan. Lincoln turned away from the lights and back in his normal direction with Octavia. Lincoln most likely wouldn't take Octavia to Tondc because he knows what would happen to Octavia if he did.

Lexa watched as Lincoln walked towards a cave which they once played in as children. She could go and storm the cave, get back Octavia but that could cause Octavia more harm then good. If Lincoln was taking her away from Tondc then he was going to do something to stay and save her. Lexa decided she needed to go find Clarke and Bellamy so they could help her come up with a plan to get Octavia back.

Bellamy was panicking. Octavia was no where to be found near camp. He found Clarke and asked her to help him look. Luckily for them Lexa was just approaching the camp. "Lexa, what are you doing here?" Clarke asked once she saw the grounder.

"Octavia has been taken." Lexa stated and saw Bellamy move to charge at her. She put a hand on his chest keeping him at a distance. "I know where, I will help you get your sister back."

"Where is she?" Bellamy asked looking as desperate as he felt. His sister, his responsibility.

"In a cave, she is injured and being held by one of my ex-people. You should get a few others." Lexa advised and Bellamy nodded. He ran back into camp to go gather a group.

Clarke gave Lexa a smile. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me until your friend is safe." Lexa scowled then they saw a blast of blue sparks. Clarke gasped in horror.

"They didn't get our message."

Lexa looked at Clarke raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"We fired some flares to tell the Ark we are alive but it didn't work. They killed all of those people anyway. That was a funeral." Lexa looked up at the sky. She had seen a few things like that before but she never knew what they meant. "I should go help with the radio parts."

Lexa was about to give her condolences when Bellamy came out with a group of 4 sky people, Finn and the boy who had been tied to the tree. Lexa remembered his name was Jasper. "Lets go." Bellamy ordered towards Lexa.

"I don't take orders from you, sky boy." Lexa snapped still having the pride of the Commander.

Clarke sighed before heading back into the camp to help Raven with the radio. Clarke gave Lexa a quick smile before she was out of sight. Lexa watched her go before turning back to Bellamy. Bellamy made a face before speaking again. "Right. Can you please take me to my sister?" He asked trying to be polite.

"How do we know it isn't a trap?" Jasper accused crossing his arms. "Your people already tried to kill me." Lexa almost rolled her eyes but didn't.

Lexa remained neutral and ignored the 'your people' comment because she knew what he meant by saying that. He didn't mean the Trikru. He meant the grounders in general. "If I wanted you dead, then I wouldn't have helped Clarke save your life." Lexa stated then turning to Bellamy. "Your sister is near a village, so we will have to be careful."

The group had been walking for a while when one of the sky people saw something that belonged to Octavia. Lexa saw part of the ground was disrupted. Bellamy had to go see if it was. Bellamy went down the hill and grabbed the thing which belonged to Octavia. "It's hers." He said towards the group. Lexa followed him down looking at it. Then saw some blood on a rock.

She walked over to it. Then saw a foot prints. The rest of the sky people followed. "It is quicker going this way." Lexa told Bellamy who nodded. They went off in that direction with the group behind them.

Lexa knew the way she was going was getting more dangerous but it was also quicker. She saw the range of enemies which were impaled by poles. Most were skeletons. This wasn't a village but was more of a warning. Bellamy didn't flinch but the rest seemed to shiver. "I don't speak grounder but that probably means get the hell out." Finn commented and Lexa turned to him. "No offence."

"No offence was taken, it's actually what that means." Lexa told Finn with a shrug. Most had most likely been Azgeda, it was the in the direction of the Azgeda and was used to keep Azgona out during the time when they were at war.

Some of the sky people started to have second thoughts. "If any of you are having second thoughts go back now." Bellamy said to them before turning to Lexa. "Can we go now?" Lexa have him a slight nod and began walking again. "My sister, my responsibility." Bellamy muttered following Lexa.

Jasper was the next to follow saying "I'd go through hell to find her."

Finn then said to him "I think we are." The rest of the sky people followed not wanting to seem like cowards to their own people even if they were scared.

Lexa had the strangest feeling. They were deep in Trikru territory. Very close to Tondc. The main village of the Trikru territory. Other than Polis it was where Lexa spent most of her time when she was the Commander, due to the fact she was born in Tondc. It was her home. Lexa was looking in the trees when she spotted a blurry figure pass to the left of her in a large tree. "Bellamy, I'd check your numbers." Lexa said calmly in a low voice and Bellamy gave her a weird look.

"Why?" He asked trying to follow Lexa's line of sight.

"Just do it." Lexa demanded and kept scanning the trees for more of the Trikru. They would be in the trees most likely. Out of sight to the untrained eye.

Bellamy scanned his people to realize one was gone. However that person turned up with his neck sliced. He saw how Lexa had stiffened up and her eyes were almost everywhere at once. He could see she was worried. Then grounders started to surround them. He knew they might all be dead if they didn't act and quick.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will the group do to get Octavia back?

Lexa knew they couldn't fight off all of them and to be honest she didn't want to. She still cared for their lives even if she did leave. However she would kill one of them if she had to but would prefer not to. "We need to run, follow me and don't spilt up." Lexa demanded and all of them began running. She kept getting slightly headed off by Trikru. She knew their tactics. They couldn't get split off or they'd all die.

However that plan went bad when one of them ran away getting lead into a bunch of traps. All of them gasped. Lexa had to think. She had to. All of the different generals and chiefs had different ways of chasing. Lexa had to guess due to how close they were to Tondc that this was Indra. Then Lexa was right. Indra liked to pick people off one by one then surround. "What do we do?" Finn asked to Lexa and Bellamy.

"They are leading us towards their traps by cutting us off." Bellamy said then decided he had enough. "We can't run anymore. We should fight."

"And get yourselves killed." Lexa snapped but one of the girls ran off.

Bellamy cursed under his breathe. They went after Noma quickly. However by the time they found her Noma already had a spear though her chest. Lexa walked over to the spear. Each general had their warriors have their equipment and weapons show who they followed. It had the Trikru sign carved into it but a red banner. Lexa's eyes widened. "Anya."She muttered under her breathe. These warriors followed Anya. However Lexa's eye caught her symbol also engraved onto the spear just below the Trikru symbol. She knew this because she was the 12th commander and the number 12 in Roman Numerals were still on it. She figured it was an old spear but it still sent a chill down her spine. She wondered if they still believed she was alive and followed her under someone else temporally. She guessed it would be her second in command. Again Anya. "They are leading us to their leader." Lexa told Bellamy who had closed Noma's eyes for her.

"How do you know?"

Lexa looked around for more men. "On the spear it has a banner which tells me it is General Anya's warriors." Lexa explained quickly towards the teens.

"So what can we do?" Finn asked her, he wanted to not die. Lexa began to think. Anya had taught her everything but she had also learnt a few things herself. She tried to remember all of Anya's tactics for capturing but they might have changed in the last few years. She looked at them all. There was only 5 of them left. Lexa, Bellamy, Jasper, Finn and Monroe.

Grounders began to close in. However then the acid fog horn began to blow causing the all to retreat. "What does that horn mean?" Monroe asked them.

"Acid fog." Lexa answered, there weren't any safe places for them to hide around here.

Finn pulled out a tent. "We can hide in this." He told them. They had no better options. It might work. Both Bellamy and Lexa were skeptical but had no other choice but to agree. All 5 of them got into the tent to wait it out and hopefully not die.

After about 10 minutes of nothing happening Lexa began to realize there was no acid fog. It always came close after the horn was blown. Bellamy seemed to also realize that same as Lexa. "There is no acid fog." He states and got out of the tent. Quickly followed by Lexa and the other sky people.

Lexa saw a Trikru warrior across the woods. She pulled Bellamy down and pointed at the him She realized it was Lincoln. "He's the one who took your sister. We should follow him." Bellamy nodded in agreement. He made a signal for the other three to follow them. Lexa was happy that they had decided to try and copy how she walked, even if they still weren't much good at keeping quiet but it was better than before.

They saw Lincoln walk into the cave. Lexa remember she had been the one to find it when they were children and had shown Lincoln the next day. She had to make sure Bellamy didn't kill him. She still cared for her old friend. Bellamy entered the cave first just a few minutes after Lincoln. Lexa was closely behind. She saw Lincoln on the floor unconscious and Octavia chained to a wall.

She couldn't help feel a little bit impressed with the sky girl. She must have a spirit of a true warrior. Bellamy told Monroe to watch the exit just in chance anyone else came in but Lexa doubted it. Most Trikru never came out here unless they were hunting. Lexa walked over to her unconscious friend. Octavia embraced her brother tightly. Finn was next to her but bent down to look at the foghorn. "How did you find me?"

"Followed Lexa." Jasper told Octavia. Octavia gave the grounder a thankful smile, who replied but a small nod.

"We should leave before he wakes up." Lexa advised hoping that Lincoln would just suffer from a throbbing head but no long term damage. Maybe he'd forget the whole experience.

Bellamy shock his head. "No, he won't wake up." Bellamy stated moving towards a spear.

Lexa moved to stop him but Octavia got there first. "Leave him, he didn't hurt me."

"But he took you." Bellamy seemed to not want to give up.

However then Lincoln stabbed Finn in the upper left side a knife before anyone could act. Finn gasped and fell to the ground. Bellamy moved to attack but got thrown off easily. "Linkon, nou nau. (Lincoln, stop now)" Lexa ordered making the grounder turn to look at her with wide eyes. He looked back to Bellamy and put a spear to his throat.

"Please, that's my brother." Octavia pleaded towards Lincoln who turned his attention for a second to Octavia. Lexa grabbed a rock from the ground and used it to knock Lincoln out but not kill him.

Lexa went over to Finn as did Jasper whilst Octavia went over to her brother. She looked at the knife and where it punctured. "I think it missed anything important but just in case we have to leave in the dagger." Lexa told Jasper who was about to take out the dagger. Jasper removed his hand quickly.

"We need to get him back to Clarke and quick." Bellamy said standing up. He put his arm around his sister's waist due to the fact she was limping and needed extra support. "Jasper, you help O. Lexa and I will get Finn." Bellamy ordered and everyone seemed to do their job. Bellamy grabbed Finn's left side and Lexa grabbed his right. Bellamy turned to Lexa and gave her a thankful look. "Thanks for saving my life." Lexa have Bellamy a slight nod. Octavia gave Lincoln one more glance as they left the cave as fast as they could.

"Get the gates open!" Bellamy shouted as they approached them. Finn was bleeding heavily causing them to have to wrap it up. His skin was pale and he had passed out a while ago. The gates opened. "Clarke!" He called and Clarke appeared quickly.

She gasped when she saw Finn. "What happened?"

"The man who took Octavia stabbed Finn." Lexa told Clarke who was checking Finn's pulse. "You should get him inside."

Raven came up to them. "Oh my god." She said as she saw her boyfriend. "Clarke, can you save him?"

"I've never done anything like this." Clarke told her in a panicked voice and saw Raven's face drop. "But I'll try but I need my mom. You need to get that radio working. Get him inside the drop ship." Clarke ordered as a group of new sky people grabbed Finn. They ran into drop ship. Raven went after them to get the radio working or her boyfriend might die.

"After you've removed the dagger, you should heat up a blade and sear the wound shut." Lexa advised before turning to leave the camp. Clarke grabbed her forearm. Lexa tensed up then untensed as she turned to look back at Clarke.

Clarke let go of Lexa's forearm. "Have you done something like this before?"

"Yes but that was a long time ago." It was 4 years ago since she had to do something like that. Nyko their only healer on the battle field had been injured badly and Lexa wasn't able to get him back to Tondc due to them being in the middle of the Trikru-Azgeda territories. Lexa had to get him into a cave with a large wound on his stomach. Nyko guided Lexa the best he could before he pasted out from blood lose. Lexa had to close it so she heated her blade and melted the skin closed. It saved Nyko's life.

Clarke gave Lexa a pleading look. "Can you help us? Please he might die." Clarke begged and Lexa's eyes darted around the whole camp. All of them seemed to be keeping their distance. "Please, Lexa."

"Okay."

"Calling Ark Station, come in Ark Station. This is Raven Reyes. I'm on the ground with the 100. We need you." Raven said into the radio. She was desperate for them to come in. She was on the right frequency but no one was going in. She needed Abby. Clarke with the help of Lexa had been keeping Finn stable for the last 20 minutes but she also knew that wouldn't last for long. She was happy that Clarke had ordered everyone but a select few from even entering the drop ship.

Clarke was trying to figure out for herself how deep it was and what they could do next but she couldn't figure out what she could do next. She had watched her mom save lives for as long as she could remember and was training herself to be a doctor too. However right now she was useless. An infection or cleaning a wound, she could handle but a dagger lodged into someone's chest. She had no idea.

Lexa on the other hand did have an idea and was telling Clarke that it was probably better to try to do themselves but both of the two sky girls quickly disagreed. Lexa was looking at the dagger in Finn's chest. She had seen enough death to know when it was near and this was an example of it. But she did not dare to breathe a word of her thoughts to the other two in the room knowing they would snap at her if she did.

Raven then heard something which she had been hoping for. "This is a restricted channel. Please identify yourself." Some radioed in. Clarke was next to Raven in a spilt second.

"This is Raven Reyes. I'm from Mecha station. I'm transmitting from the ground. The 100 are alive. Please, you need to get Dr. Abby Griffin. Dr. Abby Griffin, now." Raven begged into the radio.

Abby's voice came up "Raven, are you there?"

Clarke tensed at hearing her mom's voice for the first time in while. "Mom? Mom, it's me." She said through the radio.

Abby felt a weight lift off her shoulders at hearing her daughter's voice. She left out a sigh of relief. "Clarke?"

"Mom, we need your help. One of our people were stabbed by a grounder." All three of the people in the room looked at Finn. Lexa didn't like them calling her and her ex-people grounders. She wasn't a grounder. She was Trikru before she left. The people around here was Trikru. The people in the upper north were Azgeda. The people in the main water areas are the Floukru. They all had different cultures and beliefs. She wasn't going to call Clarke or the 100 out on it but she was still slightly irritating.

"Clarke, this is the Chancellor. Are you saying there are survivors on the ground?" Jaha asked and Lexa heard that self-entitlement which he had when he said this is the Chancellor. It annoyed her slightly. Clarke had explained to her that the Chancellor was voted in by the people. Lexa wondered what that was like. She was chosen by the spirit and worked hard to become the Commander. There were 10 trails which each if she failed then she could die and they weren't easy. Lexa had only just survived but had been the only survivor meaning she was the Commander. She earned her place. What did he do? Ask nicely.

Clarke looked quickly over to Lexa who seemed to be listening in with a look of disdain on her face. Her eyes contacted with Clarke. Clarke was looking at Lexa with a raised eyebrow. In response the brunette shrugged. "Yes, the Earth is survivable. We aren't alone." Clarke was looking slightly at Lexa whilst she said this.

Lexa saw Finn's breathing was begin to get more shallow. "Clarke, he's dying. We need to get the dagger out and quickly." She checked his pulse to find it was dangerously low. Raven looked like she wanted to cry and everyone would understand why but she had to hold it together. Clarke took a deep breathe.

"Lexa, try and keep him stable." Raven begged Lexa who was already doing that. Lexa rolled her eyes and kept doing what she was doing. Trying to keep the blood lose to a minimum.

Abby tried to remember if they had sent a Lexa down to the ground. There was a lot of them down there but she vaguely remember most of their names and Lexa wasn't one of them. "Raven, Lexa's doing all she can. She kinda is the only one here with experience with knife wounds here." Clarke defended and heard Lexa scoff at her.

"Right, badass grounder and all." Raven muttered under her breathe.

They heard two collective gasps through the radio. "Wait, a grounder is with you?" Abby asked and Raven muttered a curse word under her breathe. She didn't mean to let that piece of information slip.

"She's not hostile." Clarke quickly told her mom. Lexa raised an eyebrow at Clarke.

"Are you sure?" Jaha asked however he didn't sound too concerned.

"As long as your people don't attack me than I most likely won't be hostile." Lexa answered for herself. "Clarke." Lexa reminded the girl with her name gesturing to Finn.

Clarke nodded. "Mom, can you help?"

Abby was worried about her daughter. She had decided to trust a grounder. How did she know that the grounder wouldn't betray them? They had to get down and quick. She decided to save the boy's life before telling Clarke about her worries. "Yes. Jackson, can you patch me through to medical?"

"Clarke, is my son with you?" Jaha asked.

Clarke inhaled and exhaled slowly before speaking. "Wells is- Wells is dead." Clarke told him and couldn't say it the first time. It hurt too much. Jaha felt his heart break and lose hope in everything. He gave a quick order before walking out of the control room to go and mourn the lose of his son. Clarke walked over to Lexa. Lexa stepped aside to allow Clarke full access to Finn's wound. "Clarke, I'm going walk you through it step by step. We need to hurry. Radio in when you are ready."

Octavia came into the drop ship with Monty's moonshine. It was meant to be a antibacterial substance for them to use. "Monty's moonshine?" Clarke asked as Octavia handled Lexa the moonshine.

"I don't think any germ could survive it." Octavia said wrinkling her nose slightly at it.

Lexa poured it out onto a towel and started to spread it around the wound and knife. Lexa pulled out her own dagger and gave it to Octavia. "Create a fire and put the blade into it. Make sure it is red hot when we ask for it." Lexa told Octavia who nodded. She took the dagger from Lexa. Octavia noticed there was a few things engraved on it. Leska and the letters XII, Octavia knew that meant 12 in Roman Numerals. She wondered why the number 12. Octavia was also worried about her brother. He still wasn't back with Monty and Jasper after they went hunting.

Raven walked up to Clarke. "Tell you can do this."

Clarke couldn't answer before someone shouted "They are back."

Bellamy was the first to appear entering the drop ship. "Bellamy." Octavia called moving towards her brother. However then she saw Monty and Jasper holding the grounder. Lexa's eyes snapped up at the same time, Octavia said. "What the hell are you doing?"

"It's time to get some answers. I want to know why he took you." He told Octavia and quickly looked at Lexa. Her eyes where locked on the grounder. Her eyes were void of emotion. It was quite scary, if he was honest.

Clarke walked up to Bellamy. "She's right. This isn't who we are."

"Is now." He told her before looking at Lexa. Lexa was angry, they had taken Lincoln. It pissed her off and she felt protective over him. However she was also smart enough to realize that if she tried to stop Bellamy then she also might end with like Lincoln. That would make it almost impossible for her to help Lincoln. She had to get him out but not too obviously. Her eyes flickered to Octavia who seemed to be looked pissed off with her brother. That was how. Octavia would be how she would get Lincoln out. "This okay with you?"

"Intel is very useful and he did attack you first." Lexa told him, faking her consent. Bellamy seemed to believe her and motioned up to the top level for them to take Lincoln. Lexa knew she had to get him out. Even if it meant playing nice for a while.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa need to save Finn's life whilst trying to stop Bellamy from killing Lincoln.

Clarke had to let Bellamy go because her mom radioed back in to tell her that she was ready. "Where is the dagger in his chest?" Her mom asked. Raven went back over to the radio to keep an eye on the signal.

"The blade is at the shape upward angle, between the sixth and seventh ribs." Clarke answered pacing slightly.

"Okay, how deep?"

Lexa looked at the dagger. It was Lincoln's favorite. She knew it well. He had crafted it when he was 12 with his first and had shown Lexa quickly. She hadn't made a good dagger yet. So he gloated with it for a long time. "The dagger is 12 inches and has about 4 inches showing." Lexa answered quickly. She wasn't completely sure on the part she estimated but it was around there much.

"How do you know how long the dagger is?" Abby asked Lexa, she was definitely distrustful of the grounder.

"It is the standard length for daggers. We were taught since childhood that is how long they must be." Raven walked next to Lexa to get a closer look. Clarke looked at Lexa slightly. The way she talked about learning how to make knives as a kid sounded so normal. They were so different. Clarke spend most her childhood playing chess, watching old movies with her family or helping her mom.

Abby let it go again. Clarke snapped out of it then poured moonshine on her hands and handed it to Lexa. "Both of you, sterilize your hands." Clarke instructed, Lexa removed her gloves and poured the liquid onto her hands. Then landed it to Raven. Raven took a big swig of the moonshine before pouring onto her hands.

"Is there any fluid around the wound?"

Clarke checked and told her mom "No." Clarke guessed she meant except for blood because of there was blood. A lot of it. Then she checked his temperature. "But he has a fever."

Abby sighed in relief. "Fever accompanies the trauma sometimes but the Plural membrane is intact. That's good. Actually, really good. He got lucky." Lexa had no idea what Clarke's mother just said but she guessed it was good.

Raven smiled down at her unconscious boyfriend. "Hear that? You're lucky." She told him trying to make herself feel better and he more hopeful.

Octavia come down the ladders with an angry expression. Bellamy wanted revenge but the grounder didn't even hurt her. He saved her life. She decided to go make that fire and help Clarke, Lexa and Raven save Finn. Lexa have her a small nod of respect when she walked past. Abby knew if Clarke did this wrong as she took out the knife then it would all go wrong. "Clarke, you have to angle it slightly to the left as it leaves the rib-cage."

"How very slightly?"

"3 millimeters. Any more, bad. Any less, bad. Got it?" Abby asked making sure Clarke got it. They were a long way away. She was in space whilst Clarke was on the ground. It might be a bad signal.

"Here goes." Clarke said and put her right hand on the knife whilst her left was on his chest. "Extracting happening now."

"Steady hand, slow and steady." Abby reminded Clarke. Clarke began removing the dagger slowly.

However Finn began to wake up. He was groaning in pain. "Hold him down." Raven held his upper section down and Lexa kept his lower down. "Finn, we are going to get his dagger out of you."

Finn was filled with pain. "Good plan." He crocked out and Raven began to smooth this hair.

"Finn, you can't move." Clarke told him as she began to remove the dagger. She got it out. It was slow and painful to not only watch but more Finn. Clarke covered the wound with a cloth to lessen the blood lose. "It's out."

"Do you have anything to stitch close with?"

"No, you didn't send us down with a medical kit, but Lexa came up with the idea to singe the wound closed." Clarke told her mom. There was resentment when she talked about being sent down to the Earth.

Abby didn't like the idea. "If there is no other options."

"I'll go get the knife from Octavia." Lexa told Clarke as she walked outside the drop ship. She found Octavia at a fire with the dagger in it. The part in the fire was glowing red. "Octavia, we need the knife."

Octavia handed the dagger back to Lexa. "Are you fine with what Bellamy is doing to him?"

"Are you?"

"No, he did nothing wrong. He saved my life."

"Meet me when Finn is saved. We can discuss this matter further." Lexa then walked back into the drop ship. She handed Clarke the dagger who looked slightly scared of what she was about to do. "Get him something to bite down on." Lexa advised and Raven grabbed a piece of clean cloth. Finn put it into his mouth and bite down. Clarke took a deep breathe as she took the knife from Lexa. "Put the knife into the puncture wound then over it." Lexa informed Clarke remembering what Nyko told her.

Clarke nodded. She lined the knife up with the wound. Raven grabbed Finn's hand and kissed his forehead. Clarke didn't know if she could do this. Lexa saw that moment of doubt in Clarke's eyes. She put her hand over Clarke's and guided it into the wound. Finn screamed in pain as the hot blade began to melt the skin and tissue into going together. Lexa's hand guided Clarke's out of the wound. Then they turned the blade onto it's side and seared the skin closed. Then took the knife away.

Finn fell unconscious from the pain but was alive. Raven was pretty sure Finn had crushed her hand but was grateful for what both Clarke and Lexa did. She hated the sound of bubbling flesh and the smell but she knew they had to do it. Clarke was happy he was alive. He was one of the only people she could trust down here with her life. That was a short list. It was Finn, Jasper, Monty, Octavia, Raven, Bellamy most of the time and Lexa. She had no reason to doubt the grounder.

Abby heard the blood cluttering scream from the radio. "Is he alive?"

Clarke noticed that his forehead was still unnaturally warm and his breathing wasn't even. "He has a fever and his breathing is uneven."

"Clarke, we did just burn his wound shut, the heat and breathing is because of that." Lexa reminded, they did just stick a boiling hot dagger into his chest.

Clarke nodded. That made sense. "Yeah. I should go check on Bellamy to see if he isn't killing the grounder." Clarke told them and motioned for Lexa to follow her.

"Clarke, wait. We should talk. Can you give us a minute alone?"

Clarke turned to Raven. "Stay with Finn. Lexa, let's go." Clarke half-dragged the warrior out of the room and up the ladder by her wrist. Lexa rolled her eyes and let Clarke led her up to where Lincoln was.

Clarke let go of Lexa's wrist once she arrived to see the grounder tied by his handles with bunch of tied together seat belts to the walls. Lexa followed her. She had to physically stop herself from clenching her jaw or attacking everyone in the room when she saw what had become of her friend. Lincoln was looking at her with a betrayed look. "If he didn't hate us already, he does now." Clarke told Bellamy.

Bellamy ignored Clarke and showed Lexa the marks which represented the 100. "Did you know anything about this?" He asked her and Lexa shock her head.

She quickly flipped through the notepad to see drawing. She saw a few of the places around their village and Octavia. She had always enjoyed Lincoln's drawings. Her eyes flicked to Lincoln before back to Bellamy. "No but they are drawings of landscapes around one of his villages and your sister." Lexa told him leaving out the part about her knowing him. Lincoln tugged on his restates.

"His people will come looking for him and will find out we have him. They will start a war." Clarke reminded Bellamy with a glare.

"We are already at war, princess."

Clarke was about to snap something back when Raven told her that Finn was seizing. Clarke turned to Lexa and gave her a pleading look to try to stop them. Then went down to check on Finn. Bellamy closed the opening as she went.

When Clarke went down to find Finn was twitching and spasming on the table they put him on. She turned to Raven who was blurting out words. "Get my mother on the radio, now." Raven froze looking at her boyfriend. "Raven, now!"

"The radios dead, the solar panels aren't working." Raven told Clarke in a broken voice then added. "Please, don't let him die."

They rolled him on his side. Clarke had seen this before. "Fever, shortness of breathe, forming at the mouth. This is poison. It must have been on the knife." Clarke told Clarke who grabbed the knife as soon as the words left her mouth. She was up the ladder before Raven could even process. Clarke was followed by Octavia who had just entered the room. They found out that the hatch was locked so Clarke began to bang.

After Clarke had left Bellamy turned to the grounder. "Have you seen him before?" He asked Lexa whilst looking at Lincoln.

"No. We must have been from different villages." Lexa lied looking at her old friend. Lincoln figured it out that Lexa was protecting him. She was begin smart. When he first saw her, he was so relived that she was alive. Many had tried to become the Commander but all had failed. He was sure that Lexa wasn't dead. He was hurt when Lexa choice the sky people over her own, over him. But she hadn't. He may not like the ways she did it but he also doesn't like the way their people are treating the sky people. "I could try talking to him but we might not speak the same native language. There are a lot around here." Another lie. They all spoke Trigedasleng around here.

Bellamy nodded. "Worth a try." He trusted Lexa, she had saved his life and Clarke seemed to also she helped against him the first time. Why not now?

Lexa slipped into her native tongue as she said the next part "You won't be here for long, my old friend. I will free you." Lincoln pretended to not understand Lexa and stared at her blankly. "He does not understand me nor will he understand you. Most do not learn English." Lexa told Bellamy for the third lie she had told in last minute.

Then Clarke's voice came through the hatch. "Let us in!" She shouted and Bellamy rolled his eyes. "Bellamy, Finn we die if you don't." Clarke added and that made Bellamy motion for them to open the hatch. Clarke and Octavia came through the hatch with Lincoln's knife in hand. "He poisoned the blade."

Lexa took the blade from Clarke. She smelt the blood but couldn't tell so ran her thumb along it. She put the blood contaminated with poison. She tried to figure it out but the blood was all she could taste. She spat the blood out of her mouth and wiped the remaining with her hand away. The whole group looked at her waiting for an answer. "It isn't enough for me to taste." They all groaned.

Bellamy showed them again the five vials. "One is probably antidote." Bellamy told them and Lexa had saw them before. One was the antidote. "Which one?" He shouted at Lincoln pointing at the vials.

Lincoln remained silent. "He doesn't understand you." Octavia told her brother.

"Please, he's about to die down there and you can stop this." Lincoln looked at Lexa to give the order. She realized he still saw her as the Commander as well as a friend. It was quick but no one saw it.

"I'll make him talk." Bellamy said and grabbed a seat belt strap with the metal clip still on. Lexa was being watched like a hawk by the other sky people. If she gave even the slightest nod towards Lincoln, it would be game over, both of them dead. Lincoln also saw that. He knew he had to wait.

One of the sky people grabbed Octavia who was begging her brother. Lexa kept her eyes down not looking as Bellamy swung the belt bulk against Lincoln's abdomen three times. Lexa knew he broke a rib. Both the warriors had been through a lot worse. They had been at war.

"Please, tell us which one and they'll stop this." Clarke begged and again Lincoln's eyes travelled to Lexa. Clarke noticed but didn't follow his gaze.

This time she wasn't being watched so she gave him a small nod. Lincoln motioned with his head towards the correct antidote. It was the antidote to a poisonous form of moss which grew on trees. It was a fast killer. Clarke asked if it was this one and showed it to him. Lincoln nodded. Clarke was gone before anyone could say another word.

Clarke arrived next to Raven and gave her the antidote. "That should work." She told Raven who started to pour it into Finn's mouth. Hopefully that would work. "I'll go get some water for when he wakes up." Clarke then stood up and left. Clarke wondered why he looked at Lexa then told them. She needed to know why.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke knows that Lexa is hiding something but what will she do about it?

Bellamy had asked Lexa to watch over the grounder because Octavia was also there but his sister was mad at him so them being near each other wasn't the greatest idea at the moment. He didn't why his sister felt so protective over the grounder. He had saved Finn's life whilst the grounder would happily let Finn die. He gave Lexa a small nod before leaving to go check on Finn. "O, remember who is the enemy is." He reminded his sister who rolled her eyes at him. Since they arrived on the ground, him and Octavia had begun fighting. He loved his sister and just wanted to protect her since it was his fault they were down here in the first place.

Octavia was cleaning one of Lincoln's wounds. The one on his face which actually Lexa caused when she hit him around the head causing Lincoln to fall on his face. Octavia was promising in a whisper to get him out. Lexa moved towards Lincoln with a slight smirk. "Did I always tell you to cover your face when you fell?" She teased in their native language causing Octavia looking at her weirdly. "It's your only good quality, my friend."

Lincoln cracked a smile at Lexa. "I would have if I thought it would be you hitting me."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Octavia asked in a bewildered expression.

"Octavia, I have known him since I was a child."

"I am happy you are alive, I wish we would have reunite in better conditions." Lincoln told Lexa who nodded in agreement. He looked around the dropship slightly and his lips curled. Then turned his attention to Octavia. She was something that Lincoln hadn't seen in a long time. She was strong and had the true spirit of a warrior. "I am Lincoln."

Octavia smiled at him. "Thank you for saving my life, Lincoln. I'm Octavia."

Lincoln looked at Lexa and slipped into Tridegasleng. "Leska, you need to return. Anya cannot get the clans to believe that peace with the sky people is the best but you can and the collation is falling without you." Octavia looked at Lincoln blankly.

Lexa's expression hardened. "Impossible, I am no longer the Heda." She told him in a calm voice.

"No one has claimed to be picked by the spirit. You are the Heda. I know why you left but we need you. The Trikru need you. I need you. Anya needs you. Costia would wish you to return."

"Don't you bring up Costia! She is dead because of me!" Octavia didn't get why Lexa just exploded at Lincoln. It was the first time she had saw any type of clear emotion since she had first saw Lexa. She didn't know who this Costia was but she guessed it was someone Lexa cared about but there was clear pain in her voice. She guessed that this Costia was dead.

"Okay, I didn't understand a word of that but I think we should all just cool down." Octavia told both of the grounders. Lincoln looked guilty towards Lexa who was fuming. Lexa took a deep breathe and the anger vanished from her frame.

Lexa nodded. "You are very right."

"So how are we going to get Lincoln out of here?" Octavia asked and began cleaning Lincoln's wound again. He flinched slightly. "Sorry." She muttered and Lincoln nodded in acceptance of the apology.

Lexa saw the way her friend looked at Octavia. "In love with a sky girl, Linkon?" She teased him.

"We are both guilty of that, Leska." Lincoln reminded with a smirk. Lexa rolled her eyes at him. Octavia really needed to learn that language because she had no idea what both of them were saying. She could pick out that the names and when Lexa said something about the sky so she guessed that meant them but she had no idea about the other words.

Lexa started to form a plan. "I have an idea. I will train Octavia as a way for us to discuss this further but we will get some hallucinogenic berries as well so we can get Lincoln out of here whilst I detract your brother." Lexa told Octavia and Lincoln.

Octavia's eyes light but when Lexa said she would train her. She liked the idea of being a badass warrior whilst getting Lincoln out of here. Lincoln knew it was risky but he knew Lexa and Lexa loved being risky sometimes if was for the greater good. She had always wanted to explore further from their village and train with the more experienced warriors. Always getting beaten until she was old enough to beat them and became one of the best. He remembered Anya always complaining that Lexa wasn't careful enough as the Heda. The joining of the 12 clans was one of her biggest risks but it worked. Lexa always made it work no matter what the cost. "One day your luck is going to run out, Lexa." He told her much like he did when they were growing up.

"It's not luck, Lincoln. It's talent." Lexa repeated her response. "Are we in agreement over the plan?"

"Yeah." Octavia answered whilst Lincoln just nodded.

Then they heard someone coming up the ladder. Lexa looked at it. Lincoln looked at Octavia blankly like he still didn't understand whilst Octavia kept cleaning the wound. Lexa saw Clarke come up the hatch. "Can we talk?" Clarke asked Lexa in a whisper.

"Of course." Clarke went down the ladder, Lexa followed but before closing it she said to Octavia. "First light, no later or I won't train you." Lexa told Octavia, she probably would still train Octavia because it was part of the plan. Octavia agreed and went back to finishing tending Lincoln's wounds. She was now trying to lesson the swelling on his ribs. She had done it a few times when Bellamy was training for the guard.

"Your going to train, Octavia?" Clarke asked once Lexa closed the hatch.

Lexa nodded. "The girl has the spirit of a warrior and when she asked. I couldn't help but agree." Clarke shrugged and went down to the lowest level of the drop ship followed again by Lexa.

Clarke looked at Finn and Raven, Finn was still unconscious whilst Raven was holding his hand. Raven gave both Clarke and Lexa a thankful smile. Clarke grabbed Lexa's wrist and pulled her out of camp getting a few weird looks from the rest of the 100. Bellamy walked in front of them stopping them. "Is Octavia okay?"

"I think her anger has cooled slightly but I might not be wise to go to her until after she comes back from training in the morning." Lexa answered, Bellamy looked at Lexa with wide eyes.

"Training? What does that mean? Have you gone mad?" He snapped, he was being protective again.

"Octavia asked Lexa to train her, at least next time she gets in danger than she'll be able to put up a fight." Clarke defended and she saw Bellamy agreeing slightly with the statement. He wanted Octavia safe and he had no reason to doubt Lexa at the moment. He still was going to keep a close eye on her though. His sister was the most important thing and if she ever got hurt or worse killed, it would be his fault. His sister, his responsibility.

"Just make sure she's safe."

Lexa nodded. "No harm will come to Octavia." Lexa then rejected that statement because her training was harsh so Octavia will at least get a fraction of that. But decided that telling that to Bellamy would be a bad idea so kept her mouth closed.

Bellamy moved out of their way and watched as Clarke continued to drag the grounder out of camp. He shook his head and decided to go check on Finn. They were his people and they all saw him as a leader, he knew they also saw Clarke as one, and as a leader it was his job to make sure all of them would be safe. He made his way into the drop ship with two plates of food and water for both Raven and Finn.

He put them down in front of Raven. She looked at the food then back to Bellamy a few times. "Thanks."

"How is he?" Bellamy asked Raven looking at Finn.

Raven shrugged. "Clarke thinks he'll live." Bellamy's mouth twitched upwards slightly. "I'm just waiting for him to wake up before I actually know how he is." Raven added with a shrug leaning back in her chairs.

"Tell me if he does wake up."

Raven nodded. "Sure." Then Bellamy walked out of the drop ship. Raven watched him go before she turned back to her boyfriend. She hoped he'd be okay. He's the only person she has left. He's her family and couldn't lose him.

Clarke stopped even they were out of complete earshot from camp but still quite easy to find. If they were needed. Finn was still in and out of consciousness, it wouldn't be good if she went too far from camp. They were in a slight clearing in the woods, it was small and was surrounded by trees. Clarke wanted answers. "Do you know him?"

Lexa knew what Clarke meant but decided to ask as if she didn't. "Know who, Clarke?" However that seemed to just anger Clarke.

"Stop with the lies! Do you know that grounder?" She snapped at Lexa who cringed slightly when she said grounder. "Tell me you didn't just come here to spy on us!" Clarke saw hurt flash through Lexa's eyes.

Lexa straightened up. "I do know him but I came here to help you. Not for a clan which I left over 2 years ago." Lexa snapped out the last bit. There was fire in her eyes. Clarke gulped slightly and then was hit by guilt. "However if you don't trust me than maybe I should just go." Lexa added her eyes staring deep in to Clarke's. She didn't know why Clarke's accusations had caused such a strong reaction but it did. She was hurt and she was scared of these feelings. She hadn't felt them since...

Clarke saw that Lexa was being dead serious and slightly panicked. "I do trust you!"

"Doesn't seem like it." Lexa told Clarke straight afterwards forgetting the warmth that spread through her chest when Clarke told her that she did trust her. She was still angry at the girl also the fear of those feelings was getting worse.

Clarke shook her head. "Maybe I wouldn't doubt my trust if you trusted me back." Lexa realized that Clarke was right. How could she expect complete trust, if she didn't return it. Clarke saw that Lexa agreed with her. "You really want me to trust you. You have trust me back." Clarke then started to walk back to camp. She wasn't going to tell anyone because she did trust Lexa and wanted her trust in return.

Lexa grabbed Clarke's arm. Clarke turned to ask her what she wanted but Lexa spoke before Clarke could. "Before I left my people, I was their leader. The Commander." Clarke stood frozen. Lexa continued. "I became the Commander at 14, I was the 12th commander they had. You have the knife I first crafted when I was still a second before I was called to lead my people."

Clarke finally got why she never told her that. It was dangerous. If Lexa had told her straight away then it would be too dangerous for Lexa anywhere near camp. She wondered why Lexa left. "That's why the warrior looked at you for confirmation."

"One reason but he is a childhood friend. We grew up together." Clarke nodded at the new information. "You do have my trust, Clarke, and I trust this will stay between us." Lexa added before turning to leave in the direction opposite to the drop ship. Clarke felt a urge to do something. She acted on her urge. She grabbed Lexa's forearm causing the grounder to turn to look at her.

Clarke hesitated slightly looking into Lexa's eyes. They were the most beautiful she had ever saw. They both held the eye contact. Then Lexa's eyes flickered down quickly to Clarke's lips then back to her eyes. The blonde did the same. Lexa lent forward to kiss Clarke and their lips meant in the middle. Lexa moved her hand to the side of Clarke's neck and lower face pulling them closer.

Their lips moved in sync. It made both of their body's tingle moving from their lips to their finger tips and toes. Neither of them wanted to break the kiss until it was necessary for them to breath. They moved back in to kiss each other again. However then someone coughed from behind them. Lexa turned to look at the person because her back was turned whilst Clarke just moved next to Lexa.

Raven stood looking super awkward. "Raven." Lexa said in a way of greeting. "I should be going." Lexa told Clarke who was embarrassed.

Clarke nodded. "Bye." Lexa sent a nod in Raven's direction before leaving in the opposite direction. Lexa turned back slightly to look at the girl. Clarke smiled at her and Lexa couldn't stop herself from smiling back. She knew love was weakness and Clarke made her weak but at that moment in time she didn't care. Lexa then turned and ran back into the woods.

Raven then smirked towards Clarke. "You sure do work fast, Griffin." Raven teased her.

Clarke rolled her eyes at the younger girl. "What is it, Raven?"

"Finn woke up." Clarke nodded and followed Raven back to camp. Raven turns slightly to Clarke. "I won't let your little make-out sess' with the grounder spread throughout camp, it will cause way too much drama for my liking."

"Thanks, we need to focus on more important things than Lexa and I."

"I wonder what your mom's reaction would be to you sucking face with a grounder." Clarke chuckled at the thought of that. Her mom would lose it. "I'm thinking of being able to make us able to see the people we are talking to also."

Clarke looked at Raven shocked. "You can do that?"

Raven scoffed. "I'm kinda awesome like that."

"What do you think will happen when the rest of the Ark comes down?"

Raven pondered this slightly. "They will probably try and control everything then we'll go back to being worthless for the next time they need to send people to their deaths."

"Your probably right." Clarke said this as they entered the drop ship. Finn was sat up slightly with Jasper, Monty and Octavia all talking to him. Finn was eating some food which was good in Clarke's book. He seems to be on the road for a full recovery. Hopefully everything else will turn out just as well.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has been ignoring Clarke but why?

Lincoln had been locked up for three days. Octavia and Lexa had started their plan by Octavia guiding a group to the berries which Lexa had told her were the ones that caused hallucinations. Lexa had begun telling Bellamy safer places to hunt and even helping the hunting group twice. The whole camp was preparing for winter. Lexa had been helping. Most of the 100 had begun to trust the grounder, somewhat trust her. However she had been avoiding Clarke. Love was weakness and right now, she couldn't risk weakness.

That had annoyed Clarke to no end. Lexa was ignoring her and whenever they came into the same room, Lexa would suggest something to one of the Blake siblings. Clarke knew Lexa was becoming one of Bellamy's right hand whilst Octavia had became Lexa's right hand. Clarke guessed it was because of what Lexa told her and the kiss. She decided to help Raven the best she could with getting the communications up to par. They had done it late last night so Clarke was talking to Jaha and the rest of the council today after they talked to the families of the dead.

Octavia was in the middle of a training lesson with Lexa. Bellamy was watching from camp with Miller next to him running down the preparations. He saw Lexa block one of Octavia's hits with ease and flip her to the ground. Bellamy cringed slightly when it happened. Octavia got back up. Lexa corrected her stance slightly and they went again. It had been like that for the last hour. He was slightly annoyed that he couldn't hear the pair. Octavia went to hit Lexa again who blocked it but before she could re-flip Octavia, Octavia landed a well placed knee to Lexa's gut. Lexa grabbed the knee and again flipped Octavia onto her back as Miller walked away.

Lexa looked down at Octavia who was on the ground. "You're learning."

Octavia stood back up and huffed in frustration. "You have to admit you were close to being beaten just then."

Lexa chuckled. "If you ever do, that means you've learnt everything I have to teach you. You aren't close." She remember Anya telling her that when she was her second. Octavia was a natural warrior. Octavia huffed again. Lexa swung and Octavia quickly ducked. Well she wasn't fast enough getting clipped by the hit and falling onto her back again.

"That wasn't fair. I wasn't ready."

"I thought I told you that you should always be ready." Lexa reminded Octavia who got straight back up. Octavia got an idea. "If you get attac-" Lexa was cut off by Octavia trying to land a hit on Lexa. Lexa grabbed the hand and used the leverage to kick Octavia's legs from under her. "You know, Octavia. I think you are starting to enjoy the floor." Lexa teased with a smirk forming on her lips.

Octavia got back up. "Was this seriously your childhood?" Octavia kinda wished she was born on the ground. Lexa may be beating her up but this is was a lot more fun than anything that she did on the Ark.

Lexa nodded. "You won't overpower most but you will most likely be faster. Your strikes need to be quick and use their momentum more than your own strength." Lexa advised and Octavia nodded taking in the information. "Octavia, we need to get Lincoln out soon."

"We haven't had an opportunity without a guard watching or Bellamy being far gone. I think Clarke is kinda suspicious. She keeps on trying to find you and looking at you weird." Octavia start as she stuck again. Lexa blocked the strike and pushed Octavia off.

Lexa moved to hit Octavia who ducked and tried to knock Lexa's legs from under her with a low round house. Lexa jumped and landed on her feet then knocked Octavia's single leg from under her. "Clarke is not the problem." Lexa stated as Octavia got back up. It was one of the qualities which made Octavia be a good warrior. She didn't give up.

"Right, my brother is. He won't let me see Lincoln." Octavia told Lexa who nodded.

Octavia blocked another strike from Lexa who went again with a second straight after which Octavia couldn't block. She stumbled slightly before tried to attack Lexa's left side. Lexa stopped the attack as she said "That may be inconvenient but it is not the end of the world."

"The rest of the Ark as coming down soon, they'll kill Lincoln when they do and probably you as well." Octavia added and tried again but swapped sides. She landed the hit but she did leave her right open for attack so got kneed in the side by Lexa. That knocked the wind out of her. Then flipped to the ground.

Lexa waited for Octavia to regain her breathe from having it knocked out of her. Octavia got back up after a few seconds. "That is another problem for another time but Lincoln will be free long before than." Octavia nodded hoping that would happen.

Clarke walked up to Bellamy after having a talk to the council. He was watching Lexa train Octavia. She saw Octavia get the wind knocked out of her as Bellamy cringed again. He had been doing that a lot. She saw Lexa say something to Octavia who nodded. She guessed that it was more advise. They went again. Octavia this time got a clear knee into her stomach. Bellamy stood up having enough. Clarke put a hand on his chest. "Octavia will just get mad if you stop them."

Bellamy brushed Clarke off. "I don't care, my sister is getting beat up. I'm her big brother, it's my job to protect her."

They turned to see Octavia already back up and ready to go again. Octavia stuck at Lexa and hit the warrior in the face whilst ramming her knee into Lexa's abdomen. It was the closest she'd got to actually beating Lexa but Lexa had been hit a lot harder. She was conditioned to take high amounts of pain. She grabbed Octavia's arm and pushed her off. "Octavia seems to be holding her own." Bellamy saw for what seemed like the millionth time Lexa block another hit and send Octavia to the ground. Bellamy gave her a perplexed look. "Lexa has been training since she was a kid and Octavia has been for three days. She's doing pretty well."

He saw Lexa take out five throwing knives from her belt and place them in front of Octavia. "I could have taught my sister how to throw a knife." Bellamy grumbled and Clarke roll her eyes.

"Bellamy, I just spoke to Jaha-"

Bellamy cut her off. "I'm not talking to Jaha, Clarke." He snapped as he saw Lexa throw all four knifes one at a time with one hand. All five hitting in a straight line at equal distances.

Clarke shook her head. "No, there is a bunker with supplies in it which could help us for winter."

"Why do you want to go with me? Don't you normally go on these adventures with Lexa?" Bellamy asked as he saw Lexa instructing Octavia how to throw the knife. She made a few corrections before stepping back.

Clarke scoffed. "Lexa is ignoring me and I don't feel like going with someone I like." Clarke snapped as she saw Octavia throw the knife. It landed in the tree. Octavia smirked and took the knife out of the tree. She seemed to be gloating causing Lexa to flip Octavia over. She bent down and said something to Octavia. Then swiftly stood back up.

Bellamy turned to Clarke to see her eyes were locked onto Lexa. "Let's go."

Lexa handed another knife to Octavia when she noticed someone was staring at her. It wasn't Bellamy. She turned every so slightly to see Clarke talking to Bellamy. Lexa missed Octavia throwing the knife once again and hitting it. Clarke turned away from her and went after Bellamy. Lexa felt jealousy raise in her chest at that. She didn't know why, she knew that Clarke and Bellamy could barely stand each other but it was because Clarke was choosing to do something with someone who wasn't her. But Lexa did know she deserved it, she had been ignoring Clarke. Lexa clenched her jaw and turned back to Octavia who seemed to have said something. "Lexa? You okay?" Octavia asked the normally sharp as a knife edge warrior.

Lexa looked at where the knife was. It was near where she told Octavia to throw it. "Good. Do it a few more times. Practice." Lexa told Octavia who nodded enthusiastically. She picked up a knife and threw it again. She tried to remember how Lexa told her to throw every time. Lexa again made a correction to how she threw it. Octavia noticed the gates had opened near them. Lexa spun to look at the gates to see Clarke and Bellamy leaving. "Again."

Octavia watched as Lexa walked over to her brother and Clarke. Her eyes narrowed at her brother, she was so angry. Then remember that Lexa told her never let your emotions get in the way. Angry swings are too messy and easy to block also it revealed her emotions, that was weakness in war. She took a deep breath and turned back to the tree. Octavia threw another knife into the trunk.

Bellamy and Clarke stopped when they saw Lexa walking over to them. Octavia had begun throwing her knives again. Bellamy was shocked he didn't get a big reaction or anything really. "Where are you going?" She asked Bellamy giving Octavia a quick glance to check if Octavia wasn't just glaring at her brother. She was pleasantly surprised to see Octavia wasn't even looking in their direction.

"There is a bunker north of here." Bellamy told Lexa looking away from his sister.

Clarke was trying to not feel hurt or angry at Lexa for not even looking in her direction. "To help for the winter." Clarke added getting a glance from Lexa. Her eyes were cold and empty. Clarke hated so much.

"How far?"

"About a 40 minute walk." Clarke answered and she saw Lexa begin thinking. Lexa was running through the Trikru territory quickly. It wasn't near the mountain which was west. Tondc and Polis was south. East was the Floukru (Boat people) but that was far away. There weren't any villages North because they were normally the edges of the battlefields between the Trikru and Azgeda before the coalition. However it was near a trade route between the two but was hardly ever used when the coalition was at it's strongest and according to Lincoln it was becoming worse. She guessed since the the arrive of the Skaikru. The Azkwin (Ice queen) would be putting more warriors around the boarder but that was a while away but that would cause the Trikru to do the same. "Is there something there?"

Lexa didn't like the idea of Clarke going anywhere near a warrior from the Azgeda or her own warriors. "Where you are going, is on a boarder of two clans. The Trikru and the Azgeda." Clarke heard the hatred when Lexa spoke about the second clan. "The two clans hate one another." That was still true. They may be in a truce but it didn't stop the hate. Lexa wanted to see the Azkwin's head on a spike and that was before Costia's death. Now she wouldn't give the Azkwin such a quick and painless death.

Clarke saw a flash of raw anger flash through Lexa's eyes. There was also sorrow too. "Is it dangerous to be around there?"

"The boarder is a few miles wide and is hard to set up scouts everywhere." Lexa was speaking from experience. She became Commander in the end of the war between them. Well the millionth war between them. Until she was 16, she had faced having to have scout there all of the time. It was very hard to do. There was always a few blind spots which was how the Azkwin got to Costia when she was out hunting. It was her fault for having poor boarders in the first place.

"Do you know the blind spots?" Clarke asked Lexa who nodded. Anya probably didn't change her patrol rotate. It was the best they had ever had and was hard to predict if you didn't know it. It took Lexa, with the help of Anya, days to figure out how to work it.

Lexa looked up at the sun. It seemed to be on 4th patrol at the moment where they were going and about to enter the 5th of the day. There was almost 20 patrols, 10 teams of scouts. "Only if they haven't changed it which I highly doubt." Lexa was confident about that. Anya and her made it so they wouldn't have to change it.

"Were you a scout or something?" Bellamy asked wanting to know.

"Something like that." Lexa answered Bellamy.

Clarke thought about something before asking Lexa. "Could you help us? So we don't get killed by grounders?" Clarke suggested to Lexa. Bellamy nodded in agreement.

Lexa thought about, they'd be gone for hours. It was the perfect opportunity to get Lincoln out, if Octavia was smart enough to get him out and she knew the girl is smart enough. Lexa gave Clarke a smirk. "We couldn't have that." Lexa had to tell Octavia. "I should go tell Octavia that I am leaving." Lexa said to the two who nodded.

Octavia was removing the knives from the tree when Lexa approached. Octavia looked at Lexa then quickly to Clarke and Bellamy who were waiting. "What's happening?" She asked Lexa looking back at her.

Lexa took the four knives and started to point at one of them. "Get Lincoln out. We will be gone for a few hours." Lexa moved to the second knife in her hand. "The berries are already in the water." She pointed at the next knife. "Then dress Lincoln as one of you." She pointed at the forth. "Get him to go to the cave where I shall meet him once we've returned. Make sure no one sees where you go." Lexa then passed the knives back to Octavia.

Bellamy looked at Octavia and Lexa. Lexa seemed to be instructing Octavia to be doing something with each of the four knives. She was talking quick so he couldn't lip read what she was saying. Octavia nodded like she understood. She began throwing the first one only putting the other three away. Lexa reached them. "Should we go?"

Lexa and Clarke nodded. "It's this way." Clarke pointed in the direction of the bunker. The three of them walked towards it. However they didn't know they were being followed by someone.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's following them? Have they been drugged too like the rest of the camp?

They had been walking for the last 40 minutes and were probably close to the bunker. Thankfully they didn't run into any grounders. Bellamy was walking ahead slightly as Clarke fell into step with Lexa. "Do you want any water?" Clarke asked the grounder who nodded and took a swig from the canteen. Her voice was low in volume as she said "What to tell me why you are ignoring?" Lexa didn't miss a step but seemed to be slightly shocked at the bluntness of the question.

Lexa looked at Bellamy quickly to check he wasn't listening to them. "It is not the reason you think, Clarke."

"What do I think, Lexa?" Clarke snapped, Lexa was being vague again and it was annoying her.

Lexa knew she kinda deserved this. She had kissed Clarke then not talked to her since. Lexa knew she deserved Clarke's anger and frustration. Lexa again looked at Bellamy who was making a lot of noise. Lexa was pretty sure he was purposely stepping on the dead leaves and twigs to make as much noise as possible. So that made it almost impossible for her to hear anything coming up from behind them but she guessed there wouldn't be. The scouts weren't near them at the moment as they were in a blind spot. The brunette turned her head back to Clarke. "I am not avoiding you because of what I told you or because we kissed but due to the fact of what I feel for you."

Clarke took a few moments to process that. So Lexa wasn't avoiding her because of the what happened three days ago but because of her feelings. That made total sense. Not. That made no sense to Clarke at all. Well it did a bit but it wasn't like Clarke was about to tell her that she loved her or anything. "Why are you feelings for me a bad thing?"

"Love is weakness, Clarke, and I'm not weak."

"If love makes you weak than why did you let me kiss you?" Lexa decided she wasn't going to answer that because she didn't have an answer herself for it. She walked more towards Bellamy so if they did speak, he would also hear. It was something she knew was petty but it was her only resolution to the problem. She just needed to get Lincoln out without a hitch and keeping Bellamy away had to be her main priority. Clarke muttered something which fell on death ears before catching up with the other two.

Bellamy had the map where they were going and saw Lexa next to him. "Where are the neutral territories without any grounders?" He needed to leave before the rest of the Ark came down otherwise he would die.

Lexa chuckled. "There isn't any, the Trikru and Azgeda have fraught long before my birth. Unless the leaders have become stupid, there are grounders all in the neutral territories even if they have been at peace for the last 3 years."

Clarke knew from Lexa had told her that 3 years ago that Lexa was still in her clan so was most likely still the Commander. She did wonder why Lexa left in the first place but didn't have the right time to ask. "How did they achieve peace?" Clarke asked her.

"The Commander of the Trikru." Lexa answered with a slightly smug smile and Clarke rolled her eyes. Bellamy didn't notice Clarke roll her eyes or Lexa's smugness.

"Who's the Commander?" Bellamy wanted to know. The more he knew about the enemy, the better.

Lexa's jaw clenched than unclenched. "I do not know the Commander personally." Lexa lied, she was pretty sure she knew herself personally. Bellamy groaned at that.

Clarke stopped once they got into a valley. "It should be around here." Clarke was also effectively getting the topic off Lexa's past life. "There might be a doorway or something." Both Lexa and Bellamy nodded. The three of them went into different directions to try and find it.

Clarke found it after about 5 minutes of looking. She tried to open it whilst calling the other two over to her. However to her dismay it was rusted shut. "Guys, over here. I found a door." Lexa was the first to arrive seeing the hatch, Bellamy arrived just after. He tried to pull on it but it wouldn't open. "It's rusted shut."

Bellamy removed his axe from his belt. "Mind your feet." He warned the two girls who moved back slightly. He swung as hard as he could. Reluctantly it cracked open slightly. Bellamy grabbed the handle on the hatch. "Give me a hand." Bellamy said directed towards Lexa who nodded. They pried it open. The room underneath was dark and all they could see was a flit of stairs.

Clarke and Bellamy pulled out two flashlights. It only slightly light up the dark, dank bunker. "Do you really think this place hasn't been touched since the war?" Bellamy asked Clarke who wasn't too sure herself.

"A girl can dream." The three of them began walking around the bunker.

The found a rooting dead corpse leaning against a wall. "Hell of a place to die." Bellamy muttered to himself looking at the dead body.

"So much for living down here, this place is disgusting. Damn it." Clarke said looking at the bunker. It smelt like death, no surprise how someone did die in here, there were cobwebs across the walls and the whole place was dark.

"Anything left down here will be most likely ruined." Lexa told the pair who both groaned. They all began looking through the boxes.

"This one has blankets." She told the two.

"Your excited about a bunch of blankets? How about a med kit or some decent tents or a canteen?" Bellamy snapped looking into a barrel with just some black liquid in it. He kicked it over in his frustration. Guns toppled out of the barrel. "Guns." Bellamy said bending down to pick one up. Both Lexa and Clarke turned to look at him. He smirked at them. "This changes everything. No more running from spears. We aren't sitting ducks anymore." Lexa instinctively took a step back. She didn't like guns. She knew that the myth that if her people used guns then the Mountain would kill them all wasn't true but she still didn't like them. They were noisy and hard to get ammunition for. Bows and spears were easy to get a hold of and weren't loud also any idiot could use a gun but bows and arrows required skill.

"I'm not going to argue with us bringing guns back to camp because I know we need them." Clarke then noticed Lexa had moved away slightly. Like she was scared of the gun.

"You need to learn how to use them." Clarke nodded. Bellamy helped her how to stand with it. Clarke fired the gun. A rush of adrenaline flowed through her. "That felt amazing. Is it bad that I feel that way?"

Bellamy chuckled. "No. Try again."

Clarke shook her head. "We shouldn't waste ammunition." Lexa nodded, another bad thing about guns. "You left Miller in charge of the grounder," Lexa cringed slightly at how Clarke refereed to Lincoln. She then hoped Octavia would be smart and get Lincoln out before they returned. "you must trust him."

Bellamy nodded. "The others listen to him, you should keep him close."

Then it hit Clarke. "Your planning to leave."

"I shot the Chancellor, Clarke. They will kill me or lock me with the grounder to rot. I'm not going to give Jaha the satisfaction. I'm going to get some air." Bellamy told them and stormed out of the bunker.

Clarke knew that the camp couldn't survive without Bellamy. He was their leader as much as she was. Also he would die if he left. He didn't know how to survive down here on his own. "He won't leave, Clarke." Lexa told her.

Clarke picked back up the gun but it began to shift and bend towards her. Clarke dropped the gun almost instantly.

Lexa looked at Clarke weirdly. She was staring at the gun with a questioning gaze. "Clarke, what's wrong?" She then dropped it to the ground.

Then Clarke was back on the Ark. She turned around to see her dad stood behind her. She gasped and hugged him tightly burying her face in his neck. "Dad."

Clarke then moved to hug her and call her dad. Lexa groaned, Clarke was hallucinating. She hoped it wouldn't last long but then again, she didn't know. Lexa heard Bellamy shout something above them and knew he was hallucinating too. She guessed at least it would give Octavia enough time to get Lincoln out. Clarke began muttering something more as she realised the hug and stormed away. Then she felt really weird herself.

"Your not real." She told him into his neck.

"Why me?" He asked referring to why she is seeing him.

"Because I miss you." Clarke's voice was full of grief.

Her dad nodded. "I know, kiddo, but there is more to this."

Clarke shook her head and moved away from him. "You want me to forgive her." She sat down on one of the ledges.

Her dad sat next to her. "Your mom loves you, Clarke."

"But she betrayed you. How can I forgive her for that?" Clarke asked and received a disappointed look from her dad. "The disappointed look isn't fair." She winced and Jake chuckled. "I'm trying, I'm trying all the time but everyone is counting on me and it's so hard." Clarke put her head in her hands.

Jake pulled his daughter towards him. Clarke rested her hand on his chest getting a sense of comfort. "I know, honey."

"I let someone get tortured."

"Listen your doing the best you can."

Clarke sighed. "You want me to say mom did the best she could."

"This isn't about her, this is about what you want."

"She killed you. She doesn't deserve my forgiveness."

Jake knelt in front of his daughter. "Forgiveness isn't about what people deserve."

"I'm sorry. I can't."

"Whatever, crazy bitches." Clarke then felt everything go black.

Lexa woke up in her old house. The house she grew up in. She saw someone looking at her. Lexa knew the face better than any. "Costia." Costia gave her a warm smile.

"Lexa."

Lexa then exhaled loudly. "Your not real. You're dead."

Costia nodded. "Yeah but your not and right now your throwing your life away." Costia scowled crossing her arms.

"I had to leave."

"Maybe but what is keeping you from returning?" Lexa didn't answer, she just crossed her arms. Costia rolled her eyes. "You've become more stubborn than you were two years ago."

"I'm not stubborn." Lexa protested, she muttered it again under her breathe.

Costia was pretty sure that Lexa looked like a 2 year old not the fearless Commander. The girl chuckled. "No? That's coming from the girl who took 2 years to admit you loved me just because Lincoln teased you on falling for too fast for me. So to prove him wrong you didn't admit it until I forcedly made Lincoln to take it back."

Lexa rolled her eyes. A small smile appeared on her lips. "That was quite funny."

"Lex, go back to our people." Costia said softly with a smile.

Lexa shook her head. "I can't." Lexa muttered looking down at the ground. Costia lifted the girl's chin up to look her in the eye.

"Yes, you can."

Lexa shook her head again. "No, I can't. How can I be the Commander and protect all of my people when I can't protect the girl I loved. It's my fault you died. It's all my fault. I can't go back." Lexa turned on her heels and turned to the wall. She had to stop the tears from forming in her eyes. She had to be strong, she wasn't weak. Lexa had never been weak. "I'm a failure."

"No, your not! You're not a failure, Lexa!" Costia pulled Lexa so the ex-Commander was looking at her. "You're the Commander, the spirit choose you." Costia then put her hand over Lexa's heart. "I'll always be with you and what happened to me wasn't your fault. You did nothing wrong. I knew loving you was dangerous but I'd never give it up for anything. My death wasn't your fault, you know that." Lexa didn't respond. "Lex, I want you to have everything you want."

"What do I want?" Lexa asked not knowing the answer.

Costia gave the girl a sweet smile. "Clarke." Lexa was taken back by Costia's answer. Costia chuckled at Lexa's reaction. "Lex, somehow she broke down all of those walls within a short period of time. As much as I wish I was the one who could kiss you and be the person who you smile for but I can't. Clarke is that person. Stop being stubborn or you'll lose her."

"Why are you always right?"

Costia's lips turned up in a smirk. "Because I know you better than you know yourself."

"I miss you." Lexa whispered and Costia nodded.

Then her face went hard, unforgiving. "Whatever, crazy bitches." Then everything went black.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia needs to get Lincoln out whilst Clarke and Lexa need to save Bellamy.

Octavia watched as everyone went all loopy and started to see things before grabbing a jacket. She climbed up the ladder to him. Lincoln's whole body ached and he craved sleep but feared if he did then they would kill him. He wondered what Lexa would do if they tried to kill him. Actually he knew the answer. Lexa was very protective over the people she cared about so if anyone hurt them then it wouldn't end up well for that person. Lincoln was lucky he was on that short list. He was pretty sure after Costia's death there was three people on that list; him, Anya and Gustus. But Lexa seemed to now care about Clarke which meant that she was also on that list.

Octavia closed the hatch behind herself. "Hey, we need to hurry. Lexa has got Bellamy out of camp." Octavia told him and started to undo the binding from his wrists and ankles. Lincoln winced in pain as he had to hold his own weight fully. He hunched over. Octavia put the jacket over him.

"Even with these clothes and your brother gone, I still won't be able to escape without being seen." Lincoln said straightening up. His ribs were still on fire.

Octavia smirked. "People are seeing a lot at the moment."

Lincoln understood what she was talking about. They had given them the berries. "I don't want you to get hurt for me."

"I'll be fine. Just don't get yourself killed." Lincoln was about to leave when he turned back to Octavia. He cupped her cheek as he brought their lips together. Octavia kissed him back. Lincoln broke the kiss and left the floor instantly.

Finn and Raven were looking after the camp due to the fact that all of them were on something. Raven was telling Connor that he was the most beautiful broomstick in the room of broomsticks. Finn saw someone exit the dropship to see the grounder. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Finn watched him go without saying a word. He didn't want more violence. Lincoln made his way out of camp and to where he was going to meet Lexa.

Bellamy was running from the 320 people that died on the Ark because of him. Because he broke the radio. They were screaming murder from behind him. Jaha had also been there. He had to leave. Then they all surrounded him. Jaha was in front of him. "Please just kill me. I don't want the pain anymore. I can't fight anymore. Just kill me." He tried to hand Jaha the gun.

Jaha slapped him across the face and knocked the gun from Bellamy's hand making it fall next to him. "You have to fight. You have a piece of them inside of you. You don't deserve that but your going to get it." Jaha kicked Bellamy again.

Dax stood in front of Bellamy pointing a gun at him. "Nothing personal." He said before trying to shoot Bellamy but his bullets were duds. Bellamy reached for his gun but it wasn't there.

"Dax, put the gun down." Clarke warned raising her gun at him. Lexa watched him with narrowed eyes. Her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"I really didn't want to you kill but he said no witnesses." Both girls saw he was about to shoot and darted behind a tree. Lexa slightly pushing Clarke away too. The bullet missed Clarke but it only just landed in Lexa's upper left arm. Bellamy took the opportunity to attack Dax from behind. Dax turned around just in time to smack Bellamy across the face with the gun. Clarke tried to attack him but gave herself away by shouting at Dax to get the hell of him. Dax punched Clarke in the face. Bellamy grabbed a sharp rock from the ground and used it to slice Dax's throat.

Lexa stood up to see the scene. Her arm was throbbing. She gripped it to put pressure on the wound. Clarke went over to Bellamy who was now leaning against a tree. Clarke noticed Lexa's wound and wanted to tend to it but Lexa motioned to Bellamy first. Clarke nodded understanding. "You're okay." Clarke told him.

"No, I'm not. My mother would hate me if she knew who I was, she raised me to be better."

"Bellamy-" Clarke started but was cut off.

"All I do is hurt people. I'm a monster."

"That's not true. I need you, we all need you. None of us would have survived down here without you. You want forgiveness, you can have it but you can't run, Bellamy. You have to come back with me, you have to face it."

"Like you faced your mom?"

"Your right, I don't want to face my mom. All I think about all day is how we are going to survive."

"Jaha will kill me when he comes down." Bellamy stated.

"We'll figure something out."

"Can we figure it out later?"

Clarke nodded. "Whenever your ready." Bellamy then closed his eyes and leaned further back into the tree. Clarke stood up and moved over to Lexa who was looking into the forest, deep in thought. She looked over the wound and sighed in relief seeing that the bullet went straight through. She couldn't see a lot of the scene around the wound but it seemed that Lexa would make a full recovery. "The bullet went straight through." Clarke told her. She removed some bandaging from her pack and wrapped it around Lexa's arm. Clarke noticed the liquid coming from Lexa's bullet wound was black, was that her blood? Clarke was sure no one's blood was black so she just guessed that it was just an effect of the berries. She looked up back at Lexa's face and gratefully smiled at her. "Thank you for saving my life."

"You would have survived, Clarke, even if I didn't push you out of the way."

"You could've died. Why did you do it?"

Lexa gave Clarke a smile. "Because I feel something for you and I don't want to let my own stubbornness wreck that." Lexa kissed Clarke lightly on the lips. Clarke smiled into the kiss.

Once they broke apart Clarke raised an eyebrow at Lexa. "What changed your mind?"

"Someone important to me told me that I can have the things I want." Clarke looked confused. She had been with Lexa all day. "She's dead but I hallucinated her."

"Who?"

Lexa wanted to lie but she didn't. "Her name was Costia. Her death was the reasons I left my clan after the Azgeda killed her. She died because they wanted to know my secrets, because she was mine. Then after they killed her, they sent me her head. I didn't feel like I could lead after that, I didn't feel like I was good enough to protect my people when I couldn't her." Lexa explained and Clarke saw the sadness in Lexa's eyes. They were clouded with it. Clarke pulled Lexa into a hug. Lexa hugged her back instantly. Lexa enjoyed the comfort of the hug, after she started to train she wasn't shown affection. It was to make her stronger but Clarke was so different. She wore her heart on her sleeve, gave affection so easily. She still had that innocence which Lexa had been stripped of at such a young age. Clarke was different and Lexa found that so fascinating. "I should go."

Clarke nodded. They reluctantly pulled out of the hug, missing the warmth of each other's bodies in this cold night air. "Lexa, I feel something for you too." Lexa gave Clarke another smile before leaving towards the cave to meet Lincoln. Clarke watched her go.

Clarke and Bellamy arrived back to the camp to see everyone shouting about the grounder escaping and about how he might bring more back with him. "Let the grounders come." Everyone turned and looked at Bellamy with wide eyes. Most thought he was crazy. "We don't need to be scared of their spears and knives anymore." Both him and Clarke shared a nod before revealing the guns.

"These aren't toys and we have to be willing to hand them over to the guard when they come down but until then they're going to keep us safe." Clarke told them all. Most nodded understanding.

"And there are plenty more where that came from. Tomorrow we start training and if the grounders come. They better be ready for a fight."

Bellamy went over to Octavia after everyone had went their separate ways. He told Clarke that he would talk to Jaha after all. Octavia was leaning against gate looking at the stars. He put a blanket over her. "I don't expect you to forgive me but you'll have to live with me." Octavia looked at him quickly before back at the stars. Clarke called him over to tell him that Jaha was ready. "That grounder escaping, did it have anything to do with you?"

Both of them knew the truth but Octavia still lied. "Nothing to do with me." Bellamy accepted the lie and walked towards Clarke.

Jaha said "Mr. Blake." As Bellamy and Clarke sat down in front of the screen. "I've wanted to talk to you for a while now."

"Before you do, I'd like to say something. When you sent us down here, you sent us to die but miraculously most of us are still alive. In large part that is because of Bellamy. He's one of us and he deserves to be pardoned of his crimes like the rest of us." Clarke told Jaha, Bellamy gave her a thankful look.

"Clarke, I value your point of view but it's not that simple."

Bellamy jumped in. "It is if you want to know who on the Ark wants you dead."

Jaha leaned forward. "Bellamy Blake, you're pardoned. Now tell me who gave you the gun." And Bellamy told him. Jaha ordered Kane to arrest the man who wanted to kill him.

Lexa arrived at the cave to see Lincoln inside of it rubbing a paste onto one of his wounds. His face was clean and so was his abdomen. He gave Lexa a small nod when he saw her. Lexa picked up another bandage for Lincoln's ribs. She handed it to him. "How do you feel?" Lexa asked him.

"In pain but it is becoming more bearable." Lincoln noticed Lexa's left arm was bandaged up. "What happened to your arm?"

"I got shot." Lincoln nodded at her, he decided not to ask questions due to the fact Lexa's face told him not to. He guessed both of them had a long night. "Have Nyko look at you when you get back to our village." Lincoln grinned when she said our village. "What?"

"Our village?"

Lexa nodded. "Our village, Lincoln. I want to be the Commander again."

Lincoln gave her a brighter smile. "What changed your mind?"

"Costia telling me I'm a stubborn ass." Lincoln laughed and understood what she was saying because Lexa could be just a little bit stubborn.

"I'll go get Anya immediately." Lincoln said putting his normal clothing back on. Lexa nodded in agreement. She would have to talk to Anya about it first and Lincoln was a very trustworthy source when it came to Lexa. Both her and Anya trusted him, they had both known him for a very long time. His first was Anya's late older brother, Titus. So they normally trained a lot together.

Lexa pulled Lincoln up. "Tell Anya to come alone and to meet me here at first light. Have you got that, Lincoln?"

Lincoln nodded. "Sha, Heda." Lincoln her walking out of the cave. Lexa smiled to herself, she felt happy. She was going to finally go home and had finally told Clarke about what she was feeling.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Anya meet up. Clarke finds out about Lexa's plans on being Heda again. Finn and Lincoln set up a peace meeting between their two people.

Lexa arrived just on first light to already see Anya there. Lexa quickly scanned the area for any Trikru but she didn't find any. She was happy that she could still trust Anya. Anya spotted Lexa. They stared at each other for a moment. "Good to see you aren't dead." Anya told Lexa with a small smirk.

Lexa snorted. "You taught me better than that." Lexa and Anya then gripped each other's forearms, it was their way of hello. Hugging wasn't part of their culture (the desert clan or Sankru was more like that than the Trikru) "It is good to see you again, Anya."

"As it is you." Anya responded before letting go of each other's forearms. Anya then decided after their brief pleasantries that it was time to get down to why she was really here. "Lincoln told me that you wish to come home after all of this time."

Lexa gave her former mentor a nod. "I have avoided by duties for too long."

Anya snorted. "You shouldn't have left in the first place. No one ever lost faith in you." Anya scowled crossing her arms. Anya was the only person that Lexa told Anya why she needed to leave. Anya had made that point before.

"I lost faith in myself, Anya. You know that." Lexa retorted and Anya nodded. She did understand but she still didn't have to like it. "Lincoln tells me the coalition is still alive, the clans are at peace. Anya, I was not needed for those two years." Lexa added and saw Anya scowl.

"You are the Heda, Lexa. You are always needed." Anya corrected and Lexa exhaled deeply. "You know that you will have to re-do the 10 challenges again, right?" Anya said changing the subject, her and Lexa could argue about this for days (they had before Lexa left). Lexa groaned at Anya's words. She hated those challenges and doing them again wasn't what she wanted. However knew she had to.

"Of course. When should I return to complete them?" Lexa asked Anya who thought about it.

"I will talk to the generals about it but most likely I will return tomorrow. Indra and Gustus will insist on coming." Lexa rolled her eyes.

"I can never escape Indra, can I?" Anya chuckled at Lexa's question. It was a running joke between them, Indra was a good leader and they both trusted her but at times she could be easily angered so could the both of them but they mostly always hid it. It could get irritating at times.

She patted her former second's shoulder. "No, I've dealt with her the last two years. Your turn, Heda." Anya teased before turning to walk away from Lexa. "Tomorrow, first light." Anya ordered.

Lexa scoffed. "I'm the Heda, Anya. I don't take orders from you." Lexa teased back, Lexa was smirking.

"Not until you survive the test." Anya told her in a not serious tone and was smirking right back at her former second and friend.

Lexa rolled her eyes. "First light." Lexa conformed before the two warriors went their different ways. Both feeling a lot better with the outcome than what I thought it would be like coming into the meeting.

Octavia had been seeking out of camp for a while to see Lincoln. However this time she was followed by Finn. He didn't want war. So he decided to make a giant risk and go and see the grounder that stabbed him. Octavia was about to leave after her and Lincoln had done the deed for the first time. They were kissing goodbye when Finn came up behind them.

Lincoln was the first to notice pushing Octavia behind him and pulling a knife out of his belt. He pointed it at Finn but Octavia got in between them. "Lincoln, stop! He's my friend." Lincoln reluctantly stood down. The three of them went inside the cave. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing and how long have you known he spoke English? But I won't." Finn picked up the horn. "You blew this when your people were hunting us, I have to believe there is more like you." Finn told Lincoln.

Lincoln didn't know if he believed the boy. "I stabbed you."

"And we tortured you. If the two of us can get along then may there is hope. Learn from history instead of repeating it, right?" Finn told them. He didn't like the idea of war or death. He saw no point to it. That was how the world got destroyed in the first place. He didn't like how Clarke and Bellamy brought back guns. He also knew that unless they made peace before the Arkers came down then there would be all out war.

"How?" Octavia asked him.

"Well first, no more killing." Finn suggested to the grounder.

"I don't have the power to call a truce." Lincoln informed Finn but he knew who did. Lexa would probably go for it if she could and Anya would also. All three of them had grown up in war and had hated it. All their parents had been killed in those wars, they had taken part in them. Watched friends and family die. However still understood why war must happen.

"Then bring me someone who does." Lincoln scoffed at the boy. "Hey, the rest of us are coming down. The soldiers, the ones who enforce our laws. The Ark is about survival at any cost. Kill people who fall out of line. When those people come down here and they feel threatened, they will start a war and I don't want that. Neither do you and I think that's why you blew that horn. Once the soldiers get here it will be too late, we'll have no power to stop it but if they see we are peace then maybe we have a chance to stay that way." Finn explained to the grounder.

"Alright. You bring your leader, I'll bring mine." Lincoln told Finn who nodded.

"What Bellamy? He'll never go for this." Octavia stated towards the two other people in the cave.

Lincoln shook his head. "No, not your brother."

Finn understood what he was saying. "Clarke." Lincoln nodded. Lincoln knew he had to find Lexa so she could talk to Anya. Anya could be stubborn also with the Azgeda wanting war with the Skaikru, Anya wouldn't go for it but if Lexa gave the direct order than she'd have to. Finn and Octavia turned to leave for camp to find Clarke. However Lincoln was in luck because Lexa was outside of the cave. Finn was shocked to see Lexa. Lexa had told them that she didn't know Lincoln. "You know him?"

"Yes, what are you doing here?" Lexa asked the boy narrowing her eyes at him.

"I was setting up a meeting between our two people."

Lexa whipped around to Lincoln. "Are you insane? Anya, won't call a truce due to it could breaking apart the coalition." Lexa told him in their native tongue.

Lincoln shook his head. "The Azkwin doesn't think Anya is suited to lead but no one can agree against your orders, you beat her before and have known you were born for this." The brunette sighed.

"I will talk to Anya, I will be completing the test tomorrow. It will be my call afterwards." Lincoln tensed slightly at hearing Lexa was going to be doing the test again. Lexa could die but she was the Commander so would complete them also she had done it before so knew what they were already.

"Good luck, my friend."

"It's not luck, it's talent." Lexa said with a smirk appearing on her lips. Lincoln snorted. Finn and Octavia didn't know what they said but it seemed to be about the truce then some slight teasing. Lexa turned to Finn. "Tell Clarke to come unarmed or it will be a declaration of war and I will tell mine the same. Tell her to expect Anya, she is a general of the Commander." Lexa told Finn who nodded. "Midday on the bridge between our two peoples lands."

"The Commander?" Octavia asked and she saw Lincoln's eyes flick to Lexa. When something hit Octavia.

"The Commander of the 12 clans, Anya is her second in command." Lexa clarified for the sky people. She found it weird talking about herself in the third person, she knew that she wasn't officially the Commander yet but by tomorrow she will be.

"Midday." Finn nodded and went off to talk to Clarke.

Octavia didn't follow him and turned to the two grounders. She waited for Finn to be out of hearing range before talking. "You're the Commander." Octavia stated looking straight at Lexa.

Lexa's jaw clenched then unclenched. The grounder then sighed. "I am." She admitted.

"Then why don't you just call a truce? You trust us."

Lexa nodded again. "I left two years ago so officially until I do the test, I am not the Commander but by the time you call your truce. I will be so it will be my call. Tell Clarke to trust Anya, she knows who I am." Octavia nodded at Lexa.

She started to walk back to the camp before turning to look at Lexa. "So you lead all of the grounders?" Lexa nodded. "Totally badass." Octavia then walked off towards the camp.

Both Lincoln and Lexa looked at each other. "Sky people are strange." Lexa commented towards Octavia.

"Very strange."

Finn moved to talk to Clarke about the truce. She was playing a drinking game but was brought from it by Finn. "What?" She snapped at him once Finn stopped pulling her away.

"I set up a meeting with the grounders." Clarke gave him a look of disbelief.

"You can't be serious. All those people have done is try and kill us." Clarke replied with a scowl. "Anyway, how did you get one?"

"I went to go see the grounder, his name is Lincoln, and he agreed. I trust him." Finn told her and Clarke shook her head.

"I don't."

Finn sighed. "Do you trust Lexa?" Clarke nodded, of course she did. "Lexa was there, I think she's the one arranging it." Clarke did trust Lexa just not the rest of her people.

"If we do go then we are bringing back up."

Finn shook his head. "No guns. Lexa said no weapons or it would cause war. Her people aren't bringing any."

"Lexa doesn't know that grounder." Clarke stated trying to poke holes in his story, she knew it was a lie but she had to keep Lexa's secret.

"She does, pretty well by the looks of it." Clarke acted like she was hurt by this because Lexa had swore she didn't know that grounder in front of everyone else. "Lexa said that we are meeting a general, Anya. She's the Commander's second in command at Midday on a bridge between our two people."

Clarke wanted to know who this Anya was. If she was Lexa's second in command then Lexa must trust her. Clarke wanted to know who this Anya was to Lexa and if she could trust her. "Okay." Clarke agreed. She moved to go talk to Bellamy but was cut off by Octavia. "Octavia, get out of my way." Clarke ordered and Octavia shook her head.

"No, you can't tell my brother. Lexa is becoming the Commander again so when it comes down to it, it will be her decision also no grounders will go against her orders. We'll be safe." Octavia told Clarke who went silent for a second. "I know you know, Lexa told me." Octavia added crossing her arms.

Clarke needed to talk to Lexa. "Where is Lexa?"

Octavia knew this might happen. "Follow me."

When Clarke and Octavia reached the cave Lincoln and Lexa were still talking outside of it. The pair had been decussing Lexa's plan for the trails in Trigedasleng and even through Clarke knew a bit of the language it was almost impossible to understand. Octavia was just as clueless, maybe even more. Lexa was the first to notice their presence then said something to Lincoln who nodded. "Clarke, Octavia, what are you doing here?" Lexa asked looking mostly at Clarke.

Clarke looked between the two warriors and saw their was some comfort between the two. "That peace talk, how do we know that we trust this Anya?" Clarke asked crossing her arms.

Lexa moved towards Clarke slightly. "We will talk about this in private, come on." Lexa said to Clarke dragging her towards where she had been staying since she left her clan. Clarke looked around, there were a few pieces of paper, it was a cave, it was light by a fire in the middle with furs against a makeshift bed. "Anya is a good friend of mine, I would consider her family. I trust her with my life. Anya will see reason."

"Does she have the power to call a truce?"

"Right now, yes but by tomorrow no, I will."

"Don't just become the Commander again because you want to help us."

Lexa cupped Clarke's cheek and smiled at her. "I'm not, I promise."

"How will you become the Commander again?"

"I have to endure ten deadly challenges." Clarke's eyes widened. Lexa could die. That wasn't an option. "I have done it before, Clarke. I won't die." Lexa was sure of herself, she wouldn't die.

Clarke pulled Lexa into a bone crushing hug. She put her face in Lexa's neck. "Don't die." Lexa snaked her arms around Clarke's lower back. Lexa didn't respond causing Clarke to look her in eye as she said the next part. "Lexa, promise me you won't die, that you'll come back to me."

"Clarke, if I die my spirit will choose well, they will understand peace. Don't worry."

Clarke shook her head. "Lexa, I can't lose you. I need you. I need your spirit to stay where it is."

"I promise that I will do everything in my power to come back to you." Lexa promised moving a piece of free hair from Clarke's face. Clarke kissed Lexa resting their foreheads against each other's. Clarke moved her arms to wrap around the warrior's neck pulling her closer, she deepened the kiss. The blonde pushed her tongue into Lexa's mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance.

Lexa pushed Clarke against the wall of the cave. The warrior removed her lips from Clarke and onto her neck. She kissed the soft flesh and heard Clarke moan quietly even she reached a certain spot. She began sucking on that spot earning a much louder moan in return. Lexa was sure she was marking Clarke but at this moment couldn't care less. If she died tomorrow then Clarke would have something to remember her by. Clarke's fingers tangled in Lexa's hair.

Clarke removed Lexa's jacket from her shoulders throwing it to the ground. Then she pushed Lexa down onto the furs, straddling the other girl's hips. Lexa removed Clarke's jacket as well. Her hands were under Clarke's shirt as their lips meet again. Clarke removed her own shirt and Lexa watch her with lust filled eyes. The brunette licked her lips before attaching her lips back to light skin.

The blonde took off Lexa's shirt breaking Lexa's kisses on her neck. Clarke did what Lexa was doing prior to that. Lexa hummed in pleasure. "Clarke, are you sure?" Lexa asked the blonde.

Clarke looked Lexa in the eyes as she said the next part. "I want you." Clarke admitted and Lexa's eyes became black with lust.

"Then have me."

Clarke was tracing the tattoo on Lexa's bare back. It was five evenly spread runes down her back with three patterns, one on the left side which was the same as the right on and on the small of her back was the same pattern but smaller and landscape. Lexa was still asleep but Clarke had woke up 15 minutes ago however she didn't have a heart to wake her other girl. Clarke ran her fingers over the scars on Lexa's back. She wondered the story behind the scars.

Clarke wondered what time it was. She picked up her dad's watch to see it was 6.45am. She knew that she should go back to camp but she couldn't bare to move. Plus she didn't think that she could. Lexa's arm was hooked around her waist keeping her close. Clarke did know that they needed to wake up. "Lexa, wake up." Clarke whispered into Lexa's ear. The warrior groaned and muttered something along the lines of 'sleep good, you sleep.' Clarke rolled her eyes and begun to kiss down Lexa's shoulder. She said "Wake up." Between each kiss.

After the third Lexa spoke again "Klark." Clarke chuckled and kissed Lexa again. It took another 5 minutes for Lexa to fully wake up. She rolled over to face Clarke. "Good morning, beautiful." Lexa said her voice still heavy with sleep.

Clarke kissed the grounder softly. "Good morning."

Lexa sighed. "We need to leave, Anya will be expecting me and your people will begin to worry." Clarke nodded in agreement.

They kissed again. "But I don't want to leave because once we do your off to a test which could kill you and I'm going to a meeting with the enemy."

Lexa chuckled. "Aren't I the enemy?"

Clarke chuckled. "Star crossed lovers, like Romeo and Juliet but hopefully we both won't die in the end." Clarke joked and Lexa looked at her with confusion.

"Who is this Romeo and Juliet?"

"A long time ago a guy called Shakespeare wrote a play about two lovers from rival families, Romeo and Juliet. They both killed themselves thinking the other died, unable to live without each." Clarke told Lexa who nodded.

"Let's hope that we don't end up like that."

Clarke nodded and got out of bed. "We need to get dressed." Lexa nodded and got up.

It took them a few minutes to get dressed and leave the cave. Lexa cupped Clarke's face and burned the image into her mind. She wondered if this would be the last time she ever saw that face. Clarke was doing the same. They could both die today if something goes wrong. "Return to me." Clarke whispered resting her forehead against Lexa's.

"Always." Lexa then walked towards she was going to meet Anya whilst Clarke moved back to camp. They both looked back at the same time and shared a look expressing their feelings for each other.

Lexa reached Anya to see Gustus and Indra on her left and right. Both of the older grounders stiffened when they saw Lexa. Anya walked up to her friend with a comforting smile. "Ready to go, Lex?" Anya asked in a whisper.

Lexa nodded. "Anya, I need to go to meet the leader of the Skaikru at midday on the bridge between our lands for a truce." Anya was about to disagree. "More are coming, Anya, soldiers with guns like the Mountain Men but these can survive outside." Anya growled at the sound of the Mountain. "This is the best thing for our people."

"How did you get this meeting?"

Lexa paused slightly before answering. "That doesn't matter. You are meeting Clarke of the Sky People. Don't bring weapons, Anya and neither will the Skaikru. That's an order. Lincoln will tell you more."

"Sha, Heda. I'll take 5 warriors with me." Anya agreed being given a direct order. Lexa may not be the official commander yet but she knew that Lexa would pass and become the Commander again so Anya would have to take orders from Lexa. "Let's go."

Gustus gave Lexa a respectful nod which Lexa returned. Indra bowed her head at Lexa who gave the general a nod. The four grounders began walking. Lexa and Anya in the middle with Gustus on Lexa's right and Indra on Anya's left. They reached Tondc to receive a wave of whispered and bowed heads in Lexa's direction. They stopped at the entrance to the cave where the 10 challenges happened.

Anya gave Lexa a look which was basically telling her not to be stupid. Lexa took a deep breathe before entering the cave. It was sealed behind her as the cave only became light by torches on the wall. Lexa moved forward to the first challenge. She always hated this one.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Lexa doing the trails to become the Commander again.

Lexa saw the large drop, it was about 100 feet down. One slip of foot and she'd be dead. Lexa grabbed the two large steel knives from her belt. She lowered herself down until she found a place to put her foot. Lexa dug one of her knives into the rock then the other. Lexa lowered herself down even more keeping down the slow but effective method. Most tired to go as fast as they could. It wasn't a race.

About half way down the cliff face Lexa's footing slipped making her dangle by the two knives in the rock. Lexa's left leg sliced itself open against the sharp rock. She cursed under her breath as her heart rate rocketed. "Calm down, if I freak out than I'll die." Lexa told herself as she controlled her breathing. She found another ledge to put her feet on. Lexa tried to forget the pain in her leg.

It took a while for Lexa to reach the bottom but it wasn't very eventful. Lexa sighed in relief when her feet hit the floor. She saw dead bodies on the floor. She ignored them as she looked at her leg. It was a flesh wound but not too deep. There was black blood down it but was now dried creating a bandage. Lexa tore a piece of fabric from her shirt and wrapped it around the wound.

She looked up to only see a slight glimmer of light. 1 down, 9 to go. Lexa through as she moved on to the second challenge. Lexa looked forward to see a group of mutated savages. These had been criminals who's crimes were too horrendous and it would be not be surviving justice if they died by 1000 cuts. Lexa drew her sword as they saw her. 5 of them lunged at her. She cut the nearest ones stomach open with her sword and dodged the other attacks. He fell to the ground dying.

Lexa knew if she went to the ground then she'd die. Most didn't die from this challenge but it was still hard after climbing down 100 feet with no rest. Lexa grabbed the weapon from another and used it to slice through another's neck. Then rammed her sword into his neck. She couldn't remove it in time to not get hit. Two left. Lexa looked as one grabbed her sword.

Lexa took her knife out of it's holder. She couldn't fight them hand to hand. She threw the knife landing it into the one with her sword's face. She dodged the last one's attack and ran to her sword. She ignored the pain shooting through her leg as she grabbed her sword. She turned just in time to put her sword through the monster's skull. A sigh left her lips. She picked up her knife. She moved one after catching her breath. Lexa moved on from that challenge. 8 to go.

There was a pool of water in front of her. She cringed slightly. There were many large river snakes in that water. Too many for her to kill. There were small stones raised above the water. Falling into the water meant death. Lexa stepped onto the first stone. There were 6 going across it. Lexa was happy that she had so much practise jumping from branch to branch over the last two years.

A snake snapped up at her. Lexa ignored the beast and jumped to the stone. She landed crotched on it. Her leg burned with pain. The warrior ignored it and jumped to the next rock. She was halfway. Two more river snakes joined in tried to get to her. She knew it was impossible but it still sent a shiver down her spine. Lexa hopped to the fourth stone then quickly to the fifth then to the six. The jump to the shore was the longest and hardest. Lexa used all of her momentum to get to it.

She crashed onto the ground onto her left side rolling slightly. Lexa let go of the breathe she was holding. Then slightly thanked the Gods. Lexa stood up and moved forward.

It was a bottle of brown liquid on the table with a gold key stuck to the bottom. There was a door at the other end. Lexa knew what she had to do. The liquid wasn't poison so she couldn't shallow any of it. Lexa grabbed the bottle and started to drink. She spit the liquid out of her mouth as soon as she had to. Lexa hunched over and gagged. Lexa bend over the table and drank again. Lexa spat out the liquid and this time did throw up. The acid burnt her mouth and throat but she had done it also it had taken all of the poison from her mouth and system.

Once Lexa had recovered and grabbed the key. The door was open as soon as Lexa unlocked it. She had completed the 4th challenge, she still had 6 left. Lexa groaned and moved forward.

The 5th challenge was a thin strip of rock leading to the other side however left and right of it was large jagged rocks with skeletons and rotting corpses on it. Lexa almost threw up again at the smell but stopped herself. Lexa needed complete composure. She put her right foot on first and began to walk. Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot. The challenge was over before she knew it. She had completed half of the challenges and in better shape than last time. But she was 14 back then with less training and hadn't done it before.

Lexa moved to the 6th one with slight bounce in her step. Lexa saw the 6th to see three different levels of 30 feet walls. She had to climb them. Lexa grabbed her two knives again. She began climbing, her arms were burning but she continued until she was on the first level. Lexa shook some feeling back into her arms before starting to climb the second. Her was pretty sure her arms were about to fall off when she reached the second ledge.

Lexa began to climb again but a quarter of the way up feel onto her left shoulder. Lexa groaned in pain. Her vision dazed slightly as she looked up to the top. She was so close. Lexa stood back up and began to climb again. She rolled onto the top and looked at her shoulder. It was throbbing. She ignored the pain again, she couldn't afford to worry about it. Good news, she had completed the 6th challenge.

The warrior moved to the 7th with a limp and holding her shoulder slightly. The 7th was about bravery. Lexa knew what was at the bottom. There was a large pool of water. You had to dive into the water which was a 50 foot drop. You had to dive due to the fact the rock was almost impossible to dig into due to it being so slippery. If she messed up then she'd die but Lincoln and her used to dive from a cliff into a near by lake since they were young. Most of the children did.

Lexa took a few steps back before jumping off the edge of the cliff. Lexa tensed all of her muscled and created fists with her hands. Her whole body filled with pain as she hit the water but it was nothing too bad. Lexa laughed slightly, that was fun. She hadn't done it in years. She began to swim out of the water. She lay on the ground for a few moments before standing up. She loved the 7th challenge. Lexa moved onto the 8th as fast as she could.

The 8th was the complete opposite to the 7th. She hated the 8th challenge. Lexa saw the dimly light corridor. She could barely see in front of her but needed to move. Lexa knew there were holes in the floor leading to her death. She moved slowly reluctantly putting her foot down on the floor, it was safe for the next 5 steps. The 6th was a hole. Lexa almost fell into it but didn't. She moved back just in time. She landed on her bad leg causing her to moan in pain.

It took 7 more steps, 3 more holes, for her to reach the light. Lexa was relieved that one was over. That challenge made her frustrated. She couldn't see anything making her helpless. She hated being helpless. However there were only two challenges left and she'd finally be done. She wondered how long she'd been down here. An hour? Two? Three? She didn't know.

The 9th wasn't the hardest, that was the 10th, but it wasn't easy either. The 9th was a large maze with all sorts of creatures inside it. It wasn't really a maze, more a corridor with a lot of bends and twists. She began walking down it. Lexa saw her first beast which was a large panther. Lexa saw it first and had drawn her knife just as the panther saw her. She threw it as the panther was just about to pounce. The warrior grabbed the knife from the dead beast's eye.

The next beast was 3 bends since the last. Last had checked every corner so when she saw the ripa on the 3rd, she was ready. The ripa also saw her and charged. He blocked her first strike and just sliced her abdomen but only a scratch but ripping her clothing. Lexa used knife to stab his chest with. He fell to the ground dead. Lexa checked her stomach to see it only bleeding slightly. It wouldn't leave a scar. Lexa took her knife and moved on.

The 3rd monster was a large bear type thing, it was guarding the doorway to the 10th challenge. She inspected the animal. It would be hard to kill, almost impossible without a real plan. Lexa made a quick plan. She grabbed a rock from the ground and threw it behind the animal. The bear turned to look what it was. Lexa used this time to dart towards it. It turned and swung for her but she slide on her knees as it missed. She ran her sword through the bottom of it's jaw through it's head. Blood covered her arm but the bear fell dead. Lexa removed her sword. She moved to the door and opened it.

Her whole body stiffened at the look of the 10th challenge. There was a exit point at the top of the cave. Flames surrounded the way up meaning she'd have to be quick otherwise she'd die. To accompany the raging flames, it was a 30 foot climb. It wasn't straight but different platforms surrounded by fire. There was about 10 platforms to go up. The whole room was boiling.

Lexa moved to the first flame surrounded platform and felt a bead of sweat travel down her back. She pulled herself up onto the next one and quickly away from the scowling hot rocks. Blisters began to form on her hands at the intense heat. She ignored the pain throbbing from her hands. As she climbed the second one. Again her hands burnt but she got up.

The third is when it all went wrong. Her grip slipped and she fell into the flames. She rolled off the burning platform and onto the floor landing on her bubbling hip. The pain was worse than anything she'd ever felt. Her breathing was laboured. She ripped the fabric away from the area to look at it. Well most of the fabric had been burnt off. The skin was red and blistering. Lexa guessed it was good she was feeling the pain all over the effected area because that meant she still had feeling there.

The pain was making it impossible for her to stand. She could just give up. Lexa was considering it. She was going to die down here anyway. She had no fight left. She didn't want to fight anymore. Death wasn't the end. Her spirit would choose well.

Lexa snapped out of it. "I'm the Commander of the 12 clans. I don't give up. I promised Clarke, I wouldn't give up, that I'd return to her." She muttered standing up fighting through the torture of all of the pain in her body. Lexa climbed the first platform. I'm not weak. Then the second. I will fight. The third.My fight isn't over. The forth. The spirit chose me. The fifth. Anya chose me as her second. The sixth. Clarke chose me. The seventh. I promised Clarke. The eightieth. I will return to her. The ninth. I won't die. The tenth. I am the Commander. Lexa reached out of the hole to see three faces looking at her. Then her vision went black.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting between the Skaikru and Trikru

Clarke returned to camp to see Bellamy sigh in relief. He was sure that the grounders had took her. He marched up to and gave her a questioning look. However before Clarke could answer for herself Octavia appeared. "Clarke was with Lexa." Octavia told her brother with a devilish grin. Bellamy almost chocked when he heard what Octavia just said.

"Shut up, Octavia." Clarke felt the urge to say 'Not like your doing the same with Lincoln' but went against it because Bellamy would freak out. The two girls shared quick look and Octavia stood down.

"No need, I'm gone." Octavia told Clarke already knowing what Clarke would argue back with then walked backwards back into her tent with her hands in the air in surrender.

Clarke rolled her eyes before turning back to Bellamy. "I need to talk to Finn." She told him knowing they had to meet Anya in a few hours. Bellamy grabbed her arm before she could leave. "What?"

"Why do you need to talk to Finn?"

Clarke decided it was best to lie. Bellamy would bring weapons and wreck everything. The grounders were soon to be under the control of Lexa who was trustworthy. Peace was the best opinion. Her stomach twisted thinking of Lexa. Lexa at this very moment was in her test. She could die. "Lexa told me of a bunker near here and we might need a tracker."

Bellamy looked her up and down. He didn't believe her for one second but covered it well. "Bring guns and supplies when you go." Bellamy advised before walking off. He'd have to keep a close eye on Clarke and Finn, most likely his sister too. She'd been disappearing a lot lately. Bellamy walked over to Jasper to come with him if Clarke left the camp.

Clarke entered Finn's tent to see Raven and him sleeping. "Finn. Wake up." Clarke ordered and the couple groaned. Clarke realized she'd woke too many people up today. Lexa and now Finn and Raven. Too many people.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "What?" Raven woke up but went back asleep instantly.

"We need to talk about a bunker Lexa told me about." Finn nodded understanding what she was saying. She had to keep up the lie. Clarke left the tent and waited for Finn to emerge. Finn was rubbing his eyes when he exited the tent. "We need to go soon. I'll get Octavia. You get some supplies." Clarke told him and Finn nodded. Clarke went over to Octavia's tent and the girl had ready begun packing her supplies. "We're leaving."

Octavia swung her pack over her shoulders and followed Clarke out of the tent. "Good, who are we meeting up with sexiness in it's truest form or the baddest of the badasses?" Octavia asked in a whisper not to draw any attention.

"You just described the same person, O." Clarke said with a smirk.

Octavia rolled her eyes. "Lincoln or Lexa?"

"Lincoln. Lexa is busy." Clarke told Octavia.

"Lexa is busy is code for 'Lexa is becoming the Commander', right?" Octavia asked Clarke who rolled her eyes before nodding. Clarke really didn't want to think about Lexa and what she was doing at the moment. "Just asking." Octavia defended herself as they reached Finn who handed Clarke her pack. "Let's go." Octavia said and saw no one was looking at three of them left camp as fast as they could and didn't get seen by anyone who might come after them.

Octavia began pacing waiting for the grounders to come. Lincoln appeared on the other side of the bridge. Octavia ran towards him. They hugged as they meet. He looked at Clarke and Finn then gave the pair a small nod in greeting. Then some warriors came into the area. Clarke looked at the grounders with awe. "Horses." She muttered looking at them. Lincoln gave her a weird look before turning back to Anya. Then she saw weapons on the warriors.

Finn noticed it too running towards Lincoln. "Hey, we said no weapons."

Lincoln scowled. Anya was going against Lexa's orders which wouldn't end well for Anya. Lexa didn't like to be disobeyed and that put Clarke in direct danger. Lexa would be pissed. "I was told there wouldn't be any."

"It's too late now." Clarke walked towards the grounders on horses.

Finn moved to go behind her. "She goes alone." He tells Finn who stiffens.

"I'll be fine, It's time to do better." She knew the threat going in. She wasn't surprised that they brought weapons or that she'd have to go alone. Finn wanted to protest but Clarke was already walking towards the grounders.

Anya swung off her horse and walked towards Clarke with a scary gleam in her eyes. "You're Clarke of Sky people?" Anya asked the girl. She expected better. Anya knew Lexa would be angry she went against her direct orders but she wasn't going to meet with the enemy defenseless.

"Yes."

"I'm Anya." Clarke nodded, Lexa seemed to trust her and Clarke trusted Lexa. Let's hope she doesn't end up dead.

Clarke expended a hand but Anya looked at it then back up to Clarke like she'd never saw that before. Clarke moved her hand back. "I think we got off to the wrong foot. But I want us to live together in peace."

"I understand, you started a war you don''t know how to end."

"What? No, we didn't start anything. You attacked us for no reason."

"No reason? The missiles you launched burnt a village to the ground." Anya snapped at Clarke.

Clarke shook her head. "The flares? That was a signal meant for our families."

"Your invaders. Your ship landed in our territory."

"We didn't know anyone was here. We thought the Earth was uninhabitable." Clarke explained to the grounder. She realized it was like talking to Lexa when they first met all over again with the whole emotionless thing. Were all the grounders like this? Lincoln wasn't as bad but he still wasn't great. Maybe they all were like this.

Anya narrowed her eyes at Clarke. "You knew we were here when you send a armed raiding party to capture and torture one of us. These are all acts of war." Anya explained to the sky girl. She didn't get why Lexa wanted this peace but then again Lexa did have a point. She always did.

"I get your point of view but we need to stop this war and all the death."

Anya crossed her arms. "Lincoln said more of you were coming down, warriors." Anya was actually told this by Lexa but telling the Sky people who her Commander was is very dangerous.

Clarke nodded. "The guard, yes, but also farmers, doctors, engineers. We can help each other but not if we're at war."

"Can you promise these new arrivals will agree to our terms that you and I agree on?"

Clarke knew she couldn't promise that. "I will do everything I can to get them to honor the terms we set."

"Why would I agree to an alliance that your people can break as soon as they get here?"

"If you fire the first shot then those people won't bother negotiating. Our technology will wipe you out." Clarke threatened and saw Anya smirk slightly.

"They wouldn't be the first to try." Anya was referring to a lot of things when she said this; the giant war, the Azgeda, the Mountain Men and now the Skaikru. They had survived through all of their previous threats. The Sky people were too arrogant for their own good.

"So you're survivors, so are we. We were sent down here to die but we didn't." Clarke stated and Anya raised an eyebrow. "I can get the others to listen, I can get them to agree but we need to try and get this to work."

Anya narrowed her eyes at the girl. "There is no we, you're the enemy."

"Before the Commander's Coalition so was Azgeda." Clarke stated and Anya looked at Lincoln in confusion then back to Clarke. This could be a dangerous but she knew things about how the grounders worked, she might as well use it to her advantage.

"What do you know of the Coalition? Or our past with Azgeda?"

Clarke had to remember all that Lexa had told her. "The Coalition of the 12 clans, your Commander leads it, it was created 3 years ago. I also know that you were at war with Azgeda or the Ice Nation before the Coalition."

"How do you know our Commander?" Anya asked and saw the panic run through Clarke's eyes.

"What?"

Anya smirked slightly. "You heard me, Sky girl. How do you know Lexa?"

"I don't kn-"

Anya held her hand up. "You do, so how?" Clarke had to think of a good excuse, if Lexa's people knew she was helping them than Lexa could be considered a traitor to her own. That wouldn't be a good thing. It wouldn't be good in the slightest. "I would not risk her life and leadership by telling my people. I am her most loyal general. I just want to know before I confront her about it."

Clarke thought about everything she had been through with Lexa. Lexa had saved her life to many times to count, when they tried to save Charlotte when they saved Finn together, when Lexa told her that she was the Commander, their first kiss, coming to terms with their feelings, their second kiss, Lexa telling her that she was going to have to do 10 challenges which could all kill her, their first time. "She saved me, I like to believe I saved her." Clarke wasn't talking about the physical sense, more the emotional sense.

Clarke took a deep breathe. "I think both of our people could benefit each other. You're knowledge of this world and our technology. We could do amazing things but if we're at war. It will be a waste. We just need to try, we have to do better than before. War isn't the answer, you know that, I know that, the Commander knows that."

Anya held her arm out. Clarke looked down at it quickly before realizing she was meant to do the same. She did. Anya gripped her arm. "You can have your truce, Sky girl."

"Thank you."

"Meet here tomorrow, we will bring you to Tondc to talk about the truce." Anya said as they let go of each other's arms. Clarke nodded. Anya then went back to her horse and rode off.

Clarke walked back to Octavia, Finn and Lincoln with a grin. "We did it."

Then three people with guns came running towards them. It was Jasper, Bellamy and Raven. Raven was the closest followed by Bellamy then Jasper. "We saw grounders, are you okay?" Raven asked getting there first before spotting Lincoln who had his arm around Octavia's waist protectively. "Wow, Clarke isn't the only one who loves a bit of grounder." Raven stated with a smirk, Bellamy's jaw clenched.

Jasper then turned to Raven. "What are you talking about?" Raven motioned with her head towards Lincoln and Octavia. "Ooooh."

Lincoln moved his mouth to Octavia's ear. "I should go."

Octavia nodded and quickly pulled Lincoln's mouth onto her's, not caring if Bellamy or anyone was watching. Bellamy didn't control her. The kiss broke and Lincoln quickly ran off towards where the other grounders had go off to. "What the hell is wrong with all of you? The grounders are the enemy!" Bellamy snapped at Octavia, Clarke and Finn.

"No, their not. Clarke just made peace with them." Octavia defended and got a thankful look from Clarke.

Bellamy's eyes widened. He turned to Clarke. "Are you crazy?"

"Bellamy, I know you don't like them but the only way we'll survive down here is if we aren't fighting with the grounders." Clarke stated before sighing. "If you want to help, we're coming here tomorrow to be taken to Tondc to talk with the Commander, their leader."

"Who's the Commander?" Raven asked Clarke.

"Lexa."


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is challenged. Clarke and her group meet up with Lexa and her Command to go to Tondc to talk about the truce.

Lexa had been recovering for the last few hours since she woke up after collapsing after she completed everything. Nyko had bandaged and disinfected her side, leg and stomach. He had looked at her shoulder and said to just let it heal. Lexa was sat on her throne. It was weird being back but nice at the same time. Then Anya came into her tent. She was happy to see that Lexa had completed the challenges. "Do we have peace?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for trusting my judgement." Lexa said standing up, the pain had been dulled by a lot of mixtures which Nyko had given her. "What did Clarke say?"

Anya smirked slightly. "Well, first she threatened to wipe us all out, then said we need each other, then when I asked about you she told that you saved her and she saved you. Care to explain, Commander?"

"She's special." Lexa confessed before handing Anya a cup of water. The warrior nodded and took a gulp.

"You care for her." Anya stated, she was happy that Lexa had found someone who she could care about. She was sure if Clarke were hurt Lexa then she'd have no trouble ripping the girl apart limb from limb.

Lexa nodded then said. "I did this with my head not by heart, Anya. Peace with the Skaikru is our best option. I do not wish to see our people in another worthless war."

"I wouldn't have agreed if I didn't think you were doing this with your head, Heda."

Anya and Lexa then left the tent to see one of her generals sat looking at them with a look of disdain. Lexa gave him her best glare but he didn't cower from it like most always did when she gave them that glare. He was a second of one her wisest generals before that general died, Lexa thought he might be able to fill his place at her table. "Tristan, do we have a problem?" The Commander snapped getting the attention of the rest of the warriors. Tristan choice to ignore her which made Lexa's blood boil. "I asked you a question, are you choosing to ignore your Commander?"

Tristan looked her up and down then smirked. "I do not see my Commander, only a girl who is too weak to lead."

Lexa gritted her teeth and walked over to him getting right in his face. "Do you wish to offer me a challenge?"

Tristan stood up. "I do."

Everyone but Octavia and Clarke stood there in shock. Their eyes looking at Clarke, their mouths open in shock. Bellamy was the first to snap out of it, his face turned angry. "What do you mean Lexa is the Commander?" He snapped at her.

"Well Lexa isn't technically the Commander yet but she will be soon." Octavia answered quickly. Bellamy turned to his sister shocked. "What? Just because you didn't figure it didn't mean I couldn't."

Clarke looked at them. "Lexa isn't the Commander yet, she has to complete 10 challenges today and if she survives then she will be. She never came here to spy on us and is trustworthy."

"Okay, if Lexa is the Commander then who did you just meet with?" Raven asked trying to get off the topic of Lexa being the Commander. It really wasn't that shocking, she knew a lot about the way the grounders worked. She probably helped save Lincoln. This was how they set up the meeting and she was a really good warrior for what she had seen when she was training Octavia.

"That was Lexa's second in command, Anya." She looked at the five people are her. "Listen, I trust all five of you otherwise I wouldn't ever tell you about who Lexa really was because it would get her killed, not only by us but her own people."

Bellamy rubbed the back of his neck. "She did help save my life and O's so I guess we can still trust her."

"Thank you, Bellamy." Clarke said with a smile.

Jasper shook his head. "How can we trust her? She's a grounder."

Octavia glared at Jasper. "Not all grounders are bad. Their people too. Lexa and Lincoln are two of the good ones. They want to help us." Octavia snapped at him. "If you're too scared to do anything then go home." She added.

Finn then spoke stopping Octavia from ripping Jasper apart anymore. "So are we going to try and make peace?" His question was mostly directed at Bellamy.

Bellamy smirked slightly. "Yeah, you guys are right but at the first sign of trouble-"

"We know Bellamy." Clarke said telling him that they couldn't be stupid if anything bad happened.

Lexa was stood next to Gustus and Anya. She was applying the last of her war paint. She looked at the three of them around her before to where Tristan was stood. He was sharping his sword. "Heda, you do not need to prove you are not weak to this traitor." Gustus told her and Lexa looked at him before grabbing her sword.

She swung it keeping how it felt before putting it away onto her belt. "He believes I am weak. I will prove I am not by taking his life." Lexa responded as she watched Tristan walk into the area getting a cheer from the crowd. She saw Indra throw Tristan a heated glare as they looked at each other. "I should leave before General Indra kills Tristan for me." Gustus nodded and left to go join Indra.

Anya put her hand on Lexa's shoulder before she could leave. "Lexa, watch for his strength."

"I know how to fight, Anya." Lexa stated and Anya smirked.

She gripped Lexa's forearm, Lexa returned the gesture. "Don't let me down, Heda." Anya ordered and Lexa rolled her eyes.

"I thought I was the Commander and you can't order me about."

Anya chuckled. "To me, you'll always be a branwada second not my Commander." They let go of each other's forearms. Anya gave Lexa one more look before leaving the place to go join Gustus and Indra in the stands.

Lexa turned her expression deadly, her eyes turning to stone. She then confidently walked out to the area, a cheer happened again much louder than what Tristan had received. They both glared at each other before turning to where Indra was. "General Tristan has issued a challenge to Heda, this will be a fight to the death." Both walked off to opposite corners of the area. "Begin."

Tristan took out his sword and begun to spin it around. Lexa looked at him not impressed. The crowd didn't seem to be either. Lexa unsheathed her sword. He came running at her. Lexa was quick to respond ignoring the throbbing pain in her left shoulder, she was thankful that she was right handed. She ducked under his strike and got behind him then sliced his lower back.

He turned around and their swords clashed. Lexa knew she couldn't overpower him so pushed against the sword and side stepped him. However during it he got a good slice to her right wrist. The blood of the night was on his sword. As her sword has his red blood. She gritted her teeth and spun her sword around. She used the momentum to put a swipe of her sword across his upper right arm. Then drove her left elbow into his face.

Tristan stumbled back and put his hand quickly to his nose. Blood was running from it. He could taste the blood in his mouth. Lexa didn't give up her quick assault swinging again, Tristan barely blocked it. However his sword flee out of his hands. Lexa didn't expect the two punch which was thrown at her, one left and one right. It made her fall to one knee.

That gave Tristan enough time to grab his sword. She saw the dark liquid on Tristan's knuckles. She ran her bottom lip over her teeth to taste the irony blood. That was something which made snapped Lexa into a mode of pure attack. She rolled out of the way of his sword and using the momentum stood up. She was behind him and kicked his knees from under him. The general fell to his knee.

She swung her sword and brought it down on Tristan's wrists, his hands came off with a sicking scream. Then grabbed his sword. She crossed both of the blades across his throat. It was enclosing him. Then sliced his head clean off his shoulders. The head rolled across the fall as Tristan's headless body fell to the floor.

Lexa took at everyone in the crowd, her people. Some were cheering, others were looking shocked. She then spoke. "Does anyone else believe I am weak?" She made eye contract with each and everyone in the crowd. Everyone remained silent. "Ai laik Heda en ai laik nou kwel! (I am the Commander and I am not weak!)" Lexa shouted at everyone. Anya was the first to drop to one knee with her head bowed in her direction, Gustus and Indra quickly followed doing the same. Everyone else did the same. Each and everyone in the crowd was on their knees looking at the ground. Lexa looked each one of her people. She was the Commander.

Clarke, Finn, Bellamy, Octavia and Raven waited for a grounder to appear. They had decided to leave Jasper at camp because they were all sure he'd freak out and do something stupid. They had also decided to bring guns. Bellamy and Raven had automatic rifles, Clarke had chosen a pistol. Octavia had a sword which Lincoln had given her. Finn decided to go unarmed.

Then about 4 heavy armed warriors came into the bridge. They stopped just before they reached the middle of it blocking any charge that the sky people could do. Bellamy gripped his rifle tighter, his finger on the trigger but didn't raise the gun. Then a warrior broke through the crowd from behind. They let him pass. It was Lincoln.

Octavia and him hugged, him spinning her as he lifted her off the ground. Bellamy glared at them both but didn't do anything stupid. Clarke looked at him trying to figure out if he was. Bellamy shook his head. After Lincoln and Octavia broke their hug he walked over to the group of Skaikru. He quickly turned around to check if anyone else was there. "The Commander and Anya will be here any second, they got held up." Lincoln said referring to the challenge which Quint issued.

"What happened?" Clarke asked, what could be keeping Lexa away? Was she hurt?

"One of the Commander's generals, Tristan, issued a challenge. The Commander had to deal with that." He saw Clarke's eyes widen. Her whole expression filling with worry. "The Commander was successful in defeating Tristan." He added and saw Clarke sigh in relief.

"Can we stop with this Commander bullshit? We know her name." Raven asked crossing her arms.

Lincoln looked at Clarke and Octavia quickly. Both Clarke and Octavia nodded at him. "Don't call Lexa by her name when we are in Tondc. It is disrespectful and my people will slice your throat for it." Lincoln warned in a serious voice.

As if on cue four horses appeared from the forest. Lincoln turned towards the noise, the sky people looked on. The first to show was a man with very long, braided, grayish-black hair and a long, grayish-black beard. He has a muscular build and is tall with tattoos around his face. Next to him on a horse was a women with dark brown skin and short, black hair. She had an athletic build with multiple scars and tattoos on her face. The both stopped behind the warriors. Their eyes fixed on the Sky People.

Then Anya came into the area on horseback like the other two grounders. They all seemed to be important but also protecting somebody. Clarke guessed it was Lexa or the Commander who they were protecting. Clarke was right as Lexa appeared. She looked completely different than normal. Her body was covered in armour and weapons. Her face concealed with black war paint. Clarke also noticed that Lexa had a busted lip which was black instead of red.

Lincoln gave the Sky People one more look before walking over to his Commander. He bowed his head at her and said "Heda." Also Lexa gave in response was a nod. Then she dismounted her horse quickly followed by Anya, Gustus and Indra.

The Commander began to walk towards the Sky People and held her hand up halting Gustus and Indra from following her. Then motioned for Anya and Lincoln to follow. Not a single word was uttered. Clarke gave Bellamy and Octavia a look before they began walking to meet the grounders in the middle of the bridge. The stood in silence for a moment. Lexa quickly checked if Clarke was unharmed before turning her head to the younger Blake sibling on the left side of Clarke. "Octavia." who nodded in response then she looked at the older Blake sibling "Bellamy." Bellamy did the same as his sister did. Lexa looked back to Clarke with a slight smile. "Clarke."

Clarke wanted to hug the brunette, kiss her until they had to break for air but she knew she couldn't. "Lexa." Clarke responded. "Or is it Commander now?"

"Love sick fool." Anya grumbled in Trigedasleng under her breath catching the looks which Clarke and Lexa were throwing at each other.

"Shof op, Onya." Lexa snapped at her former mentor. There was some playfulness in her voice as she said it though. Lexa then took a deep breathe. "It is time to leave for Tondc." Lexa stated looking at the sky people.

"Let's go." Clarke told Lexa.


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and her friends arrive in Tondc.

Clarke and Lexa entered the Commander's tent silently. They had been stealing looks through out the whole journey but hadn't said on word to each other. Lexa was too preoccupied listening to the run down on everything happening in Polis since she left from Anya. Clarke was talking to Lincoln about what they were meant to do when they got to Tondc. Lincoln had compressed it simply as; don't be disrespectful towards anyone in Lexa's command or Lexa herself, keep the guns pointing at the ground, don't show any type of fear and they should be fine.

Lexa had ordered that she wanted to speak to Clarke alone about this, leader to leader. Gustus protested but after Lexa had repeated herself staring right at him with a hard look, he didn't protest again. She saw Octavia was looking at the whole of the village and all of the warriors in awe. Bellamy seemed to be nervous, his eyes darting at each warriors coming near them. Finn looked nervous and was regretting not coming with a weapon. Raven was having a weird intense stare down with Anya, Lexa didn't know why but decided she wasn't going to question it. Indra was glaring at all of the Sky People, all at once. Gustus was trying to be scary. Lincoln had his arms crossed trying to see if anyone was about to do anything stupid.

After nodding quickly at Anya who had just broken the staring contest with Raven, Lexa turned to looked at the blonde who was already in her tent. She was engulfed by a hug. Lexa hugged Clarke back. Clarke's face was buried in Lexa's neck, her arms wrapped around Lexa. The brunette rested her chin on top of Clarke's head. They stood like that for a while, not talking just enjoying the feeling of each other's body against the other's.

Clarke moved her head from Lexa's neck and looked at every inch of the other girl's face. She did notice the cut on Lexa's lip was black. It wasn't just a trick, it was black instead of red. Clarke however couldn't find herself to care as she cupped Lexa's cheeks. She smiled at her. Lexa smiled back. Their foreheads resting against each other's, sharing breathe. Their eyes staring into each other's. They watched as the emotion in them swirled like wind in a storm.

Their lips were the next to connect, it was slow and soft unlike their last kiss was fast and rough. It still had a flame of passion but not like it was a raging inferno, more like the flame on a candle. The kiss screamed that they were not alone, that they had each other, that they'd always have each other, that they'd always return to each other through anything.

Lexa was the one who pulled away first. Clarke's mouth turned up in a smile. Lexa ran the back of her left palm over the left side of Clarke's face. She stopped when she reached the bottom of Clarke's jaw, cupping it. She tinted Clarke's head downwards and placed a soft kiss to her forehead, almost saying she would be always be in her mind.

Then they put a bit of distance between each other. Knowing if they stared into each other's eyes, wrapped into each other, they could be here all day. Both wished they could be. But alas they couldn't, they had more important things to discuss. Lexa had to snap into Commander mode but she found that very hard to do anywhere near Clarke.

The blonde then did a look over Lexa's body for a sign of injury. She watched as Lexa watched over to a table, she was limping ever so slightly on her left leg, Clarke saw the way Lexa routed her left shoulder as to get it to work again, the right sleeve of Lexa's jacket was stained black around her wrist. She was injured and it was apparent. "Why are you bleeding?" Clarke asked gestured to Lexa's right wrist.

Lexa chuckled slightly. "I cannot get anything past you, can I, Clarke?"

Clarke touched Lexa's wrist and moved the sleeve away from it. She saw a slice sidewards across the tanned skin. It wasn't deep enough to cause serious damage but it would needed to be stitched. She was slightly pissed that Lexa hadn't had it looked to. "You're ridiculous, you could've bled out." Clarke told her with a scowl. "Sit down, we can talk whilst I make sure you don't die." Clarke ordered and Lexa did as she was told.

The blonde grabbed a knife, disinfectant, cloth and a bandage. Clarke sat next to Lexa and took the wrist into her hands. Clarke began to wipe away the black blood which was fresh. Lexa didn't flinch as she did even if it did hurt. "How is your blood black?" Clarke asked saying her thoughts out loud. She grabbed a candle and started to heat the blade.

"It dates back to the first Commander, they call us Nightbloods. When a Nightblood is found they are brought to our capital to train and have a chance to be the next Commander, only Nightbloods can become the Commander." Clarke nodded, she guessed it was something to do with the radiation.

Clarke then soaked the cloth in disinfectant. "This is going to sting." Lexa nodded and again prevented herself from flinching as the liquid burned in the open wound. Taking away the cloth after finishing she said "Done." Lexa nodded and looked down at the now clean wound. Clarke then removed the know hot knife. "You might want to bite down on something."

Lexa rolled her eyes. "Just do it, Clarke." Lexa said as Clarke put the flat side of the knife onto the cut. The skin began to bubble and melt together. Lexa's eyes scrunched as pain flooded her body. She gritted her teeth. Clarke removed the knife and watched as Lexa took deep breathes before opening her eyes. She was breathing out the pain and taking in the calm.

Clarke gave Lexa a small smile which Lexa half-heartily returned. She then began to bandage the area which had just been inflicted to a lot of pain. She pulled down Lexa's sleeve. The grounder's eyes fell on the knife and she smiled. "You still have it." Clarke looked confused. "My knife, you still have it."

Clarke nodded. "Of course I still have it. You gave it to me."

Lexa sat up straighter. "We need to talk about the truce, you know." Clarke nodded. "Most of my people believe you are very much like the Mountain Men but will accept the truce if we stick to the terms."

"The Mountain Men?" Clarke asked confused.

Lexa nodded. "Monsters who steal innocent people from our villages and they are never seen again. No one escapes the Mountain." Lexa then sighed. She decided to change the subject. "Our terms are simple, you don't fire on us, we won't attack you. Stay off our land unless you have permission and we will stay of yours." Lexa explained, that was her truce with the other clans before the Coalition.

"That's fair." Clarke agreed with her. "I'll need someone to come back to camp and explain it to Jaha and the council but that will work."

Lexa nodded. "I'll send Anya and a few warriors." Lexa then stood up and offered a hand to Clarke. "We should leave and tell our people we have reached an agreement."

Clarke took Lexa's hand. "One more thing." She said as Lexa pulled her up. She wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck and pulled their lips together. Lexa smiled into the kiss. It was quick. "Let's go, Commander." Clarke then walked out of the tent, Lexa swore she was swaying her hips as she did on purpose. Lexa smirked, this girl was going to be death of her.

Clarke, Bellamy, Raven, Finn and Octavia walked back to camp occupied by a group of 8 grounders. They were Lincoln, Anya and 6 other warriors. The gates opened to camp. Guns were pointed at the grounders. "Lower your weapons!" Bellamy ordered which they all did reluctantly.

Clarke turned to Raven. "Can you get the radio working?"

"I'll do it now." Raven said walking off into the dropship. Clarke could see the divide of the Skaikru and the Trikru. There was a lot of tension in the air because of it. Raven came out a 5 minutes later. "No one is there." She stated with a confused face.

"How's that possible?" Clarke asked her but before anyone could answer something came falling from the sky. It was the Ark. "Why is the Ark falling?" Clarke asked in shock.

"Is this your soldiers?" Anya asked the blonde.

"Probably, I don't know. We-" Clarke was cut off by a loud cry of warriors coming the the other side of the wall. Bellamy ran up to it. "Reapers, a lot of them!" As if on cue reapers came running through the tunnels to the camp. Bullets came off, Clarke ordered everyone who didn't know how to fight to get inside the dropship. One jumped at Octavia with a blade, it hit her side. Lincoln was quick to respond throwing the reaper off and stabbing it in the chest. Bellamy ran over to his sister and Lincoln. He saw that Octavia wasn't moving. "Is she alive?" He asked looking over Lincoln's shoulder.

The warrior nodded. "I need to get her out of here." Lincoln stated looking at Bellamy.

Bellamy nodded and looked down at his sister. "Keep her safe." Lincoln nodded and picked up Octavia. He ran out of the camp to get her away from the reapers. Bellamy watched as his sister left his sight. Then turned just in time to shoot a reaper in the head.

It took another 30 minutes to kill all of the reapers. The grounders had done most of the work. Clarke saw bodies littering the floor, so many of them were her people whilst the rest were reapers. Bellamy stood next to her, blood was over his face. "You okay?" Clarke asked when she saw him.

He nodded. "Yeah, I need to find O and Lincoln." He sounded panicked.

Clarke turned to Finn. "Go with him." Finn nodded, she watched as Bellamy and Finn ran off in the direction of where O and Lincoln had ran off to. "May we meet again." She whispered as she saw them leave into the distance.

Clarke walked over to Anya who had a cut on her cheek. Anya looked at Clarke. "I've never seen so many of them all together." She stated looking at the dead bodies.

"What do you think it means?" She asked her.

"Reapers have been circling since you arrived..." Anya told her trailing off, the warrior seemed to slip into deep thought.

Clarke sighed and turned to Raven. "Can you see what ammo we have left?"

"Why?" Raven asked.

"We need to go after the Ark."

Raven was about to speak when red smoke from canisters filled the area. "What the hell?" Clarke asked looking around as more red gas was thrown into the camp over the wall.

Anya knew they were domed. "Mountain Men." They all fell to the ground chocking on the gas. The last thing Clarke saw before she blacked out was a man in a hazmat suit pointing a gun at her. Her last thought before she passed out was if she'd ever see Lexa again. Then the world faded to black.

Clarke woke up in an all white room. On a white bed. In a white vest and white pants. Clarke removed the pipe going into her arm through a needle and stood up. A single painting was on the wall. It was of a boat on a ocean with the sun in the sky. The blonde looked out of the single window in the room which was on the locked door. She saw Monty in the opposite room.

The pair began shouting each other's names and banging on the glass porthole. Clarke looked to Monty's right to see a sign: MOUNT WEATHER QUARANTINE WARD. Clarke felt her heart stop. They were trapped inside Mount Weather. Which according to Lexa was full of monsters who stole innocent people and they could never escape. They were trapped. She was trapped.


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke needs a way to get out of Mount Weather but how will she do it?

Clarke was leaning against a corner in the cell. She was never going to see the ground again. She was never going to breathe in the fresh air. She'd never be able to see the woods. The stars in the night sky. The sunset. She'd never again feel the heat of the sun on her face. But most importantly she'd never see Lexa again, never see the rare times when the Commander smiles or laughed, or when her eyes sparkled, or just her face. Never feel Lexa's touch on her's, or her lips. She'd never hear Lexa's voice again. She'd never be able to tell Lexa that she loved her again, Clarke just realized that she loved Lexa. She loved Lexa and she'd never see her again, she'd never be able to tell her.

Clarke had enough. She wasn't going to feel sorry for herself. She was going to get out of this hell hole. She was going to escape. She was Clarke Griffin, she had survive getting to Earth, the challenges that they faced on the Earth, she was going to beat the Mountain. She was going to return to the women she loved at any price, do whatever it took.

The blonde shoot up and moved to the door. When she looked out of the porthole she saw someone in a blue hazmat suit looking at her. She called for them but they didn't answer. She saw the person walk into Monty's room which was now empty. "Where's Monty? What the hell did you do to him?" Clarke shouted pounding on the door as hard as she could.

The person didn't even move to look at her. Clarke looked at the window and knew she had to break it. Clarke walked over to the pole in the back of the room which had the IV dip in. Clarke pulled out the pole. She glared at the camera before swinging and making it fly off the wall. Then smashed the window in. She put her arm through the porthole and turned the lock on the other side of the door.

On taking her arm back out of the door she sliced her left wrist open. Blood began pouring from it but at the moment, Clarke didn't care. She had to get out. The blonde with her injured arm opened the door to her cell. Clarke then stepped out of the cell. Blood dropped onto the blood as she walked. She picked up a shard off glass from the floor.

Clarke stalked over to the person in the suit. As soon as she got in distance she ripped off the mask and put the glass to the person's throat. It was a girl, about Clarke's age, with black hair and a very pale complexion. It was like she'd never been out inside in her whole life. "Where's my friend?" Clarke snapped in a emotionless voice.

The girl swallowed hard. "You don't understand, he's safe." She spit out.

Clarke spun the girl around and put the glass to the girl's throat in a better position. "Take me to him." She commanded and the girl nodded. The began walking out of the ward and into the main area of Mount Weather. The Mountain girl was sobbing.

"Clarke, you're bleeding." She stated and Clarke's shard pressed to her neck.

"How do you know my name?"

"It was on your card." The girl answered trying not to get killed by the sky girl.

"How do they know my name?" Clarke demanded as she began walking further into the Mountain.

"I don't know. Please don't hurt me." The girl begged.

"I won't if you do as I say." Clarke tried to open a door but it was locked. She slammed the girl against a wall and keep the glass on the girl's throat. "How do I get in?"

The girl grabbed her key card. "You just need my key card." The girl then opened the door to the elevator.

Clarke pushed the girl inside as the doors closed behind her. "Which level?" The girl pressed a button and the lift began to move.

The blonde looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't recognise herself for a second but then she remember that she had to find Monty and get out of here with him. It was her mission. She had to do it at any cost. Clarke moved the girl in front of the mirror to block her looking in it. "Who are you people?" Clarke shouted and didn't get a answer straight away so demanded for the girl to "Answer me! How many of us are here? Where are they? Say something!" Clarke screamed at the girl.

The lift came to a halt at level 5. The two walked out of the lift and towards a dinning hall. Clarke was shocked at what she saw. It was people eating food peacefully. Flags hanging above their heads. Then a women stood up and pointed at Clarke. "Contaminant breach!" Everyone ran off into the back of the room. Guards came running at her with guns pointed at her. Clarke let the girl go.

She looked at the place in shock and muttered "Where the hell am I?"

Lexa was sat on her throne. She was waiting for the report of what happened with Anya talking to the council to get back to her. She was almost positive that it would be over by now but Anya wasn't back. Then Gustus come into the tent. He looked like he really didn't want to be here. Lexa already knew it was bad news. "Heda." He bowed his heart at the young leader.

"Gustus, do you have news of?" The large man gulped loudly.

"The sky people and our warriors at the Skaikru camp are missing." Gustus' voice was almost so quiet that Lexa couldn't hear him, almost. Lexa shoot up from her seat.

She walked over to the man. "How is this possible?" Lexa snapped at him.

"A large horde of reapers attacked."

Lexa calmed herself and went back down to her throne. She couldn't lose it, that would be weakness, that she cared. "What else?"

"Red smoke was shown around the area and they were gone."

Lexa took a deep breathe. She knew what this meant. "Mountain Men." Gustus nodded. "Leave!" She demanded and Gustus bowed his head. He left the tent as fast as he could. The Commander threw her head back into her throne. She wanted to cry. Clarke was gone, either dead or taken by her greatest enemy. Lexa couldn't save her. Clarke was probably dead by now. Anya was leading the group of her people. She was dead. Her only family was dead. She was dead. Her mentor, her friend, her sister was dead. Lexa had lost the two most important people in her life in one fell swoop. Everyone who Lexa cared about died; Costia, her parents, Anya and now Clarke. Every single one of them dead. She'd always be alone. It was her fate. She wasn't meant to be happy. She was meant to be forever haunted by those who she lost.

The Commander stood up and composed herself. Then walked out of her tent grabbed her sword as she left. She wanted to see what happened with her own eyes. Gustus was talking quietly to another guard as their Commander exited. Everyone near the tent bowed their heads at the sight of their Heda.

Lexa's eyes were emotionless. "I want to see what happened with my own eyes." The Commander told Gustus who nodded. "Get a group of warriors and you will accompany me." She ordered and he went off to get some warriors.

Once he got back he said. "Heda, this isn't a good idea."

"Shof op, Gostos." Lexa snapped not caring what her guard said. The man nodded and bowed his head. Indra then came back shadowed by 10 warriors. She told Lexa that she was ready. "Let's go." The group of them, Indra, Lexa, 10 warriors and Gustus left Tondc.

Clarke was sat on a bed with her hands tied to it. She needed to get out of here. She pulled on them to no avail. Then the doors to the room came open. Two men who seemed like guards came into the room behind them was a women. She had black skin, jet black long hair and a lab coat on. Trailing her was an elderly man with short white hair and a grey suit on. "Hello, Clarke. How's your arm?" The women asked and Clarke didn't even look at her. "Not much of a talker, is she?" The women said towards the elderly man.

"A skill picked up from that savage, not doubt." The elderly man responded. Clarke knew who he was talking about, he was talking about Lexa. She wanted to attack him for calling Lexa a savage. Lexa wasn't a savage. Lexa was smart, kind, protective and Clarke loved her. The elderly man saw Clarke's eye twitch at his comment. He knew he'd stuck a nerve. "That's fine. Maya has something to say first anyway." This was the first time Clarke had noticed the girl who she threaten.

Maya was looking at the ground before back at Clarke. "You were the next to be cleared through quarantine, another 10 minutes and you-" The elderly man cleared his throat putting a stop to the girl's rant. "I'm not pressing charges."

"Thank you, Maya. You can get your treatment now." The women sent Maya to bed 3 to get her treatment. Then the man turned to his guard. "These restraints aren't needed. Take them off." The man ordered.

The guard nodded. "Of course, Mr. President." Then he removed the steel from around Clarke's wrists.

The President extended his hand to Clarke. "Dante Wallace." Clarke looked down at the man's hands but didn't move her's to shake them according to Lexa they were all monsters and if he was the President then he was the biggest monster of them all. "Oil paint, that's right your an artist too."

Clarke then stood up to look the man in the eye. She looked him up and down then to the guards. They weren't carrying guns but she was outnumbered, 4 guards and 1 of her. She looked back at the President. "Who told you that?"

"Your people did, they also said that you were their leader. Looks like you and I have a lot in common, kiddo." Clarke felt like snapping at him about her not being a monster who stole innocent from their homes but decided against it.

"Where's my watch?" Clarke asked changing the subject.

"I'm sorry but we couldn't let contaminated items inside of Mount Weather. We pride safely over sentimentality." Clarke noticed at the moment that blood was now running through the tube going into Maya. She didn't get why though, it was a type of treatment.

"How many of us did you capture?"

"48 including you." Then he gave her a weird smile. "You've got it wrong, you aren't prisoners. We saved you."

"Then you won't mind us leaving. If there is 48 of us then we still have people out there and the Ark fell. We're leaving." Clarke stated crossing her arms to see her wound had been stitched up.

"There is no one left and if we do find anyone else then we'll bring them in too. You can go see your people now. Get changed and meet me in the hall." Clarke could tell the man was lying. He got the guards to bring in some clothes. Clarke grabbed a jacket, some jeans and a vest top but most of all she snapped a heel of a heeled shoe before leaving the ward to go talk to this President. Once she got there then there was a loud pumping noise. "Sorry about the noise, hydroelectric power from the dam."

"Why aren't you on the ground, you know it's survivable."

"Not for us, unlike your people and those savages have gone through natural selection. Those who couldn't survive didn't, the savages after the bombs and your people in space and those who could passed on their DNA but here we never went through that." Clarke felt her blood boil at him calling the grounders savages, Lexa was the leader of them savages and Lexa was no savage nor were her people. Then he pointed Clarke to an elevator. "Give me the heel." Clarke reluctantly handed it over. "You aren't fighting for your life anymore, you've made it. Welcome to Mount Weather." He then smiled at her which made a shiver run down her spin at the smile.

Clarke arrived in the room to see a women explaining something which was probably useless to her at the moment. She saw her people. Raven was the first one to notice her calling her name. The mechanic ran over to the girl embracing her in a tight hug. "Is Bellamy and Finn?" Raven shook her head. "I'm so sorry."

"We're both trapped from the people we love, right?" Raven told her.

"They won't let you leave?" Clarke whispered and Raven nodded.

"No, Jasper doesn't want to and most of them are listening to him. I don't know why through, he's not the b-." Raven answered Clarke.

However they were interrupted by the Mountain women giving Clarke a map and welcoming her to Mount Weather. Clarke looked down at it. "They'll listen to me, we're leaving as soon as possible."

Jasper was stuffing his face. He was acting like the food was the best thing he ever to happen to him. Then him and Monty began acting childish over a piece of cake, just as Raven and Clarke walked in. They stopped and looked at the two girls even though neither of the two girls angry at them, they had a serious look on their face. "Hey girls." Jasper said looking at them both.

"Sit down and pretend your happy to see us." Clarke told both of the boys who did as she said.

"We are happy to see you. You have to try the chocolate cake." Monty told Clarke and handled her a piece.

Clarke shook her head. "I'm not eating their food." Raven then nodded in agreement. She didn't trust that these Mountain Men wouldn't poison them or give them some type of thing which made them happy to be here.

Raven then showed the boys the map. "They gave us a map with now exits."

"Why do we need an exit? What gotten into you two? No one is hunting us here, the first time in our lives we aren't hungry. Why would we want to leave?" Jasper asked and Clarke finally got why Jasper didn't want to leave. He was scared.

"Because Finn, Octavia, Bellamy, Monroe and the rest of our friends are out there who need our people and before you say their looking for survivors. They aren't." Raven snapped at Jasper, they'd been having this argument before they got talked about this.

"I'm going to go get some more cake." Jasper told them and went over to where Maya was conveniently sat.

They began talking about some thing when Clarke leant over to Raven. "I think I have an idea how to get a key card." Clarke told the mechanic who nodded in a agreement looking also over at Maya and Jasper.

"I think I'm a bad influence on you, princess." Raven teased Clarke who rolled her eyes and then stood up to go apologize to Maya. As she left she grabbed Maya's key card. Clarke nodded at Raven who grabbed the map. They both walked out of the dinning hall as Clarke showed Raven the key card. Raven smirked as they left the dinning hall.

Then the alarms went off. Clarke wiped around to Raven. "Not a prisoners, huh?" Clarke muttered as her and Raven began running towards the hospital wing to hide. They opened the door to see a women getting a blood treatment the same as Maya, the women was asleep and the only one in the room.

"What the hell?" Raven asked as she saw it. "We should follow it, it might let us see something. Like why do they need blood to heal things?" Clarke nodded in agreement.

"Maya had it when she was contaminated with radiation or something from me." Clarke added. "Come on, we need to hurry." They saw a vent and pointed at it. They opened it the crawled through to a room.

Both girls gasped at the sight. Two people with tattoos hung from their feet being drained of blood, Clarke guessed they were grounders. Also grounders in cages like animals. Thousands of them. "This is what Lexa meant. They're stealing their people to use them as medicine." Clarke muttered and Raven nodded.

"Why though?"

"The Mountain Men can't survive any radiation but the grounders can. Their blood somehow must heal them." Clarke's eyes then widened. "Raven, if they are doing this to the grounders what stops them from doing it to us?"

"We need to our people out of here and quick. Let's go see what the hell is happening though." They walked in shock at the number cages in the room. They covered the walls. Then Clarke found a familiar face in one of them. "Anya?"


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa arrives at the destroyed drop ship. Clarke, Raven and Anya try to get out of Mount Weather.

Lexa and her small army arrived back from the dropship where they saw bodies rotting in the ground. Nothing was left. No signs of life only the dead. They had been walking back when Lexa found something on a reaper. They had killed the reaper on the way to the dropship but on second glace she saw that he had Clarke's watch on his belt. Her teeth gritted when she saw it. She knew that Clarke would never let anyone have it without a good fight. She took it as a remainder.

Indra wasn't in Tondc when they arrived back. Lexa was sure that Indra would be, she had been left in charge. She saw one of Indra's important warriors, he bowed his head at the Commander. "Where's Indra?" Lexa asked him.

"She went to go deal with the remaining reapers around Tondc, Heda." He answered and Lexa nodded, that seemed reasonable.

Lexa entered her tent and looked down at the watch. It belonged to Clarke, it was Clarke's most precious item. It belonged to Clarke's father before his tragic death. Lexa ran her fingers over it. "I'm so sorry, Clarke. I should've fought for you harder. Now your dead because I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry." Lexa whispered taking a deep breathe. She put it into her pocket, if Clarke couldn't be close to her at least her watch could be.

"We're going to get you out of here." Clarke told Anya who nodded at the sky girl. Raven came up behind Clarke and handed her a piece of piping. "Thanks." Raven nodded and went to go keep a lookout just in change anyone saw them. It took a few pulls with the pipe for the lock to come off.

"Clarke, someone's coming in." Raven told the blonde who nodded. They both hide behind a few of the cages as the doctor went past. One of the grounders began to bang on his cage as the doctor looked at all of them. She was about to come up to Anya when grounders stuck their hands around. The doctor left without another look. Both girls waited for the doctor to be fully gone before leaving their hiding spot.

Clarke and Raven both went over to Anya's cage and helped the women out. Clarke helped Anya by taking the women's left right and put it around her shoulder whilst Raven took Anya's right arm. "Let's go." Clarke told the other two as they began to walk out of the caged room. The entered a room which was empty off all doors except the one to get it.

It closed behind them causing Clarke to try and open it. Raven and Anya both looked down. Then alarms began to chime. "What is that?" Anya asked the pair who were looking as confused as her.

"I don't-" Clarke began but was cut off by the floor falling out from under them.

They landed in a crate full of dead bodies. "What the hell?" Raven looked at the dead bodies. Anya was shaking one of them, she was sure it was her people in that crate of dead bodies.

Clarke pulled Raven out of the crate first which Raven happily accepted. "I'll go see if there are any exits near here." Raven told Clarke as Raven brushed down her clothes.

"Be careful." Clarke told Raven who smirked.

"Careful is my middle name, princess." Raven then walked off to go check out the area. She wanted to get out as soon as possible and find Finn.

The blonde turned back to the grounder. Clarke extended her hand to Anya. "Take my hand." Anya looked at Clarke then back down at the dead bodies before grabbing the girl's hand. They were in some type of mines. Clarke went over to the pile of clothes beside the crate. "Get changed, you can't make ground like this." She told the Anya who was leaning against the crate.

"I won't leave my people."

"Anya listen to me, my people are still inside that place too but they have guards, weapons. Once we get out of here, we can find help, we can come back."

"There is no we." Anya snapped at Clarke.

Then Raven came spiriting back towards them. "Raven, what happened?" Clarke asked when she saw the panicked look on her friend's face.

"We need to run and quick. Those reaper things are coming." Raven told the two.

Anya walked, more limped, over to a discarded weapon. Clarke turned the warrior around. "You can't fight, you can barely stand. Plus I have a better idea." Clarke told Anya then turned to Raven. "Get in the mine cart." Raven nodded and got inside the cart with a slight boost from Clarke. Both her and Clarke got Anya inside before Raven pulled Clarke inside who had already throw a pile of clothes inside the cart.

They all lay as still as possible. Trying to to get caught by cannibals. The reapers had touches lighting their paths. Then a body was thrown into the cart, her eyes still open but she was living, barely. The body lay facing Anya. Then another was thrown, then another, then another. The three living women were being covered in unconscious, immobile or dead bodies but they were now out of sight from the reapers.

Then the cart creaked as it began to slowly forward. Clarke just about saw a reaper who's face was covered by a mask. All three of them tried to keep their breathing as quite as possible. They couldn't get caught or they'd die.

The cart finally came to a stop 5 minutes later. Two reapers came and took a body out. There was a scream in the distance. The three women looked at each other quickly before Clarke leant over the side of the cart and saw what was happens. About 10 reapers were there around a fire, they seemed to be eating something. Clarke guessed it was of their victims.

"We have to go now." Clarke told the other two. Raven quickly got out of the cart and ducked behind it. She looked from the side to see the reapers. She gulped at the sight. Anya didn't leave. She was looking at one of the unconscious people. "Anya, we have to go."

Anya looked up at Clarke then back down to the man. "Yu gonplei ste odon." She whispered to the man. Then broke his neck with a clean snap. Clarke saw this and knew what it was. It was a mercy killing.

The warrior stood up and got out of the crate. She grabbed the clothes. Raven looked at the reapers one more time before saying "They aren't looking, we should go now." The three of them quietly and slowly left the line of sight of the reapers.

The three of them turned what seemed like the fiftieth corner in the last 10 minutes. Anya was putting on clothes as they went, she was done by the time when Clarke voiced her frustrations. "Damn it, this place is a maze."

Anya coughed as they stopped. Raven was tried, sweaty and bored of the whole cave. She wanted out. Raven lent against the wall whilst Clarke went over to the grounder. "What are they doing to us?" Anya asked as she straightened back up. The question had been burning in her mind since the Mountain Men took her, actually it was burned into her mind since she found out about the Mountain taking her people.

"They use you blood. They use it to somehow heal themselves from radiation. I've never seen anything like it."

Raven snorted. "That's because we don't know any psychopaths who enjoy bleeding people of blood." Both Anya and Clarke payed no attention to the mechanic. Clarke motioned for Raven to move off the wall. Raven rolled her eyes. "I'll lead the way." Raven said with little effort in her voice.

Anya took off in the opposite direction to where Raven and Clarke was heading. Clarke just noticed before the grounder was away in the shadows. Raven halted in her motions as did Anya. "Hey, Anya, where are you going? That's the way back to the reapers."

The warrior looked back at the sky girl. "You go your way, I'll go mine."

"I know that grounders are meant to be all badass and shit but you look like your about to pass out so your best chance is coming with us." Raven reminded the grounder. Anya glared at the girl who quickly raised her hands in a surrender.

"No, you need me. I don't need you. I know where the traps are, I know how to get back to your people. You wouldn't make it back alive." Anya spat back at both of the sky girls.

"We're wasting time. We need to get out of here." Clarke grabbed Raven's arm effectively turning the girl around to continue their dark trek into the cave. When Clarke turned around to see if Anya was following, the grounder wasn't anywhere in sight. Clarke called her name a few times before sighing. "I guess we'll have to try this on our own. Hopefully we won't die."

Raven cracked a smile. "Have faith, princess. You're with the Raven freaking Reyes. I'll get you out of here." Clarke chuckled before they began to run off into the cave. She was glad she wasn't alone in this.

Clarke and Raven turned a corner in the mines. Water droplets were dropping on their heads but neither noticed. Then they saw a reaper, his torch illuminating his deformed face. He began shouting. The two girls exchanged a glance before turning around in the other direction. However another reaper was coming from where they had. A different reaper appeared in front of their faces.

The reapers began to close in on them, about 8 or 9 of them. Raven and Clarke were backed against a wall. As the first reaper's yellow-nailed hand was about to touch Clarke's forearm. A high pitch wailing came through the cave. The reapers groaned in pain and covered their ears trying to dull the sound. Clarke and Raven looked at each other with the same amount of shock.

Two men in hazmat suits came running into the cave. They had a gun each and some type of machine which was the emitting the high pitched noise. "Get back! Get the hell away from them." As the men came closer the creatures scurried away. A gun was pointed at Clarke and Raven as the other got rid of the reapers with his machine.

The one with the gun pointed at the two girls then spoke. "Clarke Griffin, Raven Reyes, you're both coming with us." One of them grabbed Raven putting a gun barrel to her back and the other did the same for Clarke. They began to escort the girls back to the direction of Mount Weather.

Once they were at the door. Raven looked at the suits, one small hole and everything would go to hell for the guard. She began to quickly looked around for a knife or a sharp rock. Then Clarke opened her mouth. "We saw everything. I know what you're doing to them."

"That's why your both going into the harvest chamber with them." The man with his gun pointed at Clarke informed her. "To the wall." The guard ordered and both the girls did as they were told. The man went to go open up the gate whilst the other held the gun up at the girls.

"Clarke, we need to rip their suits." Raven whispered trying to move her mouth as little as possible.

Clarke looked at the suits and her mouth twitched slightly. "No talking!" The guard snapped at both of the girls.

"Ever heard of freedom of speech?" Raven muttered under her breathe. Clarke rolled her eyes. Then the guard moved from the box after getting clearance and being told to go find Anya also that another team was coming out.

However a sort of war cry of heard. Anya leaped from her cover and took out the guard with the gun pointed at the girls. Clarke and Raven quickly jumped on the other guard. "His mask!" Raven shouted at the other two as she removed the guard's mask which she and Clarke had taken down. He screamed in pain. Anya removed the other one's mask.

"I found a way out. This way." Anya began running as Clarke picked up both of the girls and handed one to Raven. The girls turned the corner as the door opened to Mount Weather.

More men in hazmat suits followed. The saw the light, it was blinding at first. They were all thankful to see it after so long. There was a waterfall at the end of it. Clarke and Raven looked at Anya like she was crazy. "There must be another way." Clarke stated and Anya shook her head.

"There isn't, we have to jump." Then the grounder jumped just as the men in hazmat suits caught up with them. Clarke and Raven shouted after the grounder before back at each other.

The guards began to tell them to drop their weapons. Raven smirked at Clarke. "You know, I've fell to Earth in a metal death box. This is nothing." Raven the dropped her gun and jumped from the waterfall.

"Raven!" Clarke shouted looking down at the girl. Then dropped her gun and started to move towards the guards. When one went to grab her Clarke turned on her heals towards the waterfall. Then she jumped.


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke, Raven and Anya make their way back to their people but are followed.

Lexa was sat in her tent deciding what to do with the Sky person who had been found in the dead lands. Lexa didn't know of his name, he hadn't awoken since arriving in Tondc and being thrown into a cell. She had also noticed that Indra hadn't returned from getting rid of the reapers. It had been a day. She wondered if any Mountain Men had appeared, maybe Octavia. Lexa chuckled at the thought, she would pay to see Indra's face when she saw Octavia for the first time. Plus one of her favorite warriors had gone missing after he went hunting. The Commander wondered what had happened to Rivo.

The brunette stood up, she was bored waiting for people to get back to her with messages. Another thing which had started to bother her was that there was a new camp which the Sky people had created. They hadn't made contact with anyone to talk about the terms of the truce which her and Clarke had reached. She would allow them to make the first move. Lexa grabbed Clarke's watch and put it safely hidden away under her vast amount of armor.

Leaving the tent Lexa motioned for Gustus to follow her. The man bowed slightly and fell into step with his Commander. "Gustus, do you find it strange that Indra isn't back?" Lexa asked and watched how heads bowed slightly at her.

"Are you asking me if I trust Indra?"

Lexa shook her head. "No, I am not questioning Indra's loyalties." Lexa answered her guard. "I am asking whether or not to be concerned about her whereabouts. I cannot lose another general."

"I haven't expressed my condolences about An-"

"Don't." Lexa cut him off. She didn't want to talk about that.

Gustus understood and decided not to talk about that. "Indra is strong, she'll return." Lexa couldn't help remember that was her own thinking process when she had left Clarke the last time but she never did see Clarke again. Clarke never returned to her. Clarke was dead.

Clarke felt her body be thrown onto ground. It gave enough force for the water to be knocked out of her lungs. Clarke coughed and spluttered up a lung full of water. She began to gasp for air. When Clarke was able to slow down her breathing she saw Raven first, her head against a large landscape tree which had toppled over. Raven was breathing deeply with her eyes closed but seemed to be okay. Clarke turned around more to see Anya. The warrior was sat with her knees to her chest looking into the forest deep in thought about something.

Clarke pushed her body up into a sitting position by her hands. "Thank you." Clarke said towards Anya who quickly looked at the Sky girl before back into the forest. "I think we should go back to the dropship first."

Anya shook her head. "Tondc, the Commander will want to see you."

"Your Commander can wait, I need to find my people." Clarke didn't like the words coming out of her mouth. They tasted bitter on her tongue. Calling Lexa the Commander wasn't something she enjoyed and she didn't want Lexa to wait. She wanted Lexa to know she was alright but at the moment she needed to find her people then somehow get a message to Lexa.

"Also we need to rest and the dropship is closer." Raven reminded them both with a smirk.

Both of the women looked at each other then Anya stood up. "The mouthy one is right, your dropship is closer and we can come up with a real plan on the way, how night is approaching." Anya told both of them. Raven made a noise of protest when Anya called her mouthy but the warrior payed no attention to her.

Clarke got up quicker than Raven. Raven groaned as she stood up. Her body ached, she hadn't done this much exercise since she was training for her physical to become a Zero-G mechanic. "Lead the way, Forest." Raven retorted back at Anya who glared at Raven. The girl had to stop herself from gulping at the metaphorical daggers being thrown at her by Anya.

Then green lasers began to point at the three of them. Then a dart was fired at them. The three of them exchanged a look before getting the clear message which all of them were thinking. Run!

Anya lead the pack as she knew the woods the best. Clarke and Raven were just behind. They were trying to move as Anya did but the warrior was very hard to copy at a run. So unlike the Anya both Clarke and Raven began to break branches and leaves as they went. The three of them slowed down into a walk knowing that they were out of sight for the Mountain Men to find them.

The warrior turned to the two sky girls with a slight glare. "Quiet. You can't even walk in the woods." Anya whispered, her tone full of frustration.

Raven rolled her eyes. "You know we could do better with positive reinforcements." The mechanic muttered under her breathe. Clarke gave her friend a look which basically translated to shut up.

"Heavy footfalls, broken branches, you even smell like them." Anya said this as they climbed a hill. Raven wondered how Anya knew what they smelt like but decided against it. Anya crouched down and the two other girls copied. They saw a group of men in hazmat suits with guns ready to shot. They were just coming into the clearing about 50 feet away from the hill's bottom. Anya began to walk off still crouched and just expected the other girls to follow her. They did. Anya stopped and ordered the two girls down once they reached a muddy puddle of water. Clarke moved to cup some of the water but Anya hit her hands away. "Not to drink."

"Then why stop? We should be running." Clarke replied looking at the grounder who was quickly checking her surroundings.

"Come on. Run, Forest, run!" Raven muttered and Anya heard. She didn't get the reference but decided that she was tried of Raven's mouthing off also they needed to do this.

Anya grabbed a lump of mud and slapped Raven in the face with it. Raven looked at Anya in shock. Clarke's mouth twitched up and she had to hold in her laugh at the look on her friend's face after what Anya just did. "You reek. Cover yourselves with it." Anya, Raven and Clarke began to cover themselves with the mud from the puddle.

After being fully covered in mud, Anya decided to made them climb up a mountain. At least Raven was pretty sure it was a mountain. She really didn't like the way that the mud was getting into places it shouldn't be whilst the sun was beating hard on her back causing sweat to start to drip from her pours. When they looked down they saw that the Mountain Men were still hot on their trail.

Clarke had no idea how. "How are they still following us?"

"Because of you two." Anya snapped before picked up a large rock. Lexa would forgive her, or she just wouldn't tell Lexa. Anya decided not telling Lexa was a better opinion.

Clarke moved back slightly. "We're walking where you walk, we're covered in mud. It isn't us." Clarke defended the both of them to see Raven was thinking.

"They're following something."

"A tracker like a beacon leading right to where we are. They're tracking us." Raven told them both. Clarke nodded in agreement. "Check yourselves, it should feel like a small bump under your skin." Clarke and Raven began to search their bodies quickly.

Then Anya ripped the shelve off her left arm. Then they found it, a bump. "It's you." Clarke said stating the obvious. "I can remove it but I need something sharp and sterile."

Anya paid barely any attention to what Clarke was saying. She took a deep breath before biting down hard on the area which the tracker was in. Her own blood employed into her mouth then she found the tracker. She spit out the thing and cleared the blood away from her mouth. Both Raven and Clarke were looking at the grounder with their mouths open in complete shock. "I will not go back there." Anya stated towards the two girls who closed their mouths and nodding.

The three of them reached the dropship to see the rotting bodies which died here. Anya's eyes hardened as she looked at the dead. Clarke saw her name written on the side of the dropship. However the rest of the message had been covered by the chalk rolling down the side of the metal wall. Clarke looked at the message harder. It had to mean something.

It wasn't the first time that any of them had saw it but the sight still made Raven want to throw up. It was worse now. The smell had gotten worse, some flesh was tore away probably by animals. Then she noticed something in the sky. It was a balloon. It was acting as a beacon. It was their people. "Clarke!" Raven shouted and Clarke turned to look at the girl. Clarke raised an eyebrow in confusion. Raven pointed at the balloon. "Our people. We were right, he lied about them not being out there."

Clarke smiled at the balloon before it began to deflate. Anya turned to the two girls. "You go to your people. I'll go to mine."

"What about the Mountain?" Clarke asked the grounder. "Our best chance against Mount Weather is together. We'll need our technology and your knowledge of this world to defeat them, to get our people back."

"I'll talk to the Commander about it."

"Hurry." Anya nodded and began to walk away when Clarke grabbed her again. "Tell Lexa that I'm fine. Not to worry." Anya nodded again getting the message. She was sure that she was going to tell Lexa most of that already. Then the grounder walked off into the woods and towards Tondc to go find Lexa.

Clarke and Raven arrived from the tree line to see a space station from the Ark, Raven was sure it was Mecca, with a giant fence around it. Both Clarke and Raven was in awe of the place. It was light with dim blue light. "Look at that." Clarke muttered in awe and Raven nodded but didn't reply.

"Let's go see our people, Prin-" Then a gunshot was fired it landed in Raven's shoulder causing the girl to fall to the ground at the force. Then hit her head on a rock as she fell effectively knocking Raven out.

Clarke looked over to Raven. "Raven!" Clarke went towards Raven but got shot in the shoulder as well. She collapsed next to Raven. She saw that Raven was still breathing and took a sigh of relief. Clarke put her hand over Raven's wound trying to slow down the bleeding as she heard voices coming from behind them.

The blonde turned around to see a group of Ark guards behind her. Then the gun got rammed into her face. Clarke fell next to Raven knocked out as the guards picked them both up. They started to drag the girls towards Camp Jaha still thinking they were grounders.

Clarke's vision was fuzzy as she saw Major Byrne shout at her how many of them were there. Clarke saw people begin to run from their direction. Her head turned to Raven who was still out cold. Then she saw her mom. Abby Griffin ordered the guards to let go of Clarke then she turned to the other grounder to see it was Raven. "Get them to medical now! Their not grounders! That's my daughter and Raven Reyes." The newly appointed Chancellor snapped.

The guards looked at each other quickly before running the two girls off to medical. Clarke couldn't believe it, her mom was alive. Then as the thought finished her eyes closed as she lost complete consciousness.


	19. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa reunite.

Clarke woke up to feel a hand running through her hair. She heard her mom ask Jackson to get her something. Clarke opened her eyes to see to see her mom at her bedside. "I saw your ship crash." Clarke muttered in a small voice. She wasn't she if this was real or not? Was her mom really alive?

"I wasn't on it. I'm right here." Abby told her daughter. Jackson handed her the pack. She put it to Clarke's face to try and make it better. The younger Griffin winced as it made contact with her damaged skin.

"Where's Raven?" Clarke asked her mom who pointed over to another bed. She saw Raven in it, her face was now clean off blood and her wound was now patched up. Raven seemed to be asleep. Clarke nodded and turned back to her mom.

Byrne then walked in. "Is she alright?" The head guard asked.

"She will be." Abby answered.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. We had not idea who both of them was." Abby ignored the guard and went back to treating her daughter. Byrne moved towards Clarke. "Where have you been?"

"Byrne." Abby warned.

"Mount Weather."

Byrne and Abby looked at each other confused. They were sure it was the grounders. Abby had even sent Bellamy, Finn, Murphy and a few others to go find them. Finn wanted more than anything to find Raven, she was pretty sure he was on the brink of breaking because of it. Bellamy had went to go find both Clarke and Raven and Murphy went to get out of here. Even Marcus believed it. It was why he left with the grounder to make peace and explain what had happened."The grounders took you to Mount Weather?" Byrne asked confused.

Clarke shook her head. "No, the Mountain men." Clarke sat up. The two women looked at each other in shock. They were wrong. "We need to get the rest out of there now."

"We aren't doing this here." Abby told everyone in the room.

Byrne nodded and left the room. "Did anyone else make it?"

Abby nodded. "Yes, 5 of you."

"Finn and Bellamy?" Abby smiled and nodded at her daughter. Clarke felt happy tears form in her eyes. "They're alive. I thought they were dead." Clarke stated as she let the tears start flowing. "I thought you were dead." Clarke began to sob.

Her mom pulled Clarke into her arms and placed a kiss to Clarke's bloody forehead. "Not me."

Lexa was sat in her tent. She had another nightmare about Clarke last night. It was the same as the night before, Clarke would blame Lexa for her death. They were in the dropship this time. Lexa felt a sadness take over her at the thought of the dream. She needed to stop this feeling. She needed to stop caring. She wasn't weak. Love is weakness. Love is weakness and the Heda isn't weak. She isn't weak.

She heard much noise coming from outside. It seemed to be mostly in shock. Lexa turned towards the tent exit and went outside. She was the crowds of people parting as a women with mud and blood coating her body was in front of her. The Commander looked harder at the women to see who it was. Then she realized who it was. It was Anya.

The Commander moved towards her former mentor flanked by Gustus and Indra. Indra had returned and told her of what happened with Octavia and Lincoln. According to Indra, reapers attacked them whilst they were getting Lincoln who had been tending to Octavia who had been poisoned so needed their help. The reapers had captured Lincoln and a some other warriors. A few hours later Octavia showed up and demanded to see Lincoln with her sword to Nyko's neck. They had tried to catch Octavia but was unsuccessful. They ended up using the girl as bait as they went after the reapers. However nothing was accomplished and Octavia somehow escaped without anyone noticing. Lexa was slightly impressed at how Octavia stood up to one of her most intimating generals.

Anya bowed her head when she saw Lexa. The Commander turned to Gustus. "Go find Nyko and tell him to meet us in my tent." She ordered and the man nodded. He went to go find the healer with haste. Lexa motioned for Anya to follow her which the warrior did. She noticed her past mentor has a slight limp in her steps. She didn't know how this was possible. No one escapes the mountain.

Once they were alone inside of the tent Lexa began to talk. "How are you alive? The Mountain Men took you." Lexa asked her former mentor and friend. There was a happiness in her tone. Anya sighed. She was about to tell Lexa about what Clarke did when Nyko walked into the tent with Gustus trailing behind him. Lexa's face went stoic again as she saw the two men walk inside her tent. Lexa would ask Anya more questions after she was treated.

Clarke woke up to see her mom was half sleep, sat in a chair next to Clarke's bed with her head resting on the foot of the bed. Clarke felt a lot better than she had previously. Her vision was a lot clearer. She looked across the room to see Raven was sleeping with her mouth hanging open slightly. Then Clarke noticed that her mom had a pin on her jacket. "I thought you got thrown off the council."

Abby looked down at her pin. "Oh, it's the Chancellor's pin."

"You?" Clarke asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Abby chuckled slightly. Then went serious. "Thelonious didn't make it, and Kane left two days ago to try to make peace with the grounders to get you and the others back."

"I told you, the grounders don't have us. The grounders aren't our enemy anymore." Clarke stated before looking to see it was daylight. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About 10 hours." Abby told her daughter. Clarke groaned, that was too long. She had to get the others out, they had to make peace with the grounders. She had to find Lexa. She moved to get out of bed but Abby stopped her. "Wow, Clarke slow down. It's too soon."

"Mom, we need to move against Mount Weather." Clarke stated before turning to where Raven was sleeping. "Raven! Wake up." She shouted and got a loud groan in response then a thumbs up. Clarke rolled her eyes. "How many guards are here? Where's Finn, Octavia and Bellamy?"

Raven sat up. "Yeah, where is Finn and the others?" Raven had found out when she briefly talked to Abby that Finn was alive but she didn't know where he was. She was sure he wasn't here or wouldn't he come and visit her and Clarke? She knew Finn wasn't here.

"Both of you, please. You need to rest."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "We don't need to rest. We need to save our friends." Clarke stated before getting out of the bed. Raven took a second longer to stand up. Both of their bodies ached. Byrne came in and told Abby about there being movement outside the gate. She was sure it wasn't grounders so when she left Abby, Clarke and Raven followed.

Raven yawned slightly as she followed. Once they got outside she saw looked quickly around to none of the 100 were here. None of them. Abby had told her that 5 had survived. They'd probably be waiting outside for them but no one was there. "No one's here, Clarke."

Before Clarke could respond the gates opened. Entering was Bellamy, Octavia, Monroe and a girl Clarke had never seen before. "Bellamy." They both ran over to where they're friends were. Clarke embraced Bellamy who after realizing it was Clarke hugged her back.

Raven and Octavia shared a hug before turning to the other two. "There's something I thought we'd never see." Octavia muttered towards Raven who chuckled and nodded in agreement.

Clarke and Bellamy broke their hug. Raven and Bellamy hugged whilst Clarke and Octavia did. "I'm glad you're okay." Octavia told Clarke.

"You too." Clarke responded as they pulled out of the hug.

"How many with you?" Bellamy asked once the all of the hugging had stopped.

"None." Clarke answered and saw both of the Blake's smiles slip from their faces.

Raven then realized that Finn wasn't with them. "Where's Finn?"

"Looking for you two." Bellamy answered with a frown. They thought maybe the grounders had betrayed them and who took their friends.

Clarke, Raven and Bellamy were outside the fence. Clarke had just talked to her mom about leaving to find Finn and Murphy however her mom wouldn't allow it saying they didn't have the manpower. Then when Bellamy suggested they go on their own but Abby had strongly disagreed. Then ordered Byrne to make sure no one left this camp. So they decided to sneak out.

Raven was sorting through the clips and the guns and was telling Clarke and Bellamy how much ammo they had when Octavia found them. Bellamy was asking at the moment if they found Octavia. So his sister responded with "No, I found you."

"Octavia, you-" Bellamy said but was cut off by Octavia.

"Finn and Murphy were heading to Lincoln's village. I've been there without a guide, have you? Has either of them?" Octavia snapped.

Bellamy smirked. "You done?" Clarke then handed Bellamy Octavia's pack. Bellamy handed it to his little sister. "Here."

"What's this?"

"Your pack." Octavia smiled slightly. Then started to look through what was inside before closing it. She put it onto her back. "Lead the way." Octavia moved to leave when Raven stopped her.

"Whoa. Not so fast, Pocahontas." Raven then picked up a small rock and threw it at the fence. It sparked as it touched it. The fence was still electrified.

Clarke then whispered to Raven "I thought you said it was handled."

Raven got out her walkie. "It is." Then she pressed the button turning it on. "Shut her down, Wick." Wick was a guy that Raven used to work with back up on the Ark, they had been sort of friends. She found out that it was him who gave them the balloon beacon. When she had asked for help, she got teased for it but he helped anyway. Raven then threw another rock to see nothing happened. "Handled."

Octavia was the first out, followed by Bellamy, after it was Clarke, lastly it was Raven. They all as fast as they could without being caught and having to be brought back to the camp.

Lexa hadn't gotten a chance to speak to Anya properly since there was a reaper attack near her village. They were circulating around that place for some reason. Warriors had left to go search for more reapers. Nyko was tending to an elder which had been injured saving a life of a child whilst he was saved after being saved by Artigas. Lexa knew the boy. He was Costia's younger brother.

She walked over to the young warrior. He was staring at the flames of the fire which where in the middle of the village. He bowed his head at seeing his Commander as a sign of respect. "You did well, Artigas."

"Mochof, Heda." The young warrior thanked. "I was just protecting our people. That is my job as a warrior. Fight for my people and you, Heda."

Then Gustus came over. He nodded towards the boy before turning to his Commander. "Heda, a large group of reapers have been spotted south of the village."

Lexa nodded and moved to walk out. Artigas began to follow them but Lexa stopped him. The boy wanted to go, he was a warrior. He had to protect his village from any threat. "Artigas, I want you to stay here. Protect our people." Artigas nodded at his Commander's orders.

"With my life." Artigas promised before Lexa and Gustus with a group of warriors went off to go find the reapers.

Finn and Murphy had been looking for Raven, Clarke and the others for an hour. Finn had been looking whilst Murphy had his gun pointed at the grounders who were all in a circular pen. On their knees looking at the floor. Murphy couldn't see anyone warriors. They were all children and old people. He had told Finn that but Finn was sure they were here. Murphy had to admit that Finn was losing his mind. After losing Raven, the attack from the reapers, him and Bellamy not being able to find Octavia, everything in between. He was losing it. Murphy noticed that a boy, probably about 14, glaring at him. Murphy decided to ignore it and go check on Finn.

Artigas went to go and attack Finn. He was a warrior, his job was to protect his people. He wasn't afraid of the Sky people. Nyko grabbed Artigas before he could fully stand up. "Sitta (stay down)." Artigas looked at the healer before going back down. Murphy looked at the both of them. "I told you we don't have your people."

"Stop talking." Murphy hadn't seen Finn in a while. Finn had found coats, more specifically Raven's coat. "Finn, you all right?" Murphy shouted and didn't get a response. Murphy turned his back slightly. "Finn, answer me!" Artigas moved to try and stop Murphy but Murphy saw the young warrior. He pointed his gun right at him. "Hey, on your knees. Down. On your knees now." Murphy shouted.

Nyko grabbed Artigas and pulled the boy down. "Do as he says!" Nyko snapped, Artigas did as Nyko said again.

Finn lost it. He grabbed the jacket and ran towards the grounders. He jumped over the gate getting a gasp from a few of the grounders. "What have you done with them?" Finn asked Nyko. "They're clothes were here, where are they? You killed them! You betrayed us!" Finn pointed his rifle at Nyko causing the grounders to start to rise.

"No! Ste daun weron yu ste kamp! (No! Stay where you are!)" Nyko ordered and the rest of the grounders went down. Finn's was falling off the edge. "Your friends were not here. I saw one, Octavia, but she was alone."

Finn didn't believe them. He threw a women to the fall, stood on her lower back and put his gun to her head. Murphy began to plead for Finn to let her go. After a minute he did. Murphy then took Finn over to the side to talk him down. Finn didn't believe him because of what the man who had drawn them the map had send. Murphy was done with Finn acting all crazy. "The guy with one eye? Maybe that's cause you had a gun to his head, Finn."

"A man with one eye? You saw Delano." Nyko stated and got a gun raised at him by Finn. Nyko slowly stood up. "A snake, a thief. He and his men were cast out. You are his revenge."

"It makes sense, Finn. We need to go, now." Finn didn't move, his rifle still pointing at Nyko. "Now, Finn, we need to go."

Then a elderly man tried to escape. Finn aimed the rifle at him and bullets began to fly. The man fell to the ground dead. "He was just trying to get away." Nyko shouted at the murder. Then Artigas took his chance to stop Finn. However he got shot down. People began running at Finn, each getting killed. He was firing like a mad man. Murphy tired to stop him but couldn't.

Raven, Clarke, Bellamy and Octavia neared the statue. Octavia froze. She had a flashback to what happened and how Lincoln got taken by those monsters. "The reapers came from that way." Octavia felt tears begin rolling down her face. "I couldn't save him." Bellamy pulled his little sister into a hug. "I couldn't save him, Bell." Octavia cried into her brother's shoulder.

Lexa had saw something in the distance. It looked like 4 people. They weren't her people either. She guessed sky people. Then Lexa saw a flash of blonde hair. She had to see what that was. The Commander turned to Gustus and the 3 warriors who were flanking her. "Return to the village. I need to do something." Lexa ordered, the four other grounders looked at each other confused. "Nau (Now)." Lexa added and the warriors all nodded. Once she was sure they were gone she went to investigate.

The brunette moved through the trees to see what was happening. Lexa was sure the breathe was knocked out of her lungs at the sight. A feeling of relief and happiness flowed through her. "Clarke?" Lexa rubbed her face. She looked again to see it was definitely her. "Clarke." Lexa muttered before moving completely out of the tree line. Lexa was sure that her body was no longer working with what her brain was saying. She was just moving on instinct. "Clarke!"

Clarke turned around to see Lexa. Clarke's whole expression brightened. Clarke was pretty sure she was running, as was Lexa. It was like they had a force pulling them together. The blonde jumped into Lexa's arms who pulled the girl closer. Lexa didn't know if this was real or not, was Clarke really not dead or was this just a cruel joke on herself?

They felt like it had been forever since they were this close. "You're alive." Lexa whispered as she moved slightly out of the hug to look Clarke in the eye. "I thought I lost you forever." Lexa added as she cupped Clarke's cheeks.

"I'm here and I love you, Lexa." Lexa couldn't help but grin as Clarke told her she loved her. Clarke then pulled their lips together. Both of their bodies felt like they had been light on fire. Clarke ran her hand through Lexa's braided hair and then moved her hand to the back of Lexa's neck. She pulled the warrior even closer.

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist. Then she ran her tongue across Clarke's bottom lip asking for entrance. Clarke granted it and their tongues began to dance. Clarke pulled Lexa even closer causing their chests to press together. It was like they were in their own world, even with Bellamy, Octavia and Raven only a few feet away. A warmth filled Lexa's whole body.

Once they broke the kiss. "I love you too." Lexa responded then remember the other three behind Clarke. Lexa didn't like them seeing her so vulnerable. She actually hated it however when she saw Clarke, she just couldn't think straight. She was so sure that Clarke was dead, other person she loved dead because she couldn't protect them. But Clarke wasn't dead, Lexa thanked the Gods for how strong Clarke was, also how stubborn but she'd never tell Clarke that.

She then remember she had Clarke's watch. She pulled slightly out of embrace and pulled out the watch. Clarke looked down at it in shock. "How did you find this?" She asked with a even bigger smile.

"A reaper had it and I know how important it is to you." Lexa didn't want to finish why she took it. She kept it as a reminder of Clarke when she believed she had lost her forever.

"Thank you." Clarke said then moved to kiss Lexa again but then gunfire could be heard in the direction of the village.

Lexa's eyes turned to stone as she moved away from Clarke. All emotion left her body. Someone was threatening her people. "Maunon (Mountain Men)." Lexa muttered under her breathe. They were attacking her people. She had to find Gustus and gather enough warriors to plan a real attack as fast as she could.

The 4 sky people knew what was happening. "Lexa..." Clarke begun but Lexa turned away from her. Then Lexa sprinted off into the woods to find her warriors. Those who had threatened her people would pay with their lives.


	20. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the reaction of what Finn did from both the Skaikru and Trikru.

Bellamy, Raven, Octavia and Clarke began running towards the village as fast as they could. They knew something had happened with Finn. They had to get their quick or it could get worse. More shots were fired off. When they arrived they saw so many dead bodies littering the ground. Finn stood with his gun raised and Murphy trying to stop him. Once he saw the four of them, he stopped.

Octavia ran towards Nyko who was lifting Artigas up slightly. She bent down next to Nyko to see the boy who had saved her life from a ripper had just died. Raven moved towards Finn without noticing it as she saw all of the dead. Finn looked at Raven as he stepped towards her. Raven took a step back. "I found you." Finn spoke with relief flowing through his voice.

With one look into Finn's eyes, Raven knew they had changed. Those eyes which were filled with life were now dulled. Those eyes which she fell in love with weren't as bright as they once were. Raven could see Finn was broken. Everything had broke him. Being sent down here, losing her and now this. It had broken him. Raven knew all of it was her fault, he was imprisoned because of her so was sent down because of her then everything else followed.

Finn put his hand on Raven's shoulder, the girl was still deadly silent. Clarke turned to Bellamy tearing her eyes away from the scene of death. Finn had just broken the peace treaty, they were back at war with the grounders. "We need to go now or we'll all be dead." Clarke told Bellamy who looked at her and nodded in agreement.

"O, we need to go." Bellamy said in a soft tone walking over to his sister. He put his hand on her shoulder.

Octavia looked at Nyko who's eyes were fixed on Artigas. Octavia sighed before standing up. The Blake siblings looked at each other, they didn't want to speak. They were shocked. Finn was always the one who hated violence and he did this. It was something neither of them could've ever predicted. Bellamy motioned for Murphy to follow them which he did.

Clarke walked over to Raven and Finn. She cleared her throat and the couple looked at her. "We're leaving." Clarke stated, her tone was basically telling them that they had no choice in the matter. Both of them nodded. The group joined up again and left unnoticed how all of the villagers were mourning over their lost ones. The group went off in silence.

Lexa had caught up with Gustus and a few warriors just in time. The group of 12 warriors paired off and went to surround the village. Once they got close enough they saw the village was empty of Mountain Men but bodies lay. Lexa couldn't count how many at a quick glance but she felt an intense anger bubble up in her chest. These people weren't warriors; they were the injured, the children, the elderly.

The warriors all ran into the village. Some collapsed at the sight of their loved ones. Lexa saw Nyko and walked over to him quickly. She saw him bent over the body of Artigas. Lexa's jaw tightened even harder. "I want whoever did this found now." The Commander order and the warriors who weren't mourning, about half of them, nodded.

"Sha, Heda." The non-mourning warriors shouted. They went off into the woods to find whoever did this.

Nyko turned to his Commander. "Who did this?" The Commander asked the healer.

"Fin kom Skaikru." Lexa realized that was why Clarke and her friends were so close to Tondc. They were trying to stop that murderer.

Gustus saw the expression on Lexa's face, he barely ever saw it. It was anger; pure, unadulterated anger. Her eyes were filled with fire. Her body was almost shaking from the intense feeling. Her hand was gripping her sword on her waist. Her teeth gritted. "Jus drein jus daun!" One of the villagers shouted and a chant started through out the village.

Lexa held up her hand, it effectively silenced the mob of people. "Fin kom Skaikru souda kof! Skaikru souda kof! Jus drein jus daun! (Finn of the Sky people must pay! The Sky people must pay! Blood must have blood!)" Lexa told the crowd who gain began to chant 'jus drein jus daun'.

Two days later

Bellamy, Raven and Clarke were sat by the campfire talking about Mount Weather and how the two girls escaped. Finn and Murphy were in their inquisitions. Raven had been trying to slightly avoid Finn, she didn't understand how he could do that. Finn always wanted peace. "Tell me again." Bellamy said snapping Raven out of her thoughts.

They were over the map of Mount Weather. "It's a labyrinth. We got to the damn through this tunnel." Clarke pointed out the tunnel as she was explaining. "It's all connected to the mine system. That's our way in."

"If only we could get rid of the Reapers and Mountain Men." Raven stated and Bellamy nodded in agreement. If they weren't prepared for this then it would be a suicide mission.

Bellamy looked slightly over to where Abby was then back to Clarke. "I swear to God, if your mom doesn't sanction a mission soon I'm going by myself." Bellamy stated, he wanted his people out before anything really bad could happen.

"You won't be by yourself." Clarke told him and Raven nodded in agreement. No way in hell was she gonna sit back and let Bellamy and Clarke have all of the fun.

Then they spotted Murphy and Finn coming out of the surviving piece of the Ark. "I guess the inquisition's over." Bellamy then turned to Raven. "How's Finn doing, anyway?"

"I don't know, I've barely talked to him since we got back. I don't know what to say." Raven answered looking slightly over to where Finn was.

"We've all done things that we regret, Raven." Bellamy told her, he did. He had killed 320 people on the Ark and he regretted every day.

Finn then came over to where the group of three were sat. "Hey." Finn greeted.

"Hey." Bellamy replied and felt the awkward tension rise. "Next round's on me." Bellamy stood up and motioned for Clarke to follow him. Clarke did happily.

Finn sat down in front of Raven. He looked down at the map. "Mount Weather?" Raven just nodded. "What's the plan?"

"Bellamy and Clarke are still working on that." Raven quickly answered, she wasn't really part of the planning. She would just poke holes in it whenever she could so they wouldn't get themselves killed.

"I got cleared." Finn stated. "We did what we had to do."

"I know. I'm happy you were cleared. We've got bigger fish to fry."

Raven had found that Mount Weather was blocking their signal so their walkies sucked and they couldn't contact the other exodus ships. So they had made a mission, they original plan was just for it to be Raven, Clarke, Bellamy and Octavia but Abby had found out and made them bring her with a few other guards. Abby had also made Finn come. Octavia wasn't happy about that, she knew any little thing could set him off which made him dangerous.

Bellamy was explaining how they could look out for Grounders, how they were back at war with them. Abby turned to her daughter. "You were right to bring them."

"Don't worry. Your guards will get there." Clarke stated, also due to the fact of how loud they were walking. Clarke cracked a small smile at how much Lexa would hate them for it. Then she frowned, she hadn't seen Lexa in two days. Other than Mount Weather, Lexa had always been around. Always checking on her but now the warriors was no where to be found.

"I know you're worried about Finn." Abby was wrong, Clarke was deep in thought about Lexa but telling her mom about her relationship with the grounder wasn't the best idea at the moment

"Thank you for voting to clear him." Clarke didn't want to lose another one of the 100. They were family.

"He thought he was rescuing his friends. The real question is, is he gonna be able to clear himself?"

Lexa had decided that she needed to know more about her enemy and with Rivo coming back with the leader of the sky people. Now they had two sky people. They'd talk, give up information. So they had put them into the same cell. The plan was for Lexa to go in as just a innocent village girl, not Heda, and have Gustus appear to be the one in charge. Gustus and Indra had been trying to get Lexa to reconsider but the girl wasn't budging so they shut up.

The door opened to the cell. Marcus stood up but Jaha didn't so Gustus motioned for them to make him stand up. They began to push the man in the face. Marcus began to shout. "Stop. We came in peace. We came in peace. Please!" The warriors stopped their assault on Jaha and stood him up.

Gustus and Lexa locked eyes. The guard nodded and Lexa went over, pretending to have a limp. "You speak of peace, while you send an assassin into one of my villages." Lexa had told him basically what to say.

Marcus' eyes widened. "What are you talking about."

"Blood must have blood." Gustus added and quickly looked at his Commander. Then pulled out a dagger. "One of you will die here today by the other's hand. I will hear the terms of your surrender from the man who lives. " Then Gustus dropped the dagger onto the floor. "Konge osir taim bilaik odon (fetch us when it is done)." Lexa didn't like the tone he was using with her or the way he was speaking to her but I guess he was playing the part. She still didn't like it though. Then Gustus and the other warriors then left the cell and locked it behind them.

Jaha and Kane sat back down. "They want us to turn on each other." Jaha stated.

"They want justice." Lexa thrown back, she wanted justice, her people wanted justice.

"Lives have been lost on both sides." Kane's words caught Lexa's attention making her turn towards him. Kane then began to remove his jacket in frustration as he talked. "That's why we need to end this war!" Then he threw it to the ground.

Lexa rolled her eyes at his actions. Jaha then walked over to the girl. "What's your name?"

"Lexa."

That name sounded familiar to both of the men. Then Jaha realized. "You're the grounder who was helping the 100." Lexa's body stiffened. Lexa didn't respond to that, she couldn't. "I'm Thelonious." Lexa knew that name, it was Jaha. The man who killed Clarke's father, the man who killed the Blarkes' mother and locked Octavia up for being born, the man who killed Charlotte's parents. Lexa looked the man up and down with a slight glare. He then motioned to the other man. "This is Marcus." Lexa looked at Marcus before back to Jaha. "Your Commander spoke of an assassin in a village."

"Yes. 18 of our people were murdered. Elders. Children." Lexa found it hard to keep the anger out of her voice but she did succeed.

"We had nothing to do with that." Kane stated.

"It doesn't matter. The Commander thinks you did." It sounded wrong coming from her own mouth as she was talking about herself. Lexa wasn't sure if she believed them. Jaha deserved to die for all of the pain he caused people, for the pain he caused the people she cared about. "One of you must pick up the knife." Lexa looked at the knife. It was her's. "That is our way."

"And if we refuse?" Jaha asked making Lexa look at him.

"Then the Commander will use it to slit both of your throats."

The room fall into a silence. Lexa was sure that one of them would've done something by now. She didn't think they'd try and kill each other but maybe something other than just sit here. Marcus then turned to Lexa. "If you helped the 100 then why are you allowing them to do this to us now?"

Lexa didn't answer, she couldn't explain her reasoning for helping the 100. Her reasoning was again Clarke. It had always been Clarke. Of course she started to care about Octavia and Bellamy as time went on but her main reason was Clarke.

Marcus began to stare at the knife when Jaha said "This has gone on long enough. There had to be some other way to resolve this." Jaha then began to walk over to Marcus. "Something we haven't thought of yet."

"There isn't." Lexa stated, she just wanted them to do something, reveal something.

"She's right. They're not budging."

Jaha then crouched down so he was level with Kane. "We can offer a trade. These people are primitive. I've seen how they live." Lexa rolled her eyes when they called her and her people primitive also how he knew how they lived. He was found in the Wastelands, that wasn't how they lived. In Polis it was different. Lexa couldn't wait to get back to Polis, to the whole scene of it. Her beloved capital. Jaha then began to speak again snapping Lexa out of her thoughts "Our technology, our medicine. All we'd ask for in return is peace." That was something Lexa would consider a peace treaty for after the massacre. The coalition was based on trade, on advancing each clan.

"If we truly want peace they told us how to get it." Marcus said eyeing the knife.

"Through murder?"

"Through sacrifice." Marcus corrected then stood up. He walked over to the knife and picked it up.

"Marcus, what are you doing?"

"If we don't make a choice then we'll both die." Kane then looked up and locked eyes with Lexa. "And the killing won't end." Then Kane stood up as did Jaha. Kane looked at the man and said "There's only one way out of this." Kane then walked over to Jaha and handed him the knife. "You have to kill me." Jaha didn't take the knife. "You have to do this. It's our only choice."

"Kane, no."

"They respect strength. Let's show them ours."

"I said, no." Jaha quickly looked over to Lexa who was looking like she was ready to stand up to pounce. Jaha then looked back over to his old friend. "You didn't order the massacre."

"Not that one." Marcus said referring to the 320 he was responsible for killing up on the Ark.

"Marcus, you don't need redemption. The choice we made on the Ark was about survival. We did what we had to so that the human race could survive."

"The human race was already surviving." Kane snapped referring to the grounders.

"Then we did it for our people."

"Yes, and now we must do this. It's the only way." Kane stated waving the dagger in front of Jaha's face.

"Not gonna happen."

"You're a good man, Thelonious. I won't let you die for me." Marcus then stepped away from Jaha. He brought the blade to his wrist and began to slice it open. Jaha shouted for him to stop but he didn't.

Marcus then fell to the floor. Jaha elevated his arm to try to slow down the blood lose. "Come on. Help us, please." Jaha begged turned to Lexa. "Please." Lexa then stood up and grabbed a bandage. "Thank you." Jaha began to tightly wrap the wound up. "I told you, we didn't come all this way to die."

Then Jaha grabbed the knife and put it to Lexa's throat. He was behind her. "Thelonious, no." Lexa did see the irony in this, her own knife was about to kill her by the man who it was meant to kill.

"I choose to live." Gustus and the other grounders came rushing down as hearing all of the noise. Then they saw him with a knife to their Commander's throat. Gustus wanted to rip the man limb from limb. "Take off these chains."

Gustus and Lexa were holding eye contact when Kane spoke "Thelonious, please. She's just an innocent girl."

Lexa then spoke "Em don sad klin. Dison laik ain. (He made his choice. This one's mine)." Lexa then drove her elbow into Jaha's face making him break the hold on her neck. Then turning around holding his arm then swiping his legs from under him. Then put her knee to his chest and her knife to his throat.

"Okay." Jaha said in surrender. Lexa then turned to Marcus who's eyes were full with confusion. Lexa then slowly stood up and moved over to Gustus.

She removed the material keeping her hair in check. "Ai don sen in chit bilaik ai gaf sen in (I've heard what I needed to hear)."

All of the warriors bowed towards their Commander. "Sha, Heda." She then held up her knife as a warrior quickly took it from her. Gustus then gave Lexa her pauldron by putting it back on her shoulder. Lexa clicked the strap into place.

"You're the Commander?"

Lexa stepped forward slightly. "I have learned much about you. It's clear your intentions are honorable. Your desire for peace is true." Marcus nodded. He was slightly shocked that she was the Commander. She had helped the 100, or maybe she was spying on them but Clarke was so sure that she wasn't. "Breik em au (Free him)." A warrior went to remove Marcus' chains. "Later we will talk. In the meantime your friend will be used to send a message."

"No." Marcus protested as a grounder grabbed him. Two other grounders began to punch and kick Jaha. Marcus kept begging for them to stop but they didn't. They then pulled him up after their Commander gave them a quick nod. The other let Kane go.

Jaha was dragged out of the cell. Then Lexa began talking again. "The massacre must be answered. Blood must have blood." Lexa then told Gustus what the message was for the Sky people so he could tell Jaha and left to go find Anya. She needed a break and to get everything off her chest so who better to help her with that than her the women who Lexa trusted with her life.

Abby and Clarke had spotted the radio tower which was jamming them. They had decided to wait until morning to go destroy it. Then Abby noticed both the Blake siblings were missing. She turned to her daughter with a scowl. "Where is Bellamy and Octavia?"

Clarke sighed. "They're looking for a way into Mount Weather."

"That's not the mission." Abby snapped.

Clarke took a step towards her mom not backing down. "It is for them. 47 of my people are trapped inside Mount Weather and you're doing nothing about it so yes mom it is their mission." Clarke replied.

Abby turned to three of the guard. "Find them." The guards nodded and left quickly. Then turned back to Clarke. "Why are you being so difficult?"

"What are you going to do? Get me killed like dad?" Clarke snapped letting Abby feel her full anger for the first time since she found out.

"Clarke, you know I-"

"Save it." Then Clarke stormed off into the woods.

"Clarke!" Abby shouted but Clarke didn't listen.

"I'll go get her." Raven told Abby before running off after her friend. Clarke was stomping off into the woods when Raven came into hearing distance. "Princess, slow down!" Raven shouted and Clarke stopped dead in her tracks. Raven sighed as she caught up with the blonde. "You okay?"

Clarke shrugged. "I want to hate her, I want to hate her so much but I can't she's my mom." Clarke explained her frustrations.

Then Clarke and Raven spotted two warriors. They seemed to be hunting as one had a bow ready to shoot at a deer. The arrow flew and missed as the deer ran away. "You can do better than that, Lexa." She heard the person say, it was Anya. Lexa rolled her eyes and went to go grab the arrow from the tree. Then the Anya noticed Clarke and Raven. "Oh great, it's you two." Anya said with sarcasm dripping in her voice.

Lexa turned around to see her once mentor then to where she was looking. Lexa smiled slightly at seeing Clarke. "Clarke, Raven, what are you doing so deep into our territory?" Lexa asked and she put the arrow back into the quiver. Lexa and Anya had went hunting. It felt like old times when they were just first and second, not the Heda and General. She needed time just to not think about her responsibilities.

"Mount Weather is jamming our signal." Clarke answered and saw both of the warriors look at each other in confusion.

Raven rolled her eyes slightly. She held up her walkie. "These talking boxes work through signal, Mount Weather is stopping these from working." Raven explained and saw the warriors nod getting it.

Then they noticed acid fog coming towards them. The two sky people also noticed. "Fog." Clarke said before grabbing her walkie. They began running. "Mom, if you can hear me there is acid fog. Get to cover." Clarke ordered before putting it back into her jeans.

Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand as they began to navigate the woods. "We can make it to the bunker." Clarke stated and Lexa nodded. The four of them began running towards the bunker being lead by Lexa and Clarke. All of them hoped they wouldn't die.


	21. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa, Clarke, Anya and Raven all have time to talk in the bunker whilst they hide from the acid fog.

Lexa pulled up the hatch to the bunker, Clarke was first then Raven then Anya. Lexa closed the hatch behind herself as she got inside the bunker. The blonde grabbed a torch and shone it inside the bunker. It smelt worse than before but then Clarke realized why as a dead body lay in the middle. He was a grounder.

Anya and Lexa locked eyes. They walked over to the body, no one spoke. They turned it over to see he had a scar on his left eye. "Delano." Lexa stated and Anya nodded.

"Who?" Raven asked.

"I exiled him after he gave Azgeda important information." Lexa answered looking down at the traitor. Anya grabbed a cloth and put it over him then dragged him into a different room.

"How long will we be here?" Raven asked in a grumpy voice. The rest of the people in the bunker shrugged. She groaned and fell into the couch.

Lexa walked over to Clarke and they sat on one of the bed in the bunker. Anya began to look through all of the different things. "Are you okay?" Lexa whispered directing her question at Clarke, she saw the look on Clarke's face when they last saw each other.

"It's just my mom." Lexa nodded understanding. Clarke continued. "Half of me is so angry with her and I want to hate her, she got my dad killed."

Lexa nodded. "And the other half?"

"My other half can't hate her. I hated Wells when I thought he did it." Clarke answered and took a deep breathe.

"Clarke, she's your mother. You can't hate her because you also love her." Lexa covered Clarke's hand with her own.

"You make it seem so simple."

Lexa gave Clarke a small smile. "That's because I know how that beautiful mind of yours thinks."

"I love you." Clarke told the brunette.

"I love you too, Clarke."

Clarke then decided they needed to talk about peace. "Lex, we need to have peace between our people again."

"That's impossible, Clarke."

Clarke sighed. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Lexa raised an eyebrow. "We both want Mount Weather to fall. They have my people locked away and so many of your people in cages."

"How do you know this?" Lexa asked not knowing this.

"Anya, didn't tell you?"

Lexa stood up "Onya, hir nau (Anya, here now)." Anya walked over to her Commander. She heard the clear anger in her voice. Raven and Clarke looked at the warriors. "Why didn't you tell me of what was happening to our people?"

"Heda, I was going to but we never got the chance after the massacre and dealing with the two Skaikru." Anya quickly explained.

"What do you mean dealing the two Sky people?" Clarke asked the two grounders.

"The one you call Marcus and the one you call Jaha." Lexa answered Clarke. Clarke's eyes widened. "Marcus isn't dead, I have Nyko attending to his arm then I will talk with him whilst Jaha I do not know the status of." Lexa answered quickly.

"Jaha's alive?" Raven asked and Lexa nodded. "How he was left to die on the Ark?"

"A missile landed in the dead zone and he was inside of it." Anya told the mechanic.

Clarke and Raven looked at each other, they didn't real care what happened to Jaha. Clarke watched him give the order to kill her father and Raven knew really liked him. He was always making decisions for the upper-class instead of the workers. "What is happening inside of that Mountain?" Lexa asked all three of the women around her.

They quickly explained the cages, her people's blood being used as medicine, them controlling the reapers. "We need each other to get our people out, your people know this land and mine have the technology to help you defeat the Mountain." Clarke finished. Lexa was thrown into deep thought.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Lexa said repeating what Clarke had told her. Then she turned to Anya. "Jus drein jus daun." Anya repeated what Lexa said. Clarke and Raven looked confused. "Blood must have blood." Lexa translated for them then turned fully to Clarke. "We will need to have a more public discussion about this and you will need to prove to my people that you can be useful to us which you will have to figure out on your own but the alliance will be formed once you do."

Clarke smiled at Lexa's answer. Then she frowned as Raven spoke "One problem, how are we going to explain to your mom that we can get this meeting."

"My mom will listen to reason."

"What does your mother have to do with this?" Anya asked the blonde.

"She's the new Chancellor so is the leader of my people." Clarke answered and saw the two grounders share a look.

"How do I know I can trust her when not even you, her own flesh and blood, trusts her?" Lexa asked crossing her arms. Clarke didn't have an answer to that. "Also my people see you as the leader of the Skaikru." Clarke felt a little smug at that, the grounders saw her as a leader. Yes she was the leader of the 100 but so was Bellamy.

"I'll go. You trust me, right?" Clarke asked and Lexa gave her a small smile.

"With my life."

Raven groaned. "Enough with the sappiness, someone use a cheesy pick-up line or I'm walking out of here even if the fog is still there."

"Hey, Clarke."

"Lexa, if you do a pick-up line your people will need a new Commander." Clarke threatened sending Lexa a death glare. Lexa gave Clarke a nodded promising she won't do it.

Raven began laughing hard. "Best. Day. Ever." Raven said between laughter. Clarke rolled her eyes. Anya went back to poking things. Raven went back to fiddling with her radio. Clarke leaned into Lexa.

It must've been a few hours since they entered the bunker. It was dark in the bunker only slightly light by a few candles. Clarke was asleep with her arms wrapped around Lexa's waist and Clarke's head on Lexa's shoulder. Raven was softly snoring with her face pressed into the armrest of a couch and the radio pulled into her chest. Anya was sat with her legs crossed to Raven's right looking at the girl weirdly.

Lexa took her eyes away from Anya and back onto Clarke. The girl was slightly drooling and mumbling things which made no sense. Lexa wiped the droll away with one finger. Her eyes filled with adoration. Clarke, still asleep, shifted closer to Lexa. Her face in the crook of Lexa's neck. The warrior could feel the warm breathe against her skin.

She ran her fingers through Clarke's blonde locks. "Love you." Clarke mumbled in her sleep.

"I hope whoever you're saying that to is me, Skai Prisa." Lexa whispered placing a kiss on the crown of Clarke's head.

Anya was looking at Lexa. The two women looked at each other for a moment once Lexa realized Anya was looking at her. "I'm glad you have found happiness again." Anya stated and Lexa nodded.

"Me too."

"I guess I will try and not hate her as she makes you happy but she hurts you, she's dead. You're like family to me."

"We are family." Lexa corrected with a small smile. Anya returned it. "Does Polis still thrive?"

Anya nodded. "It does." Lexa smiled again at that. She adored Polis, so did Anya. "I left Titus in charge of keeping the clans and Polis in line whilst I was dealing with the Skaikru. It couldn't take anymore of the Ice Nation. Nia and her ambassadors were driving me insane."

"They fall back into line but it won't be for long." Anya nodded in agreement.

They sat in silence for a while. They didn't know how long, both lost in thought. Then Clarke began to stir. Lexa looked back down at Clarke as Clarke's blue eyes opened. Clarke gave Lexa a smile before yawning. "Hi." Clarke whispered.

"Did you sleep well?"

Clarke nodded and shifted so she was sat up straight however she was still pressed into Lexa's side. "Yeah. Did anyone ever tell you, you're a great pillow?" Clarke asked the girl.

Lexa laughed under her breathe. "Not that I can recall."

Raven then jolted up. "Pineapples!" Raven shouted as she came out of her sleep. Anya jumped slightly at Raven's unexpected actions. Clarke and Lexa both looked at the mechanic like she was crazy. Raven yawned and looked at the three people around her. Raven shrugged and sat up like nothing had happened. "So do you think the fog has cleared yet?" Anya stood up and walked over to the ladder. "Yo Forest! Where you going?" Raven shouted after Anya.

"To see if the vial of death has cleared." Anya said like it was pretty obvious. To be fair it was but Raven was slow in the mornings. Lexa stood up first and pulled Clarke up with her. The three other people looked at Anya with anticipation as she opened the hatch. They all sighed in relief when the fog was cleared.

Anya was first out as she was already at the top of the ladder. Lexa then extended a hand to Clarke which the blonde took helping her up. Raven was the last out closing the hatch behind them. "Princess, we should get back to your mom." Raven reminded and Clarke nodded.

"I'll see you soon." Clarke pulled Lexa into a hug. Lexa returned the hug instantly. "Ste klir (Stay safe)." Clarke whispered into Lexa's ear.

Lexa smiled slightly. "I need to teach you more Trigedasleng." Clarke chuckled. "Ste klir, Klark kom Skaikru. Ai hod yu in (Stay safe, Clarke of the Sky people. I love you)." Lexa whispered back.

"What does that mean?"

"I love you." Lexa translated with a smile.

Clarke turned it. "Ai hod yu in, Leksa kom Trikru." Clarke said before kissing Lexa's cheek softly and breaking the hug. Then Raven and Clarke went towards where the rest of their people was whilst Lexa and Anya went back to Tondc. Lexa then forgot to tell Clarke about what she had told Gustus to tell Jaha to deliver or her early order. She turned to tell the blonde but Clarke was already out of sight. She just hoped that Clarke wouldn't be too angry.

Clarke and Raven arrived back to where her mom was, Finn was also stood there looking kinda awkward. Abby moved towards her daughter to hug her, Clarke allowed her mom to hug her but she didn't let the tension leave her body. Finn and Raven embraced each other.

The blonde looked around for the other two people she cared about. "Bellamy and Octavia?"

"They know to rendezvous here."

"Have you tried to radio?" Raven asked Abby.

"We think it's still jammed." Finn answer for her. "I think I found a way we can listen to Mount Weather but I'm not expert I just remember what you always do."

Raven nodded. "Let me have a look." The four of them moved over to radio. Raven heard some static but some voices in the background. She began to change a few things before they could clearly hear what was happening. "Yup, we can listen in."

Abby nodded. "So we didn't blow the antenna before then we wouldn't be able to listen in." Abby told her daughter.

"What about the other Ark stations?" Clarke asked not getting why he mom had such a sudden change of heart about this matter.

"We don't know they made it. What we do know is that 47 of our people are being held prisoner in that Mountain. We're gonna get them out." Abby stated, Clarke smiled maybe getting her mom to cooperate about her and Lexa's plan wouldn't be so hard. They hugged again. This time Clarke did return it and didn't tense.

Raven walked over to her boyfriend. "I'm sorry." He muttered looking down at the floor.

"We all have battle scars, Finn." Raven stated making him look up at her. "Suck it up." Raven told him with a smirk. Then they walked towards Clarke and Abby.

Then a cry for help could be heard in the background. The two guards who were they ran towards it and held their guns up. Then Jaha came out of the forest. Abby gasped at the sit of him. "Stand down." He ordered putting the man's gun down.

He walked towards Abby. "Thelonious?"

He dropped down onto his knees. "I have a message from the Commander." Both Clarke and Raven looked at each other confused. They had just been with Lexa, aka the Commander (Raven mentally added Heart Eyes to the end of that), and she hadn't said anything about a message for them. "Leave or die. We have two days." Oh crap.


	22. 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the alliance be made?

Lexa moved into the room where Kane was. Lexa had begun to not mind the man. He was a good and strong leader, he understood sacrifice. She didn't trust him but she understood him. He was sat in a room, guards were outside of it but not inside of it. He seemed quite comfortable, he was a prisinor but Lexa knew since they were about to have peace that she might as well be respectful so he could become a political ally in the future. He stood up the sight of the Commander. "Commander." He said with a slight bow. The Commander gave him a nod as a way of showing her thanks for his sign of respect towards her.

"Your people seem to have no listened to my warnings." Lexa said as they both took a seat, they sat at a small table with their chairs begin opposite to each other.

"We have people in that Mountain, same as you. We don't abandon our own." Marcus told Lexa who he saw some respect flash in her expression.

"You are a good man, Marcus of the Sky people but we are still at war."

"Both you and I know that it isn't best for our people to stay at war." Lexa nodded, she remember Clarke saying basically the same thing. "Then why not call of the war?"

"18 of my people died, we cannot have peace before that is answered for."

"Then let me answer for it then we can have peace." Marcus offered, almost begged, the Commander.

"No, you are not guilty." Then Gustus and Anya entered the tent. They both bowed towards their Commander who stood up. "Gustus, Anya, why are you here?" She asked the two.

"Our warriors are surrounding the Skaikru, Heda, and have sent up camp." Anya answered in Trigedasleng, she didn't want this information to be heard on enemy ears.

"We leave now, grab him. The Skaikru have 16 hours before we attack." Lexa answered back, Gustus grabbed Marcus as they left the tent.

Clarke still hadn't figured out a way to convince the rest of the grounders that they could be useful so they could bring down the Mountain. So they were stuck, she couldn't go to Lexa about peace until she found out how they could prove themselves.

Abby and Jaha had been arguing to leave or to go to the City of Light, Abby wasn't sure if it even existed and Jaha was getting on her nerves. Jaha had been given a speech to the crowd in Camp Jaha about leaving and was telling them that it was good enough for them when Clarke interrupted. "Not for us!" Everyone turned towards Clarke muttering. "If we leave, what happens to our people in Mount Weather?"

"As your mother said that is a very difficult decision to make." Clarke was having a huge urge to choke the life out of Jaha at the moment. He was suggesting for them to leave into the dead zone to a place which might be real and leave their people. "But the time has come for each and everyone of us to ask is this how the story of our people ends?" Clarke rolled her eyes. He was really delusion. "Did we come all this way just to die tomorrow? Because if we're not gone by the time that run rises, that is exactly what will happen."

Clarke and her mom made eye contact. They both saw the aggravation in each other's eyes. "No decision's been made. In the meantime, please report to your station supervisor and gather emergency supplies."

Clarke moved to follow her mom and Jaha as they made their way back into the dropship but someone grabbed her. It was Bellamy. "Where have you been?"

"In the dropship. You need to come back with me."

"Why? What's happened?"

"I'll explain on the way. Bring a med-kit. Meet me at Raven's gate."

Clarke climbed the ladder to the dropship to see Lincoln tied up. He moved to attack her, white chalk was over his face. Octavia looked down at the floor and pulled her knees tighter into her chest. "It's okay. It's okay. He's been restrained." Bellamy reassured.

Clarke was shocked, Bellamy had explained to her how they found Lincoln as a reaper but she didn't believe it until she saw it with her own eyes. "I can't believe we're back here again." Clarke said referring to when they tied Lincoln up to get information.

"Can you help him?" Octavia asked, her voice was scratchy thanks to her being exhausted and crying. She couldn't sleep because she was so worried and she was crying because it was her fault, she couldn't save him and now he's a reaper.

Lincoln roared. "I don't know." Clarke then watched as Lincoln tied to attack them again. "I knew Mount Weather controlled the reapers. I had no idea they were creating them."

"If they can do that to Lincoln, what are they doing to our friends?" Bellamy asked both them however no one knew the answer. They hoped they'd be okay.

Lincoln was screaming and trying to attack them then he began to twitch uncontrollable. "He's convulsing." Clarke stated looking at the grounder.

"So, what does that mean?" Octavia asked the blonde.

Clarke then noticed a wound in Lincoln's leg. "What happened to his leg?"

Octavia looked at the wound for a moment before back to Clarke. "I shot him." She stated, her voice was emotionless. Clarke turned to look at her friend. She saw that Octavia was heartbroken. Clarke got why, if that was Lexa she would be. Lincoln were so strong and would never hurt either of them but now Lincoln was trying with all of his might to kill them. He wasn't himself.

"Clarke, he's lost a lot of blood."

Clarke moved closer to Lincoln, he was trying to get at her but it wasn't as forceful. Clarke then saw a hole in Lincoln's neck but she wasn't sure. "Can you shine a light on his neck?" Clarke then saw it. "Needle marks." She told the two.

"You think he's been drugged?" Bellamy asked her.

"Maybe." Clarke then turned back to Lincoln. "But first I need to stop the bleeding and get the bullet out of his leg. We need to knock him out so we can get him to the floor." Octavia turned away as Bellamy drove his shock stick into Lincoln's neck and waited until the grounder was out cold.

They then untied him and restrained him to the floor. Octavia went to give Lincoln water as he woke up but he spat it out. "It's fine, I'll go get some more." Octavia muttered as she stood up. She sounded like she was about to breakdown.

Bellamy got in front of his sister. "O, he'll be already once the drug is out of his system."

"You can't protect me from this one, big brother." Octavia said as she left to go get water for Lincoln. Bellamy get her go. She noticed one of Lincoln's flowers on a branch and moved to look at it. Then someone grabbed her from behind. He let her go after Octavia had calmed down. She sighed in relief when she saw Nyko. "Nyko, what are you doing here?"

"Our scouts have already arrived. The Commander is true to her word. If you do not leave, you will die." Octavia moved to walk away from him. "Octavia, you saved my life from the reapers. Now let me save yours. It's what Lincoln would have wanted." Nyko then heard someone grunting loudly. "What was that?"

"That was Lincoln."

Clarke had removed the bullet and started to bandage up the wound. "Your mom would be proud." Bellamy stated.

"My mom would know how to save him." Bellamy and Clarke then stood up after she finished. Then Octavia came back up with Nyko just behind her.

Bellamy quickly grabbed his gun from where it was resting. He aimed it straight at Nyko's head. Octavia got in front of the grounder. "Bellamy, don't. He's Lincoln's friend and their healer."

Lincoln began to foam at the mouth and twitch. Clarke was at his side. "He's seizing again." Bellamy motioned with his eyes for Nyko to go help her. The grounder walked over to Clarke. He pulled out a vile from his pack of medicine. "What is that?"

Nyko didn't answer the question and looked down at Lincoln. "Yu gonplei ste odon." He began to pour the liquid into Lincoln's mouth.

Clarke tried to figure out what that meant when she remembered Anya saying it to the warrior when they were escaping Mount Weather. She caught the dip of liquid from going into Lincoln's mouth and said "Wait!"

Nyko removed his knife. Bellamy pointed the gun and his finger was ready to pull the trigger. "Back off right now." Bellamy demanded.

"Yu gonplei ste odon. I means your fight is over." Clarke translated, she mentally thanked Lexa for teaching her Trigedasleng. "It's what they say before death. He's not trying to heal him. He's trying to kill him." Clarke stated looking back and forth between Nyko and the Blakes.

"Nyko. Is it true?" Octavia asked the healer.

"Yes, death is the only way."

"Hold on. There could be a way to bring him back." Clarke suggested to Nyko.

"None that I've ever seen." Nyko told the girl.

Finn then came running up the hatch. "We have to go. The camp's leaving." He told them.

Nyko was blinded by rage as he saw the murderer. "You!"

"We have to stop-"

Finn was cut off by Nyko attacking him whilst shouting "Ripa (Murderer)." at him. He pushed Finn up against a wall. Bellamy raised the gun and told him to get off Finn but Nyko ignored him. "You slaughter my people. Elders. Children. Innocents. Blood must have blood!"

"Get out of the way." Bellamy told Octavia who was trying to stop Nyko from killing Finn.

"You're not shooting him!" Octavia protested.

Clarke grabbed the shocking stick and used it to drive an electric shock through Nyko. The healer passed and fell to the floor. Finn was free. They then noticed that Lincoln wasn't breathing. Clarke moved over to Lincoln and couldn't feel his pulse. "He has no heartbeat. Move." She told Octavia who was at Lincoln's side. She began to perform CPR until he gasped beginning to breathe again.

Nyko looked on with awe. "He was dead. How did you do that?"

"You've tried bringing reapers back before?" Nyko nodded. "And they died like this." Nyko nodded again. Clarke smirked slightly. She knew how to get the grounders to know they're worth.

"What is it?"

"I know how to stop the attack." Clarke stated. Her and Finn went back to Camp Jaha whilst Bellamy and Octavia stayed to watch over Lincoln until they returned.

When they got back they saw that everyone was ready to start evacuating. Abby and Jaha ran over to where Clarke and Finn were. "Where have you been? We're leaving." Abby asked her daughter.

"I can stop the attack."

"What are you talking about?" Jaha asked.

"Look I've talked with the Commander, we both agree that we have to make peace to get our people out of Mount Weather but she told me that her people needed us to prove our worth. I know, we have something we can offer. They're biggest threat is from the reapers but I think we can eliminate that threat once and for all." Clarke told the two.

Abby's eyes widened when she heard Clarke mention she talked with the Commander. "How did you talk with the Commander?"

"That doesn't matter at the moment." Clarke stated and Abby let it go for the good of their people.

"How do we get rid of the reapers?" She asked her daughter.

"Abby. You can't seriously be considering this." He then turned to Clarke. "You have been tricked by the Commander, she's ruthless and cold. We can't trust her."

Clarke gritted her teeth. "You don't know her. I trust her more than I do anyone in this camp." Clarke snapped glaring at Jaha.

Jaha was about to say something else but then someone shouted to look at the gate. They saw touches in the distance. "There here."

Clarke, Finn, Jaha and Abby were all in the control room talking. "Look they aren't attacking yet so we still have time."

"We have two hours till dawn."

"Let me talk to the Commander. She will listen." Clarke insisted looking at her mom.

"We don't know if the Commander is here." Jaha said with huge sigh. They were wasting time.

"Yes, we do. Nyko told us." Finn told the two adults. Clarke gave Finn a nod in thanks. "You have to at least let her try."

"Abby, we're wasting time. Give me the authority now." Jaha ordered.

Abby shook her head. "Hold on." She turned to her daughter. "Clarke, you said that Lincoln is going through withdrawal from what? The detox could kill him."

"That's where you come in." Clarke stated looking at her mother.

"And if I can't save him?"

Clarke quickly replied. "That's not an option."

Jaha began to lose it. He got into Abby's face. He was tired of them wasting time, it was going to kill them all. Abby didn't back down from his closeness. "Give the order."

"I can't give that order."

"I am the elected chancellor of the Ark and I am not going to let you risk the lives of my people. Understood? I'm going to ask you once again give the order to begin the exodus."

"No. Are you through yet?"

Jaha turned to the guard. "Sergeant Miller. Major Byrne. I am relieving Dr. Griffin of her command. Place these three into custody, but make sure they are ready to leave with the rest of us within the hour." Jaha ordered the two. The guards did nothing. "Right now, Major! Or blood of everyone in this camp will be on your hands too."

"Major Byrne, Sergeant Miller put Chancellor Jaha in the stockade." Abby ordered and Major Byrne did as Abby told her too. They grabbed him.

"Everything we did to survive you're just throwing it all away why?" Jaha asked turning to the Chancellor.

"Because I have faith too, in my daughter." Abby told him.

The two guards took Jaha out of the room. Then Clarke spoke. "Thank you."

"I'll send a guard detail with you."

Clarke shook her head. "No. They'll see it as a threat." Clarke shook her head. "I have to do this on my own. Finn will take you to Lincoln."

"Are you sure you can trust the Commander?"

"Lexa won't let them hurt me." Clarke deliberately let Lexa's name slip. Her mother's eyes widened but she said nothing. "I can do this."

Clarke walked up the hill to where the grounders were, more to where Lexa's tent was. She had four armed warriors surrounding her. Gustus was waiting. "If you so much as look at her the wrong way, I will slit your throat." He threatened her.

He then opened the tent entrance. Clarke gulped before entering the tent. Gustus followed quickly behind her. She saw Lexa sat on a throne with a knife in her hands. She then saw who she presumed to be Indra on Lexa's right. Anya was on Lexa's left. Gustus joined Anya on Lexa's left.

She looked back at Lexa who then looked up at her. Her eyes were emotionless. Clarke had to keep herself from letting any affection show. "Do you have an answer for me, Clarke of the Sky People?"

"I've come to make you an offer." Clarke told Lexa.

Lexa stopped herself from breathing a sigh of relief, Clarke had figured out a way for them to have an alliance but Lexa had to look scary. She was the Commander. "This is not a negotiation."

Indra then spoke in Trigedasleng. "Teik ai frag em op en dison laik odon. (Let me kill her and get this over with)." The Commander held up her hand silencing Indra. Lexa again had to stop herself from glaring at one of her most trusted generals. Clarke could translate some of that, she understood the past where Indra was saying for Lexa to allow her to kill her but everything else was a blur.

Clarke looked back to Lexa. "I can help you beat the Mountain Men."

"Go on." Lexa said putting her knife on her lap now.

"Hundreds of your people are trapped inside Mount Weather. Kept in cages. Their blood is used as medicine."

"How do you know this?" Lexa asked Clarke, she knew of course how Clarke knew this but no one else could know that.

Clarke answered the Commander's question quickly "Because I saw them. My people are prisoners there too. I was one of them."

"Lies. No one escapes the Mountain." Indra stated glaring at Clarke.

"I did with Anya." Everyone turned to Anya who was regretted her decision to come inside the tent due to the death glare she was receiving from Indra. She glared right back. Both of them turned back to Clarke as she began talking again. "We fought our way out together."

"Another lie, if Anya had been in the Mountain we would've known all of their secrets by now." Indra snapped at Clarke.

"Shof op, Indra." The Commander ordered. She was growing tired of Indra being here.

"The only way to save both our people is to join together."

"Those who are about to die will say anything." Indra said gritting her teeth.

The Commander ignored Indra. "I'm still waiting for an offer, Clarke."

"The Mountain Men are turning your people into reapers. I can turn them back." Clarke stated and Lexa was happy with this offer. Clarke had cracked the code.

Indra however still didn't believe the sky girl. "Impossible. Heda, ai ste yu daun teik ai frag em op (Commander, I beg you let me kill her)!"

"I've done it with Lincoln." Lexa's attention was full on Clarke when she heard Lincoln's name being mentioned. She was sure he had died in the attack by the Mountain men and reapers but he wasn't. The Mountain had turned her friend into a reaper instead and Clarke had found a way to bring him back.

"That traitor is the reason-" Indra said making her way over to Clarke whilst starting to unsheathe her sword.

"Indra." Lexa said trying to keep her cool.

"-my village was slaughtered by your people."

Lexa then shot up. "Pleni (Enough)!" Indra waited a second before walking over to the side of the tent and away from Clarke. Lexa began to walk towards Clarke. Gustus and Anya was just behind her. "You say you can turn reapers back into men?"

Clarke nodded. "Yes."

"Then prove it. Show me Lincoln." Clarke was pretty sure that her and Lexa were some great actresses, all she saw was murder in Lexa's eyes and Clarke was 100 percent sure that Lexa didn't want to murder her. Now was the hard part, Clarke needed to save Lincoln.


	23. 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they be able to save Lincoln?

Clarke, Lexa, Anya, Gustus, Indra and about 3 guards walked towards the dropship. Both Lexa and Clarke were hoping that Abby could bring Lincoln back because if not then Lexa wouldn't have any choice but to give the order to kill Clarke and all of her people.

They reached the dropship. All of the Trikru looked around at the dead remains of their people who had been turned into reapers. Clarke looked back at Lexa quickly to see Lexa give her a little flash of confidence before it went back to stoic. They all really didn't like being here.

They stopped outside of the dropship. "This way." Clarke told them. Clarke was the first up, almost darting up. What she saw wasn't good. Octavia was over Lincoln crying. Bellamy was trying to comfort her. But worse of all Lincoln wasn't moving.

When Lexa arrived her looked at Nyko who bowed in her presence. He was lucky he was their only healer left in Tondc. That reminded Lexa, they needed to train more healers. She then saw Lincoln not moving on the floor. She felt like kicking something. She had just lost one of her only friends but also had to kill Clarke, Octavia and Bellamy but mostly Clarke.

Clarke and Lexa locked eyes. They both knew it was bad. Then Indra came up the ladder and saw Lincoln dead on the floor. Lexa saw Bellamy reach for the gun. She gave Indra a nod. She had to. She didn't want to but she had to give the order. "Kill them all."

Abby then noticed the stun stick and picked it up as Bellamy raised the gun and the warriors removed their weapons, including Lexa. "Please, you don't have to do this." Clarke said towards Lexa, Clarke was on the verge of crying. She didn't want to die.

Lexa gritted her teeth. "You lied and you're out of time."

Abby then got an idea. She put the stick to Lincoln's chest and ran an electric current through his chest. Clarke's eyes widened. "Hit him again." She told her mom who did just the thing. Lincoln gasped for air. Clarke did breath a sigh of relief. Lexa felt like jumping for joy, though she couldn't. Her friend was alive and she didn't have to kill the girl she loved.

He turned to Octavia. Who said his name. "Octavia." He muttered, he was back to his normal self.

Lexa put her sword away. She motioned for Clarke to follow her outside of the dropship so they could talk about the alliance.

They were stood in Lexa's tent. Both of the two women were thankful they were finally alone without anyone to make them hide their love. "Lincoln's recovery was impressive." Lexa smiled at Clarke, she was happy that her friend was alive. "No one's ever survived such a fate before."

"It's not complicated, really." Lexa raised an eyebrow. She felt like Clarke was slightly teasing her. "We just have to keep them alive long enough for the drug to leave their system. I know we can do the same for others. You grounders really should've thought of it before." Clarke told her.

"Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Clarke." Lexa smirked and Clarke rolled her eyes. "Well then I guess all we have to do is round up all of the reapers, such as easy job." Lexa told Clarke who chuckled.

"No need to be sarcastic, Lex."

Lexa rolled her eyes. "Thank you for saving Lincoln. I don't mean for the alliance, I mean thank for saving my oldest friend." Lexa told Clarke who smiled at her.

"Really I was doing it to save my own skin but you're welcome." Clarke was joking mostly at the first part. Lexa chuckled.

Lexa cupped Clarke's cheek. "Don't ever do anything that risky again."

"Lex, I w-"

Lexa cut her off. "Clarke, I could've lost you." Lexa's voice hitched slightly then she continued. "I can't lose you." Lexa whispered, Clarke saw the fear in Lexa's eyes.

"You'll never lose me." Clarke then placed a soft kiss onto Lexa's lips. "You'll never lose me." Clarke repeated and saw Lexa nod. They moved away from each other.

Lexa exhaled before speaking. She knew what needed to happen and she also knew that Clarke wasn't going to like it. "Clarke, you may have your truce but my people will require one thing in return."

"Anything, we need this."

Lexa took a deep breathe. "My people require the one who killed 18 of my people to die."

"Finn." Lexa nodded. "You want me to hand over Finn?" Lexa nodded again. "I can't do that."

"Then we can't get our people out of the Mountain."

Clarke shook her head. "No. I won't let one of my friends die. You helped save Finn's life before, why kill him now? He was the first one to come to you with peace, he trusted you."

"He murdered 18 of my people, Clarke, elders, children, innocent people and started this war because he broke the truce. Blood must have blood. It is our way. My people won't accept an alliance without his death." Clarke knew this wasn't right. "It is either hand Finn over or we got back to war. There's nothing either of us can do about that."

Clarke then stormed out of the tent without another word. Was Lexa seriously making her hand over one of her friends to be killed? She knew deep down what had to be done but they had to try right? Right?

Clarke arrived back to Camp Jaha with two grounders on horse back flanking her. Bellamy was the first one to recognize her and told everyone to hold their fire then to open to gate for her. The gate slowly opened. Finn came up to her first. "Are you okay?"

Clarke quickly turned to the guards who were keeping the gate open. "Shut the gate." She ordered, there was mass confusion within the crowd of people. The gate was closed quickly though. The riders didn't move. Clarke grabbed Finn's wrist. "You can't be out here."

The walked towards Abby who was relived to see her daughter's face. They hugged quickly. Bellamy came up behind them. Everyone crowded around Bellamy, Clarke, Abby and Finn. "What did she say?" Abby asked and Clarke felt a spike of anger. Raven came up to them wanting to know what happened. "Is there a chance for a truce?"

"Yes."

"What's wrong?" Finn asked, Clarke didn't sound all too happy about the fact that they could have a truce.

Clarke turned to look at Finn. "They want you." She turned her head back to her mom. "If we want a truce, we have to give them Finn."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Raven asked, Lexa hadn't even mentioned this to them. What the hell was her problem?

Clarke looked at Raven and saw anger. She knew it was directed at Lexa, as was hers. Clarke did know that Lexa also had no choice and was justified in her reasoning but it still wasn't right. "That's their offer." Clarke answered the mechanic.

Raven got madder. "That's not an offer."

Finn finished his girlfriend's sentence. "It's a punishment for what happened at the village. Blood for blood."

"That's insane." Bellamy commented, Clarke felt like saying 'it's their way' but didn't.

"If we refuse?" Abby asked. People began to shout that they should give the grounders Finn but the 5 people in the middle ignored them.

"They attack." Clarke stated.

People began to close in on them shouting about giving Finn over. Someone got close to Finn causing Raven to push him away. She moved to push another way but Clarke grabbed her. Bellamy kept the first guy the mechanic pushed at a distance.

Clarke pulled Raven to the side as guards created a circle around Finn, Abby, Clarke, Bellamy and Raven. She grabbed Raven but both of her forearms. "Raven, listen to me." Raven looked at the blonde. "Nothing is gonna happen to him. I promise, okay?" Raven nodded understanding.

"I'm not dying for him." A man shouted from the crowd. He began walking towards Finn. "Spacewalker burned three months of oxygen from The Ark. He should've floated a long time ago." The man pushed past Raven as he said "Throw him out."

Raven punched the guy in the face. Byrne grabbed her trying to stop Raven but ended up also getting punched in the jaw. Two guards grabbed Raven and pulled her away. Chaos took over the crowd. Everyone shouting at each other.

Clarke and Abby walked into the room where Lincoln was. He was taken to camp Jaha because they had the better equipment than the Trikru did. Lincoln was tied to the bed by his wrists and ankles. Octavia was helping him with the coughing fit he was going through by rubbing his back. "He's not a reaper anymore. He doesn't need to be restrained." Clarke said towards her mom.

Abby was looking at the warrior. "Yes, I do." Lincoln stated causing Clarke to look at him. Lincoln was trying to fight off a flashback of some of the horrible things he did. He almost hurt Octavia, tried to kill Bellamy and Clarke. He had killed of so many of his own for the Mountain Men, his enemy.

"Just tell us, is there a way to make peace?" Abby asked crossing her arms.

"Did she leave riders behind?" Lincoln knew Lexa and how she worked. If the answer was yes then it would mean she was waiting but if the answer was no than it meant she wasn't.

"Two just outside the gate." The Chancellor answered.

"They're waiting for Finn." He had been filled in on his people's other clause. He wasn't surprised. Blood must have blood. "You don't have much time to decide."

Octavia didn't believe this, they had trusted Lexa. Know she wanted them to end their own to his death. "She can't expect us to just hand over one of our own people. Would she do that?"

Lincoln was still protective over his friend. She was a good leader and he cared for her like a little sister. They basically were, they had trained together, grew up together, shared secrets together, most of his childhood was filled by him and her doing stupid things which always lead to them getting into trouble. "She wouldn't let her people die to protect a murderer." Lincoln said to Octavia before turning to the two Griffin women. "If you don't do this, she will have no other choice but to kill everyone in this camp."

"There has to be something else that we can offer." Abby suggested, she didn't know if he knew the Commander but he was protective of her. She guessed it was loyalty.

"Finn took 18 lives. The Commander's offering to take just one. Take the deal."

"How can you say that?" Clarke asked, both him and Lexa saw it the same way. It was like they had no real value for life. "Finn was the first person to come to you to offer peace. He's your friend."

"He massacred my village. Some of them dead were my friends too."

"But that isn't Finn, that's not who he is." Clarke responded quickly.

Lincoln tilted his head slightly. "It is now. We've all got a monster inside of us, Clarke. We're responsible for what it does when we let it out." He knew this better than anyone, he had let his inner monster consume him.

"What will they do to him?" The older Griffin asked with a scowl on her face.

Lincoln remember what happened whenever someone committed murder. It wasn't a peaceful death. "Fire. He killed the innocent. It starts with fire."

"Starts?"

Lincoln ignored her. "They'll take his hands. His tongue. His eyes. Anyone who grieves will have a turn with the knife. Sunrise, the Commander will end it with her sword." Lincoln shook his head slightly, Octavia had her eyes closed and her balled fist at her mouth, Clarke looked to be in shock, "But I've never known anyone to survive until the sword." Lincoln finished, the closest anyone had ever come was as sunrise before the Commander, the one before Lexa, could end it. He was young at the time, 10 years about 2 months before Lexa was sent to Polis to train to become the Commander. "He killed 18, he will suffer the pain of 18 deaths. Then we can have peace."

Lexa walked into the tent where Marcus was. He was pacing. He looked towards the Commander and bowed his head slightly. He knew had to do the game of politics. The Commander already knew this, he was quite good at it but that wouldn't help his people's case. "Your people don't seem too happy with my terms." The Commander stated walking towards him.

He raised an eyebrow. "What are your terms?"

"I want the murderer who killed 18 of my people." The Commander stated quickly. Kane looked at the Commander for a second. "The murderer for peace. I believe it is fair."

"Who is this murderer?" Kane didn't know, he had a few ideas but wasn't certain.

"His name is Finn." Kane nodded, that was who he expected. "They don't seem to be keen to hand him over."

"You spent time with the 100, you know how protective they are of each other." Kane stated, maybe he was taking a risk talking about the Commander helping the 100 but he wanted to see her reaction.

Lexa's jaw clenched. Then she decided to change the subject away from her knowing the 100. That was a safely guarded secret which only her and Anya knew out of all of her people. "Your Chancellor is being led by emotions. Even though she sent her own daughter down to die for only wanting to save her people." Lexa said calmly.

"Let me talk to them."

Lexa didn't have time to respond when she heard her people begin chanting. 'Jus drein jus daun!' Lexa turned to the Sky people. "I'll consider it. Now if you'll excuse me." Lexa then left the tent.

Abby and Clarke, who had been joined by Raven who Abby had just let out, were walking out of the Exodus ship when they heard a chant. It was in Trigedasleng coming from the army of grounders. "Jus drein jus daun!" The grounders kept repeating it over and over again. They saw Finn and Bellamy.

Clarke and Raven ran towards them. Bellamy turned to Clarke. "Any idea what they're saying?"

The blonde nodded and answered. "Blood must have blood."

Raven turned to Finn. "We have to get you inside now, come on." Finn looked at the riders who had started to become restless. Finn let Raven walk him inside the ship for his own safety.

Clarke walked back over to her mom. "I think we should pull back into the station."

The younger women shook her head. "No, we need to prove we aren't afraid." The chanting had become louder.

"What if I am?"

Clarke lent to the side towards her mom. "Fake it." She then went back to where she was before.

Abby nodded. Then strode confidently, faking the confidence of course. She was followed by Bellamy and Clarke who also had their best poker face on. She ordered for the gates to be opened which they did. "Where's the boy?" The rider on the left asked.

Abby was right next to them. She was trying to mask her fear as best she could, she was pretty sure she was doing well. "We're not giving him up. We're ready to fight, if that's what it comes to."

Then a horn blew. The riders looked towards it and ran back to camp. The chanting also stopped. Bellamy told the guard to look for movement in the woods. They saw someone in the tree line. Then they heard a voice. "Don't shoot!" It was Kane. He repeated himself as murmuring could be heard throughout camp.

He walked through the open gates towards Abby. "Marcus." She greeted him after the shock wore off.

"Chancellor." He greeted back in the same fashion.

Abby took a deep breathe. "I was afraid that I wouldn't see you again." She told him.

"I had those fears myself." He looked at the camp and sighed in relief. "It's good to see this place again." He had been kept in a tent since the Commander had taken him from the prison cell.

Bellamy and Clarke walked towards them. "You can't be out in the open. We need to get somewhere safe." Bellamy advised.

Marcus smirked. "It's safe, for the moment." He then turned back to Abby. "Come on, we need to talk. I managed to buy us a little bit of time."

Clarke, Kane and Abby went back to go talk to Lincoln again. Octavia was still there of course, she hadn't left his side since they got back from the dropship. She was scared that something was going to go wrong. Clarke was creating a detraction whilst Bellamy and Raven worked on getting Finn out of here. They were turning on him. Kane had just finished explaining to Lincoln about what was going to happen. "The Commander accepted this?" Lincoln said in disbelief.

"We haven't made the proposal yet." Abby answered, she noted the disbelief in Lincoln's tone at hearing about their plan.

Kane then added "I think she'd be willing to consider it." Clarke didn't know how after 3 days Kane was suddenly the expert on her girlfriend, well her and Lexa hadn't put a label on it but they were in love and were monogamous so it was the best way to describe it. He probably didn't even know Lexa, he knew the scary Commander version of her which Clarke could easily see through.

Lincoln looked over at Clarke who know was in deep thought. Clarke connected eyes with him. They're eyes flicked back to Abby as she spoke "I need to know, if we put Finn on trial ourselves is your Commander going to accept the outcome? Even if we decide that be belongs in jail?"

Lincoln quickly looked over to Clarke as he spoke. He could see that Clarke was mad at Lexa for something she didn't have much control over. "Even if she wanted to accept this deal, she'd be dead by morning, and she'd know that."

"They'd kill her for showing mercy?" Clarke asked in shock and worry. Abby noted the look on her daughter's face.

"They'd kill her for being weak." Clarke remembered why Lexa found it so hard to accept her feelings because love was weakness and Lexa couldn't be weak. Now it made more sense, she'd been raised to not be weak and as the Commander weakness could get her killed. "Finn killed innocent people. If death has no cost, life has no worth. It's how we live."

Kane leaned forward. "I've spent time with your Commander. She's a visionary." Clarke was happy that at least when Marcus claimed he knew the Commander, he did actually get his facts right unlike Jaha who didn't know Lexa in the slightest.

Lincoln nodded. "And that's why you're all still alive. If it were up to some of her table, you wouldn't be." Lincoln could name a few of her general which wouldn't even consider an alliance.

"Indra." Octavia stated, Clarke nodded. Indra had been seen to be very hostile towards her.

"She leads those voices, yes." Lincoln confirmed. He also knew that Indra wouldn't move against Lexa, she was as loyal she they came. Lexa could trust very few at her table. The list was short; Indra, Gustus, Anya and Titus. He wondered where Titus was. Before Lexa left the man was basically attached to Lexa's side always stressing over everything she did, Lincoln was sure he had lost all of his hair from the stress of dealing with Lexa, however Lincoln also guessed that he was keeping Polis under control.

"She's dangerous, Abby." Kane whispered looking at the Chancellor.

"If she's the one that's standing in the way of an agreement I need to speak to her face to face." Abby stated and Clarke's eyes widened.

"I wouldn't do that." Clarke told her mom who raised an eyebrow. "Indra had basically begged Le-the Commander to allow her to kill me when we made the agreement." Clarke really had to get used to calling Lexa, the Commander.

"I have to try and make her see our pain." Abby said before leaving, Kane and Clarke followed.

Clarke had sneaked out of camp with Finn, Bellamy, Raven and weirdly Murphy. Raven had insisted that if they wanted to keep Finn alive they'd need more people to help protect him. They all had all reached the dropship in groups. Raven, Murphy and Bellamy were group one which had arrived first. Finn and Clarke were group two who had arrived shortly afterwards.

They saw grounder outside of the walls. Murphy and Bellamy were checking seeing as they had the rifles. They grounders seemed to just be scouts how they weren't attacking. "They aren't moving any closer." Murphy stated looking back at the other three who weren't looking outside.

"They're waiting for dark." Bellamy told the rest of them. Then walked towards the other three.

"If we hit them now, we take them by surprise." Murphy said joining the rest of them in a circle formation.

Clarke shook her head, it too risky. "We don't know how many of them are out there." Clarke told them, she did't like the plan of having no real plan but to shoot and hope for the best.

"I'm not hearing any better ideas, Clarke." Murphy argued.

"We'll give them something." Raven said as she began to pace.

Bellamy looked at her confused. "All they want is Finn."

"He wasn't the only one at the village." Raven said, her eyes quickly flicking to Murphy.

Murphy turned to Raven. "Raven, I came here to protect him. You were the one who wanted me to come. You," Murphy then realized this was Raven's plan all along, of course it was. Murphy saw Raven with a hard look on her face. "That's why you wanted me to come along?"

"Enough grounders saw him at the village, they'd believe he was the shooter." The mechanic explained. It was her fault Finn was done here in the first place, she had been the one who did the space walk not Finn, he had been looking for her, he had done it for her.

"You sick bitch." Murphy snapped at Raven, his eyes full of hurt and anger.

Clarke knew why Raven was doing this. She was protecting the only person she had left, she might have done the same if the roles were reversed but then again she might not have. Finn doesn't want that. "Raven, you don't mean this."

Bellamy continued Clarke's point "You know what they do to people."

"They want a murderer. We'll give them one." Raven then raised her gun at Murphy and demanded for him to drop his gun.

Murphy walked towards the gun and spat "Go to hell, Raven."

"Put it down, Raven. Like it or not, he's one of us."

Raven ignored Clarke. "I said drop it." She said through gritted teeth looking straight at Murphy.

Finn had enough. He didn't want more people to get hurt because of him. He pushed Raven's gun down getting in front of her whilst saying "Stop, stop." Raven didn't raise the gun again because Finn was in front of Murphy as a human shield. "We're not doing this." He directed that at Raven before then turning his attention to all of the small group. "They've got us surrounded. The only thing we can do is stay and defend this place."

Bellamy nodded. "I'm with you." He stated.

Finn looked at the girls who also both nodded. He asked Murphy who quickly agreed. Finn did just save his life. "Go upstairs watch the rear." He ordered Murphy who nodded. "I'll take the lower levels." The motioned to Clarke, Bellamy and Raven. "You three, take the front gate." Everyone looked at each other then turned their attention back to Finn. "That's the plan, all right?"

Everyone went to their posts but when Raven and Finn hugged he said "May we meet again." He knew that he wasn't going to survive this and he'd be damned if anyone he cared about got killed trying to protect him.

Clarke, Bellamy and Raven were watching the tree line. Nothing had happened since they got out here. Then leaves rustled as Finn appeared. The three of them looked at each other quickly. Finn mouthed to Raven that he loved her before grounders grabbed him dragging him away. Bellamy and Clarke grabbed Raven so she couldn't go after Finn. "Finn!" She shouted but he was gone.


	24. 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen to Finn?

Lexa really hoped that Clarke could see that the rational decision was to hand Finn over. If they ran then they would all die, if they didn't run and choice to fight it with end up the same. Of course she also knew Clarke and knowing Clarke, she knew that Clarke wouldn't hand over anyone of her people. Never the less someone who she cared about, who was her friend.

Then she heard shouting from outside. She walked outside of the tent to see Finn on his knees. A blindfold over his eyes and his hands tied behind his back. Lexa took a deep breathe before ordering them to tie him to the pole. Anya and Gustus flanked her sides as she walked towards where Finn was going to be executed from. First would be fire.

Clarke, Raven, Bellamy, Abby and Kane all stood as they watched Finn be tied to the pole. "We have to do something." Bellamy said as he looked at Kane. "Get real close and hit them hard."

Kane shook his head. "No, there are thousands of them. We'd maybe take out a few hundred but we'd all die and so would your friend."

Raven had tears swimming in her eyes. "Abby please." She begged, she couldn't lose Finn. He was the only thing she had left. He had done it all to save her. It was all her fault.

"No, Raven."

Bellamy and Clarke locked eyes. They both walked towards the gate. Clarke needed to talk to Lexa. She needed to do something. She couldn't just let Finn die because he was trying to save Raven and the rest of the 100 including herself. "I have to speak to the Commander." Clarke stated as they continued walked to the gate. She gave Bellamy her gun "Take this."

He did. "What else do you have to say?" He asked her, he knew that the Commander was Lexa and wouldn't harm Clarke but after a while even she'd lose her patience with Clarke trying to stall.

"I don't know." Clarke snapped before taking a deep breathe. "I don't know." She repeated sounding more calm.

"Clarke." Bellamy then handed Clarke a small, flat knife. "If Lexa doesn't give him up then we both know they're only one way to save him for this." Clarke nodded. She did. She saw the pain in Bellamy's eyes as he said it. Clarke was sure her's were the same. Finn was their friend, Bellamy may have argued with Finn a lot but he was part of the 100. The 100 were family, they had survived everything together. Bellamy rubbed the back of his neck as he said the next part "I would do it myself but-"

"I get it. I'm the only one that can get close enough." Clarke cut him off, already knowing what he was going to say. They both looked over to Raven who was still begging with Abby to do something. "When it happens make sure Raven doesn't do anything stupid, help her."

Bellamy nodded not looking away from Raven. "Of course." He turned back to Clarke. "You don't have to do this, I could get a good shot off-"

"I have to, he was trying to save me and Raven. I have to." Clarke sounded like she was convincing herself for than Bellamy. Bellamy then nodded and went back over to Raven. Clarke then threw a nod towards the guards on the gate who opened them quickly.

The blonde walked down the hill towards the grounder camp. It was a slow walk as she did. At the entrance to the camp was two grounders on horseback holding torches. The parted as she walked up to them as did the grounders waiting. A mass of war paint, weapons and armour. She first spotted Indra who was glaring at her, hard. A spear pointed at her. Anya was behind Indra with stoic expression.

Clarke took a deep breathe before speaking. The spear was pressing against her, a little bit more pressure and it would puncher the skin. "I'm here to talk to your Commander." Indra started to apply more pressure causing it to cut through the shirt she was wearing and her skin. Red liquid came to the surface but Clarke kept her face neutral, free of pain. Then spoke again "Let me through."

The Commander's voice then was heard "Let her pass." Indra then quickly removed the spear. Lexa then stopped about 30 feet away from Indra. Clarke looked at Anya who had already moved to let her through. Clarke walked past Indra who had removed the spear but not the glare. Anya gave her a small nod as she pasted which Clarke did return. No words were exchanged.

Once Lexa and Clarke had reached being face to face, not close enough so it could be shown as intimate. Lexa saw the pain in Clarke's eyes, the guilt, the remorse. "You bleed for nothing. You cannot stop this."

Clarke shook her head. "No, only you can." This was the first time Clarke had heard the shouting for the grounders. They were shouting in Trigedasleng at Finn, she was sure it had something to do with murderer. Clarke looked over at Finn who was looking at her. He saw her a weak smile, trying to tell her not to worry but Clarke saw right through it.

The blonde turned back to the Commander. "Show my people how powerful you are. Show them you can be merciful. Show them you're not a savage."

Lexa didn't take well to being called a savage by anyone, definitely not by Clarke. "We are what we are, Clarke." Lexa responded, she'd said that to Clarke before. Back when they were trying to save Charlotte, Clarke had said that what she had done to the people who killed her parents wasn't right, that her people's way of blood must have blood wasn't right. That felt like another world now. Lexa responded the same way she had a moment ago.

Clarke was getting desperate. It was partially her fault he was dying. "Take me, I'm the leader. This isn't Finn. Take me."

"But Finn is guilty." Lexa wasn't going to let Clarke sacrifice herself for a murderer. What Clarke had done was in war, when she had no other choice but Finn did have a choice. However he still killed 18 of her people. It was Finn who had to pay, not Clarke.

"No. He did it for me, for Raven." She lowered her voice so no other grounder could hear. "Please, Lexa. He was trying to save me and Raven. Please, he was doing it for us." Clarke begged, she was on the brink of breaking down.

Lexa's face didn't change, she didn't want to cause Clarke pain but she had no other choice. Blood must have blood. It wasn't optional. Lexa didn't leave Commander mode through out the whole of Clarke's pleading, she couldn't. If she did then she'd break. "Then he dies for you both."

Looking over at Finn Clarke realized it was hopeless. Lexa wasn't budging an inch. She knew what she had to do, she just hoped that everyone would understand. That she'd be able to achieve forgiveness to only from her people but herself. "Can I say goodbye?" Lexa thought about for a moment, she saw the look in Clarke's eyes. Lexa nodded.

Clarke walked over to Finn at a quick pace. She knew that everyone was looking at her. She hugged him. "I'm scared." He told her and Clarke nodded. Most people would be.

A single tear ran down Clarke's face. "You're gonna be okay." She then took the knife and stabbed it into Finn's abdomen.

Finn let relief wash over him. He wasn't going to die a slow painful death, Clarke had saved him for that. "Tell Raven I love her."

Clarke nodded. "I will."

"Thanks, princess." Finn said as he drew his final breathe. His head fell onto Clarke's shoulders as his eyes closed and his world plunged into black. He'd never wake up. Finn was dead.

Clarke then stepped away from Finn removing the bloody knife. She felt numb as she looked at the whole in Finn's stomach. Blood covered her hand and the knife. Finn's blood.

She turned to the grounders who all gasped. Lexa closed her eyes for a moment. She saw the pain in Clarke's eyes. It radiated for her. There was a serge of anger running through her people. They'd kill Clarke. Then Indra and a bunch of warriors moved to charge. Lexa held up her hand and said "It is done." This halted their movements.

There was a scream of "No!" coming for Camp Jaha. It was Raven. Her knees fell from under her but Bellamy caught her before she hit the ground. Tears were falling down her face. Finn wasn't even meant to be down here, he had saved her life. She screamed "No!" more trying as Bellamy kept her from running out of camp and towards Finn.

Clarke and all of the grounders heard the screams. Raven began sobbing into Bellamy's chest. Bellamy was trying to comfort her but it wasn't working. Nothing would work. Clarke knew what she had done. She knew she had to do it. But she still hated herself for it.

Clarke was trying to get the blood of her hands when her mom and Kane walked in. Clarke was uncontrollably crying. Abby knelt in front of the sitting Clarke. She grabbed Clarke's hands as Clarke began to explain why she did it "They would have tortured him. I had to. I had to."

"Okay. It's okay." Abby said trying to comfort her hysterical daughter. Clarke kept repeating what she had been repeating in her head since she did it. That she had to do it. Abby pulled Clarke into a hug. "It's okay."

"What did I do?"

Then Gustus entered the tent which Clarke just realized was Lexa's. She didn't even know it was Lexa's until Gustus walked in. Clarke quickly pulled out of her mother's embrace and wiped the tears for her cheeks. Her mom moved over to the side "The Commander is ready to talk." Gustus told them.

Lexa then walked into the tent. Her eyes locked with Clarke, she saw the guilt, the pain and it made her heart hurt. She shouldn't have done that, she could've done something. Saved Clarke from his hurt she was now feeling but she hadn't. Lexa walked past her and sat on her throne. She was followed by Indra and Anya. Indra rammed into Clarke's shoulder as she went.

"Blood has answered blood." Lexa stated as Indra and Anya took either side of her. "Some of my side say it isn't enough. They wanted the murderer to suffer as our tradition demands." Clarke looked over at Indra, she knew that Indra had been the first to say something like this. "But there will restitution. The body will be given to the people of Tondc. Murderer and murdered joined by fire. Only then can we have peace."

"No, we've done enough." Marcus stated getting a glare from every grounder in the tent except for Lexa who didn't show any sighs of any emotion. "The boy should be buried by his people."

"Enough? We were owed the pain of 18 deaths. We were owed our righteous kill. My village deserved justice." Indra snapped and Anya rolled her eyes slightly.

"The girl suffers more Indra. She killed someone she cared about, who did it for her. She suffers more than the pain of 18 deaths and will always suffer from it." Anya voiced looking over at Indra who's eyes narrowed at her. "He is dead, we have our justice."

"That was not justice." Indra quickly replied.

"You don't want justice, you want vengeance." Abby stated, Clarke looked at her mother and gave her a look which told her to shut up. Angering Indra wasn't a good idea.

Indra quickly moved towards the Chancellor "You have not seen my vengeance."

"We'll do it." Clarke said looking at the Commander. They're eyes had been locked the whole time, both trying to see what the other was thinking. Lexa knew that Clarke was thinking. Clarke knew what Lexa was thinking. This caused everyone else to turn their attention back to Clarke. "But when it's over, we talk about how to get our people out of Mount Weather. All of our people."

"We want the same things, Clarke."

"Good. When do we leave?"

"Now." Lexa then stood up from her throne. "Choose your attendants." Then Lexa, Indra, Anya and Gustus all left the tent.

Abby turned to her daughter. "Clarke, you don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do. If this truce doesn't hold it will all be for nothing. I killed Finn for nothing. We need to do this." Clarke then left the tent to go get Bellamy and tell him to bring himself, Octavia and Lincoln to Tondc. They'd been before and does know some of the customs.

"Clarke's right, we need peace with the grounders." Kane told Abby quickly.

"I don't think they know what peace is."

"The Commander does." Kane responded.

Abby's eyes widened. "They're being led by a child."

"So are we."

Clarke saw Raven with Finn's head in her hands. She saw how red and puffy Raven's face was from crying. She was going to look for Bellamy but she had to talk to Raven. She had to explain why she did it. "Go away."

"Raven, I'm sorry." Clarke said unable to even look at Raven.

Raven stood up and moved towards Clarke. "I said go away!" Raven shouted, Clarke was thankful there was no one around to see this. It was bad enough having to talk to Raven but to have an audience was even worse.

"I know how hard it must be for you but I'm leaving with the grounders and I need you to keep working on the radio."

Then two grounders came up and grabbed Finn's body. "What are they doing?"

Clarke grabbed Raven before she could do anything stupid and said "They need to take him now." Raven tried to break free so she turned to the grounders. "Give us a minute."

The grounders listened and walked away. "You agreed to this?"

"He has to go back to Tondc, there is a death ritual. It's the only way for peace."

Raven shook her head. "No, Clarke! How would you like if I just killed Lexa before your eyes then told you that I needed to take her away where she couldn't even be buried with her people! Then told you that you couldn't come because you had to work on a stupid radio!" Raven shouted, Clarke quickly looked over to the grounders who seemed not to be listening.

"Raven, you need to calm down."

"Screw you, Clarke. I'm coming to but don't worry I'll bring the damn radio." Raven then stormed off. Clarke looked down at Finn then nodded at the grounders who took him. As they were taking him away, his eyes opened staring at her. As if they were telling her what she had done. She had killed Finn and Anya was right. She'd never be able to stop suffering because of it.


	25. 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Finn dead and the alliance made, what will happen next?

The gates opened to Tondc as the Commander came into sight. The tension hadn't lessened on the way, it had increased. Gustus was still telling her that the alliance was a bad idea and that it could kill the Coalition, or her. Bellamy was telling Clarke that they didn't need the grounders but what they needed was an inside man which Clarke had also told him not to do. Barely anyone slept when they stopped for the night. They was a clear divide. The grounders at the front and the Skaikru at the back.

Lexa dismounted her horse. A warrior came up to the group of Skaikru and said "Weapons."

Lincoln gave the warrior his knife. Then said "We need to disarm before we enter."

Warriors began to check for all weapons. Gustus finished disarming Raven before turning back to his Commander. "Heda! Em klir. (Commander! All clear)" Lexa gave Gustus a brief nod. He began walking towards her through the sky people. He walked to Lexa's left and Anya was on her right as they began walking into the heart of Tondc. Of course the sky people followed them.

As the group came into sight, a villager began shouting "Heda! Heda! Mounin houm! (Commander! Commander! Welcome back!)" Then the shouts got anger as they noticed the sky people were with her. "Why have you brought them here?" They walked through a large crowd who were becoming angrier. "Stedaun gon Skaikru! Ripa gon we houm! (Death to sky people! Murderers go home!)"

A villager walked in front of the group blocking their path. He had an angry look on his face. "Skaikru don jak etin op kom ai: ai houmon, ai yongon (Sky people took everything from me: my wife, my child)" He shouted at them. Lexa did feel sorry for him but at the moment he was disrespecting her and that wasn't acceptable.

The Commander looked at Gustus quickly. "Sef op (Move aside)." The man didn't. Lexa gave Gustus a quick nod. Gustus walked towards the villager and threw a punch at him causing the villager to fall to the ground. Gustus began throwing lefts and rights at the man's face.

Clarke and the rest of the sky people watched in horror as no one made a move to stop Gustus. They all seemed to agree with what the bodyguard was doing, Clarke had guessed it was because he disrespected their Commander. Speaking of the Commander, Lexa stood looking neutral at what was happening. She had given the order in fact. Clarke knew that if Gustus did kill him then it wouldn't be good for the alliance. She watched up so she was inches from Lexa and said "Commander, stop him." Lexa wanted to give Clarke a quick look before back to Gustus and the man who had disrespected her but didn't, she knew if she did then her eyes would soften and there was a risk of her mask slipping away. "Please. They'll blame us for this too." Lexa finally looked at Clarke. She knew Clarke was right. "Teik em kik raun (Let him live)."

Gustus stopped immediately. Gustus stood up and moved away from him. Another villager helped the injured man to his feet. Lexa turned to where the crowd of people were. "The Sky People march us now. Anyone who tries to stop that will pay with their life." Lexa told them all in a cold, commanding voice. No one made eye contact with her. Lexa was almost daring someone to do so. No one took up the challenge.

She then turned on her heels and walked into the heart of Tondc. Everyone in the group quickly followed the Commander's lead. Bellamy as he began walking muttered, sarcastically "Warm welcome."

It didn't take long for Finn's body to put up onto the alter which was surrounded by the 18 bodies of the dead. It was made out of longs with Finn's body onto of the structure. Lexa stood the closest to it. Clarke, Raven, Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln, Abby and Kane all stood off to the side in one big group. "Kru kom Tondisi. Raun faya, oso wada klin laudnes-de kom fotaim."

Lincoln translated what Lexa was saying for the Sky people. "People of Tondc. In fire, we cleanse the pain of the past."

Indra pasted a torch to her Commander who took it. Lexa then had an idea how to show they were now unified as one fighting force. As allies against a common enemy. She looked over to Clarke. She moved the light torch towards the sky leader. "Clarke." There was some mumbling through out the Trikru. Clarke and Lexa looked. Lexa was telling that to trust her with her eyes.

Clarke then walked towards Lexa. She took the torch from her. Clarke also stood on the platform which Lexa was on, it was showing to everyone that they were equals. Their eyes contacted briefly. Clarke turned back to bodies and lowered the fire onto it. It caught light easily. "Yu gonplei ste odon (Your fight is over)." Clarke spoke in Trigedasleng. The couple then stepped down as the flames engulf the bodies of the dead.

Clarke and Lexa stood in silence as they watched the pile of ash from the fire was still smoking but the flames were out of sight. There was no one around, it was just the two of them with a few just around the area. Lexa could tell that Clarke was deep in thought, surrounded by her demons of what she had done. What Lexa had made her do. "I'm sorry." Lexa told her just loud enough so Clarke could hear but no one else could.

Clarke looked at Lexa. "For what?"

"Causing you pain."

"We both didn't have a choice." Clarke answered and sighed. "If you hadn't ordered his death, your own people would've killed you then killed us all." Clarke added not meeting Lexa's stare. "The pain, the guilt, will never go away will it?"

Lexa opened her mouth to speak but then decided against it that. "You just have to recognize it for what it is." Clarke looked at Lexa confused. "Weakness. It's weakness."

"Love?" Lexa nodded. "You can't be serious? Are we seriously back to this?"

"If it helps you than yes I am serious. It's how I got over Costia's death."

"I could never do that."

"Then the pain will never go away." Lexa told her quickly. "The dead are gone, Clarke. The living are hungry." Lexa then turned away from Clarke. She gave Marcus a small nod as she went past him and a women who resembled Clarke, she guessed that was Clarke's mother also the Chancellor.

The Sky People entered the dinning hall to see a long rectangular table. There was about 20 grounders already in the large room. The Commander was on the furthest side in the middle. Gustus and Anya were at each side of her, Indra on Anya's right. Clarke was directly opposite Lexa with Kane and her mom to either side of her. Marcus pulled out the bottle of alcohol as a gift. "Please accept this gift, Commander. We drink this at special occasions. I believe this qualifies." He told her.

Lexa gave Gustus a quick nod and the man took the bottle from Kane. Gustus then handed it to Lexa. The brunette looked at Kane. "Thank you, Marcus of the Sky People."

"You're welcome, Leksa kom Trikru." Kane replied. Clarke had to resist from cringing at what Kane had just said. "Just, uh, don't drink too much of it." Kane said trying to lessen the awkwardness of the conversation. He guessed calling the Commander by the real name wasn't the best idea in retrospect.

Lexa looked back to Clarke to get away from the painfully awkwardness that had taken over the room. "Clarke, let us drink together."

"It would be my pleasure."

A boy handed Gustus two cups which he quickly placed down in front of the Commander. Lexa quickly poured to drinks and past one to Clarke whilst she took the other. "Heda, allow me." Gustus said and Lexa without blinking gave him the cup. Gustus took a sip of it before handing it back to Lexa.

"Tonight, we celebrate our new found peace. Tomorrow, we plan our war." She then raised the cup. "To those we've lost and to those we shall soon find." Lexa and Clarke raised the cups to their lips. Just before it touched either of their skin Gustus collapsed on the table. He fell back against the wall in a fit of coughs and chocks. Someone declared it to be poison. Bellamy knocked the cup out of Clarke's hand.

Indra turned to the group of sky people. She pulled out her sword quickly. "It was the Sky People." She stated and the tables were moved out of the way. There was a weapons pointed at them.

Clarke look at a very shocked and confused Lexa, she could also see concern. Bellamy held Clarke back from moving towards Lexa which she was going to do at that moment in time. "This wasn't us. You have to know it wasn't us." Clarke shouted and her eyes were connected with Lexa's.

Lexa didn't know what to believe, she knew Clarke probably didn't want to kill her but what about the other sky people. She had given the order which killed Finn, their friend. She turned to Nyko who was over Gustus. "Sou nou teik em wan op. (Do not let him die)." She commanded quickly. Two guards quickly grabbed Gustus and took him out of the room.

As Lexa's second in command, Anya was in the position to give orders whilst the Commander was talking to Nyko about keeping Gustus alive. She turned to the non-warriors in the room. "Everyone out." They quickly obeyed. She turned to the warriors. "No one else leaves, search them." The warriors quickly obeyed their orders. Nyko picked up the bottle of what he presumed was poison.

Clarke turned to Lexa. "We didn't do this." She stated.

"Gustus warned me that something like this might happen. I didn't listen."

"Lexa, please." Clarke at that moment didn't see the girl she loved, it was the Commander. It wasn't Lexa who was talking to her, it was a very angry Commander.

A grounder began to check Clarke quickly. "You may not have but some in your camp would've wished that when you plunged the knife into Finn's heart that it would've been mine." Clarke knew she couldn't say that what Lexa had just said wasn't true because it was true. Maybe everyone who was with her at the moment, bar her, Marcus and maybe Octavia, would've preferred that.

Then the warrior who had been checking Raven calling Lexa away from Clarke's pleading eyes. He was holding a vile of clear liquid. It smelt like poison. "That's not mine." Raven told him.

The grounder ignored her. "Heda. Dison don kamp raun em okou. (Heda. This was in her coat)." He handed it to his Commander.

"I'm telling you. That's not mine. He put it there when he searched me."

Clarke saw Lexa weighing up all of the evidence. Raven did have the motive, the means and opportunity to have poisoned the cup. Lexa had ordered the death of Finn, Raven had the poison and the bottle was with her people all night. Clarke shook her head knowing what Lexa's conclusion was. "No Sky Person leaves this room." Lexa's voice was clearly powered by anger. She then stormed out of the room with 6 warriors quickly following behind her.

"Do something." Octavia said to Lincoln.

"Indra!" Lincoln called after the general. Indra didn't stop. "Indra, hod op! (Indra, wait!)" Indra did stop this time. "Teik ai chich op kom emo. (Let me speak for them)."

"Yu sou laik emo. (You are them)." Indra then closed the gate which allowed them to leave the room.

Lexa began pacing inside her tent. Anya entered alone. She knew that Lexa was pacing for two reason: Gustus could die and the Skaikru had tried to kill her meaning she'd have to kill them. She waited for Lexa to speak first. "Do you think it was them?" Lexa asked, Anya was one her most trusted, no she was her most trusted general.

"I am not sure."

"Get me Lincoln, they trust him." Lexa ordered and Anya nodded. She left the tent and went towards where the Skaikru were being held.

Clarke walked up to Raven. "Raven." The mechanic looked up at her with a slight glare. "I need to know the truth."

"I'd step back if I was you." Raven warned, there was hate in her voice.

Clarke continued. "If you tried to poison Lexa. I need to know."

Something snapped in Raven. She swung a fist at Clarke's face which did find it's target. Clarke staggered back and leant onto one of the tables. Everyone in the room looked at Raven and Clarke. "You're the only murderer here!" Octavia and Abby quickly got in between the two girls.

As that happened the doors of the cell opened. Everyone looked to see Anya flanked by two warriors. Her attention was on Lincoln. "Heda, gaf wich chich op yu (Heda, wants to talk to you)." Anya told him quickly.

Lincoln stood up. "Where are you going?" Octavia asked full of worry.

"The Commander wishes to speak to me." Lincoln said walking out of the of the room. Anya motioned her head for him to follow.

Anya entered first, Lexa nodded in her direction. Lincoln entered just afterwards. "Anya, leave us." Lexa ordered quickly. Anya bowed slightly before exiting the tent. Lexa turned fully to Lincoln. "What do you think?" She asked him.

"It wasn't them." He stated, he would bet anything on it.

Lexa knew this herself. She rubbed her forehead. "The poison was on them." Lexa stated and Lincoln nodded.

"Raven isn't stupid, she might be mad about you ordering Finn's death but she wouldn't risk everyone's life for revenge. Talk to them." Lexa began to think about it when Lincoln added something else. "Or at least to Clarke."

Lexa shook her head. "No. I will speak to them as one." She knew Lincoln was right, she knew Raven. The girl wasn't selfish, she understood that if she did kill her than it would cause everyone else's deaths. Raven, even in this state of mourning, wasn't about to get everyone else killed and her friends in Mount Weather trapped forever. Lexa knew that, that is why she didn't believe that Raven or any of the Sky People had tried to kill her.

They exited tent quickly, Lexa motioned with her hand for Anya to follow her. The women quickly joined Lexa on her right. "No one interrupt us." It was a order to everyone but Lexa was looking mostly at Indra when she said it.

Lincoln was opened the locked gate for the two women. They saw that Clarke was pacing deep in thought about what could've happened. Raven was talking with Abby. Whilst Kane was talking to Octavia about what Lincoln could be saying to the Commander. All of their heads snapped up. "Lincoln has convinced that none of you tried to kill me or at least for now."

Clarke gave Lexa a look which basically translated to 'are you serious?' when she said the last part. Kane spoke before Clarke could. "Thank you, Commander."

"How the poison was in your possession when you were checked?" Anya asked Raven raising an eyebrow.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I don't know. It isn't mine." She stated crossing her arms.

Then something hit Clarke. "Wait, who checked you when we were entering Tondc?" She asked the girl.

Raven shrugged again. "It was Gustus." Anya answered, she had been eyeing Raven to make sure the girl had done nothing to get herself killed.

Lexa looked at Anya confused then back to Clarke. "I don't think the poison was in the bottle." Clarke stated, Kane had been holding onto the bottle since they left Camp Jaha which meant no one but him could mess with it.

"What do you mean?" Abby asked, she didn't know what her daughter was getting at.

Clarke ignored her mom. "Lexa, can you get me the bottle?" Lexa quickly motioned to Anya to go do it. The grounder rolled her eyes and went to go get the bottle off Nyko. Anya came back moments later with the said bottle in her hands. She handed it over to Clarke. The blonde opened the bottle and before anyone could stop her took a big gulp of it. Clarke ignored the burn of the alcohol as it went down her throat.

"Clarke!" Both Lexa and Abby said at the same time. Everyone waited for the girl to start feeling the effects of the poison but nothing happened. Clarke was fine.

Clarke closed the bottle and handed it to Lexa who was looking at her. She saw the worry in her eyes. She gave Lexa a small, reassuring smile before talking. "The poison was in the cup and only one person had accuse to that cup."

"Gustus would never harm me." Lexa quickly replied.

Bellamy joined in realizing what was the grounders motive to kill his own Commander. "You weren't the target. The alliance was." He stated and Lexa knew he was right. Gustus had warned her about the alliance and how it could cost her life. She had brushed it off as him being protective, she never thought he'd be so stupid and reckless to do something like this.

Lexa without another word left the room, Anya and Lincoln quickly followed. The Sky People looked at each other quickly before following. When they arrived outside they saw Gustus speaking to Indra. He glared at the Skaikru. "The Skaikru proven to me that the poison was never in the bottle however it was in the cup." She stated loud enough for everyone to hear whilst her conversation was with Gustus.

Gustus panicked slightly. "Dison feik au, Heda. Nou ge pon klin. (A trick, Commander. Don't be fooled)."

"We know that it was you." Bellamy stated as him and Clarke arrived just behind Lexa.

"Why would I harm my own Commander who I vowed to protect with my life."

"You weren't trying to harm her, you were trying to harm the alliance." Clarke replied as quickly as Bellamy did.

Lexa decided to end the arguing. "Yu don ge finga au, Gostos. Ron ai ridiyo op. (You have been accused, Gustus. Speak true)."

Gustus realized he was caught. "This alliance would cost your life, Heda. I could not let that happen."

Lexa exhaled and clenched her jaw from talking. She couldn't let her caring for him get in the way of justice. "This treachery will cost you yours." He understood why she had to do it. "Teik em set raun ona tri. (Put him on the tree)." Two warriors grabbed him but Gustus went without any struggle.

Gustus was tied to the tree with too many cuts to count. The blood had made it so you couldn't count until it was gone. His lip quivered as he tried to remain quiet as the blade went across his lower abdomen, he knew the end was near and if it was he wouldn't go out weak. Everyone watched on, the Skaikru included. Raven finally got why Clarke did what she did. "This would have happened to Finn." She muttered as another cut sliced through Gustus' skin. She looked over at Clarke. The girl was watching with the same look on her face.

Lexa saw that the life was fading out of him, she had to end it. Also she didn't want to see anymore of this. She couldn't see anymore of this. She walked into the middle of the large crowd were Gustus was. They held eye contact as she came in front of him. "Ste yuj. (Be strong)." Gustus said to her between ragged and pained breathes.

As her sword was being drawn, she took a deep breathe. She swallowed the sadness at the scene in front of her. She took a stance and lined up the sword with his heart, slowly. Then spoke "Yu gonplei ste odon." She watched with a painful gaze as the life slipped out of him as her sword entered his chest. It was quick but it felt like an eternity for Lexa. She took a deep breathe as she removed the sword.

Clarke saw the grief in Lexa's eyes as she looked at Gustus' lifeless body. At that moment she wanted to comfort her but they were in front of a huge crowd of people and that would be impossible. Their eyes contacted almost instantly.

Then Raven heard something from her radio. Clarke looked over at Raven who was listening. "What is that?" Clarke asked her quickly. Octavia and Bellamy were right next to her in a second.

"It's Jasper." Raven stated.

"I thought Mount Weather was blocking us." Octavia said, they were getting very confused looks from all of the grounders who had no idea what they were talking about.

"Listen." Raven scolded as they begun to listen.

"Forty-seven of us are trapped inside Mount Weather. They've taken Harper."

"Talk to him, say something." Clarke told Raven as the recording continued.

"We don't know how much time we have left."

Raven looked up at Clarke. "It's repeating."

"Please hurry. This is Jasper Jordon. We need help." The message then seemed to finish.

Octavia felt a weight lift of her chest. "They're alive."

Bellamy nodded. He quickly looked over to the grounders. "We need to do this. We've got the alliance, now's the time to use it."

"First we need an inside man." She looked up at Bellamy. "You were right. Without someone on the inside to lower their defenses, turn off the acid fog, an army is useless. You should go."

"I thought you hated that plan. That I would get myself killed." Bellamy said in response.

Clarke nodded slightly. She was worried about him dying but they needed to do this and she trusted him enough to not crack under the pressure of the task. "It's worth the risk." Octavia then realized what was happening. Clarke pulled out her map from her jacket and handed it to Bellamy. "My map of Mount Weather. Find a way to get on that radio and talk to us." Clarke ordered. Octavia looked at her brother. "Good luck." She then walked over to Lexa. "Can we talk about a plan?" Lexa nodded as they went towards the war tent. It was time to plan a war.


	26. 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to plan a war (maybe get attacked by Paunas whilst you're at it)

Lexa and Clarke entered the tent, Clarke could see that Lexa's mind was far away. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck. The Commander stiffened slightly before falling into the hug. Her face in the crook of Clarke's neck. Clarke stroked Lexa's back up and down repeatedly. Lexa enjoyed the comfort of the other girl, she didn't cry. She didn't even make a sound, just let the demons fade away for a while whilst she was Clarke's arms.

Lexa then snapped out of it, she was being weak and that wasn't acceptable. She was the Commander and she couldn't be weak. She quickly removed herself from Clarke's warm embrace. She took a deep breathe before talking, she was slightly afraid that her voice would betray her. "I'm sorry for that. You wanted to talk about plans for our war against Mount Weather."

Clarke gave Lexa a look which wasn't a new one. "Are you actually apologizing for having feelings?" Clarke asked her. Lexa went to answer but knew that she was apologizing for that reason. "You're allowed to be upset."

"No, I'm not. I'm the Commander and being upset over something, which was my duty to do, is weakness." Lexa told Clarke.

Clarke rolled her eyes. "I swear to God, Lexa, it's like one step forward, two steps back with you." Clarke responded crossing her arms. Lexa looked confused at the expression the blonde just used. Clarke sighed and intertwined their fingers. "Look, Lexa. I love you, I don't care if you're upset. You can be upset with me. When we are alone, you don't need to be the Commander to me. Okay?"

Lexa nodded. "Okay but you wanted to tal-"

"Lexa, what did I just say?" Clarke cut Lexa off. Lexa nodded remembering what Clarke just said. The blonde continued. "That is something which we can talk about tomorrow morning." Lexa nodded again getting what Clarke was saying, again. "Do you want to talk about it?" It wasn't really a question, it was more a demand phrased as a question.

"He was like a father to me." Lexa said, it was more like a whisper. Clarke could barely hear her. It was like she was scared of admitting it out loud, Clarke guessed she probably was. Her voice then broke as she spoke again "And I was the one who drove the sword through his heart, watched as the life left his body because of my hands." Lexa swallowed hard. There was unshed tears in the brim of her eyes. "My hands." Lexa said after a long pause. A single tear rolled down her left cheek.

Clarke pulled Lexa into her arms again. Lexa buried her face in the blonde mane. "I know." Clarke whispered remembering what she did to Finn. Clarke's voice sounded just as broken as Lexa's. "I know." She repeated as tears left her eyes.

Lexa now remembered why having a whole meeting with all of her generals at once was a bad idea. She remembered exactly why because it was happening right now, they were all around a map of the Mountain which Clarke was sketched. It was most of her generals (some had other things to do in Camp Jaha, she had sent Anya and Indra to go do that), herself, Clarke and Major Byrne. It was the same as always, most of her generals (mostly male) were shouting things at each other to see who was the loudest. She had finally quietened them down to allow Clarke to explain the plan however Quint was having none of it. "This argument is a waste of time. It is simple. If they can't breathe our air why not just open the doors and be done with it? Let them burn." There was a chorus of burn from a few of the Trikru generals.

Clarke had heard this point before. "No, because they have a containment system. Multiple airlocks just like we had on The Ark." Clarke explained, she quickly looked at Lexa before continuing. She did see the some of the irritation on the Commander's face, she knew however it wasn't directed at her. "Our inside man can shut that down."

"If he gets inside." Quint replied, Lexa had to agree that was true. There was no guarantee that Bellamy could get inside even with the help of Lincoln.

"What if we shut it down from the outside?" Lexa suggested, Clarke looked at her. "You say the dam gives them power. Let's take that away."

Clarke knew in theory that would work however the execution would be a lot harder, maybe even impossible. "That dam withstood a nuclear war, Commander. I highly doubt-"

Clarke was cut off by Quint as he shouted "Agh!" and smashed his fists on the table. Clarke tried to resist rolling her eyes but failed. He quickly glared at Clarke before looking straight at Lexa. "All she offers is no." He growled out.

"Quint." The Commander warned. He didn't back down at first but after Lexa gave him a death glare, he did.

He straightened back up. "Apologies, Commander." He said before continuing. "But the biggest army we've ever had waits for us to give it a mission. The longer that takes, the more of our people die inside that Mountain." Quint stated, he was a lot calmer than before but there was some anger still in his tone.

"It's the same for all of us." Clarke told him.

Quint gritted his teeth. "We've lost thousands. How many have you lost, girl?" He spat at her. "She says she has a plan. I say waiting for one man to get inside is not a very good one."

Another one of Lexa's generals then spoke, he was one of her younger ones. "I agree with Quint. We have an army, let's use it."

"We will. After Bellamy lowers their defenses, turns off the acid fog. I don't care how many men you have. If you can't get to your enemy, you can't win." Clarke told all of the generals and the Commander.

Quint gritted his teeth again. "You are the enemy." He snapped at her.

"I'm sorry. Have I done something to offend you?" Clarke asked, she didn't sound like she was actually sorry nor that she really cared that much. Clarke was more getting frustrated with him, she had no idea how Lexa could ever put up with these generals.

He walked towards her. Byrne was quickly at Clarke's side, she had direct orders from the Chancellor not to allow any harm to come to Clarke. "Yes. You killed the murderer who murdered by brother."

Clarke stepped towards him and narrowed her eyes. "It is over now." She stated and she saw anger flare in his eyes.

"You're very brave under the Commander's protection, aren't you?" His lips were turned up in a smirk.

Lexa had heard enough. "Nou mou (Enough)." She ordered, her order was directly given to Quint.

He looked over to his Commander. "Ai ni nou hon hukop, ni kom disha kru. (I can't be in an alliance with these people)." He then walked away from Clarke, there was slight muttering but no big reaction from his Commander.

The Commander picked up the map. "Quint's right." Clarke quickly looked at her accusingly. "Waiting for Bellamy is not a plan. It's a prayer." She explained what she meant by Quint is right. Then she continued. "And one that's not likely to be answered."

Clarke couldn't take this anymore. She needed to clear her head. "Excuse me. I need some air." Clarke said walking out of the war room. Byrne quickly followed her. Lexa gave Quint a quick glare before turning her attention back to the map.

Clarke was walking through the forest around Tondc when she heard some leaves rustling. She stopped death in her tracks. When she turned to see what it was she saw Quint standing there. She saw he had a bow in his hands. She kept walking, maybe he was out hunting. He began to match her ever stride. Then he called to her "Not so brave now, are you, sky girl?"

After she walked past a tree which blocked her vision, she saw that he was out of sight. This wasn't good. Then an arrow came out of nowhere. It barely missed her, she didn't know if it was a warning shot or if he just missed but either way this was bad. She then spotted him ready to let another arrow fly. Clarke began to run, the arrow whizzed past her, just missing her ear. Quint followed her.

Clarke didn't know how far or how long she had been running when she was tackled by someone. She knew who it was before she saw their face. It was Quint, who else would attack her. His hands were wrapped around her neck and his weight was on her. She couldn't get him off. Her gun was just out of reach. Quint took out his knife and raised it just as he said "For my brother."

Just as he was about to bring it down on her, a knife came flying out of the air. It landed in his wrist, it gave Clarke enough time to get him off whilst he was in pain. She quickly got to her feet and raised her gun at him. Then she saw Lexa and the younger general from before. Clarke and Lexa's eyes connected, they both saw the relief in each other's eyes.

Then Lexa's eyes hardened as she removed her knife from Quint's wrist as the other grounder pointed his sword at Quint. She looked down at him with a death glare. "Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op. (You attack her and you attack me)." Lexa told him, she was angry. Lexa didn't let it show but she was angry. He had tried to kill Clarke. He had went against her in attacking Clarke.

"Thank you." Clarke said after catching her breathe and shaking off the shock.

Lexa looked over at Clarke. "Where's your guard?"

Clarke didn't know, Byrne had been near her when Quint attack her but she was wasn't in sight at that time. That only meant one thing. "He killed her." She stated, what else could've happened.

"Em ste spichen. (She lies)." Quint stated then stood up. "Ai gonplei kamp raun em en nou moun (My fight is only with her)." He added once he had stood up. He was clutching his wound.

"Yu gonplei ste odon. (Your fight is over)." Lexa said in a cold voice.

Lexa was about to speak but was stopped by a loud roar in the distance. Her eyes widened and her whole body tensed. This wasn't good. Clarke saw the almost fearful looks on the grounders faces. "What is that?" Clarke asked them.

"Pauna." She then quickly removed her sword and swung into into the back of Quint's legs. He toppled to the ground. Lexa turned to her other general and Clarke. "Run!" She told them. Neither of them had to be asked twice. The younger general led the way, then Lexa and Clarke brought up the rear. All 3 of them heard trees toppling then the blood cluttering scream from Quint.

Lexa didn't know when she had grabbed Clarke's hand, but she just had. Clarke didn't seem to mind either, actually she found a small comfort in it. Lexa turned slightly to Clarke but still kept running. "We need to hide." She stated, they couldn't run forever.

Clarke then spotted a tunnel with a grate over it with both hands. "This way. I found something." Clarke quickly rolled the grate out of the way and entered the tunnel. Lexa and the younger grounder quickly followed. The smell hit Clarke first, the smell of rotting flesh. Then the sight of bones and decomposing bodies. "What is this?" She asked and re-intertwined her fingers with Lexa's.

"It's her feeding ground." Lexa told her with a grimace.

Clarke looked around. They had to get out of here. "Come on." She sat before climbing up the small rock steps. She came face to face with a dead moose. Then a grunt was heard, it was here. The two grounders quickly removed their swords and looked around. Clarke put her finger on the trigger of her gun. Trees began to fall over.

A ginormous ape jumped over the walls. Clarke and Lexa stood there in complete shock, jaws hanging open. It landed on the grounder general and within seconds ripped him to pieces. It was a horrifying scene to watch. The ape threw his dead body against the wall. His eyes still wide open. He was dead and almost unrecognizable from the mauling he had received.

Clarke was the first to snap out of the shock. She raised her gun and began shooting at the mutant ape. It stumbled back after the second shot and threw a rock at them. Both of them ducked and didn't get hit by the flying smaller rocks. After three more shoots the ape fell off the ledge they were standing on. Both girls sighed in relief and looked at each other.

They moved to see if it was definitely dead. Only to find it wasn't. It climbed back up causing Clarke to jump back. Clarke turned Lexa around by her forearm and told her to "Run!"

Pauna growled as they reached a drop with a bar around it. Both of them looked down it at the same time then back to Pauna then to each other. It began running towards them as Clarke jumped. She landed on her feet but fell to her knees. There was a slight pain but nothing too bad. Lexa put her sword away and jumped. However unlike Clarke didn't land well. She fell into the wall shoulder first. She screamed in pain.

Clarke was fast to react. She pulled Lexa onto her feet and wrapped her arm around the girl. They began moving as fast as they could towards the grate. The huge ape quickly followed. Clarke got through first and just as Lexa as about to Pauna grabbed her. "Leave me." Lexa begged looking at Clarke.

"No way." After emptying the remaining bullets in her pistol, Pauna let go of Lexa and fell back. Clarke enough time to get Lexa to her side and kick the hatch closed. She grabbed Lexa again as they began walking towards a door. The blonde kicked it open. They went inside of it. She carefully put Lexa down. "Give me your sword." She said as she took the sword from Lexa's sheath on her back. She used it to block the doors. There was banging on the door but it held.

Lexa was making noises of intense pain. Her shoulder hurt, it was the one which she had injured during her trials to become the Commander again. Clarke moved over to Lexa instantly. She started to examine Lexa's shoulder. It was dislocated. "Your shoulder is only dislocated, I'll have to pop it back in but after that it should heal well." Clarke told Lexa who nodded. Clarke grabbed the arm earning a groan of pain from Lexa but Lexa didn't say anything. She put her other hand in the right position to pop it back in. "Ready?" She asked. Lexa nodded again. Clarke knew that Lexa would be loud when she put the joint back in.

She pressed her lips against Lexa's, the brunette quickly responded. Clarke was quick about it. It did pop back in but Lexa screamed but it was slightly muffled by Clarke's lips against her own. Clarke removed her lips and rested her forehead against Lexa's. "You, sky people heal people in strange ways." Lexa remarked earning a laugh from the blonde. Clarke quickly made a makeshift sling to hold the arm and shoulder in place. "You should've left me. My spirit would've moved on to the next Commander but now we'll both die."

"Leave you? Do you actually think that I would be able to go on knowing I let you die? Lexa, I love you. I need you." Clarke responded, the blonde had to shake the thought of seeing Lexa's dead body. She couldn't. She couldn't go on if that ever happened because of her, because she let it happen. They were interrupted by Pauna banging loudly. The doors began to bang. "It found us."

Clarke and Lexa quickly moved against the wall. Lexa threaded her fingers with Clarke's and squeezed her hand. The doors were banging constantly. "Don't be afraid. Death is not the end."

Clarke looked over at Lexa and away from the doors which were giving way under the pressure. "We are not dying here. I need your spirit to stay where it is."

Lexa removed her hand from Clarke's. She went towards the door. "Then get ready to fight because it's coming in." The sword was almost broken.

Then Clarke had an idea. "Maybe we let it in." Clarke said running towards the wall nearest to the door. Lexa's eyes widened. She was sure that Clarke was trying to get herself killed. "Come here." Lexa did. Both her and Clarke were against the wall as Clarke said "Now!" They removed the sword. The doors came flying open. Pauna came barreling rolled as it came through. "Go!" They then left the room, Clarke grabbed Lexa by her hand as she pulled the girl out. They locking the door behind them with the thick metal bar which went across it.

They waited to see if it would hold and it did. "Let's go." Lexa said and Clarke nodded in agreement.

Lexa was sat against a log looking at the fire. Clarke was still asleep with her head on Lexa's lap. She was running her fingers through blonde hair. She was watching as the girl sleep peacefully. She smiled down at her. These were the moments far and few between but they were the most valuable. She was the Commander and they had a reputation for dying early, of not ever having the chance of love. She was meant to be all war and keeping her people safe but at this moment, that didn't matter. It was just her and Clarke.

Then there was a loud snarl in the background. Clarke shoot up and her head off Lexa's lap. She saw the fear in Clarke's eyes. They could hear the loud banging from Pauna trying to escape. "It's okay. You're safe." Lexa promised.

"How's your arm?" Clarke asked turning to Lexa.

"Hurts." Lexa answered.

Clarke turned back to where Pauna was. "We should go. That cage won't hold forever." Clarke stated, she didn't want to go back but they had to. She wondered what would happen if her and Lexa just didn't return. If they just made their life on their own without any clans or wars. They would just be together, free and in love. Of course they couldn't do that, they had to get their people out of Mount Weather but there was that what if they did just leave. What if.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Clarke stood up. "Wait." Lexa said standing up also. "Thank you for saving my life." Lexa then smirked slightly. "Now you only have to do that a few more times and we're even." Clarke rolled her eyes.

There was another large bang. She reminded herself that they had to leave. "The cage won't hold." Clarke muttered under her breathe. Then something hit her. She turned back to Lexa. "I think I know how to take Mount Weather." Lexa's eyes widened. She motioned for Clarke to carry on. "We've been trying to get inside, but they've already let us in."

"What are you talking about?" Lexa asked, Clarke was making no sense. She wondered if Clarke hit her head on the way down to the place they trapped Pauna.

"Your army is already there. Locked in cages. We just need someone on the inside to let them out." Clarke stated and Lexa finally got it.

"Bellamy." Lexa stated.

Clarke nodded. "Bellamy."

"Do you think he can get in?" Lexa asked, she did know Bellamy but she didn't know him that well. They had spent time together but never alone, she was either with Clarke or Octavia. It was different then how Clarke knew him.

Clarke nodded again. "I do."

"Let's hope he can get inside because if he doesn't then we can't win." Lexa warned, if this didn't work then they would all fail and they were back to square one.

"He will." Clarke began to stamp out the fire. "Lexa, this is going to work. Come on." Clarke said. The both of them began to move back to Tondc to tell everyone of their plan and how it was going to work.


	27. 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mount Weather try and assassinate Clarke but the Mountain Man gets caught in the process.

When Clarke and Lexa returned they found that the whole of Tondc seemed to be on edge but that was to be expected how war was near and the rest of the other clans were going to be here soon. Lexa wasn't looking forwards to that, she already knew that Azgeda was going to be difficult. They had sneak back into Lexa's tent without being seen which was good but they found Anya leaning against the table which a map of the area was on. She raised an eyebrow at the couple. "I thought I told you to go to Camp Jaha." Lexa stated, her voice was calm.

"I thought you were meant to be planning for war not sneaking out." Anya responded, Clarke looked at both of the women. She knew that what Anya said was disrespectful towards Lexa and that Lexa should be angry but she wasn't. Lexa actually looked amused by Anya's answer to her.

"Pauna had other ideas." This was the first time Anya actually looked at Lexa. There was some worry in her gaze. Her eyes darted over Lexa to check for injuries. She jaw tightened when she saw what had happened to Lexa's arm. "Clarke says it should be fine, right?" The last part was directed at Clarke.

Clarke gave her a slight nod before elaborating. "In time, yes. You'll have to keep it in the sling for about 2 weeks, afterwards no heavy lifting or any strenuous activities for a few weeks otherwise it could become worse." Clarke's voice was stern, she knew that if she didn't tell Lexa exactly what to do with her recovery then she'd do something else stupid and get herself hurt even more.

"Two weeks?" Lexa asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

Lexa and Anya exchanged glances. Anya spoke first "Lexa had been hurt worse and it took much less time to recover." Her voice had underlying pride.

Clarke exhaled. This was going to be difficult. Lexa nodded agreeing with Anya. "We will be attacking the Mountain soon, Clarke."

"That's why you need to not hurt it anymore, Lexa." Clarke told her. Anya coughed reminding the couple, who were about to get into a pointless lovers spat, that she was also in the tent with them. Clarke decided to change the subject, she would however continue this later. "Right, so I need to get to Camp Jaha and tell Raven about what to tell Bellamy when we gets inside. I will leave as soon as my mom gets here."

Lexa nodded. "I will greet the different clans of the coalition." There was a slight grimace as she said it.

Anya caught on it on the face which Lexa was making. "Azgeda will prove to be difficult."

"When are they not." Anya chuckled at that. Lexa turned her fully attention to Clarke. "How essential is Raven to the plan?"

Clarke thought about it for moment. "Very. She will be able to radio Bellamy and help Bellamy with the acid fog."

Lexa nodded making up her mind. "Anya. I want you to become the girl's personal bodyguard, if the Mountain Men decide to attack I want you to be there." She ordered, Anya gave her a look which didn't look grateful. "Anya." Lexa warned.

"I will protect the girl with my life." She agreed after a long pause.

Lexa then turned to Clarke. "I will get one of my guards to shadow you, Clarke."

"Lexa, I don't nee-"

Clarke was cut off by Lexa. "Yes, you do. If the Mountain attacks, you will be a main target. Not only are you the Skaikru leader but also have the inside information on their facility." Lexa told her. "They will also do as you say." She added as an afterthought.

"Heda, Abi kom Skaikru ste hir (Commander, Abby of the Sky People is here)." One of her guards, Ryder, called.

Lexa made up her mind who she wanted protecting Clarke. Ryder was her most loyal guard now that Gustus was dead. He would do as she said without question and would protect Clarke with his life. The three women exchanged a look, Anya was the first to leave of the tent. Clarke moved to leave also but Lexa grabbed her arm. Clarke turned to look at Lexa. "Ste klir (Stay safe)."

Clarke smiled at Lexa. "I will as long as you keep your spirit where it is." Clarke placed a soft kiss to Lexa's lips. "Ai hod in yu (I love you)."

"I love you too." Lexa answered in English. Clarke then left the tent. She nodded to Lexa's guards before going to join her mom. Lexa quickly removed the sling around her arm, she didn't want to seem weak in front of her people or the Skaikru. Also Clarke couldn't shout at her in front of her guards and might have forgotten by the time she returned from Camp Jaha.

Clarke gave her mom a smile before being pulled into a hug. "Good to see you're alright." Abby had left with the rest after they got a radio message from the kids in Mount Weather and Clarke had left with the Commander to talk about war. So had left Clarke with Byrne. She hadn't seen the women actually. Once the hug broke Abby looked around for Byrne. "Where's Byrne?"

"Dead." Clarke answered, she gave her mom a look telling her not to ask her why.

Lexa left the tent and turned to Ryder. She quickly gave him the order to protect Clarke and for her people to listen to Clarke once they got to Camp Jaha. The grounder nodded and joined the Commander as she walked over to where Abby and Clarke. "You will be travelling by horse to your camp. It is quicker." Lexa stated before signalling for horses to come over.

Clarke noticed Lexa had taken off the sling. She had said two weeks, not two minutes. Was Lexa actually joking? Because if so then it wasn't funny. She felt like shouting at Lexa but she couldn't do that, they were surrounded by grounders and disrespected the Commander would get her killed. "Thank you, Commander." Clarke said, Lexa did see the anger in Clarke's eyes.

"Anya, Ryder and a few of my warriors will be accompanying you on the journey to your camp." Lexa told this mostly to the Chancellor. "I will see you at the meeting in a few days." Lexa then said turning on her heels. She gave Anya a quick nod before leaving. Clarke, Abby, Anya, Ryder and two other grounders mounted horses and they quickly set off towards Camp Jaha.

Abby had ordered a stop which confused Clarke. They needed to get back as soon as possible. They needed to see if Bellamy had radioed back in. Abby dismounted her horse and filled up her canister. Clarke dismounted her horse and so did the grounders. "Mom. Why are we stopping?" Clarke asked as she walked over to where Abby was.

Abby held the canister in front of Clarke. "You need to drink too."

"I'm fine. We're almost home." Abby lowered the bottle as Clarke said this. She then turned to the grounders who had bows. "Our scouts patrol these woods. Be careful where you shoot." The grounders all nodded.

Abby looked at this. "The grounders listen to you." She stated.

"Lexa told them to." Clarke said with a slight shrug. "We shouldn't have stopped." She told her mom then turned to the grounders. "Mount up." She ordered and they all did.

"Clarke."

Clarke turned back to her mom. "Mom. I need to get back to that radio to see if Bellamy's made contact."

"Listen to me. I know you don't think you need my protection anymore. But you do." Clarke wondered if her mom was actually being serious at this moment in time because wasn't she the one who sent her down to the ground to die? But instead of dying, Clarke made a truce with the grounders, that as soon as her mom got to the grounder she allowed to be broken? Wasn't Clarke the one who went to the Commander again and got an alliance? Wasn't Clarke the one who was helping the Commander with her plan for Mount Weather. Her mom continued. "You have to trust that I know what's right for us." Clarke decided not to get into this argument today with her mom but if her mom kept treating her like she was still the girl up on the Ark then she could have to set that straight because she wasn't the same girl and she never would be. "Hey. Let's go home." Then turned to the grounders. "Let's move out." The grounders looked to Clarke for confirmation of the order, Clarke nodded.

Everyone remounted their horses. Then a shoot could be heard. It hit a grounder in the head knocking him off his horse. Clarke's jaw tightened. "Mountain Men." She spat out before looking at Anya. "On me." The grounder nodded as the two rode towards where the shout could be heard from.

When they got to where it was happening, Clarke first saw Indra and another grounder with a bow. Then Octavia who had her sword to the Mountain Man's throat. Indra was calling for her new second, Octavia, to finish it. "Octavia! No!" Clarke called. Octavia turned to where Clarke was. "He's from Mount Weather. We need to keep him alive. Check to see if he's got a patch kit. We need to get him to medical." Octavia then shoved the man to the grounder. Another grounder began to check for a patch kit. Octavia walked over to the dead Mountain Man with the arrow in his neck. Then she found a picture in his bag. "What is that?" Clarke asked her.

Octavia grabbed the picture and walked over to Clarke. When Clarke saw it, it was a picture of her and Lexa in the woods after the attack from Pauna. Their faces were circled in red pen. "Clarke. You and Lexa were the targets." Octavia stated.

"We have to warn the Commander." Anya told them looking at the picture. She knew that Lexa was expecting an attack hence the reason she had assigned her to protecting Raven and Ryder to protect Clarke.

Indra nodded in agreement. She turned to two of her warriors. " Sen op oso mou snap hosa ona Tondisi. Nau! (Send our fastest riders to Tondc. Now!)" Indra ordered, the two warriors quickly rode off.

Clarke walked away from where her mom and Kane were talking to 'Carl Emerson. Mount Weather Security Detail', which was his answer to everything. It ended up in Kane questioning Abby's ability to lead their people then them walking away. Raven had made the airlock which allowed they to talk to him and treat his wounds which he had gotten from Octavia and the radiation.

A loud ringing came from the device in Raven's hand. "Yeah, I can totally replicate this frequency." Raven said over the message which Jasper had given them.

"Good. If we can neutralize the reapers, the tunnels are an option." Clarke said, she was slightly pacing as she did. "Get on it."

Raven turned to Clarke. "You don't need to give me orders. I got this." She snapped at her. She had just found out under the orders of Lexa, she now had her own personal bodyguard which didn't sit well with her. She didn't need any protection also her bodyguard, Anya, didn't seem to happy about it. Raven, if she was in a good mood, would've found it funny but she hadn't been since Finn.

Octavia's voice then could be heard. "Raven!" She shouted as she came into the room. "Any word from Bellamy?" Octavia was panicking, she had heard nothing about if her brother and boyfriend were alright.

The mechanic gave Octavia a sympathetic look. "Nothing yet."

"Lincoln's still missing too" Octavia stated, she didn't know anything. They could both be dead and she'd having no one left. She then turned to Clarke. "He should be back by now."

Clarke touched Octavia's arm. "They'll be okay."

"They better be." Raven muttered causing Octavia and Clarke to look at her. "Your whole plan rests on Bellamy getting in."

"He will." Clarke responded just as a voice came from the speakers telling her that she had to report to the South airlock. "We'll finish this later."

Kane was just in front of Clarke when they got to where Abby was. She was looking straight at Emerson. "Did he say anything?" Kane asked her with an underlying hope to his voice, the more they know, the better.

Abby shook her head. "No but his blood did." Kane looked at Abby with some confusion but Clarke understood what she meant. "Jackson found genetic markers anomalies that could only come from the Ark." Marcus' face went into a scowl.

"It's started." Clarke stated, soon all of her friends might be dead and she could do nothing about it. Bellamy needed to shut down the fog and quick because soon it will be too late to save their friends from the Mountain.

Kane looked at Clarke who had clear worry on her features then back to Abby. He lowered his voice slightly as he spoke. "It didn't come from the blood transfusion?"

"No. I took a sample before that." Abby responded in the same hushed voice as Marcus.

Clarke felt anger bubble in her chest as she looked at Emerson. He had the blood of her people running through his veins, he had the blood of Lexa's people running through his veins, he had the blood of innocent people running through his veins. "They're bleeding my friends."

"We don't know that." Kane said in a effort to calm Clarke but it had the opposite effect.

"Yes, we do. We were genetically engineered. They weren't." One last look to Emerson and something snapped inside of Clarke.

Clarke began walking towards the panel of the airlock. "What are you doing?" He asked, he grabbed her arm as he spoke.

"Killing him." Clarke then tried to get towards him but Kane grabbed her again. "Get out of my way, Kane." Clarke spat between gritted teeth.

"Calm down." Kane advised but Clarke's eyes were locked on Emerson. She was angry. She wanted him dead. She wanted him to bleed as he had caused her friends to in that Mountain. Blood must have blood.

Abby blocked Clarke's line of sight. "Clarke. You're not in charge here." Clarke's eyes locked with her mom's. "We do things my way." Abby added. Clarke didn't want to have this argument where her mom still thinks she's a child and needs protecting from the big bad world. Clarke turned on her heels and stormed off. She didn't look back as she did.

Clarke walked into the room where Raven was to see that Octavia was already gone. Raven was hunched over the tone generator to get rid of their reaper problem. She didn't notice Clarke was there until the girl talked "We're too late. They're already bleeding them." Clarke listened to the message which Jasper had sent them which was playing in the background. She didn't know if he was alive or not. If any of them were alive or not. "It's over." Clarke's was defeated. She had failed.

"No!" Raven shouted standing up. "You don't get to give up, Clarke!" Raven said before swallowing hard and adding her next part. "You killed Finn, and I didn't give up!" Her voice cracked as she said his name. "I'm building a damn tone generator, do your job!"

"What is my job?" Clarke shouted back, her mom had basically told her to go and sit down because she's just a child. The grounders listened to her but what good did that do in Camp Jaha? She had come up with a plan but that was no good if Bellamy wasn't inside of the Mountain.

"I don't know. To come up with something!"

"I've tried!"

They were interrupted by Bellamy's voice being heard on the radio. "Camp Jaha, this is Mount Weather. Anyone read me?" Both girls turned their attention to the radio.

"Holy crap." Raven muttered as she picked it up.

Clarke quickly picked up the part which she talked to. "Bellamy?" Clarke asked, if it wasn't him then the whole plan would be worthless and they're never save anyone.

"Clarke?"

Clarke smiled, he was one of the few people she trusted, she cared about him and he was alive. He was their plan to take down Mount Weather and they had successfully got him inside. They could get their friends out. They could win this war. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. But that's it for the good news. We have to talk fast. Something has changed. Jasper, Monty, everyone is locked in the dorm." Bellamy told her quickly, there was clear panic in his voice. He didn't know what to do, he had to protect them. The 100 was his family, they had to protect each other but he could do nothing. To help them right now.

"But they're alive? All of them?" Clarke asked him, if they were alive then there was still hope.

"I think so. For now." Bellamy answered her. Clarke sighed in relief, there was hope. "Maya says they're already using their blood. Things will get ugly in here real fast."

Clarke remembered the last time she'd heard of Maya. She had pretended to say she was sorry then stole her key card so her and Raven could escape. It seemed Raven was thinking the same thing as they looked at each other quickly. "Maya's with you?"

"She helped me escape. If it wasn't for her then I'd be dead." Bellamy told her. He quickly looked over to Maya. "And Clarke, there are kids in here. We need a plan that doesn't kill everyone. Please tell me we have one."

Clarke wasn't for killing all of the children. She didn't want that. "I hear you. But we can't do anything until you disable the acid fog." Clarke looked quickly over to Raven. "Raven's going to help you." Raven gave her a quick nod agreeing. She wasn't going to disagree. "You have to find a way to free the grounder prisoners. There's a whole army inside that mountain and they don't even realize it."

"A Trojan horse. Good plan." Bellamy told her. The plan should work. "Clarke, if I'm gonna pull this off, I need some time. It won't be long until they figure out that I'm not one of them and if that happens-"

Clarke cut him off. "That can't happen. I'll come up with something."

"Come up with it quick."

"Thanks for coming through. I knew you would." Clarke told with a slight smile.

"All I've done so far is not get killed." Bellamy told her.

"Keep doing that." Clarke told him before looking at Raven. "You're up." She handed it to the mechanic.

She then began to walk towards the door. "What are you gonna do?" Raven asked, she saw that Clarke had come up with a plan.

Clarke turned to Raven with a smirk. "Keep on looking outside instead of in." She then turned to go find some help to pull this off. She'd need it.


	28. 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is holding a meeting of the 12 clans plus Skaikru but something bad is going to happen.

Lexa waited at the entrance to Tondc, she now regretted letting Anya leave with the Skaikru. Of course she needed Anya up there, not only to protect Raven but to also to keep order between their people. She quickly looked at the guards to her left and right. Then she saw the banner of the Floukru and the Sankru. She straightened and watched as warriors entered Tondc. In the middle of the was the ambassador of the Floukru and also the Sankru. Lexa had hoped it would be Luna to come for her people but it wasn't. The two dismounted their horses. "Mounin kom Tondisi (Welcome to Tondc)." Lexa said in a way of greeting. They both bowed at her. It was good to see no resistance was coming from both of these clans but she had to wait for more. She was more anxious for the Azgeda to arrive.

When Clarke got outside she saw a group of grounders. There was Anya just slightly off to the side. The warrior looked up at Clarke and nodded in a way of greeting. Clarke paused before speaking. "I need your help." Anya looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Bellamy came through but I need to buy him some time."

"Where do I come into this?"

Clarke smirked slightly. "I want to give the Mountain a message and to do that I need to get the Mountain Man."

Anya nodded getting her plan. "And you need me to help get my people to help you because your mother is keeping him here."

"You gonna help or not?"

"I am under strict orders to do as you say." Anya told her before turned to the group of warriors. "Mafta ai op (Follow me)." All of them stood up. This also included Indra who was sat next to

Octavia. Anya turned to Clarke. "What's the plan?"

"Masta ai op. (Follow me)." Most of the grounders were slightly taken back by Clarke using Trigedasleng whilst Anya seemed slightly impressed and Octavia held back a laugh at the look on Indra's face. They all recovered as Clarke began walking towards where Emerson was being held. People stepped back as Clarke was followed by a bunch of grounders, they didn't want to know or want to get involved in what that wasn't about because it probably wouldn't end well for themselves.

When the group of them got to where Emerson was, they saw one guard stood at the end of the corridor leading to the cell. Emerson was sat on the table in the middle of the room. He still had that smirk on his lips. It fell as soon as he saw the grounders trailing Clarke. He gulped in fact. The guard went to speak but Clarke beat him to it. "Don't." The guard didn't make a move to stop them. Clarke walked past him towards Emerson. "Get dressed. You're coming with me."

After Emerson was in his suit, Clarke opened the door. Two grounders roughly grabbed him but where careful enough not to rip it. When the walked outside, most people backed away from them. Abby and Kane quickly walked towards the blonde who was leading the group of warriors. Anya and Indra were at either side of her, Octavia was next to Indra. "Clarke, what are you doing?" Kane asked her as they walked over.

Abby got in front of Clarke. "Clarke, stop." Abby ordered gaining glares from the grounders.

"No. I'm letting the prisoner go." Clarke stated, she wasn't going to be stopped by her mom. That's why she asked the grounders for help. She was surprised when Anya agreed so easily but they were all ordered to listen to her by their Commander.

Abby didn't know what had got into her daughter. "Absolutely not."

"He hasn't told us anything." Kane added, in a much calmer voice trying to evade the death glares from the grounders who were following Clarke.

"He doesn't have to. He's gonna tell them something." Clarke said, her voice held no emotion. She had learnt that one from Lexa. It made her sound way more intimidating than normal.

Abby turned to the guards who had gotten behind her. "Get the p

risoner back to the air lock. Now." The chancellor ordered. They quickly responded with 'yes ma'am' all around.

They quickly moved to do so but were blocked by the grounders also advancing. The grounders drew their weapons. The guards staggered back. Clarke gave the grounders a look before back to her mom. "You may be the Chancellor but I'm in charge." Clarke stated, her eyes were daring her mom to do something about it, to challenge her on that.

Abby looked at Indra who was right at Clarke's side. "Indra, tell your people to stand down before this gets out of hand."

"No." Indra told her.

"We stand with her." Anya added with a death glare towards Abby.

The chancellor looked at Clarke again. "People could get hurt." Abby told her trying to get Clarke to stop.

Clarke however wasn't having any of it. She wasn't going to back down. "Not if you get out of my way." She waited for Abby to object but she didn't so Clarke continued with what she was saying. "You need to trust that I know what's right for us."

Kane decided to step in before Abby did anything stupid. "The grounders trust Clarke." He then gave Clarke a small smile. "Maybe we should to."

Abby looked to her guards. "Stand down."

Clarke and the grounders quickly advanced with Emerson in the middle of them being made to walk. "Open the gate." The blonde ordered. They didn't a first. "Now." Clarke added and this time they did open the gate. The two grounders who had Emerson put him in front of Clarke. "Can you hear me all right? Because I need to make sure you get this."

"Loud and clear." Emerson responded.

"I have message for your leader." Clarke told him then paused. She watched a bit of panic run through Emerson's eyes. "We're coming for him." More panic went through Emerson's eyes as Clarke spoke. "You're watching us, but you haven't seen a thing. The grounder army is bigger than you think. And even if you could find it, your acid fog can't hurt them. And now thanks to you," Clarke then showed him the toner and let it hum. Then stopped as she begun speaking again. "neither can the reapers." Clarke watched as his face molded into one of panic, of fear. "So you have one last chance. Let our people go, and we'll let you live. It's just that simple."

Emerson nodded. "I got it."

Clarke grabbed the device which showed how much oxygen Emerson had left. "That's an eight hour walk back to Mount Weather?" Emerson nodded slightly. Clarke then began letting some of it go. She stopped when it got to where she wanted it to be. "You're gonna do it in six."

"Six hours?" Clarke put the device back where it belonged. "That's not enough. How am I supposed to deliver your message?" He asked in disbelief.

Clarke smirked. "That's your problem. Now go." Emerson then turned away from Clarke and began running towards where Mount Weather was. He ignored the grounders which were glaring at him.

"Clarke. Do you wanna explain to me how this helps my brother?" Octavia asked her once Clarke had turned away from where Emerson left from.

"I just told him we have a secret army to worry about. The more they're looking at us, the less they're looking at him. Bellamy is the key to everything, Octavia. If he dies, we die." Clarke then walked past Octavia, she was followed by the grounders. Octavia looked at Indra who nodded as they turned to follow Clarke also.

Lexa had watched as every clan had arrived. They had all been respectful but she knew it was close to Azgeda coming. Lexa quickly looked at the leaders or their representatives of the other clans of her coalition. Then the banners of Azgeda came into sight. The blue flag with the black hand over it. Fur was over the top of the flag. Lexa's guards moved closer to her. As Azgeda entered the village.

Their eyes narrowed at the sight of the Commander. It seemed that their queen hadn't given them orders to at least act like they had a shred of respect for her. The warrior in place of Queen Nia dismounted his horse, his second was next to him. Lexa looked him up and down. "Mounin, Azgeda (Welcome, Ice Nation)." Lexa said in a cold voice. There wasn't much of a welcome in how she spoke.

The ambassador, Luca, tried to hold the glare which the Commander was giving him but after a second, he broke. His eyes darted to the floor and he bowed his head. "Mochof, Heda (Thank you, Heda)."

"There is a clan meeting tomorrow. The Skaikru will be joining us." Lexa informed him, she saw annoyance run through his eyes. "Do you have an objections to this?" The Commander asked. The Azgeda warriors were shifting nervously at the tone in Lexa's voice. They had forgotten how intimidating she could be at times.

"No, Heda." Luca answer after swallowing hard.

"Good, I will have no harm come to this alliance." Lexa told him. "Neither should you, if you want our people back." The Commander waited for the Azgeda ambassador to respond but he just mumbled 'yes Heda' under his breathe. Lexa then turned on her heels and walked back to her war tent. Her guards were flanking her as she did. She heard the sigh leave Luca's mouth as she left him alone. She forgot how nice it felt to make Azgeda shake at her saying a single word. Maybe them being here wasn't a bad thing after all.

Clarke entered where Kane was, Ryder was following Clarke. Clarke had just gotten the news from Bellamy that Mount Weather were taking their people out of the dorms one by one every few hours. It was getting worse. She wanted to go and see Lexa but she had to help her people first so she couldn't go to the meeting with the 12 clans today. "Plans have changed. I'm staying here." Clarke told Kane.

"The Commander is expecting you." Kane told her, he was pretty sure that the Commander wouldn't be the the best of moods if it wasn't Clarke who was in Tondc for the meeting. The Commander only trusted Clarke.

Clarke couldn't think about Lexa at the moment. She had to keep her people safe. "Our people inside of Mount Weather are in trouble. I can't go anywhere until I know they're okay."

"And what can you do for them here?" Kane asked her.

Clarke decided not to answer that because she didn't have an answer herself. "You'll go to Tondc in my place. Lexa respects you. I'll get there as soon as I can." Clarke told him, she then turned to leave.

Kane grabbed her arm and said "Clarke, wait." At that Ryder half pulled out his sword.

Clarke looked at Ryder and told him to "Put it away." He did and stepped backwards.

Kane started talking again. "Clarke, being a good leader means knowing which battles to fight."

Clarke had heard this before. She was pretty sure she'd heard it from Lexa once or twice. "And which to delegate, I know." Kane nodded. "Please. I need you to go to Tondc."

"Fine, I'll go."

Clarke nodded. "Thank you." Clarke then turned to leave. Ryder was right behind her.

The doors opened and Abby stepped through. "What's going on?" The chancellor asked.

"Kane will explain." Clarke told her and moved to leave again.

This time it was Kane who stopped her. "Maybe your mother should go. She's still the chancellor, after all."

Clarke nodded. "That's why she's needed there." Clarke said before leaving the room completely.

Bellamy was getting instructions from Clarke and Raven to where the lab was. They didn't know which way to go when Bellamy heard drilling something from one of the tunnels. "Never mind, I've got this."

They heard the sound of a drill something from the radio. "Is that a drill?" Raven asked.

Then something hit Clarke. "Bone marrow extraction." It would be a way to keep them always able to be resistant to radiation. They were killing their friends for their bone marrow. Then they heard a voice speaking about waiting his whole life to breathe real air. It was "Emerson." Clarke muttered and began to listen in more intently.

Someone else's voice came through. "Let's get back to this secret army that she claims to have. She tell you anything that might help us find it?" Cage asked Emerson. Clarke was relieved that their plan did actually work.

"No, sir, nothing about the army. She did say she was coming for you. And if we let her people go, she'll let our people live." Emerson told Cage remembering what Clarke had told him.

"Well, it's a little late for that." Cage said looking at the dead bodies of the Sky People.

"I'm sorry I failed, sir."

"No, it's okay. We'll finish the job tonight." Cage said with a slight smirk. "Whitman just radioed in. Apparently there's a War Council meeting happening tonight in one of their villages. The leaders are gonna be there." Clarke looked at Raven. They had to warn Lexa about the Mount Weather knowing about the meeting of the 12 clans tonight.

"Sir, I feel good. Let me take a team out, support Whitman."

"No, he had less chance of being spotted if he's alone. Of course, Whitman can't take out that many targets so we're going to use a missile."

Clarke felt the air leave her lungs, like she'd been punched in the stomach. They were going to bomb Tondc. They were going to bomb everyone there. They were going to bomb Lexa, her mom, Octavia, all of those people. "Did Kane take a radio?" Clarke asked, she needed to warn them.

"No, Bellamy is using the only unjammed frequency." Raven told her.

"I can get there in time if I leave now but when I get back I need you to have the fog down and our friends safe. Can you handle that?" Raven saw the panic radiating from Clarke.

Raven nodded. "Yeah, I can handle that. Go." Clarke nodded and moved to leave. "Hey." Raven said just as Clarke was about to leave. Clarke stopped and looked at Raven, she needed to hurry. The mechanic pulled Clarke into a hug. "Don't get blown up." Clarke nodded and left to leave.

Clarke was riding as fast as she could, she needed to get to Tondc. Ryder was at her side. It was her fault, she had provoked Mount Weather. Now Lexa could die if she didn't get there quick enough. Her mom could die. Octavia could die. She needed to get there quick enough. She needed to make sure they would survive this. She couldn't lose anyone else.

Tondc was in sight. Clarke might make it. Then something flew past her at speed where she barely saw it. It was a ball of red and orange fire. Then it landed on Tondc. It exploded. A bang could be heard. The impact blew Clarke off her horse and everything went black.


	29. 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the missile hitting Tondc.

When Clarke woke her ears were ringing, it made her unable to hear anything but the ringing. Her vision was blurry, colours mashed together. There was a throbbing at her hairline. She put her finger tips to it to feel a warm liquid and the pain to magnify. Clarke guessed she was bleeding. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust. But when they did she saw the complete devastation of the village. Fires were burning against the ash. Clarke put her hand on a tree which had been turned back from the blast and used it to help herself up. Her body ached at that but it wasn't painful.

She looked to her left to see that Ryder wasn't there anymore, Clarke guessed he had left to go help the villagers inside. She felt the blood trickle down her forehead and quickly wiped it away. Her blood was mixed with dirt, ash and dust from the blast. She looked back at Tondc to see there was still some things standing but most were a smoking, pile of rubble.

Then she remembered who was in this pile of rubble. Also knowing that the bomb was aimed to kill her and Lexa, she'd have to keep her face covered slightly. She wrapped a piece of cloth into a hood hiding her blonde hair and casting a shadow over her face. Clarke then set of in a run towards Tondc. She had to get to Lexa. She had to get to Lexa.

She was near the gates when she pulled off to the side by someone. There was a hand over her mouth as she did. Blue eyes met green. Clarke sighed in relief when she saw the face of the Commander. Lexa's face seemed to be unharmed other than the busted lip which had reopened. "Your mom and Octavia are alive." Lexa then removed her hand slowly. Clarke without even thinking pulled her lips into Lexa's. She could taste the metallic blood but didn't care. "Are you okay?" Lexa asked her once their lips had detached.

"I'm fine, I'm not the one who just got hit by a missile." Clarke told her.

Lexa chuckled slightly. "I'm not the one who has blood coming down her face." Lexa responded.

"I fell off my horse when the bomb hit." Clarke quickly said. Clarke looked back to Tondc to see that during their conversation, Lexa had been pulling her away from Tondc as it had got further away. "Lexa, we need to help them, they were trying to kill us."

"We are. If they see us then they'll strike again." Lexa said still pulling Clarke away from Tondc. "Victory stands on the back of sacrifice, our people understand that."

"I want the Mountain Men dead. All of them." Clarke told her between gritted teeth. Lexa nodded and they began walking off into the woods.

After they heard a sniper they began moving towards where the noise came from. They had to eliminate him before the Mountain Man got off more shoots, killing more people. They found Lincoln on the way which was of some relief to Lexa.

They moved to the high ground which was where the sniper was. He was saw them but it missed as the three of them got behind a large rock. "So much for the element of surprise." Lexa commented.

"I'll draw his fire." Lincoln told the pair.

However Clarke shook her head. "No, I will." Clarke began shoots where the sniper was. Lexa and Lincoln shared a quick nod before he moved from the cover and towards the sniper. Clarke ducked behind the rock as soon as her bullets ran out.

Lincoln quickly jumped the man, he quickly got him to the floor. Just as he was about to plunge the knife into the Mountain Man's heart, he got out a toner. Lincoln gripped his ears and fell to the ground in pain. The sniper got Lincoln up and had a knife to his throat.

Clarke and Lexa were quick to respond by coming out from behind the rock. Clarke had her gun drawn and pointed at the sniper. "Drop your weapon." He said whilst driving the knife deeper into Lincoln's throat to draw blood.

"Just let him kill me, then take him out." Lincoln told Clarke. Clarke didn't. "Clarke, please. Your people need you."

Without a second thought, Clarke said "You are my people." Then she pulled the trigger. It landed into Lincoln's shoulder but went throw into the Mountain Man's heart.

Lincoln smirked slightly. "Good shot."

"Did that make you feel better?" Lexa asked the blonde.

"No."

Lexa and Clarke were stood on the top of a large hill looking down at the people stood around them. There was a cry of 'Heda' coming from the army. Lexa held up her hand silencing them. "What happened here will not stand. The Mountain will fall. The dead will be avenged!" The army cheered loudly at this.

Abby, who Clarke had been relieved to see okay, then shouted "Enough! Enough! There are other people still in the wreckage. Go to work!" She ordered and the grounders quickly began doing what they were doing before they had spotted their Commander.

Clarke couldn't help think that this was her fault. "With our two people working together, we're gonna win this war, Clarke."

"It's my fault." Clarke told her in a mutter.

"No, it's not." Lexa responded almost instantly. "You didn't launch the missile. They did. You did nothing wrong, Clarke." The Commander added with a small smile.

"I could've-" Clarke began again but Lexa cut her off.

"Stop, you couldn't have done anything to stop this. No one is blaming you." Lexa then noticed Octavia and nodded towards her. "Octavia."

"Commander."

Lexa smirked slightly. "Who taught you respect?" Lexa teased earning a scoff from Octavia. Lexa turned to Clarke. "We're leaving soon." Then Lexa walked off towards her tent.

Octavia smiled at Clarke, Clarke returned the smile. "I thought you were dead." Clarke told her. "I'm glad you're not."

The brunette chuckled. "So am I."

Clarke turned to see her mom after Octavia had walked away. She and her mom hugged. "We could use your help." Her mom said with a tight smile.

"I can't, I'm leaving soon." Abby raised an eyebrow. "The sniper wasn't wearing a hazmat suit."

"The bone marrow treatments are working." Abby stated in shock.

"They're going to kill all of my friends." Clarke felt almost defeated at this.

Then Lexa walked up to them. "It's time to go." She told Clarke and Clarke nodded.

They hugged again. "May we meet again." Abby whispered.

"May we meet again." Then she broke the hug. She began walking towards Lexa. Then past her to walk next to Octavia.

Abby looked at Lexa. "Don't let anything happen to her."

"I won't." Lexa swore and started to catch up with Clarke and Octavia. It was time to move.

Lexa was leaning against a wall sat on a couch. Her eyes were closed as she let Clarke speak. The blonde was over a map. "What if we're wrong and cutting the power doesn't disengage the locks?" Clarke asked not turning to look at the brunette.

"Your people said it will." Lexa told her still not opening her eyes. Lexa then sighed as Clarke didn't speak but she could hear her thoughts from where she was sat. She stood up and moved towards Clarke. "You should rest, Clarke."

Clarke didn't hear her, she was too deep in thought. "We could blow the doors manually."

"Plans don't last very long in battle. Tiring yourself with questions already asked and answered is a waste of energy." Lexa advised, she was worried about Clarke. The girl had barely slept since they got to their new camp just outside of the range for the fog.

Clarke turned her head towards Lexa. "People died for this, Lexa. It has to work."

"You're doing what I did when I first took command. We can't move forward, and it's giving you too much time to think. Once Bellamy shuts down the acid fog and the battle begins, everything will be clear." Lexa told her trying to get Clarke to calm down.

"What if he can't?"

Lexa paused slightly. "We both know he can. Bellamy is strong. He will do it." She reassured the blonde, she knew Bellamy herself and knew he'd do anything to get that fog down.

"What are we going to do about the innocent people in the Mountain?" Clarke asked, this was another thing she was thinking about.

"None of them are innocent, Clarke. They have a century's worth of my people's blood on their hands. Blood must have blood."

"Some of them helped us." Clarke protested.

"What will happen if they want revenge. How can I trust that they won't attack my people again?" Lexa asked her. She couldn't allow any survivors. Her people wouldn't allow it either.

"You can't just kill everyone you don't trust." Clarke said crossing arms.

"Yes I can."

Clarke exhaled. "Well, I won't let you."

"You begged me to let you kill them all two days ago. Blood must have blood, Clarke. Our ways may be harsh but it how we survive." Lexa said quickly, she couldn't allow it.

"Maybe life should be about more than surviving." Clarke then turned away. She thought back what she just said. Then sighed. "Don't we deserve better than that?" Clarke asked, she was asking it both to Lexa but also to herself.

"Maybe we do." Lexa then brought their lips together in a soft kiss. It was almost hesitant at first but it turned into a nice pace. The blonde wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck whilst Lexa secured her arms around waist both were pulling each other impossibly closer. This kiss was a promise, soon they would be going off to war. They could die. This was a promise to return to each other. A promise that one day, life won't be just about surviving.

They were broken apart by one of Lexa's guards shouting "The signal! Heda, come quick!" He shouted. Lexa and Clarke looked at each other. There was a promise, much like in their kiss, which swore to each other that they would win this.

When they got outside they saw a red flare coming up from the direction of Camp Jaha. It meant that their plan had worked. "Bellamy did it." Clarke said with a small smile on her face.

"We were right to put out faith in him." Lexa added still looking at the flare as was Clarke. The acid fog was down and nothing was stopping them. Clarke and Lexa's eyes connected. They both held the same look in them. It was time. "Now we fight." Clarke gave Lexa a small nod.

Both of them turned towards where most of the army was. There was shouting from the warriors saying how the Commander was there. She could feel the energy of the army. It was something she had never felt before, it was electrifying. Lexa turned to the warrior with the war horn. She pointed in his direction. "Teik em laud tromon-de. (Sound the horn)" She ordered without hesitation. The war horns blew. "Kom wor (To war)!"


	30. 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the battle begin

Clarke, Lexa, Lincoln and the rest of her generals were stood around a large table. It was the final war council meeting before the march on Mount Weather. Lexa wondered if this was to be the last war council she ever had. Her alliance with the Skaikru after this would be strong, the clans seemed to have fallen back into line. Maybe she would finally bring peace to this world of war and death. She looked over at Clarke slightly, she stood next to her. Lexa also hoped after this was all over, her and Clarke would live in peace. She could show Clarke the wonders which this world has to offer. Her parents always said that she needed something to fight for. For a long time it was for her people then just to survive but now she wants to fight for Clarke. She wants to fight for a future with her. Clarke makes her happy and she wants to fight for that. She wants to be strong for Clarke.

Lexa snapped out of her thoughts as more Skaikru filled the tent and reminded herself that she was in a war council meeting which was waiting for her to begin. "Welcome, Skaikru. Join us." Lexa greeted them in a calm voice. Clarke gave Monroe a small nod as the girl entered, Monroe returned it.

Sargent Miller walked up to Clarke with a metal tube. He showed it to Clarke. "Package from Raven. Hydrazine. She said it would do the job." The guard told her.

The blonde nodded. "Good."

"And your mother wanted to be here too." He reassured the younger Griffin.

"I know but the wounded in Tondc need her more." Clarke finished what he was about to say because she did understand where her mom was coming from. After Sargent Miller turned to walk back towards the other Skaikru guards.

Everyone crowded around large table with the diagram of what the battlefield will look like. Lexa turned to her field commanders who were around the table. "Field commanders, today's the day we get our people back. The enemy thinks it's safe behind its doors, but it's not. When it realizes that, it will fight back. Hard. We need to be ready."

Lexa then looked over to Clarke as if she was passing on a torch because the blonde then started speaking as she did. "This is a rescue mission. We are not here to wipe them out. There are people inside that mountain that have helped us. Children who have nothing to do with this war. We kill their soldiers. Their leadership if we have to. But we are there to rescue our people. Is that clear?" Everyone in the room nodded at Clarke.

"Then let's begin." Clarke moved towards where she wanted on the diagram. "There are four teams. Two of them at the dam and in the mine are moving into position already." She pointed at each place as she said them. Lexa had put Indra in charge of the mines and Anya in charge of the dam, she knew she had placed her faith in the right people. "The third, inside of the mountain is freeing the grounder prisoners as we speak." This was referring to Bellamy. "It is our job as the fourth team to keep the eyes of the enemy off of them for as long as possible. To do that, we have to be in position here at the main door with our entire army." Clarke pointed at the main door as she said this. "The Mountain Men believe the door can't be opened from the outside so they leave it unguarded. Only, it can be. And thanks to our source on the inside, now we know how. According to Maya, the electromagnetic locking system has one flaw. When the power goes out, it disengages. And that's where Raven's team comes in. The Mountain's electricity is generated at Philpott Dam. By now, they've taken the turbine room. It's their job to blow the power. Once they do, we blow the lock." Clarke moved back towards where she was at the beginning. "There is a catch. A backup generator inside the mountain. If the lock is still functioning when the backup power kicks in we'll never get that door open. We'll never get out people back."

"How much time do we have before the backup power kicks in?" Sargent Miller asked Clarke.

"One minute." Clarke told him without even a hint of hesitation. "That's the window."

"Small window." He commented. "Why don't we just take out the backup generator too?" He asked her, it seemed like the logical solution. "Bellamy's inside. Have him do it."

"Leaving them without power that long would kill them all. And as I said, that's not the mission." Clarke informed him. She wouldn't let more innocent people die. "Besides, we lost contact with Bellamy." The blonde had found this out from Raven.

"What? We did? When?" Monroe asked like a spitfire.

"After he took out the acid fog." Clarke told her.

Lexa saw the worry in both of the girls' eyes. "Bellamy's a warrior. He'll be fine." She reassured them both. Clarke gave Lexa a thankful look.

Clarke took a moment to continue speaking due to her having slight trouble pulling her eyes away from the Commander's. "As the Commander said, once the door is open, the shooting will start. And they'll throw everything they have at us. But that's what we want. We want them looking at us because while we're fighting at the front door Indra's team will be escorting the prisoners out of the back, right through the reaper tunnels." She said this whilst putting her hand where the reaper tunnels were. "Once all of our people are free, they'll sound the retreat. We'll be back home before Mount Weather even knows they're gone. And that's it. That's the plan."

Lexa then stepped forward as Clarke stepped back. "The Mountain has cast a shadow over these woods for too long. They've hunted us, controlled us, turned us into monsters. That ends today. Thanks to our alliance with the Sky People the mountain will fall. As Clarke said, we spare the innocent. As for the guilty jus drein jus daun!"

The chants of "Jus drein jus daun" began first from the grounders. The Skaikru joined in after a few chants of it. They were ready for war.

The whole army around the door had just stopped chanting "Jus drein jus daun" but the energy was still high, you could taste it. The bomb on the door was fully armoured and ready to go as soon as Raven got the power down from the dam. It should only be a matter of time.

It was dawn by now. They had been waiting for a while. Clarke was pacing slightly. "It's taking too long." Clarke stated as she stopped pacing.

"It takes as long as it takes." Lexa said in a calm voice. She was half-expecting Clarke to come back with something but the blonde kept quiet. "What do we do when it's over?" Lexa asked her.

"I have no idea."

Lexa turned her head so she was looking right at Clarke. "Well, what do you want?" Lexa asked her again.

She thought about this for a moment. What did she want? Clarke didn't know what she wanted when it was all over. She wanted peace but wasn't that what everyone wanted. "I want my people back. I can't think past today."

"You should come with to the capital." Clarke and Lexa locked eyes. "Polis will change the way you think about us."

"You already have." Lexa looked down and smiled ever so slightly.

Then gunfire could be heard. It wasn't in their direction more off to the side. "It's coming from the dam." Lincoln said and Lexa nodded in agreement. Lincoln quickly gave an order in Trigedasleng for a group to go see what was happening.

"Raven will get it done, she's one of us." Monroe said looking at Clarke.

Sargent Miller then looked at Clarke who had the button in her hand for the bomb to blow the door. "As soon as those lights go off, you blow the door. We'll handle the rest." He then went off with a group of Skaikru and Trikru to go see what was happening at the dam.

Then the lights on the door went off. "She did it." Clarke said looking at the door, relief was swelling through her voice.

"One minute, starting now." Miller told Clarke.

She put it in between her and Lexa. "For those we've lost." Clarke said looking straight in her eyes.

"And those we'll soon find." Lexa then also wrapped her hands around the button. Then pressed the button. However it didn't work. They tried again. "Why isn't it working?" Lexa asked Clarke.

Clarke exhaled. "They're jamming us. I need to get closer." Clarke then went towards the door however sprays of bullets came. Lincoln quickly grabbed Clarke and put her behind cover.

The Commander turned to her warriors. "Flank the shoots! Go!" She ordered and they did without even a little bit of hesitation.

Miller then came up to Clarke. "If I get there, I can trigger it manually." He told Clarke quickly. He needed to do it, for his son.

"You can't get there." Clarke argued knowing the bullets were everywhere.

"For Nate, I have to try." He needed to do this.

Clarke handed him the button. "Shield wall, now! Get him to the door!" Lexa ordered. The grounders formed a protective barrier around him. However it failed. Lexa turned to Clarke who was panicking. "We'll find another way in."

"There is no other way in." She then looked down at her watch. "10 seconds." Lincoln then had and idea. He light an arrow. As he began to pull back the arrow, Clarke began counting down from 5. Just before she got to one, Lincoln's arrow flew and blew the door open. However that was when all hell really did break lose.

They had won. Clarke didn't feel like they had won. She wasn't with the main celebration in Tondc. She stood leaning against a tree just in sight of the party. Her back was turned to it. She watched looked up at the stars, she used to watch them in space. They were just big balls of gas. It wasn't anything special. She then felt a hand slip into her's without any words being spoke between the pair. "Shouldn't you be celebrating?" Clarke asked her. Clarke didn't turn her head but knew it was Lexa.

"How can I celebrate whilst you're in pain?" Lexa retorted and felt Clarke stiffen.

"I'm fine." Clarke said in response.

"You killed 350 people, Clarke. You're not fine." Lexa's voice was soft. Clarke didn't answer just looked down. "Come with me." Clarke didn't answer again but just let Lexa take her where she wanted to take Clarke.

Clarke wasn't thinking how long they had been walking when they reached a small clearing in the woods. In the middle was a small water spring. Flowers of all different colours littered the ground mixed in the green grass. There was also a fireplace to the side of the spring. The trees and shrubbery hid it well. However there was a clear view of the star filled sky. The moon was also present from the view. It was beautiful. "What is this?" Clarke asked Lexa looking around.

Lexa smirked slightly. "This is a secret." She gestured with her finger whilst saying it.

Clarke smiled. "Where are we, Lex?"

Lexa went to go starting the fire in the fireplace. "It wouldn't be a secret if I told you." Lexa stated with her smirk growing.

"You're unbelievable." Clarke realized this was the first time she smiled since what happened at Mount Weather. Her grin turned into a frown remembering why she couldn't smile anymore. "Lex, what are we doing here?" By the time Clarke asked this, Lexa had lit the fire.

Lexa didn't answer that straight away. Instead she lay down on the grass near the fire to keep warm. It was soft for the ground. Lexa patted the spot next to her meaning Clarke to join her. Lexa turned on her side with her head resting on her elbow so she was facing Clarke who was lay on her back. "You know why." Lexa stated answering the blonde's question.

"I can't, you can't understand." Clarke stuttered as she said this. There were tears forming in her eyes as she began this but they starts to fall as she finished what she was saying.

Lexa softly wiped them away with her thumb. "I can." The simple statement from Lexa was enough to make Clarke look at her. She saw the ghosts of Lexa's past in her eyes. "I have too much blood on my hands, Clarke. I am soaked in it. I can understand."

Clarke hadn't thought about that. She thought after what happened, she'd be alone forever. But Lexa understood but Clarke also knew that was too good to be true. Without any words being spoken between the pair, they moved so Lexa was on her back with Clarke's face in Lexa's neck. She was letting the tears throw. "I, I killed so-" A sob cut off her speaking. "so many inn-innocent people."

Lexa ran her fingers through Clarke's hair. "I know."

There was another sob coming from Clarke's chest. "Children, people who he-helped us. I- I killed them all. I'm noth-nothing more than a-a monster."

"You did what you had to do." Lexa told her causing a puffy faced Clarke to look up at her. Lexa wiped away the tears which were sliding down Clarke's face. "You aren't a monster. You saved us all. You saved me. It was either radiate Level 5 or all of our people die. Anyone would've made the same choice."

The blonde rested her head on Lexa's chest. Tears still falling down her face. "All I saw was Cage with the gun to your head. His men drilling into my mom. I-I couldn't do anyth-anything but watch. I had to."

Lexa slightly tensed at the mention of Cage and his gun. She had led the team to secure the main hall. It ended up going horribly and the only two survivors of 15 were Octavia and Lexa who were being used as leverage over Clarke. She had lost good warriors that day. She was thankful that she sent Lincoln and Indra to go get their people out safety. "No one blames you. You had no choice."

"Can we just stay here?" Clarke asked her in a small voice.

"Of course, we'll get through this together. As always. Promise me, you'll allow me to help you through this."

"I promise." Clarke told her after a moment of hesitation.

"Ai hod in yu, Klark."

"I love you too, Lexa."

Clarke looked at Lexa who was asleep with her head resting on Clarke. Her arms around the blonde's waist. The Commander was telling Clarke a story about her childhood. Lexa's voice began to slur and she finally fell to sleep. Clarke moved the Commander's head so she was asleep against the soft grass. She then carefully removed Lexa's arms from her waist.

The blonde moved from the ground so she was crouching and looked down at the girl she loved so much. "I can't return back to camp with you. Seeing their faces everyday will just remind what it took for me to get them here. I bare it so they don't have to. I don't know where I'm going to go." She pressed a final kiss to Lexa's forehead. "May we meet again." Clarke then stood up.

She turned and walked away. She couldn't look back. She knew what she was doing was selfish but she didn't care. She couldn't care. Not anymore. Not after everything she had done. She then disappeared into the forest. Clarke was gone, in two ways more than one.


	31. 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the battle of Mount Weather and Clarke leaving.

Lexa woke with a start. She didn't feel the warmth of the blonde next to her. She sat up and turned her head to see that Clarke was no where in sight. She was gone. Lexa closed her eyes again. Then clenched her fists and pounded the ground. She did again until her fist was raw. She looked down at the blooded knuckles and the blackened grass. She had allowed Clarke to leave. She shouldn't have fallen to sleep. She knew that Clarke might do this.

After standing up, Lexa began aggressively stomping out the embers of the fire. Lexa was so angry with herself. She was also hurt. Clarke left without saying goodbye. She left after promising Lexa that they would get through this together. Lexa then turned on her heels and began walking towards Tondc.

When she got back to Tondc, she saw that it was empty. Most were still recovering from both the celebration and the war. Lexa's eyes were hard as she looked at the few people outside. The bowed their heads at her when she passed. She saw Octavia sat next to the large camp fire in the middle of camp. She still saw the large bruise on the girl's face from where she had taken the butt of a rifle to the face at the Mountain.

The Commander sat next to the sky girl without a word. Octavia looked at Lexa and nodded in a silent greeting. They both looked at the smoldering embers for a while, not talking. Lexa was the first to speak "You fought well at the Mountain."

Octavia turned to look at Lexa and shrugged. "I've had good teachers."

"As much as I would like to take some of the credit, I cannot, neither can Indra. You fought well because you didn't give up. That cannot be taught." Lexa told her with a slight smile playing on her lips. "Your spirit is strong, Okteivia kom Skaikru en Trikru."

Octavia smiled brightly at what Lexa had just called her. "Mochof, Heda (Thank you, Commander)."

"For what? I only stated the truth."

"Where's Clarke?" Octavia asked her.

Lexa's jaw tightened. "Clarke is gone." The sentence had a mix of emotions in it; anger, heartbreak, frustration. Octavia was going to say something else but stopped when the Commander stood up. Her eyes as cold as ice again. "It has been good talking to you, Octavia."

"Lexa, wait." Octavia said standing up. Lexa stopped from walking away. "You're one of us, as well." Lexa's eyes furrowed. "The 100, you're one of us as well."

"I'm not, Octavia. None of your people believe that." Lexa responded firmly.

"You saved us all more than once. I trust you, Bell trusts you, Raven will again, Jasper, Monty. Clarke does. You're one of us, just remember that." Octavia argued back without hesitation.

Lexa sighed. "I'll try." Octavia smiled and nodded. "I'll see you soon, Octavia."

"You too, Lexa." Lexa then walked away from the girl without looking back.

She spotted Anya talking to Raven, there was a smirk on the mechanic's face. Anya also seemed slightly amused by whatever the girl was saying. Lexa hadn't actually talked to Anya since they got back from the battle, that was a slight lie, she had talked to the women briefly but nothing too important. "I have no thanked you both for your part in taking down the Mountain." The Commander said in a calm voice.

Raven jumped slightly as her back was turned to the other brunette. Anya smirked at Raven's reaction then turned to Lexa. "I was doing my duty. Raven on the other hand, just likes to blow up things." Lexa heard the sight teasing in Anya's tone. She wondered when that had happened.

"I also wanted my friends back." Raven added then smirked. "Even though I do enjoy a good explosion." Lexa nodded and moved to leave when Raven asked her something "Do you know where Clarke is? I need to ask her something important."

Lexa's body stiffened once again. Why was everyone asking her about Clarke? She didn't control Clarke. Actually she had no control over Clarke at all, Clarke's actions were her own as she had left without even saying goodbye. "Clarke left."

"That doesn't sound like Clarke." Raven commented, she knew Clarke pretty well and the girl would never leave when her people needed her.

Lexa paused for a moment. "She wasn't being herself." Lexa then decided she needed to do something productive. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to start arranging for us to return to Polis." Lexa then left the two women alone. Just like she was, she was alone.

3 months later

Lexa knew that when Clarke arrived, she'd be pissed but what else was Lexa meant to do. Let her die? Of course Lexa didn't know when Clarke would get to Polis however it should be soon. She sent an old and very secret ally to go fetch her. Lexa knew that this had to be secret, no one could know and he was perfect for it. Also Roan was almost as good of a fighter as she was. Queen Nia didn't know that her banished son was in fact in league with the women who was her sworn enemy (personally speaking, of course Nia did answer to Lexa due to her being part of the Coalition). She had met Roan during her time away from command, he too was banished. They spent about a month talking about their what they would do if they ever saw the Queen again. Nia was the one in the first place who banished Roan, well she was the reason he was. She had made a group of men act as if he was going to commit treason against the Queen so in turn she banished him. However she didn't know that Roan knew it was her who came up with the plan.

Anyway, the Ice Queen now had a kill order on Clarke or Wanheda as most now called her. If she killed Clarke then not only would Lexa be truly broken but Nia would use her new power to take over the Coalition and kill Lexa. She sighed and focused one what the Nightbloods were doing. They were sparing. She watched as Aden, her most promising Nightbloods, knock the sword out of Gio's, another Nightblood, hand.

"Good, Aden." She advised them both before motioned for a new pair of the young warriors to start sparring. Then she noticed Titus walking up to her and bowing. "What is it?"

"Prince Roan has returned with Wanheda." Titus informed his Commander. He hoped that this threat to his Commander would be over swiftly after the Commander takes Wanheda's life.

"Good. Could you take the Nightbloods back?" It wasn't a question, more of an order.

"Sha, Heda."

Lexa then started to walk towards her tower. She knew it would take a while for Roan to be able to get Clarke inside of Polis without drawing too much attention, not only to himself but to also Clarke. When she walked into the throne room, she saw both Indra and Anya conversing quietly. They both turned to the entrance when the double doors opened. "Heda." Indra and Anya both greeted in unison.

She saw the worry in both of their eyes. "What is it?" Lexa said as she sat down on her throne.

"There is an army from Azgeda marching on Polis, Heda." Indra told her.

Lexa turned to one of her guards. "Send a message to Azgeda to withdraw or the other armies of the Coalition will declare war." The guard quickly nodded before leaving the room to go find a messenger to go and deliver it to Azgeda. "Anything else?" Lexa asked the pair.

Anya began, she was in charge of Skaikru relations with the Coalition to her dismay however it did allow her and Raven to grow closer but that was off topic. "Skaikru are being to enter other clan's territories in search of W-"

Lexa raised her hand, silencing Anya. "That doesn't matter. Wanheda is no longer a concern." Both Anya and Indra looked at each other quickly, talking about Clarke since the girl left 3 months ago was a hard subject.

Their conversation was cut short by Titus entering, he was followed by Roan who had Clarke presumably, with a bag over her head. Roan bowed slightly in the direction of the Commander. "Wanheda, kom ai don swega klin (The Commander of Death, as promised)." He then removed the bag from the girl's head.

The light was blinding at first for Clarke. She didn't know where she was. She had been at the trading post then as she left her kidnapper had grabbed her. She knew he was Azgeda from what the Trikru warriors had called him. Clarke knew this was the end. She was probably deep in Azgeda territory in front of the Ice Queen ready to be slaughtered for her power.

All that running for nothing. Clarke didn't know what she was running from, the more she thought about it. She didn't know if she was running from Azgeda who would kill her, running from her duties as a leader or if she was running from just being human. Clarke hadn't been feeling since she felt, she couldn't think about feeling. Once she started then the guilt would become crippling.

Clarke could hear whispers of some description. Then her eyes adjusted to the light levels. At that moment, Clarke's heart stopped. She wasn't in the presence of the Ice Queen about to be killed. As before her was a now standing Commander. It was Lexa. "Hello, Clarke."


	32. 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in 3 months, Clarke and Lexa talk.

Lexa looked at Clarke. She hide her very mixed emotions. She felt relief at seeing the girl alive, pride that she had kept herself alive all of this time, love which hadn't disappeared but also the anger of Clarke leaving 3 months ago also that she cuts over her face which probably came from Roan (she'd deal with him later) and the bitterness which came with her being here after Lexa had risked something else for Clarke.

Pushing away the emotion she felt because of Clarke, she decided to focus on the anger which was radiating at Roan. The Commander walked towards Clarke and Roan. She wasn't happy about the cuts and bruises which were on Clarke's face. She wasn't happy about that one little bit. Taking her eyes away from Clarke, who had been avoiding eye contact at all costs, she looked at Roan. "The deal was for you to bring her to me unharmed." Lexa snapped at him.

Roan smirked slightly. "She didn't come easy." He told Lexa.

A swell of pride filled Lexa's chest. She looked back down to Clarke. "I should've expected not."

The Prince knew it was time to start playing the game. Him and Lexa were meant to hate each other with a passion, they didn't but that's what everyone else thought. So their explanation for Roan doing this was that he wanted his banishment lifted. Of course his real reason was to spite his mother but that didn't matter. "I've done my part, now do yours. Life my banishment."

They couldn't have that. She needed him near for the next part of their plan. "I'm told your mother's army marches on Polis." Lexa stated.

Clarke looked towards Roan, who was his mother? "That has nothing to do with me. Honor our deal."

"I'll honor our deal when your Queen honors my Coalition." Lexa said without fault. Roan hide his smirk again. This was another way to spite his mother. After what she had done, she deserved everything she got. "Lock Prince Roan of Azgeda away." Clarke looked at Roan with some shock. He was the Prince of Azgeda? Two guards grabbed Roan but he didn't look at either of them. Under the fake glare was a look which meant they would talk later.

Titus waited until Roan left before speaking. "What of Wanheda?"

Lexa held her hands up silencing him. "Leave us." Both Anya and Indra left without saying another word, they didn't want to get in between this. Titus on the other hand turned just as he was about to leave. "You heard me." Titus lowed his gaze after a few moments and left the room. Titus had been pushing his luck since they returned to Polis, it seemed he no longer could be fully trusted. He didn't respect her as much anymore either. He saw her as weak and Lexa knew soon she'd have to deal with him. She watched as her guards closed the doors and waited at either side of them.

The Commander removed the gag from Clarke's mouth. "I'm sorry but I had to ensure that Wanheda didn't fall into the hands of the Ice Queen."

"I was doing fine." Clarke replied, she was angry. Lexa had gotten someone to kidnap her.

"Polis is the safest place for you." Lexa stated trying to ignore Clarke's anger.

"Maybe you should've just trusted that I wouldn't have died." Clarke responded holding Lexa's eye contact.

Lexa's eyes narrowed. Her eyes started to light on fire. "The last time I trusted you, you left." Lexa snapped in a lower volume. She then turned to her guards. "Take Wanheda to her room. Have her guarded at all times, she is not allowed to leave this tower." Lexa ordered without even looking at Clarke.

"You can't be serious." Clarke said with widened eyes.

Lexa ignored her. She looked at both of her guards quickly who nodded at their order. Then she left the room to go talk to Roan about whatever they needed to talk about regarding their plan to get him as the King and Nia dead.

Once Lexa reached the place where they were keeping Roan, she entered. The room was the ground level of the tower. Roan had his hands bound and he was sat on a chair with a slight smirk. Lexa was thankful that the guards were outside of the room. "I'm upset with you." Lexa stated as she began to untie his hands.

"I got her here, why does it matter?" Roan asked and rubbed his wrists slightly as he said it.

Lexa's jaw clenched slightly. "I said unharmed. She has cuts and bruises." She told him between gritted teeth.

Roan sighed. "It was either get her here by force or not at all." Lexa nodded, he did have a point. Clarke was stubborn and wouldn't come without being made. As much as she hated that the blonde was physically hurt by this, it was worth it. "I may have also almost killed a Sky person"

"What happened?"

"Well, I was almost at Polis when I had tied Wanheda to a post whilst we hid from the Azgeda army." Lexa's eyebrows raised at him saying he tied Clarke to a pole. "She had already tried to escape once. That's how I manged to get her hair back to blonde."

"Her hair wasn't blonde?" Lexa asked with slight amusement and disbelief in her voice.

Roan chuckled. "No, this blood red color."

"How strange." Lexa commented with a smirk. "Continue with how you almost killed a Sky person."

"So I had left to go check if they were gone and when I returned I found a warrior, who I presumed was Azgeda since of his clothing, in front of Wanheda. Of course, I attacked but before I could kill him, Wanheda begged me not to and that she would come without a struggle. So I took the deal. Then knocked him out and left with Wanheda." Roan finished his story. "I think his name began with B."

"Bellamy?" Lexa asked him and Roan nodded. "Makes sense, him and Clarke are friends."

"You care about her?" Lexa froze at the Prince's question. She was about to tell him that she didn't when he spoke again. "I saw the look on your face when you first saw her when I removed the bag. You may be good at concealing your facial expression but your eyes gave it away."

"I care about her, yes but right now her being here is to keep the peace."

"My mother will question it." Roan told her.

"Your mother won't after the summit with Skaikru in a week time." Lexa stated without a hesitation in her voice.

Roan thought about how Lexa said that. "You're planning to add them to the Coalition." Lexa quickly nodded. "Azgeda and a few other clans won't accept this."

"I believe most will. Skaikru has been treating reapers since the Mountain, they returned the son of the leader of Sangedakru earning their respect and their actions at the Mountain has earned respect also they have been very impressive since the fall of the Mountain." Lexa explained quickly. She had thought this over quite a few times. "If Azgeda or any other clans have a problem, it won't matter because they won't get me out of power." The Commander finished.

"What of Wanheda?"

Lexa chuckled slightly at the question. "I'm still figuring that out."

1 week later

Clarke watched from a screen in the control room as the grounders led by Lexa bursted into the main room of level 5. Everything had went to plan, Indra led the injured out of the harvest chamber. Then another team of warriors was going to take the room where the bone marrow was being harvested from. Clarke didn't know how but the Mountain had gotten her mom, Kane and a few other Skaikru as well. Clarke looked at Lexa who had blood mixing with her war paint but it was all someone else's as it was red.

She watched as arrows and bullets came flying from the entrance of level 5. Both grounders and Mountain Men fell. Clarke looked at Monty who had hacked the system and found a way to irradiate level 5, then to Bellamy who's eyes were glued to Octavia who was near Lexa. Clarke looked over to Dante Wallace, who was no longer the president but her son Cage was. Clarke had a pistol pointed at him to keep him from running.

Grounders began swarming into the mess hall, the first wave getting shot down but the other making it through. However the Mountain Men had the guns and numbers. Soon there were only 5 left whilst the Mountain had 15 armed guards. Lexa slammed her fist against the wall. Clarke put the walkie to her mouth, the other was in Octavia's possession."O, tell the Commander she needs to fall back."

Lexa took the walkie from Octavia who showed no resistance of keeping it. "I will not surrender." She said between gritted teeth.

"You'll die if you go through that door." Clarke argued back.

"Then my spirit will find the next Commander." Lexa replied before looking at the entrance. She had to do this. "May we meet again." Lexa said into the walkie. Clarke knew that she couldn't change Lexa's mind on this.

"May we meet again." She replied without hesitation.

The Commander handed Octavia back the walkie. "Frag emo op (Kill them all)." She ordered. Then the 5 of them came charging into the room. Clarke was is in awe of Lexa, she had seen Lexa fight reapers but this was even more impressive. She ducked out of the way of the line of fire and sliced her sword against the nearest guard's chest. She kicked the body into another guard knocking his concentration and preventing him from shooting Octavia. Then within a second his chest and stomach had a large cut through them.

Octavia had also taken out a guard, as had two of the other warriors. However one had been shot and lay dead on the floor. The Commander took out two more Mountain Men with ease. Octavia's sword sliced across another guard causing him to fall to to the grounder. But the other two grounders after taking out another guard got a bullets through their skulls.

A bullet found it's way into Octavia's arm causing her to drop her weapon and fall to the ground. She loud scream of pain from Octavia broke Lexa out of her craze. A butt of rifle collided with her face. This knocked the Commander to her knees. They were about to pull their triggers at the two when Cage shouted "Hold your fire!"

He put a pistol to the back of Lexa's head. A guard grabbed the walkie from Octavia whilst keeping a rifle to her head. Cage took the walkie and put it near his mouth. "I suspect that I'm talking to Clarke Griffin."

Clarke looked quickly at Bellamy who nodded. "You are." It was a simple and quick answer from the blonde.

She saw Cage's smirk grow. "Good. I will give you one chance to save the life of the women you love and your friend." For effect her pushed Lexa's head forward. "You will leave with the whole of your army and they'll leave."

"I can't do that." Clarke told him before realizing she could play with fire also. "I will give you one chance to save your father." Clarke replied looking at Dante. She saw Cage's face drop. "Let my people go and he'll live."

Bellamy and Monty turned to look at Clarke in shock. "We need him." Bellamy told her but Clarke didn't lower her gun.

"I need his son to believe me." Clarke then put the walkie back near her mouth. "Don't make me do this."

Cage looked up at the camera. "You kill him, I kill her."

Clarke looked at Lexa. "You kill her, I will irradiate Level 5. Let my people go."

"You won't do that."

Clarke didn't even blink as she pulled the trigger. Guilt swelled but she had to ignore it. She took a deep breathe before speaking again. "Just let my people go."

She saw that Cage was itching to pull the trigger and blow the Commander's brains out but he also knew that if he did that then Clarke would lose it. He had to play this smart. He turned to a guard. "Go tell the doctors to start drilling into Chancellor Griffin." He ordered, the guard nodded and went to go do that.

Clarke looked as the guard left. "Cage, listen to me. We can all get out of this alive. Just stop the drilling."

Bellamy looked at Clarke. "Listen to me, there are kids in there, people who helped us. We need to think this through."

"I'm not going to let our people die. I know that but there isn't any better idea." Then replied just as the doctors began drilling into her mom. "Please, give me a better idea." Bellamy didn't, he didn't have any other idea.

Then they spotted Emerson at the door to the control room. "He's going to blow the door." Bellamy said as he raised his gun.

"We're out of time." Monty told them as he pulled up the controls to irradiate level 5.

Clarke put her hand on the lever. She looked to Lexa, who's eyes seemed to contact with her's through the camera. Clarke wouldn't lose her. Then she turned to her mom, she couldn't lose her mom either. She knew there was no other way. "I have to save them."

Bellamy then muttered "My sister, my responsibility," as he looked at Octavia. He put his hand over Clarke's. "Together." Then they pulled the lever down.

Alarms began ringing. People's skin began blistering. Cage looked around in shock and loosened his grip of the gun which gave Lexa enough time to move the gun away from her head and roll out of the line of fire. The guard with the gun to Octavia's head began coughing and fell to the ground. They all began chocking on their own breathe and dying-

Clarke shot up. Her breathing was out of control. Sweat coming down her forehead. She looked around to see she was still in the room which was given to her by Lexa once she arrived in Polis. It was a beautiful room. She just wished, as she had many times during the last three months, that Lexa would be here to comfort her. However Clarke knew it was her fault why Lexa wasn't as it was the blonde who left. Clarke steadied her breathing and got out of her bed. She got changed into clothes and moved over to the window.

Clarke didn't know how long she had been looking out of her window. It was a whole week since she was forcibly made to come to Polis. She couldn't say that the grounder capital wasn't beautiful but it was more having nothing to do. She didn't mind the isolation, it was more having nothing to do. All she could do was think. Of course she thought more about how her first interaction with Lexa hadn't gone well. She played over the hurt in the Commander's eyes. Clarke knew it was her fault. She was the one who left but Lexa couldn't use that as an excuse to kidnap her and hold her prisoner.

The doors swung open. Clarke turned to see Lexa entering. The Commander was wearing her normal outfit however no war paint or weapons were on her face. Clarke guessed that Azgeda hadn't declared war since Lexa seemed not to be looking like the Commander at war. Clarke also saw the coldness of Lexa's eyes, she was still hurt, Clarke concluded as the Commander came to a stop.

They stood in an awkward silence looking at each other for a few moments then Lexa spoke "I am holding a summit with Skaikru at sundown. You will also be returned to your people." Lexa spoke with an emotionless tone to her voice. This shook Clarke, she'd never heard Lexa like this with her when they were alone. It was always Lexa who was speaking to her, not the Commander. Never the Commander. There was always a difference. "Your presence will be required."

Then Lexa moved to leave the room but was stopped by Clarke grabbed her arm. "Wait." The brunette tried to free her arm from Clarke's grasp but it was impossible. "I know you're hurt but-"

Lexa gritted her teeth. "But nothing, Clarke. You left me without even a goodbye. Without knowing if you were safe. Do you know how many times over these last few months I've imagined you dead?" Lexa's voice cracked when she said the last part.

Clarke opened her mouth to talk again. "I couldn't have stayed there. I know what I did was shitty but I wasn't thinking, Lexa."

She saw Lexa's walls fall down. "You broke my heart when I woke up to see you were gone."

"I needed time away. I never wanted to hurt you."

"I understand that but you did hurt me in how you did it. I would've let you go. I would've helped you go. Me of all people know what it's like to runaway after everything gets too much, I got why. But you didn't even tell me you were going. Clarke, you made me believe that we were going to get through this together but then you left without a goodbye." Lexa then took a deep breathe. She felt moisture at the corners of her eyes.

"The summit is our way of inducting the Skaikru into my Coalition. They will become the 13th clan. All you have to do is bow to me and your people will become my people. The 13th clan." Clarke was too shocked at Lexa telling her that Skaikru were going to be added to the coalition to talk and Lexa's last outburst. "Now if you excuse me, I have a meeting with my ambassadors." Lexa then yanked her arm from Clarke's gasp and moved out of the room without even giving Clarke another look.

The blonde watched as the girl she loved stormed out of the room. The bottom of her coat leaving a trail behind her. Lexa's eyes were clouded with pain as she spoke. The doors closed behind the Commander as she left. It finally hit Clarke. She had seriously hurt Lexa by the way she left. She never wanted that. She had broken the heart of women, who she loved with all of her own heart. "What have I done?" Clarke whispered and tangled her fingers through her hair.


	33. 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skaikru are becoming the 13th clan but not everyone is happy about it.

Lexa was waiting in her throne room, Anya was at her side. They were waiting for Indra to come back with the Skaikru, from what Kane had told her over the radio which he had given Indra (it was himself, Abby, Raven, Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy and a few other guards). "Are you allowing Clarke to go home?" Anya asked her friend.

"She can do whatever she wants. I am in no place to stop her." Lexa replied turning to Anya.

"Nia will still attack Arkadia just to get to Clarke and take over the Coalition but we cannot stop that. Azgeda is in the Coalition, Skaikru are not. We must stand by them if it happens." Anya stated, Azgeda had told them that it was a mistake that they came so close to Polis however Lexa still gave Nia a message. The message was kicking the Azgeda ambassador off the tower, the message was well received.

Lexa smirked ever so slightly. "Not for long."

Anya's eyebrows rose. Then she saw the look on Lexa's face, she had seen it before. "You're adding Skaikru to the Coalition." Anya stated. Lexa nodded. "Why?" Lexa was about to answer with a response when something hit Anya. "You're doing this to protect her. To protect Clarke."

"One reason."

"The others?" Anya asked her former second.

"Peace. Once Skaikru joins no one will dare attack them. Attack one, attack all." Lexa answer without hesitation.

Then Indra entered the throne room. Indra didn't know for certain but was sure that they were adding Skaikru to the Coalition, she sees everything. "Skaikru have just arrived at the gates of Polis, Heda." She told her Commander who nodded.

"Can you both go greet Skaikru? I have to go talk to Wanheda." Lexa said standing up. Both of them nodded. The three women went to their different directions towards what they now had to do.

The Commander nodded at the two guards who were outside of Clarke's room. They opened the doors for her. The blonde turned to look at Lexa. "Your people are here." She told Clarke.

"Lex, I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about?" Lexa asked and watched as the blonde moved towards her.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, that I left." Clarke told her. She waited for Lexa to respond but the brunette didn't. So Clarke continued. "I shouldn't have left without a goodbye, it wasn't like I didn't trust you to allow me to leave because you never have made me do anything against my will unless you have to. You're not that person. It's one of the many things I love about you. I should've stayed, I should've let you help me through this but I just felt so alone and if I would've let myself feel, if I did then I'd break. I know you hate me for it but all I can do is say I'm sorry." Clarke tried to make eye contact with Lexa but the brunette keep her eyes away through all of it.

Lexa sighed and allowed her eyes to meet with Clarke's. "I don't hate you." Lexa stated. She moved closer to Clarke. "I don't think I could ever truly hate you because I love you too much to do that."

"I am so sorry."

Lexa nodded. "I know." Lexa then sighed. "We will talk about this later but your people are here so it is time to start the preparations for them joining the Coalition."

"I'll talk to my mom and Kane. They'll listen."

Lexa nodded again. "I was expecting that already."

"So all I have to do is bow before you?"

"Yes." Lexa exhaled. "This is a necessity, otherwise I wouldn't do it. It will help the clans accept your people as the 13th clan. This doesn't mean we aren't equals, at least not in my eyes." Lexa then smiled slightly. "I don't think I could control you even if I tried."

Clarke chuckled. "You're right not think that."

"It is time to go." Lexa told Clarke as she opened the door of Clarke's room. She gestured for Clarke to walk through it. The blonde did and Lexa followed. It was time to talk to the Skaikru.

Indra and Anya left the tower to see the group of Skaikru. Once they got outside they saw Raven saying that a type of the food which Octavia was eating looked like a dick. Bellamy's face was red from trying not to laugh whilst Octavia was trying to eat it to not look like she didn't like to the grounder who had given it to her. Lincoln was rubbing her back worried that she was in pain, he had no idea what was happening. Abby and Kane stood a few feet away blissfully unaware of the scene behind them.

Kane smile even he saw the two women. "Indra, Anya. Lovely to see you again." He said as he gripped Indra's forearm.

"I hope you are enjoying our capital, my friend." She responded then noticed that Anya was smirking at Raven, Octavia, Lincoln and Bellamy who were too busy in their conversation to notice their presence.

Anya then turned to Abby. "Chancellor, is Polis as good as the things you've heard?" Anya asked her.

"It's very lovely." Abby told her, she just wanted to see Clarke. "Where's Clarke?"

"Talking to Heda. They will explain to you the changes of this meeting of our people." Anya said then turned to Lincoln. "Lincoln, what is wrong with the goufas (Children)?" She asked the warrior.

This seemed to break the group out of it. Raven, Octavia and Bellamy all looked at each other like children who had got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Lincoln shrugged. "Hey, we're not kids." Raven protested.

Anya rolled her eyes. "You keep telling yourself that, I might be true one day."

Raven gasped. "And you're meant to love me." She said putting her hand over her heart.

Anya again rolled her eyes. "My love for you doesn't stop me from criticizing you." Anya told her before turning back to the leaders of the Skaikru. "Heda and Wanheda will be waiting for us." She watched as their was some confusion in Clarke's new title. She guessed most of them hadn't heard it before. She knew that Octavia, Raven and Bellamy had from them looking for Clarke but Kane and Abby probably didn't. "Clarke."

The two grounders then turned back to the Commander's tower. Octavia, Raven, Bellamy and Lincoln were the first to follow. "Wanheda, what does that mean?" Abby asked more to herself.

Octavia answered anyway. "The Commander of Death." She watched as Abby cringed. Kane put his hand on her shoulder and they began walking into the tower behind the others.

Clarke walked into the room which her mom and Kane were in. They had been waiting for a while. It was now almost sunset now. They turned to look at the door, they were expecting Lexa however it was Clarke. Abby froze slightly, then relief filled her. Clarke looked to be okay. She pulled her daughter into a hug. It took a few moments for Clarke to hug her back, she wasn't used to the human contact thing after three months of not having it.

She then sighed and pulled out of the hug. Clarke turned serious. "I have something to tell you and we don't have much time."

Abby wasn't having this, she hadn't even gotten a hello. "Wait a minute, just let me look at you."

Kane walked towards the pair and put his hand on Abby's shoulder. "We will have plenty of time to catch up once we get back home." He told her with a comforting smile.

"The Commander has changed the terms of the summit." Clarke told the two.

"Is this because of us moving some of our people back into Mount Weather?" Kane asked Clarke.

The blonde didn't even know that her people had done that. Lexa didn't even mention it. "This is because of the Ice Nation. They want Lexa dead. They want to take over the Coalition."

"That's Lexa's concerns, not ours." Abby told them, her relationship with the Commander and her people wasn't the best. After hearing about the kill order on Clarke, she had blamed Lexa for doing nothing about it.

Kane didn't agree with Abby on that. "No Abby, if Lexa falls, the Coalition shatters and there's no way to avoid that war." He then turned to Clarke. "You said there were new terms?"

Clarke nodded slightly. "We become the 13th clan." She said waiting for their reaction.

It was shock at first. Kane walked over to the window and began to think about it. He knew what this meant whilst Abby didn't fully know what that meant. "The 13th clan? What does that mean? That we follow Lexa?" She asked her daughter.

"Yes."

"We came her to negotiate a treaty." She responded, they hadn't talked about this. They hadn't asked anyone about this. Sure they had spent sometime with the Trikru in Tondc but it was hard to fully know all of the clans. They knew some of the Sand People and some of the Boat People but not all.

"This is our unity day, Mom. You can be the 13th station or you can be the 13th clan." Clarke told her, she was referring to the station which had denied joining the Ark and had gotten blown into pieces for it.

Abby turned to Kane. "Marcus?" She wanted his opinion on the matter also.

"Clarke's right. I've seen the Ice Nation army and we don't stand a chance against it. We need to do this." He told the Chancellor.

Abby turned her attention back to Clarke. "So we become the 13th clan, then what? What's gonna stop the Ice Nation?"

"Wanheda."

The doors opened to the throne room. Clarke, dressed to look like she was Wanheda, she had war paint to the side of her eyes, stepped through them. She watched towards Lexa who was in front of her throne. She was wearing a black dress and wear paint around her eyes but not down her face. People of importance from all 12, soon to be 13, clans around them in a semi circle.

Clarke and Lexa held eye contact for a moment before Clarke lowered her head. She went to one knee, her hands on her right knee. It took a few moments before Roan did the same. He was quickly followed by everyone else, the Skaikru were a bit hesitate at first. Lexa looked around once before speaking "Hail warriors of the 12 clans."

"Hail the Commander of blood." The chorus of her people chanted back. The Skaikru did not as they didn't know what to say.

"Rise." She told them all. Her and Clarke once again held eye contact once Clarke had stood up. The two held eye contact until Clarke was to the side and next to her people. "We welcome Skaikru to our halls in the spirit of friendship and harmony." She said looking at the Skaikru as a whole before turning her gaze towards the blonde. "And we welcome Klark kom Skaikru, legendary Wanheda, Mountain slayer."

Then Lexa began to address everyone in the room. "The reason for this summit has changed. We are not here to negotiate a peace treaty with the Skaikru but rather to initiate them into the Coalition." There was muttering from the group around her. "To symbolize this union the leader of Skaikru must bare our mark."

Abby turned to Kane. "The honor should be yours." Kane nodded then they both turned back to the Commander.

Lexa nodded in a show of respect towards Kane. "Present your arm." Kane did and a hot brand with the mark of the Coalition was burned into his skin. He cringed at the pain but made no sound. After it was done he turned back to the Commander. "It is done. Skaikru are now the 13th clan." She told them all, she waited for someone to protest but no one did. All the Ice Nation were looking at Roan to do something but the Prince stayed quiet.

However then there was the sound of a radio. "Kane! Come in, Kane!" It was Sinclair on the other end of the radio. He sounded like something terrible had just happened.

Everyone in the throne room looked at each other. "Sinclair, what is it?"

They heard someone take the radio. "The grounders blew up Mount Weather, everyone is dead!" Someone shouted, Kane knew it as Pike. "They killed them all!" The radio then went static, Kane guessed Pike had smashed it.

All of the Sky people turned to the Commander. Lexa, herself knew nothing about this. She did however have an idea who had done it. Lexa narrowed her eyes at the people in Azgeda. Those were the only people who didn't look surprised. The new ambassador of Azgeda stepped forward. He turned to Skaikru. "You should have never moved your people back into Mount Weather." He then turned to the rest of the people. "The Ice Nation did what Lexa," he then pointed at the Commander, she was glaring at him, "was too weak to do."

Lexa gritted her teeth. She walked towards the Azgeda ambassador. "That is a act of war." There was clear anger in her voice. She was being questioned once again but Azgeda, she was no going to allow it. "Centenaries arrest the Ice Nation delegation." Two guards grabbed the ambassador in front of the Commander. "Including the Prince." Lexa added as an after thought, she had to make it look like she didn't trust Roan. She knew of course, that he didn't know either. She could see it in his eyes as he was dragged out of the room.

"We need to get home. If they attacked Mount Weather, Arkadia might be next." Abby told Kane who nodded in agreement.

"Go, march on their forces. We'll avenge the attack together." Lexa told the two Skaikru leaders.

"Indra and I will assort them." Anya said and Lexa nodded telling her to do it. Both her and Indra followed Kane and the guard out of the room. Indra motioned for her second to follow, which Octavia did without question.

Abby, Bellamy, Raven and Clarke were the only Skaikru left in the throne room. "Clarke, we need to go." Abby said in a quick voice.

Clarke and Lexa looked at each other. "We need a ambassador to stay here in Polis. I need her to stay here." Lexa told the Chancellor, she saw that Clarke had no protests with the idea. To be fair, Clarke wasn't ready to go back to her people just.

"Is it safe here?" Bellamy asked, he was concerned for his friend. He did trust Lexa but he just wanted to make sure.

"She will be safe here under my protection." Lexa told him without hesitation.

Clarke walked towards her mom. "I have to stay." Abby was about to disagree when Clarke began talking again. "The grounders believe I'm powerful. They will not try and do anything in Polis that might anger me. It will help our people." Clarke reasoned.

Titus stepped towards his Commander. "Heda, we must connive the war council immediately." He advised.

Clarke turned back to Lexa. "I'll be right there." She hugged her mom.

Raven and Clarke shared a look. "Stay safe." Raven told her.

"You too." Clarke responded and they shared a small smile before the rest of the Skaikru left. Another day, another war. This time there was a new but old enemy.


	34. 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia leads a coup against Lexa but will she succeed?

The war council was basically the ambassadors of the 12, now 13, clans (except Azgeda) talking about what to do. It was extremely frustrating. The Commander ended it early since it was going now where with the clans being divided in two about either to march upon the Azgeda army or find Nia and get her to explain. It ended with Lexa just ordering for scouts to see what was happening. She was going towards finding Nia but not talking to her, she was just going to execute Nia for treason, the death of 1000 cuts.

The doors closed as Titus left the room which Lexa and Clarke were in. The blonde was looking over Polis which was now almost silent as it was late at night, most were sleeping. "I just keep thinking about how the assassin knew how to activate the Mountain's self destruct mechanism." Clarke said as she turned to look at Lexa. Who had watched Titus go, Lexa still didn't trust him.

The brunette sighed. "We will all the answers soon." Clarke nodded. "Thank you for staying."

"I was doing was was right for my people." She responded quickly.

"Our people." Lexa corrected and Clarke nodded again. Lexa then remember what Octavia had told her over 3 months ago. "Octavia once told me that she considered me one of you. I never really believed her because I'm not but-"

"You are. We consider Lincoln one of us as well."

"But I'm the Commander."

Clarke smiled slightly. "Doesn't mean you can't also be one of us. O was right, you've helped us all." Lexa was going to protest again but Clarke added something else. "Also now that we are part of the Coalition, my people are so your people as your people are also my people."

"You are right in that respect." Lexa told her not being able to argue how those were some of the terms of the Coalition. "We will find Nia, Clarke. She will pay for her crimes."

"I know. It's just I can't stop thinking about it." Clarke told her.

Lexa sighed. "From my experience with Queen Nia, we won't know her plan until she wants us to know her plan. There is no point trying to guess as it will only cause more stress."

"Let's just hope we find her and fast." Clarke says and Lexa nods in agreement.

It didn't take long for Nia to be found, Lexa knew it took almost too short of a time to find the Queen. She knew something bad was going to happen as all the ambassadors of the 13 clans, bar Azgeda, sat on their chairs and Lexa on her throne. Roan however was to Lexa's right, stood off to the side with his wrists bound and guards either side of him. Lexa's eyes connected with Clarke's, the pair hadn't spoken since the night before.

Then the double doors of the throne room opened. Queen Nia walked through the doors with her wrists tied together and guards behind and at either side of her. Nia's expression was blank. Her eyes were staring right into cold, green eyes. Then the Queen looked to her son who didn't let anything pass. She was pushed down onto her knees in front of the Commander. They're eyes connected with a look of hatred being thrown at each other. They had the most history out of everyone in this room, none of which was good.

"Queen Nia of Azgeda has confessed to the destructed of Mount Weather. Resulting in the deaths of 49 members of Skaikru." Titus told everyone in the room. "Wanheda, what say you?"

Both Lexa and Nia turned to Clarke. They're looks were different in regards to the blonde. There was a look of respect in Lexa's eyes. Nia had a look of hate, but not as intense as the hated look she was giving the Commander a few moments ago. Clarke quickly looked over to Lexa then back to addressing the rest of the ambassadors and the Commander. "Skaikru demand justice."

"Azgeda nou badan disha gada op nowe (The Ice Nation does not answer to this girl)." Nia spat between gritted teeth.

"Shof op yu (Silence)!" Titus ordered. "The punishment for your crimes is death. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"I don't need no defense." Nia stated before turning back to the Commander. "She does. Today is judgement day. I call for a vote of no confidence."

Lexa and Nia held a glare before the Queen smirked. "Take this Queen to meet her fate." Titus ordered the two guards.

An ambassador stood up from his seat. "Slou yu rou daun (Not so fast)." He said. "Nou Heda noumou (Commander no longer)." Another ambassador stood up and repeated what the other had just said. Then another.

Titus said for them also to be taken away. "Hod op (Wait)!" The Commander ordered. She had no worry that she would be taken out of power, she needed to see what Nia's endgame really was.

Titus leaned towards his Commander. "Lexa, please execute these traitors." Lexa held a hand up silencing him.

The rest of the ambassadors, bar Clarke, stood up. "Commander, what is this?" Clarke asked, she had watched the whole scene unfold without knowing what was really happening.

"This is a coup." Lexa stated without hesitation.

Nia then stood up. "This is the law, her law. A unanimous vote of no confidence from the ambassadors or death are all that can remove a Commander from power." Nia told Clarke with a slight smirk. Her gaze rested on the Commander.

"It's no unanimous." Clarke protested, there was a slight panic to her voice as she said this.

Nia whipped around to look at Clarke. "We don't recognize the legitimacy of Skaikru." She snapped, venom in her voice.

"We do. Yesterday Skaikru took the brand. They are the 13th clan." Titus stated. Nia turned to Lexa, there was slightly less confidence in her eyes now. "This vote of no confidence fails. All these coup plotters will suffer the same fate as the Ice Queen."

All the ambassadors looked around nervously. Nia however didn't. "She won't take our heads because she knows that our armies will retaliate." Nia stated. Lexa then knew why Nia was doing this. "None of us here want war."

"We both know what you want, Nia." Lexa stated, her voice was poisonous. Lexa then stood up and walked towards Nia with confidence and power radiating from the young leader. "If you think me unfit to command, issue the challenge and lets get on with it." She continued.

"Very well. You were challenged." Nia said without her voice wavering.

"And I accept your challenge."

Clarke didn't know what was happening but from the reaction from the room, it looked to be bad. Then Titus spoke. "So be it. Soulou gonplei (Single combat). Warrior verses warrior to the death." Clarke left the breath being kicked out of her. Titus continued. "Queen Nia of Azgeda, who do you choose to be your champion?"

Nia looked over to her son. "My son. Roan, prince of Azgeda." She stated. Both Lexa and Roan had to hide their smirks at her choice. She had played right into their plan. Nia had chosen the one person who she thought wasn't loyal to Lexa but was. Nia had just hit the final nail into her coffin.

"Heda, who will fight for you?" Titus asked.

Lexa walked back over to her throne and sat on it. "Ai laik Heda. Nou na throu daun gon ai. (I am the Commander. No one fights for me)." She watched the different reactions from around the room. Nia looked smug, Lexa did know that she really had no right to be how she was going to be dead by the day's end. Clarke's face showed concern, fear and panic. Lexa knew that she couldn't tell Clarke about how there was no real reason to worry but couldn't how her reaction had to be real. Her and Roan could make their fight look convincing but Clarke's reaction to all of it had to be real.

Lexa had manged to get into the place where Roan was without being detected. He sat in the room, his hands were no longer bound and he was sharping a sword. He looked up to see the Commander. "I hope you aren't planning to kill me with that." Lexa stated, she did have no seriousness to her voice.

He smirked. "Maybe, you did try and steal my knife that one time." Lexa rolled her eyes, they had been talking late at night when a bunch of reapers had attacked. She had ended up with Roan's knife and forgot to give it back until the next time they saw each other.

"You couldn't even if you tried, Roan. Do you remember when we last dueled?" Lexa asked then added something as an after thought "Well, it was more I ended up getting you onto your back from a place where you should've won from." The prince rolled his eyes at her.

Then Roan sighed. "What will the outcome be of this fight which we have later today?" Roan asked her.

Lexa smirked ever so slightly. "We pretend to be fighting. Try with everything you have. As will I. We will have to gain some injuries but nothing fatal. Then once I get you into a place where I can end it, I kill Nia instead and declare you the new King of Azgeda."

"Then we better get ready. This is about to be a big day." Roan stated and Lexa nodded in agreement. Then walked out of the room.


	35. 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Roan duel but what will be the outcome? Clarke tries to kill Nia but it backfires and a new threat is discovered.

Clarke entered the room which she knew Nia was inside of. She had come up with a plan to avoid the whole fight by killing Nia. She needed to do this. She couldn't let Lexa die. She couldn't lose Lexa. The Queen sat at a table with a girl pouring her a drink. The girl looked to be just a little younger than Clarke. She had long brown hair and scars all over her face. They both turned to Clarke. "What do I owe the pressure?" The Ice Queen asked.

"What if I changed my vote?" Clarke responded, of course she wasn't actually going to change her vote but she had to keep up the plan.

Nia paused and dropped what she was eating. "Now you're thinking like a leader of your people." Nia stated.

Clarke walked towards Nia, she did spare a glance to the girl. There was something off about her. "I would need some reassurances first." She told Nia then came to a stop.

"Skaikru will be safe." Clarke felt like scoffing, Lexa was keeping her people safe. The brunette had even sent an army to protect Arkadia from Azgeda this morning. Nia was the one her people needed protecting from.

"And me?" Clarke asked, she knew that Nia was the one who ordered the kill order on her. The women most likely did want to kill her, so it would be stupid not to ask.

"My quarrel is with Lexa, not with you. When she's gone, I don't need the power of Wanheda." Nia said with a smug look on her face. Clarke knew that Nia thought she had already won.

Clarke nodded. "Okay."

"Okay? You don't want vengeance for the attack on Mount Weather?" Nia asked not believing the Sky girl. She dug the knife into the large table she was sat on. It stood as she let go of it.

"My priority is with the living, not with the dead." Clarke then took the knife from the table. "Osa tai choda op kom jus (We bind ourselves in blood)." She cut open a small cut on her palm then wiped the blood on her sleeve. Or at least it looked like she did. Actually Clarke had used the action to coat the blade in poison which was in a sack on her wrist.

"You learnt our oath." Nia stated slightly impressed.

"Do you accept?" Clarke asked and Nia stood up.

"Osa tai choda op kom jus (We bind ourselves in blood)." Nia said and brought the knife to her palm.

Just before the blade could cut the Queen's skin. Ontari realized what was happening. "Hod op (Wait)!" Nia stopped and Ontari flipped Clarke onto the table and held her there. She brought her nose to where the poison was and her suspicions were true. "Feisbona (Poison)."

Nia began to wipe the knife as she said "We would've been allies, Clarke. But know I declare Skaikru enemies of Azgeda." Once she was done she told Ontari to hold our her hand. The girl did. Nia then cut open the palm. Black blood came from it. The blonde knew what this meant and it was bad. "I'm letting you live to send a message to Lexa." She then began squeezing Ontari's hand over Clarke's face as she spoke "I have my own night bleeder and she will be the next Commander."

Lexa didn't know what to think when she had saw Clarke walk into the throne room with a black substance all over her face. As soon as she realized what it was on Clarke's face from the blonde's almost panicked expression, she sent everyone out of the room. Titus had made protests but he silenced himself once Lexa had given him her harshest glare then left. A servant came in with a bowl of water and a cloth. "What happened?" Lexa asked picking up the cloth.

"I tried to kill Nia." Clarke said and watched Lexa pause for a moment.

Then Lexa brought the cloth to Clarke's forehead to wipe away the blood. She didn't think anything of it, it just felt right. "Nia has a Nightblood, doesn't she?" Lexa's voice had a slight amount of panic. If she died then this Nightblood could succeeded her and Nia would use this Nightblood as a puppet to control the Coalition, Nia had to die today, that was clearer than everything else.

"Yes. Her name is Ontari."

Lexa's jaw clenched slightly. Then relaxed as she moved the to the water then back to Clarke's face. "You could've gotten yourself killed." Lexa stated after sighing.

"I would've been worth it, you wouldn't have to risk your life in the fight against Roan." Clarke responded, she shivered when she felt Lexa's fingers touch her cheek as the Commander moved the cloth down her face. It had been so long since she felt the contact of their skin.

"This has to be done. Neither of us can stop that." Lexa told Clarke as she was almost done cleaning the blonde's face. "I know you try and fix everything around you but you can't fix this."

"You could die, Lexa. You're giving Nia exactly what she wants."

"Only if I lose." Lexa stated then sighed. She knew she wouldn't lose but it still pained her to see the fear of losing her in Clarke's eyes. "I have to do this on my own and you have to let me."

Clarke shook her head and moved Lexa's hands away from her face. "I won't just stand there and watch you die!"

Just before Lexa would respond Titus walked into the room telling them that it was time. Lexa turned back to Clarke. "Then this is goodbye," She then added as an afterthought "for now." Then the Commander walked out of the throne room.

The fight had been well matched. It began with Roan trying to attack Lexa from behind as the Commander talked to Clarke, the girl had come after all. The Commander had sliced his back for it after ducking out of the way. There was a few close calls for the Commander, Roan had almost overpowered her but Lexa saved herself by grabbed the blade of the sword and stopping him. The closest however was when she was on the ground, Roan about to kill her with a spear. She rolled out of the way at the last moment. It took seconds for her to reverse their positions.

Lexa turned the spear in her hand and she brought it to Roan's throat. Lexa had a busted lip, her palm was bleeding but that was it. Roan wasn't badly injured either, he had a shallow cut on his back and a bleeding nose. Then Queen Nia stood up. "Gyon op (Get up)!" She screamed at her son. This caused Lexa's gaze to go towards Nia. It seemed that the Queen was losing it. "Taim yu wan op, taim yu nou na wan op kom hainofa (If you die, you don't die a prince)!" Lexa looked down at Roan who seemed to want Nia to finish before Lexa did indeed kill her. "Yu wan op kom bushhada (You die a coward)!" Nia finished with a face of complete frustration.

Both Lexa and Roan looked at each other. "Get it over with." Roan told Lexa meaning for her to kill his mother but still having it seem like he was telling Lexa to him for everyone else around them to think nothing was actually going on here.

Lexa took a moment to think about all times Nia had wronged her. She was the reason Costia was dead, she was the reason Lexa felt like she had to leave, Nia had put the kill order on Clarke, she had killed the Skaikru in the Mountain. She still knew her main reason for wanting Nia dead was because she had killed Costia, cut off her first love's head and set it to her bed. There was only one thing that came to her lips before she threw the spear "Jus drein jus daun (Blood must have blood)."

The spear went flying into the air. It hit right in the heart. The impact caused Nia to go flying back into her chair. A shocked expression on her face as the life went from her body. Blood trickled from her mouth and down her face. Silence took over the crowd around them. Roan turned to look at his mother dead against her chair. Ontari had backed away from the Queen.

Roan and Lexa both felt a relief flow through their bodies as the life went from Nia's body. It was something both of them had wanted for a long time. Roan would've felt pain at seeing this a few years ago but now, it made him feel like a weight has been lifted off his chest. Lexa felt the same, after Costia and the Trikru/Azgeda wars, she knew that peace would be a lot easier to obtain now. Peace was all she wanted and Nia's death had helped that cause.

The Commander made eye contact with every Ambassador telling them that this would be their fate if they crossed her again. Then she knew that soon chaos would ensue if she didn't speak soon. "The Queen is dead!" Lexa shouted in a stern, commanding voice then looked down at Roan. "Long live the King!" There was a cheer from the crowd after Lexa had said this.

Lexa walked into the throne room to get away from the screaming crowd, she heard the doors behind her close. Healers had already tended to her hand. She had left them open but Lexa also guessed that one of her guards had probably closed them. "That was quite a show." Clarke said from behind her.

The Commander spun around. "Do you disapprove of my methods?"

Clarke shook her head. "No, I was just stating that it was quite a show. I was scared for your life too many times to count."

Lexa smiled slightly. "It wasn't real." Lexa told her quickly. Clarke looked confused at this response. "The fight, it wasn't real."

"What do you mean, it wasn't real?"

"Roan and I are actually good friends. We met just over a year ago, our hatred of Nia allowed us to become friends. The fight was our way of ridding the world of Nia. It was very successful, might I add." Lexa explained with a smirk playing upon the corners of her lips.

Clarke was shocked for a moment then anger bubbled. "You let me believe you could've died!" Clarke shouted then realized that people may be listening so lowered her voice slightly. "You could've told me. I love you and you didn't think you could trust me. I wouldn't have told anyone."

Lexa wasn't surprised by this reaction. She knew that Clarke would be angry when she found out that the fight wasn't real. However Clarke's reaction sold it. She understood why Clarke was angry. But when she heard trust coming into this, it reminded her of the night three months ago when Clarke left her. She didn't want to understand, she did what she had to do for her people. She couldn't believe that Clarke was actually saying that Lexa should trust her, they weren't back to how they were before. Clarke had broken Lexa's heart, she had no right to have Lexa's trust. "You can't expect me to trust you, after you left me because you couldn't trust me." Lexa then walked out of the throne room, she ignored Clarke's calls for her to come back. She had matters like publicly making peace with Roan.


	36. 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa go to Arkadia but see something they wished they didn't.

When the Commander entered the room where Roan was. He was talking to a few of the Queen's old advisors, these were the ones who were most opposed to Nia's actions but also ones who were loyal to Nia, and a girl with scars littering her face just away from the group. The King seemed to not be even listening to the three around him. He stood when he saw the Commander. "I believe we have some things to discuss." Lexa told Roan and saw the other members of Azgeda tense.

Roan nodded. "I believe we do."

"You realized that I could still kill you." Lexa commented before looking at the other members. "All of you, specially the one who is a Night bleeder." She saw a few eyes go to Ontari. Roan looked shocked at this and followed the Commander's line of sight. "But," Lexa said getting eyes back on her then continuing "I won't. I believe that Azgeda and Trikru can finally stop with this destructive pattern our people have. So killing you will serve no purpose to that cause because I need people within Azgeda who agree with me and who better than their King."

Roan quickly looked to Ontari then back to Lexa. "I agree. I think we can break this pattern we have."

One of advisors' face twisted in anger. "You know nothing. Azgeda will have Trikru and the Commander bow before it, in revenge for our fallen Queen." He spat at the Commander.

Before Lexa would say something, Roan did. "I know that my mother got my sister killed out of cold blood because she was paranoid that she would overthrow her without any evidence. Then banished me after I found out and threatened to right the wrong." All the other members of Azgeda looked at each in shock. The Princess of Azgeda, Isla, was beloved by the whole of Azgeda. She was next in line until her tragic death during the Azgeda/ Trikru wars at the hand of an assassin who was assumed to be Trikru. "Nia was blinded by her own ambitions and hunger for power, she would kill anyone who didn't have a use or stood even a small threat. She was the real criminal, Nia was a murder and a tyrant who we are finally free of thanks to the Commander." He said in a stern voice before nodding towards Lexa who nodded back. There was silence from the other members of Azgeda.

"Did Nia really kill Isla?" One of the members of Azgeda asked in a small voice breaking the silence. He had been one of the more trusted of Nia's circle.

Roan nodded. "She got an assassin to dress as a Trikru warrior and kill Isla while she slept. It took me months to figure it out."

The advisor who shouted at the Commander then said "Long live King Roan!" The rest shouted it after hearing this. Only one didn't, Ontari. The girl seemed to be in deep thought but her eyes were trained on Lexa. Then when the Commander met the gaze, Ontari's eyes darted to the floor.

The King then turned to the advisors. "Please, could you leave me and the Commander to talk?" He asked them and none of them disagreed.

Once the room cleared, Lexa spoke. "We should keep an eye on Ontari. I don't trust her."

"Neither do I but we can't kill her. Most will believe it a betrayal and rebel against it, rebel against me." Roan told her and Lexa nodded in agreement.

"You should return to Azgeda. Get the story of what happened to your sister out there. Turn the people against Nia and turn their loyalties towards you. Get them to tell you all of Nia's plan. Whilst Clarke and I will go to Arkadia to deliver the body of Nia as a way of telling them we have gotten justice." Lexa advised.

"You are right, we should do that."

"Aren't I always?" Lexa asked with a smirk.

Roan chuckled. "I should be leave now then."

Lexa extended her arm towards Roan. He took it. This was a way those who respected each other said goodbye in their culture. Then Lexa thought about something. "Skaikru have this phrase which is a goodbye to those who they care about."

"What is this phrase?" Roan asked her.

"May we meet again." She told him with a small smile.

He returned it. "May we meet again." Then the pair left the room to tell everyone what the plan was and for Azgeda to return to Azgeda whilst Clarke and Lexa went to Arkadia.

The ride so far to Arkadia was silent, well almost silent with the sounds of feet meeting the ground and horse's hooves crunching the twigs and leaves beneath it. Clarke and Lexa kept catching each other's eye but as soon as Lexa realized that they were holding eye contact, the brunette's eyes went in front of her and away from Clarke's. The blonde knew that all of Lexa's walls were back up again, the progress that they made during the past two weeks was worthless. She wanted, no needed, Lexa to trust her again. It was killing her, it was killing them both.

The blonde was also worried about returning to Arkadia, the last most had saw it was after the Mountain and before she left. She didn't know if they would accept her again. Lexa saw the look on Clarke's face and before she could stop herself, she spoke "You're worried about returning to Arkadia."

Clarke looked at Lexa. "What if they don't want me back? I left them."

"You left a hero, Clarke. You return a hero." Lexa told her a small smile, her urge to comfort Clarke was more than her anger towards the blonde in that moment. "You return with the body of the Ice Queen, you bring them justice." Lexa added quickly looking at the body of Nia who now had a cloth over her whilst the body was being carried by four warriors.

Clarke smiled, maybe not all of the walls were back up or maybe she still had the ability to shatter them. "You bring them justice."

"We bring them peace." Just after Lexa said this they saw the field of dead bodies.

Everything fell silent for a moment as everything came to a halt. Then went into action and went through the field for any survivors. Clarke and Lexa dismounted their horses and went towards the bodies. "They're all bullet wounds." Clarke observed looking at the warriors who were all Trikru. They were the peace force sent to protect Arkadia.

"Heda!" A warrior shouted making both of the women turn to him.

Lexa began running towards the warrior and soon saw who he was near. "Indra!" She shouted and bent down next to her general.

"Heda." She said weakly trying to sit up but couldn't and slumped back down.

Clarke bent down next to Indra. She looked at the wound which was on Indra's shoulder. "I'm going to need bandages." She said looking warriors who quickly went to get some.

"Stay away. You're one of them." Indra spat.

"Indra, teik em sis au. (Let her help)." Lexa told the women who relaxed. Clarke got handed the bandages and began to tend to the wound. "Indra, what happened here?" Lexa asked.

"They attacked while we slept. They killed our archers first, my infantry couldn't get close. Then executed the wounded." Indra spat answering her Commander.

"How did this happen? Kane wouldn't do this." Clarke asked the general.

"It wasn't Kane, it was Pike." Indra said. Clarke knew him, he was her Earth studies teacher on the Ark. He wasn't very good at his job as Clarke had learnt most of what she knew about surviving down here from Lexa and the rest of the grounders, not Pike.

Lexa let out an angry huff. "How did you escape?"

"They kept me alive to send a message." Indra said then let pained breathe out. "This is their land now and whoever tries to stop them will die just as this army did." Indra delivered, her tone was angry.

The Commander then stood up. "Send riders, I call upon the armies of the 12 clans. In a days time we lay waste to Arkadia and everyone in it's walls." She ordered and the received no resistance from the warriors who went to go do as she told them.

Clarke's eyes widened. "Wait." She said standing up. The warriors did wait and looked at their Commander for an order to keep going. Lexa just looked at Clarke and raised an eyebrow so they stayed. "Let me see what is happening. It wasn't Kane and we heard that he's the Chancellor. It was traitors."

Lexa's jaw tensed even more. "Your reasoning for this is?"

"Anya isn't here, I know you've looked too. If she isn't here than she's in Arkadia." Clarke told her and Lexa of course had looked for the body of her mentor. "I know you don't trust me but right now I need you to. We've worked so hard for peace, we have to try and fix this."

Lexa knew that Clarke was right. "Fine but you're taking warriors with you. If you don't return by nightfall, I'm sending that order to the clans to lay waste to Arkadia."

"Thank you." Clarke said with a small smile. "May we meet again." Clarke said before turning around and leaving. She had about 5 warriors flanking her sides and behind as she walked away.

"May we meet again." Lexa muttered however Clarke didn't hear her.

Clarke and the small group of warriors were nearing Arkadia when a shot was fired. It hit one of the warriors in the head. A warrior pushed Clarke behind a tree, it saved her from a bullet. 3 warriors went up trees, they were quick. Then disappeared into them. The other one stayed by Clarke as bullets came flying towards them. A warrior pulled back an arrow and let it fly however got a bullet to the upper stomach, just bellow him ribs, in response. "One is down." He said between gritted teeth.

"How many are there?" Clarke asked him as her hands went to stopping the bleeding.

"I could see 10 at least but there will be more." He told her.

"You will live." Clarke said with determination in her voice. Then her attention was taken by a warrior falling from a tree.

The warrior who was nearest Clarke shook his head. "I will not. Ai gonplei ste odon (My fight is over)." He said as the live left his body. Just in that second another warrior fell from the trees also dead. Clarke picked up the bow and arrows. She began shooting at them, she had learnt whilst on the run. The arrow found it's way into a man who was flying at her. She recognized him from the Ark, farm station.

Clarke was behind the tree just as a bullet came flying next to her head. She pulled back another arrow and let it fly however just as it did, another warrior fell dead. It arrow did kill of the traitors. "Clarke! Give it up! You can't win!" Pike shouted over the bullet fire.

"I can die trying!" Clarke shouted right back. She let off another arrow but did this time get a bullet in the shoulder. It sent her down to the ground.

Then a barrel of a gun was pressed to her forehead. She looked up to see Pike. He had a sickening smile on his face. "I don't want you dead. You know everything about the Commander, I need you alive." Then he rammed the butt of the gun into her face causing Clarke to be knocked out cold.


	37. 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is kidnapped and tortured by Pike whilst Lexa is desperate to find her.

It was almost nightfall and Lexa was getting worried because Clarke hadn't returned yet as scouts began shouting for her to come outside. She saw a group of Skaikru (Kane, Octavia, Bellamy and a few guards), they were also accommodated Anya. "Where's Clarke?" Lexa asked as soon as she reached them.

All of the Skaikru looked at each other. "Isn't Clarke with you?" Bellamy asked her, concern was in his voice.

Lexa shook her head. "She left to come talk to you."

"Clarke never came to Arkadia." Octavia told Lexa.

Kane then realized something. "Pike, probably took her." Then looked at Octavia quickly, sympathy filling his gaze. "Like he did Lincoln." Octavia looked down at the ground.

Lexa closed her eyes. She was having flashbacks to when she found out that someone had taken Costia. Lexa's breathing increased as her panic also increased. The same thing was happening. "Lexa." Anya said in a lower voice, her voice was meant to comforting but Lexa didn't hear her over the panic filling her body. Clarke was going to die because Lexa couldn't protect her. She could've went, she couldn't have let Clarke leave. "Lexa." Anya repeated more forcefully this time. Lexa knew that she wasn't good enough for anyone. She was a failure. She couldn't have come back. Now Clarke could be dead because she sent Clarke into dangers way. "Lexa!" Anya said putting her hand on Lexa's shoulder.

This snapped Lexa out of it. Her dagger was against Anya's throat. It took a moment for Lexa to realize what she was doing. Then put the knife away. "I'm sorry." She muttered before turning to her warriors. "I want these traitors found then killed by the death of 1000 cuts."The quickly went to go do so. Then turned to Kane. "I expect Arkadia has all of it's free soldiers looking for them." Her voice was free of any type of emotion.

Kane looked towards Anya, who nodded. "Yes, we have everyone we can spare without putting Arkadia at risk looking for Pike."

"Good." Lexa said before turning to Octavia. "Indra has been asking for you." Her voice was the same as before.

"Indra's alive?" Octavia asked in relief.

"Yes. Her tent is that one." She told the Sky girl pointing at the tent. Octavia went running towards the tent and inside of it. "Kane, we should talk."

He nodded. "We should however it is safer in Arkadia, Commander."

"You are right. Also Indra will get better care in Arkadia." Lexa agreed. After packing everything up and making sure that they could travel safely the group made their way to Arkadia.

When Clarke regained consciousness, she quickly felt the throbbing of both her head and shoulder. Clarke's eyes opened to see they were in a cave. It was large with many corridors leading off it. It was barely light with a few torches in it. She knew where she was. They were in the reaper tunnels. She scoffed at the place. Clarke was bound to a chair with metal handcuffs. "You know, our other friend had a different reaction to here." Pike commented as he entered the room. "But he was once a reaper."

Clarke knew who he was talking about, she knew it was Lincoln. She wanted to tell him to go float himself but she knew that she couldn't talk. So she didn't even look at him but look at the wall. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of her hatred looks. He pulled up a chair and sat in front of Clarke. "You're different than the Clarke I knew. She wouldn't have killed innocent people in that Mountain. But that's probably what grounders do, twist our minds."

She wanted to retort but didn't. She couldn't let him see that she was effected by this. Pike sighed. "Fine, the only reason your alive is because you know things about the Commander, personal things." Clarke finally met his gaze at the mention of the Commander, her eyes were filled with fire.

"How do you know that I know things about the Commander?" Clarke snapped glaring at him.

"Because you're the women she loves." Clarke didn't reply to that. "So, first question. What does she have planned?" Clarke didn't answer him. "We can either do this the easy way or the the hard way. Either way is fine with me because you'll tell me."

"So, I'll ask again. What does the Commander have planned?" He asked with a sickening smile on his face. Clarke without even thought spat in his face. He wiped it away. Then sighed. "The hard way, it is. Don't say I didn't warn you, Clarke."

Lexa and Kane entered the Chancellor's office. The whole of Arkadia was filled with tension. This was in fact the Commander's first time in Arkadia, she had kept away from it during Clarke's disappearing act because of it reminding her of the blonde. Also as the group of Trikru had just witnessed their brothers and sisters lay in a field dead from Skaikru weapons, done by Skaikru traitors. Lexa had ordered two to accompany her during her stay in Arkadia during all times whilst the others go get Indra and the rest of the Trikru left behind whilst getting Anya to go get everyone who was suspected to be working with the traitors, Bellamy volunteered to help her.

Abby inside the room. Her eyes widened when she saw the Commander next to Kane. "Is Clarke here?" She asked the Commander.

"No, she was taken by the same traitors you left escape." Lexa told her, her jaw clenched.

"You let her get taken! You said she'd be safe!" Abby snapped.

The Commander's eyes narrowed at her. "She was safe until you let prisoners escape your jail, massacre my people, take more of my people then take Clarke! You let them take Clarke with your incompetence!" The Commander shouted back, she looked like she could kill Abby right there and then.

Kane turned to Abby. "Maybe I should speak to the Commander alone." He said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Abby nodded. "I should go check on the sick we took in." The former Chancellor then left the room. Lexa watched the women go with a harsh glare.

A sigh left Kane's lips as the door closed. "Right, so what are we going to do about the traitors?"

"I will send a message to the remaining warriors in my villages to search for the traitors in our land, our men will look in your lands and even message King Roan to start searching the lands south of Azgeda and Azgeda itself which is where the traitors may be." Lexa explained quickly. She had already devised a plan on the ride to Arkadia.

Kane's eyes widened at the aspect of Azgeda helping. "I thought that Azgeda were the enemy." He said in a confused voice.

"Not anymore. Yesterday, I took the life of the Ice Queen and appointed the New King who is an ally. Azgeda will be more than happy to help." Lexa explained briefly, she didn't need to get into the duel and the coup.

"Can the new King be trusted?"

"Roan is a friend of mine and the Coalition. Roan hated his mother and her ways, almost as much as I did." Lexa said. She trusted Roan, she trusted that he would return Clarke to her without harm, she trusted that he would help her kill the Ice Queen and she trusted that he would lead Azgeda well.

Kane nodded. "I have 10 teams of 5 out looking for Pike around Arkadia."

"Good. I will send a message to the Chiefs of my villages and King Roan to start their search."

Pike entered the room again, this time he had a knife in his hands. He was accompanied by another one of them. He was whispering in Pike's ear then left. Pike smirked looking at Clarke. "It seems that the Commander has made a visit to Arkadia." Clarke didn't respond to this.

He bend down in front of Clarke. "One last chance. What is the Commander planning?" When Clarke didn't answer this time, he didn't think twice about driving the knife down into Clarke's thigh. It took all that Clarke had not to scream out in pain. "What is her plan, Clarke?"

"Screw you." Clarke said between gritted teeth.

Pike twisted the knife still in her thigh. "Come on Clarke, what does that bitch owe you? Just tell me what she's planning." Clarke felt rage and hatred fill her chest at his words.

"I'd rather die than tell you anything." Clarke spat at him, hate swirling in her blue eyes. It was like a thunder storm, hateful and destructive.

Pike smirked again. "I believe you." He then turned his body towards the door. "Bring him in." He ordered. Two men then came into the room dragging a bruised and bloody Lincoln by his arms. The warrior was unconscious, the only thing that gave Clarke any indication that he was alive was the rise and fall of his chest. "But will you let him die before telling me anything?" Pike said turning back to look at Clarke.

The two tied Lincoln to the wall with thick metal chains. Pike walked towards Lincoln and put the knife to Lincoln's throat. "What is the Commander planning, Clarke?" He asked Clarke with another sicking smile. He pressed the knife against Lincoln's throat with enough pressure to draw blood. It trickled down the warrior's neck.

"If you kill him then you've got nothing to use against me." Clarke observed, she had to buy time. She had to buy time for Lexa to find them. If Lexa was in Arkadia then she'd be working with Kane and the others to find her. The reaper tunnels would be a place which was first checked right? Of course, it would. It might be hard to get inside as half it collapsed during the explosion of the Mountain but that meant they'd have to move and soon, get supplies soon.

"We have others, like your friends Octavia and Raven."

Clarke could tell he was bluffing. "No you don't. You would've used one of them first." Her eyes flicked to Lincoln. "He's just a grounder, not one of my best friends." She stated.

"He may not be your best friend but he is the Commander's best friend, said so himself when we traded himself over. You wouldn't let him die because it would hurt the women your in love with."

"How do you know I'm in love with her. I might just be acting like I do so she'll do what I want." Clarke said in a calm voice. The words tasted bitter in her mouth because it was far from the truth. Even the thought of her doing that made her want to throw up. Lexa was her soulmate, they knew everything about each other (maybe that part was biting her in the butt right now), she loved Lexa with everything she had.

Before Pike could reply gun fire began to fill the cave. Shouts for Pike to come followed, he ran out of the room with the others just behind him. "Lincoln." Clarke called and was meant by Lincoln opening his eyes. She saw that he was faking being unconscious since Pike put the knife to his throat.

Lincoln smirked slightly. "If I didn't know better than I would've actually believed you." Lincoln told her in a weak voice.

"You okay?" She asked looking quickly at the entrance.

He nodded. "I'll live."

"How did you get here?" She asked him still hearing the gunfire.

"I was leading a search team. Pike had taken hostages so when I found him with guns to their heads, I offered myself up using my friendship with Lexa to sway him to accepting." Lincoln told her quickly. "I thought you were with Lexa in Polis." Lincoln stated.

"We were. Then the Ice Queen tried to take over so Lexa killed her for it. We were returning to show that justice was given to Skaikru. Then we saw the peace army, I went to go see what happened and got ambushed." Clarke explained, she only brought up the important parts as they didn't have much time.

The gunfire then silenced. "Clarke, don't tell him anything."

Before Clarke could reply, Pike walked back into the room. "You look disappointed to see me." He said with a smirk. "Good thing about one way in, they have to get through a lot of bullets. You're not leaving any time soon."


	38. 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa finds out where Clarke is and there is hell to pay.

Kane was in the middle of giving the Commander a tour when Anya came up to them. Bellamy was just behind her, he was dragging a guard who looked to be only a few years older than Bellamy himself. The guard had blood flowing from his nose, which was broken, and a busted lip. Lexa raised an eyebrow at the pair. "What is the meaning of this?" Kane asked them.

"He's the one who let Pike and the others then have them the guns. He's a mole." Bellamy explained shoving him in front of both Lexa and Kane.

The Commander studied the guard for a moment. She saw fear in his eyes. He was definitely afraid of what was going to happen to him which meant he was the mole. "There is one way I will spare your life." Lexa spoke, his eyes were now on the ground. "Tell me where they are and you'll live."

"I don't k-" The guard chocked out but was cut off by a sword's point being right next to his left eye. He looked up the sword to see it was the Commander holding it. A crowd had gathered around the scene. Lexa's guards were sending everyone a look to not come any closer, not that anyone wanted to.

"Don't lie to me." She commanded, the guard gulped. "Tell me where they are or you will suffer a fate far worse than death."

"Commander, I-" Kane started but with a single hand from Lexa, he shut up.

Lexa's eyes never left the guard's as he spoke again. "Please, I have family." He begged.

"So did my warriors, that didn't stop your friends from massacring them." Lexa stated between gritted teeth. "Tell me where they are."

Just before the traitor could speak again the gates opened. A man wearing a blooded guard's uniform walked through the gates. He looked to be on the brink of death. This took everyone's attention for a moment. Abby and Jackson ran over to him with medical equipment. "They're in the reaper tunnels." He chocked through fits of coughs, he spat up blood.

The sound of his caused the Commander to drive a knee into the traitors face with enough force to knock him out. "Anya, lock him up to await the fate of the others." She ordered looking at her second in command who nodded and quickly grabbed the traitor. Bellamy also grabbed an arm, Anya gave him a nod in thanks and they both carried him off to the prison cell.

The survivor was quickly brought to the medical wing by Abby who claimed he could live. Kane walked up to the Commander. "What should we do?"

"My warriors are here and so are your's here. We will get green leaves and burn them, make the smoke go inside of the cave and drive them out like with a wolves den. We shoot to injure, not kill. I want all of them to suffer." Lexa explained, her tone was one which gave no chance for argument.

Pike had decided to go back to the torture. By now Clarke had cuts and bruises littering her body. Her lip was busted, her shoulder had a large gaze on it, her thigh still had the knife inside and her eye was swollen didn't know where they had taken Lincoln after Pike had begun to torture her again but he was no longer in the room. "What is the Commander planning, Clarke?" Pike shouted, his frustration was clear. Clarke spat out blood and glared hard at him. A fist came flying into the left side of her face, it caused a cut to open up on the upper part on her cheek. "Don't make me kill you, Clarke!"

Clarke manged to smirk. "I already told you, I'd rather die than tell you anything about her."

Before Pike could strike her again smoke filled the tunnels, this was followed by gunfire. Pike was quick to act knowing that this was the end for him, if he didn't do something and quick. The door opened and several guns or arrows were pointed at him. "I'd stop or I'll kill Clarke." He shouted as he quickly got behind her. A knife was know to her throat as he untied her from the chair and dragged her up.

"Chil yo daun (Stand down)!" The Commander's voice filled the cave. The grounders quickly did as their Commander ordered and the Arkers, not understanding Trigedasleng, stood down just afterwards. She stepped through the line. Lexa felt an anger which she never had felt before fill her body. It was so hot, so destructive that it almost hurt. Seeing the women she loved like this just made it fill her body.

"Commander, how nice for you to come." Pike taunted still holding a barely conscious Clarke, all of the torture had just caught up with her. "Get them to leave or I'll kill her." Lexa nodded towards her warriors. Who quickly left the room. "It seems that I've find your weakness, Commander." Pike stated.

Lexa smirked. "No, you've found my strength." Lexa then with a quick movement sent a knife into Pike's arm which had the knife to Clarke's throat. He let go of the knife and Clarke as he screamed in pain. Lexa was quick in how she caught the blonde with one arm, wrapping her arm around Clarke's waist. Then also sending Pike with a hard, quick kick into the wall using all of her anger. It knocked him out cold.

Clarke's vision had begun to fade when she looked up to the brunette. "Lex, you're here." Clarke muttered in a weak voice.

"I'll always be here." She then picked Clarke up, bridal fashion. The blonde's head fell onto the Commander's shoulder and her arms around her neck. It wasn't very secure. Lexa knew that Clarke's strength was now gone. However it didn't matter because she wouldn't allow any harm to ever come to Clarke again.

Lexa then looked back at Pike. She ordered for someone to come and collect him. Then Lexa made her away outside of the tunnels, Clarke still in her arms. She was now unconscious but alive. She saw Octavia who was hugging Lincoln hard. She made eye contact with her best friend and gave him a small smile, which he returned. Bellamy and Kane were in front of her in a second. "Is she alive?" Bellamy asked in a panicked voice.

Lexa looked down at Clarke, she felt her eye twitch at the cuts on the blonde's face. "Yes. Pike won't be for long."

"Lexa, I understand that what Pike did was wro-" Kane begun but was cut off by a death glare from Lexa.

"I am your Commander, that means that I decide what to do with the traitors who massacred my people, tortured my people. You can either accept that or met the same fate. They will die. jus drein jus daun. Only blood can answer blood. Do you have a problem with my decision?" She asked between gritted teeth. Lexa realized that she had called Clarke her people during what she just said. It made her think about her and Clarke's relationship again and how she now wanted to forgive the blonde.

"No."

"Good, now we're return to Arkadia because I'd rather not add Wanheda and Lincoln to the list of Pike's victims." Lexa stated and Kane just nodded.

When Clarke woke up again, she felt a soft bed under her. She opened her eyes to see that she was in Arkadia. She tried to sit up but failed, her whole body ached but the pain wasn't as bad as she expected, it almost wasn't there. However she did see Lexa and Lincoln talking across the room. Lincoln looked a lot better than what he did when Clarke last saw him as he was now standing on his own. The brunette was smiling at him. Then Lincoln noticed Clarke and nudged Lexa to look over. The Commander patted Lincoln's shoulder, he walked out of the room. Lexa and Clarke were the only ones left in it.

Lexa walked over to the blonde's side with a smile tugging at her lips. "Is this real?" Clarke asked, she couldn't believe it.

"You're safe." Lexa stated then placed a kiss to Clarke's forehead. Clarke missed the way those lips felt against her skin. It had been the first in months. She felt Lexa's hand slip into her own just afterwards.

After sharing a small smile with each other, Clarke asked. "How long was I out?"

"Two days." Lexa told her, Clarke's eyes widened.

"Two days?" Clarke asked in disbelief.

Lexa nodded. "The time I left you side was when we were executing Pike and his followers." The execution had been what was expected. Each person who had lost a loved one had gotten a cut of each traitor, then she had ended it with her sword. It made it slow and painful for Pike most of all. Skaikru seemed not too happy at what happened, Kane included, but decided it was best not to force the grounders to give up this tradition.

"Don't you have more important things to do than to wait for me to wake up?" Clarke asked, she was able with a little help from Lexa to sit up.

The brunette shook her head. "Nothing is more important than you." Lexa then took a sharp intake of breathe. "I was so scared when I knew that they had taken you. It was like Costia all over again but worse."

"Lexa." Clarke begun but Lexa cut her off.

"Let me talk, please." Clarke nodded in agreement. "I was so scared that I'd never see you again. That you'd die thinking that I didn't trust you or love you. Because I do, I was hurt before but this was like a slap in the face. I need you, Clarke. I love you so much. I can't live without you." Lexa confessed.

Clarke put her hand around the back of Lexa's neck and brought their lips together. The kiss was slow, much like their first when Lexa had told her about being the Commander. It was the first kiss which they had shared since the Mountain. They broke for air. "I love you." Lexa muttered against Clarke's lips as they crashed back into each other's. This one was a lot more heated than the last but then Clarke sucked in a breathe as Lexa's hand cupped her cheek.

Their lips were detached and Lexa's eyes shot open, they were filled with worry and guilt. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Lex." Clarke cupped Lexa's cheek and smiled. "I need you too, Lex. I know we have a lot to talk about-"

"No, we don't." Lexa cut her off.

"Yes, we do. Just because of what just happened, it doesn't mean that everything is okay. I don't want everything to be okay just like that because that will turn into resentment. We need to talk about it, Lexa."

Lexa took a deep breathe. "When you left, I was hurt. I felt like you didn't care enough about to tell me where you were going, that you didn't trust me. It broke my heart. I trusted you with my heart and you broke it. I felt it shatter in my chest when I saw that you were gone." Lexa said, her eyes were filling up with tears.

Clarke put Lexa's hand over her heart. "I trust you. I love you with all of my heart, I know that in that moment it seemed like it would be better for to leave with a goodbye but I couldn't deal with the look in your eyes if you thought at I was leaving you. It would break me but leaving you still broke me. I was scared to come home, come back to you because I was scared that you'd look at me different. After the Mountain, I killed so many people and some part of me died with them. I didn't feel like I deserved anyone's understanding. That I didn't deserve your love. I'm the Commander of death, everywhere I go people die." Tears were falling down her face as she spoke.

"You almost lost yourself so other's could live, you deserve everything you want. Everything good now, you deserve." Lexa stated.

Clarke gave her a sad smile. "I shouldn't have left but I had to."

"I forgive you." Lexa told her with a smile.

"Why?"

"I understand, Clarke. When I ran, I know I shouldn't have but I had to, I thought I lost everything. You had leave, you felt like you lost who you were. I understand that and I forgive you." Lexa explained.

They were then interrupted when Anya and Raven entered the room. "Clarke, you're awake!" Raven said running over to the blonde.

"Lexa, message from Azgeda has arrived." Anya told her Commander.

"What is it?"

Anya shrugged. "He will only tell the Commander, top importance from King Roan." Anya explained and Lexa nodded.

"I will be there in a moment." Lexa promised and Anya walked off. "I have to go tend to something." Lexa told Clarke.

"Will you come back?" Clarke asked the brunette.

Lexa gave her a small smile. "Always."


	39. 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A message from Azgeda arrives but what does it say?

The Azgeda messenger was scanning the people around him looking for any threat. The Arkadia guards seemed to be tense at the arrive of the messenger, probably because of what clan he came from. The messenger dropped to one knee and bowed his head at seeing the Commander. That surprised Lexa slightly, Azgeda had always been disrespectful towards her but this messenger showed perfect respect. The people of Arkadia seemed surprised by this also, they had never seen anything like this. Her guards also seemed to slightly relax at this show of respect. "Rise." Lexa ordered in a calm voice.

The messenger stood up and pulled out a scroll with the emblem of Azgeda. "A message from the King, Heda." He stated.

Lexa gave a look to one of her guards who took the scroll from the messenger then give it to the Commander. Lexa quickly opened the scroll. It was covered in writing. She quickly read over the message. It was telling her how the people knew about what Nia had done, how they know were loyal to Roan and the ones who weren't loyal were dealt with. Then also that he was being more cautious of Ontari but she had done nothing illegal yet. Then it also had something interesting about the last Mountain man, Carl Emerson. He was the one who had helped Azgeda blow up Mount Weather and they were looking for him at the moment. Then it also talked about looking for more Nightbloods within Azgeda because Ontari might not be the only one but he doubted that they would find another. He was also sending a new ambassador who was more pro-peace and loyal to him then the old ones who were probably still loyal to Nia.

She thought about what the message was telling her, Azgeda seemed to be becoming more balanced under Roan, his position was secure, most of Nia's followers were dealt with or were no longer a problem, they knew what happened at the Mountain and that Ontari was still a threat. It was all very useful information. "Tell your King, thank you for this information and that to keep up his efforts also to update me on any new developments in these matters." She told the messenger who nodded.

"I will deliver it to the King straight away, Heda." The Azgeda messenger promised before bowing again, not dropping to one knee this time. Then moving back to his horse and riding out of Arkadia.

Anya then walked up to Lexa. "What did he say?"

Lexa handed the scroll to Anya. "Read it for yourself."

Anya quickly read the message before looking back up at Lexa and handing her back the scroll. "This Ontari, she's the Nightblood, correct?"

"Yes, trained by Nia since a young age." Lexa confirmed as the two began walking towards the training area. Most inside were Skaikru practicing their aim. Lexa rolled her eyes, "Guns are so loud, I never understand how Skaikru can live in such a loud place."

Anya nodded in agreement. "I spent most of my time in the woods with Octavia, Lincoln and Raven during my stay here. I couldn't deal with the noise." Lexa chuckled at what Anya had just told her.

"What is happening between you and Raven?" Lexa asked as they turned towards the small group of Trikru training, Lincoln and Octavia were with them. The brunette was currently fighting a warrior and was holding her own.

Anya chuckled. "Raven and I are, what the Skaikru call, dating."

"Dating?"

"It is a term for two people who are in an intimate relationship." Anya explained quickly.

"Skaikru are strange." Lexa stated and Anya laughed quietly.

Both Raven and Clarke watched as Lexa and Anya talked out of the room. Clarke didn't know what was happening, why did Azgeda need to deliver a message to Lexa? Was there a revolution? Is a group looking to attack the Coalition or Skaikru? What was happening?"How you feeling? " Raven asked snapping Clarke out of her thoughts.

The blonde turned to her friend. "I'm okay." Clarke said with a small smile.

Raven didn't believe that but decided that if Clarke wanted to talk about, she would've already. "Abby says you'll be as good as new in a few weeks." Raven said with a smile.

Clarke nodded. "That's good."

"What's wrong?" Raven asked crossing her arms.

"Nothing is wrong." Clarke denied.

"Clarke, what's wrong?" Raven asked more sternly.

The blonde sighed. "The peace is just so fragile. Azgeda could attack any moment. Trikru hate us because of Pike. Most of us no longer trust the grounders. It could all fall apart and we can't stop that. We'll be put back into this pointless cycle of war and death. Anything could set it off, we might be in the Coalition but that's just as fragile. Two days ago, there was a coup which almost overthrew Lexa which barely failed. What if next time I can't stop that and they overthrow Lexa? What if someone else decides that they want war? All these what if could destroy everything we've worked so hard to accomplish." Clarke explained, letting the frustration in her voice clear.

Abby then walked into the room, she had heard the whole frustrated speech. "Maybe we just need some hope that nothing like that will happen." Abby said.

"Hope isn't something we can afford." Clarke told her shaking her head. "We need to be sure. Last time I had hope, it ended up with me radiating Mount Weather. I hoped that we could end it without everyone dying but it ended up having more people die."

Raven smiled at Clarke but the blonde seemed to be seeing ghosts in her eyes. "I'm gonna go work on the cars." Raven told her, she really just didn't want to be caught in the middle of an argument between Clarke and Abby, they never ended well.

"When did you lose your faith in people?" Abby asked her daughter.

"I can't look at the world like everyone is good because that's not true. We all have this inner darkness which we try and hide from until we snap. I'm scared about the snap. Pike snapped and killed 300 people. I can't see the world like I did up on the Ark because down here it's kill or be killed, that's the hard truth. I don't want to kill but to protect the ones who I love, to protect my people I will. I bare it so they don't have to." Clarke confessed.

Before Abby could respond, Lexa walked back in. A scroll in her hands. She saw the look on both Abby and Clarke's face. "Is everything alright?" She asked, mostly to Clarke.

"Yeah, my mom was just leaving." Clarke told her. Lexa could tell that Clarke was lying but decided she'd ask once Abby was gone. The doctor sighed and left the room without another word.

Lexa moved over to Clarke and handed her the message. Clarke began to read it. "It's not a big problem but it does have some areas for concern." Lexa stated after Clarke had handed it back to her.

"It's good to know that Azgeda won't be causing any problems." Clarke told her.

Lexa nodded. "Hmm, Azgeda has a whole won't but Ontari is the biggest threat. She could become the Commander, she was raised by Nia. She will do everything in her power to not only destroy my legacy but also Skaikru. She's not had any training to become the Commander but she's even more advanced than Aden in combat. If I fall within the next year, she will become the Commander."

"Aden?" Clarke asked, she'd never heard the name.

"Have I not introduced you to Aden?" Clarke shook her head at the question. "Aden is the most promising out of this class of Nightbloods. He is my choice for the next Commander. He is strong, wise beyond his years and compassionate. He fits all 3 of the pillars of the Commander." Clarke noticed the proud smile which was on Lexa's lips as she talked about Aden also how her green eyes lit up. "I'll have to introduce you when we return to Polis, if you want to return to Polis."

Clarke smiled. "Of course, I want to come back Polis. Of what I've seen, it's beautiful. Also you're there which means it's home." Lexa's eyes lit up even more. "I would love to meet Aden, you seem to care about him."

"I care about all of the Nightbloods. One day, I'll meet my end and I will live on through one of them. But Aden is my favorite, I've known him for a long time. He was born in Tondc, he lived next door to my old home. So I'd see him when ever I came to Tondc." Lexa said with a smirk on her lips.

"So is he like your second?" Clarke asked.

Lexa shook her head. "No, I teach them all how to be a good Commander and it means to be the Commander. I also mainly train them as a group but they all have their own mentor. Before I was the Commander, I'd be taught by the Commander and then mainly trained by Anya." Lexa explained.

"You're a good Commander." Clarke stated with a smile.

"I have made mistakes."

"Lex, you're the Commander of 13 clans, you helped destroy the Mountain, you've allowed the next generation to grow up without having to fear about going to war, you've made the world a better place. You're a great Commander." Clarke corrected intertwining her fingers with Lexa's.

Lexa chuckled. "I wouldn't have been able to do all of this without help from you, Anya, so many people. You give me too much credit, hodnes." Lexa told her. Clarke smiled at the term of endearment which Lexa just used.

She brought their lips together for a chaste kiss. "Ai hod yu in, Leska kom Trikru (I love you, Lexa of the Woods clan)." Clarke said with a smile.

"I love you, Clarke of the Sky People." Lexa replied with the same smile which Clarke was sporting.


	40. 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa, Clarke and a few others make their way back to Polis but are meet with something strange.

It had been a week since the message from Azgeda had arrived. The Commander had moved to Tondc to keep an eye on Skaikru and support the families of the fallen warriors, most didn't know that she also wanted to be near to Clarke to be able to visit as much as possible. She couldn't be with the blonde every second because she did have duties being the Commander. However it was quite calm at the moment as everyone was recovering from the events of the week before.

Clarke had stayed in Arkadia during her recovery from Pike's torture. She was walking again, the cut on her thigh had begun to heal nicely but still wasn't fully healed, the bruising had mostly gone down, the smaller cuts had turned into faint red lines. The peace had seemed to help the recovery which Clarke couldn't help patting herself slightly on the back for helping achieve. She was recovering quite quickly and within the week she'd be fully healed.

The atmosphere in Arkadia was always more tense whenever the Commander or any grounders were in Arkadia. The same could be said for Tondc, the whole village was clouded with tension whenever someone from Skaikru was in their walls. The relationship had taken steps back from what they had been like before Pike had killed the 300 warriors in the peace force, this was expected though. However as the days went by, it was getting better.

It was the last day before Clarke and Lexa returned to Polis. Octavia and Abby were accompanying them back to Polis to show that Skaikru were still welcome in the grounder capital and were still part of the Coalition. Lincoln and Indra were also coming due to them wanting to go back to Polis.

The group of Skaikru were currently on their way to Tondc as they were meant to be preparing to leave for Polis by tomorrow. Guards were coming with them but were under strict rules to keep their guns down to the ground at all times. Clarke had been given a pistol after her mom not letting them leave without Clarke being armed, the blonde had just rolled her eyes. Clarke did know that her mom was just scared that since Clarke was now a target as Wanheda that she did need to be armed at all times, like Lexa was.

At the entrance of Tondc was the Commander, to her right was Anya whilst on her left was Indra. Indra had recovered well since the accident, according to Octavia she was suffering from slight survivors guilt but had regained her confidence after Octavia had convinced her that she was needed. Lincoln was to Anya's right. The group of grounders all wore tight smiles, expect for Lexa who remained completely stoic.

Lexa waited until the group of Skaikru stopped in front of them before speaking. "Welcome Skaikru." She greeted in a calm voice. That seemed to cut some of the unease from the Trikru around them.

"Mochof Heda (Thank you, Commander)." Clarke replied bowing her head slightly.

Lexa gave Clarke a small nod. "Pro, Wanheda (You're welcome, Wanheda)." She replied. The two women held a knowing look before Lexa looked towards Abby. "I assume that Chancellor Kane is staying in Arkadia."

"He is making sure that no one will cause any problems in Arkadia." Abby explained and the Commander nodded.

"Enjoy your stay in Tondc." Lexa said to most of the group before looking towards Clarke. "Wanheda, may I have a word in private?" Lexa asked trying to remain formal towards the blonde.

Clarke held back a chuckle at the sound of Lexa's voice. "Of course, Heda." Clarke said back with the same formality as Lexa had used with her.

Lexa gave Indra and Anya a look for them to look after the Skaikru whilst she talked to Clarke. Anya and Indra gave each other a knowing look then nodded. Both Indra and Anya found it quite humorous how both Clarke and Lexa were trying to hide the fact that they were in a relationship but failing miserably. Anya and Indra then led the Skaikru in the opposite direction to where Lexa and Clarke were going.

The couple arrived into Lexa's tent after a brief walk. "Are you okay?" Lexa asked with concern in her voice. She was quick in lifting Clarke up onto the table nearest them to relieve the pressure of the girl's still not fully healed leg.

Clarke smiled at Lexa. "I'm getting better, Lex. You worry too much." She stated wrapping her arms lazily around the brunette's neck.

"You are the most important thing to me, I can't help but worry about you, hodnes." Lexa replied and Clarke's smile brightened. She pressed a quick kiss to the Commander's lips.

"You're too sweet." Clarke said pressing her lips to Lexa's cheek. Lexa's brows furrowed in confusion. Clarke chuckled and kissed Lexa's cheek again at how adorable she could be sometimes. "You're too nice, Lex." Clarke clarified.

"Don't tell anyone that. I'm meant to make people shake in fear at the mention of my name." Lexa said half jokingly and half serious.

Clarke laughed. "You're secret is same with me, Commander."

The group was being led by Lexa, to her left was Clarke. Abby and Indra were just behind the two then behind them was Lincoln and Octavia. There were guards were either side of the group. The journey had been quiet expect for the noises of the horses feet touching the ground. It wasn't an awkward silence, more a silence which no one needed to speak. Clarke and Lexa shared a small look before turning back towards the road which they were on.

Then something came into sight. It was someone laying on the road. The whole group came to halt looking at the sight before them. Lexa motioned for a guard to go see what it was. The rest of the party went into the woods for some cover. It took a minute for Clarke to realize who was lay on the ground. "Murphy?" She said in a whisper.

Lexa looked at her then back to the body who was on the ground. "I thought he died with the rest who went to the desert." Lexa stated.

"So did I." Just as Clarke said this, someone appeared with a knife to the guard's neck. It was a women, clearly a grounder from her clothing and the tattoo on her face. Murphy stood up with a smirk.

The Commander had dismounted her horse quickly, her guards following suit. Lexa had already unsheathed her sword, as had her guards. She motioned for the rest of the party to stay where they were before quickly moving through the tree line soon they were behind the Murphy. She was quick in grabbing his arm and twisting it painfully behind his back whilst also putting her sword to his neck.

The women turned around to look at Murphy but was slightly shocked to see that he had a knife to his throat. Then she looked at the person who was holding it to his neck. She didn't know exactly what to do when she realized it was the Commander. She was torn between running or begging for forgiveness. Emori dropped her knife and in turn Lexa let go of Murphy. He stumbled slightly at the rough push which he received from Lexa to get him away.

The guard quickly got up and was at his Commander's side in seconds. "Go get Wanheda, she will want to deal with him." Lexa pointed at Murphy when she mentioned him. The warrior nodded and ran back to the rest of the party.

Murphy and Emori looked at each other. "Murphy of the Skaikru, you are lucky that you aren't Trikru or you're fate would be a lot worse unless Wanheda decided that I should deal with you." Lexa stated in a calm voice.

"Heda, we're so sorry." The women said in a scared voice.

Clarke then appeared, she was flanked by two Arkadia guards as she did. The guard which Lexa sent was leading them. "Hey Lexa. How's it going? Long time no see." Murphy said with a smirk. Emori looked at him like he was insane.

"Murphy, are you trying to get yourself killed?" Clarke asked as she reached them.

He shrugged. "Might as well have some fun before I die." He responded, Clarke shook her head. He saw a hint of amusement go through Lexa's eyes.

"I'm so sorry about him, Heda. He was hit hard on the head and doesn't know what he's saying." Emori defended glaring at Murphy trying to get to shut up.

Lexa looked at Murphy. "I believe he does know what he's saying even though he is being very stupid but he wasn't always the smartest." Lexa responded with a small smirk playing on her lips. She then turned to Clarke. "The decision is yours, Wanheda."

"Nothing has changed there, she's still whipped." Murphy muttered. Clarke gave Murphy a look which basically told him to shut his mouth. Lexa just looked slightly confused at the word which was used to describe her but didn't question it.

Clarke then turned to Lexa. "I believe that they only did this to survive and are very sorry." Emori nodded at this whilst Murphy just shrugged. He nodded after a sharp elbow to the ribs from Emori. "We should allow them to be rehabilitated within Arkadia, if they wish, Heda." Clarke suggested and glared at Murphy to keep his mouth shut.

"I agree, Wanheda." Lexa told her. Then turned to Murphy and Emori. The two were looking very different; Emori looked terrified whilst Murphy was just smirking and rocking back and forth on his heels. "Do you wish to be rehabilitated in Arkadia?" Lexa asked, it did have that tone which meant if they didn't say yes then they'd probably die.

"Of course, Heda." Emori said before Murphy could make another smart comment.

"Good. I'll ask if Abby kom Skaikru can take you back with a smaller group." Lexa said and Clarke nodded in agreement.

After a brief conversation with Abby, she agreed to take back Murphy and Emori with a small group of Arkadia guards. It was most of them, only leaving two to look after Clarke and Octavia. The two didn't feel like they needed them but Abby demanded. The group of mostly Trikru watched as they went. Then got back on their horses and began riding again.

Lexa turned to look at Clarke. "Clarke?"

"Yeah?"

"What does whipped mean?" She asked in a smaller voice.

Clarke laughed under her breathe. "You don't wanna know, Lex."

"Okay, Clarke."

They heard the snort come from Octavia. "Oh my god, Murphy is so right. Clarke has the Commander whipped." She said between laughter.

"Shut up, Octavia." Clarke snapped glaring at her friend. Clarke turned to Lexa. "When will this journey be over? I can't deal with Octavia." Clarke asked the Commander. Octavia laughed against and almost fell off her horse. She was just saved by Lincoln who kept her steady. She was lucky that Clarke or anyone else hadn't noticed.

"Soon, Clarke. Soon." Lexa replied. She turned to Lincoln and mouthed "Skaikru are strange." He nodded in agreement. The group then fell back into a comfortable silence as they continued their journey to Polis.


	41. 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets Aden and Lexa clears up where Skaikru stands with the Coalition.

The party arrived to a group of people cheering their Commander's name either side of them, no one daring to get in the way of the travel party. Lexa nodded in direction of most people who shouted her name or anyone which she knew. The stopped near the tower and dismounted. Lexa had told Lincoln that he could properly show Octavia around Polis whilst her, Clarke and Indra went to go deal with the ambassadors and Titus. Octavia looked like a kid on Christmas morning as she left with Lincoln. She had heard many things about the beauty of Polis but had barely seen any of it.

It didn't take the three remaining long to get up to the top floor and enter the throne room. The ambassadors were already in the room with Titus talking to them. He turned and bowed his head when he saw his Commander. The ambassadors quickly followed bowing their heads. Lexa walked over to her throne and sat, Indra was on her left with Titus on her right. Clarke had already moved to her seat. After a nod from the Commander the rest of the ambassadors sat.

"As your messengers have already told you, the massacre of our army was answered and Skaikru have proven their loyalty to the Coalition by standing by us." Lexa declared.

"But it was Skaikru who massacred the army." One of the ambassadors snapped glaring at Clarke.

"Pike and his followers were Skaikru. They were traitors." Clarke responded returning the glare. The ambassador averted his gaze and turned it to the floor after a few moments.

Lexa nodded in agreement. "Does anyone else have any opinions in Skaikru's place in the Coalition?" Lexa asked the rest of the ambassadors. When she got no response she got onto her next point. "Good." The ambassadors then went on to explain what was happening with the trade and how they were doing at the moment.

After everyone was done, Lexa said "That's all." The ambassadors nodded in agreement. "You may go. Wanheda, stay." Lexa ordered. She watched as the ambassadors all left the throne room.

It was now only Lexa, Titus, Indra and Clarke inside of the room. "Indra, if you want you can go join your second and Lincoln but it is your choice." Lexa told her with a small smile.

"Mochof, Heda (Thank you, Commander)." Indra said bowing her head and walking out of the room to go make sure that Octavia didn't embarrass her by acting like a child within the capital.

Lexa then turned to Titus. "Go fetch Aden for me, I would like to talk to him." The Commander ordered and Titus bowed his head then went to go fetch Aden.

Clarke waited until Titus was gone to speak. "You really are excited about introducing me to Aden." She stated with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"You should meet him, I believe he will be the next Commander." Lexa told her.

Clarke rolled her eyes. "I don't care about the next Commander before you're here and won't be going anywhere for a long time." Clarke said leaving no room for argument in her voice.

"It's just if I did di-" Lexa explained herself but shut up because of the glare which she was receiving from Clarke.

"Stop talking about your death. You're becoming morbid." Clarke said, she was teasing at the end part. She made it obvious when she started smirking. "Next time you talk about your death, I'm breaking up with you." Clarke threatened, she wasn't be serious. Lexa's eyes filled with confusion to the next Skaikru phrase. Clarke caught on quickly. "Breaking up with someone is when you stop having a relationship with them."

Lexa smirked. "You, Skaikru have very strange phrases with whipped, breaking up with, badass, dating."

"Who told you about dating?"

"Anya." Lexa answered then asked a question which she had asked earlier this day. "You never told me what whipped means." The Commander stated.

"Do you really want to know?" Clarke asked and sighed when Lexa nodded. "It's when you do whatever I want because I'm your girlfriend." Clarke explained but then realized that she used another Skaikru term in her explanation. She answered the question she knew that Lexa was going to ask next, "A girlfriend is what you call someone who you're in a relationship with and is female."

Lexa then realized that both Murphy and Octavia had insulted her when they used the term whipped. "You let Octavia and Murphy insult me by calling me whipped in front of my guards."

"Lex, they looked as clueless as you when they used it. Don't worry." Clarke said with a smile. "You can beat up Octavia later." Clarke promised and Lexa chuckled.

Before the Commander would respond the doors to the throne room opened. Titus was next to a boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. "Thank you, Titus." Lexa said as she gave a small smile to Aden. "You can leave now, Titus." The flamekeeper just rolled his eyes and closed the doors behind him.

Aden bowed. "Heda."

"Aden, I would like to introduce you Wanheda." Lexa stated and walked over to him. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Clarke meet Aden."

Clarke have him a smile. "I've heard many thing about you, Aden." Clarke told him. She saw a blush appear on his cheeks.

"Thank you, Wanheda." He said trying to be formal.

"Please, call me Clarke."

"Thank you, Clarke." Aden repeated with a small smile. Aden and Lexa shared a look which basically told him to do what she had made him and the other Nightbloods swear when Skaikru first joined the Coalition. "I swear if I become Heda that I pledge my allegiance to the 13th clan."

Clarke looked at Lexa who was smiling, pride in her eyes. She did know that the Commander was behind this, Lexa probably also made the other Nightbloods do the same, but she did also see that Aden was being honest about his promise. "Thank you, Aden."

"That will be all Aden." Lexa told the boy. "I'll see you in our lesson later." She promised and Aden's face brightened at the mention of a lesson. He always did enjoy them, it made something that made him feel special and it was going to help them in later life. "Go join the others." Aden nodded and walked out of the throne room.

"You're unbelievable." Clarke stated with a smirk.

"What do you mean?"

Clarke chuckled. "You got a group of children to swear loyalty to Skaikru just because you can't stop talking about your death."

"I wanted to make sure that you and your people were safe." Lexa explained with a slight pout.

"And I love you for that." Clarke kissed Lexa softy after she said this.

Their moment was broke up by a messenger entering the room. The two quickly moved away from each other. "I apologize for the intrusion, Heda, but King Roan has an urgent message." The messenger explained.

Clarke and Lexa shared a quick look before looking back to the boy who had the message. "What is the message?" Lexa asked, she was now all business.

"Ontari and the remaining supports of the Queen are planning to attack Polis."


	42. 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke are ready for Ontari. Lexa has a nightmare about a bad outcome of what will happen when Ontari attacks.

The guard around Polis had doubled since the news of the upcoming attack. The guard around the Nightbloods had tripled. All of these were Lexa's orders. She wouldn't allow Ontari to harm any of her people, especially any of the Nightbloods. She could easy guess what Ontari's endgame was; the girl wanted to kill Lexa and the rest of the Nightbloods and by default become the next Commander as she is the only one who could.

They had keep it a secret from some of the population in the capital to avoid panic. That part who didn't know was the elderly, the young and the sick. They didn't need to know. However all those of able body had a patrol of the capital to prevent hostile takeovers. Lexa watched as the 11 ambassadors filled out of the room. Clarke stayed and walked over to Lexa. "Ontari won't take over. According to Roan, her forces are small." Clarke said, the had gotten more messages from the King this morning. He had more information and most of the names of Nia's loyalists.

The Commander gave Titus and Indra a look which told them to leave, both of them bowed their heads and left the throne room. Only once they had did Lexa bury her face in her hands. "Lex." Clarke said as she put her hands on Lexa's knees trying to get the brunette to look at her.

"I should've trusted my gut and killed Ontari on the spot, instead of playing Peacemaker. Now we have another war." Lexa's voice was filled with frustration. She looked back up at Clarke.

"Listen, what I've learnt on the ground is that peace is so much harder than war. If we just didn't try to have peace then the what would be the point of life. We both don't want to live in a world of kill or be killed. What you're doing, Lexa, it's changing that. You did the right thing by trying and so what if it blew up in our faces, we tried our best and that's all we can do." Clarke told the Commander.

"I'm meant to be the Commander, I can't fail." Lexa muttered, all of the insecurities which she had about her own leadership since Costia's death had come back.

Clarke gave Lexa a smile and cupped her left cheek. "No one is perfect, Lex, not even the Commander. You should believe in yourself that whatever your doing is for the good."

"Why?"

"Because as soon as I set my eyes on, I believed in you. I trusted you because you're a good person, you have a good heart. You want everyone to live, not just survive. I fell in love with that Lexa, the one who doesn't give up on something she believes in so don't give up now." Clarke confessed and Lexa gave her a smile. Clarke pressed their lips together.

Lexa's smile widened when they broke the kiss. "Why are you always right?"

"Because I know you better than you know yourself."

The streets of Polis ran thick with blood. It mixed with the mucky water. Her eyes scanned the path leading to the Commander's tower. It was lined with people on crosses, they had been crucified. Stood at the doors of the tower, smirking at her, was Ontari. The Azgeda Nightblood had the red sash on, what she was wearing was the clothes of the Commander.

She scanned each one of their faces, the first was Titus. His body was covered in cuts, shows of torture. His hands and feet were nailed to the X shape of wood. Dried blood was down his wrists, arms, chest and ankles. He was dead. This man was always there for her, they disagreed on a lot of things but she did care for him.

The one opposite to her was Roan. The King was in the same state as Titus was but had traitor written in blood across his forehead in his own blood. His hair line was also thick with blood. The Prince and her had bonded over their hatred but it breed a friendship, a strong friendship.

Next to Titus was Indra. Then opposite her was Bellamy. Both of them were the same as Titus and Roan. There was what felt like someone stabbing her chest at seeing these two. Indra had become almost like a mother figure to her once she became the Commander. Bellamy was a friend, they may not have seen eye to eye at the beginning but they did become friends.

The next was Raven. She was worse than the two before hand. Raven and her had always had a mutual respect and trust then after Finn, Raven hated her so much however then the mechanic realized it was Finn's own fault and she didn't have a choice, that she forgave her. Then they became good friends through Anya.

Octavia was opposite Raven, this hurt even more. Her and Octavia had bonded over Lincoln. They both cared about him and in turn began to care about each other. She had been the first person to really show Octavia how to fight, they trusted each other. Octavia was one her first real friends from the Skaikru.

She almost dropped to her knees at seeing who was next to Octavia. It was Lincoln. He was her best friend, they had grew up together. He was the first person she told about Costia, he was the one who she always could trust to keep a secret. He was the one who would agree to come with her to do stupid things to keep her out of trouble. He was like a big brother in that sense.

However she did feel her legs give out at seeing Anya. Her mentor, a women who was family, her only family. Anya had been the one to clean her up after she got into fights with much more experienced warriors. Anya was the first person who had always believed in her even when it seemed like what she was doing was impossible. Anya had been the one who held her after what happened to her parents.

It took all of her strength look to the last person in the lead up to the tower. It was Clarke. She shook her head, that couldn't be possible. Clarke couldn't be dead, she can't be dead. The blonde was the one who made her feel again, the one who took her out of the dark, she saved her. Clarke was the thing that made her always smile, made her feel loved throughout everything.

Her heart was shattered, she had nothing to live for. When Ontari walked up to her, she didn't even care. The Azgeda warrior brought her sword up, in line with her neck. She then let it slice down-

Lexa bolted upwards. She was hyperventilating. She felt a hand on her shoulder and her lower back. "Lex." Clarke's voice was the thing that brought her out of the dream.

When their eyes meet, Clarke knew that it was bad. She pulled the brunette into a hug. Lexa buried her face in Clarke's hair and let the tears flow freely. "What happened?"

"She took over the capital and-" Lexa let out a shaky breathe. "and she killed everyone I cared about, she killed you."

Clarke rubbed Lexa's back. "I'm never leaving you again, Lexa. I promise."

Before Lexa could reply, there was the sound of shouting. The two looked at each other. They knew that this meant. "Ontari is here." Lexa stated as they both quickly got out of bed and got changed.

Clarke grabbed her gun as Lexa grabbed her sword. "We do this together." Clarke stated and Lexa nodded.

They kissed once more. "I love you, Clarke."

"I love you too." Clarke replied then smirked. "Let's go show this bitch why she shouldn't mess with us." With that they left the room. They were ready for this and together they were unstoppable.


	43. 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attack of Ontari is upon us.

The halls were littered with warriors fighting. The loyalists to the Coalition were outnumbered. Both Lexa and Clarke shared a nod. Then the Commander dived into the action. Clarke lined up a shot and took it, it hit one of Ontari's men in between his eyes. Lexa had already killed a warrior and was in the middle of finished another. It didn't take long for the rest to be taken care of.

The guards bowed their heads at the pair. "Heda, Wanheda, Ontari and her followers are moving towards the Nightbloods wing." He told them quickly. Without another word, only looks, the small group made their way towards where the Nightbloods were.

It didn't take much effort to cut down the warriors who were charging at them. Clarke noted that the same fire which was in Lexa's eyes at Mount Weather was back, this was no longer her Lexa, this was the Commander. She was barking orders at the guards around them who didn't even wait to follow them. Their eyes meant and they shared a nod before once again moving towards where the Nightbloods were.

When they got to the Nightblood wing, it was crowded. It was difficult to tell who was friend or foe. If not for the red strip on each of the Commander's guards than it would be impossible. Octavia and Lincoln were also there. Lincoln was sending arrow after arrow into Ontari's men whilst Octavia was on the front lines. It was evenly matched in the amount of men. The loyalists had been pushing Ontari's forces back.

Then Lexa's and Ontari's eyes locked. The Azgeda warrior wore a smirk like she had already won. "Kill them all but I was her alive!" Ontari shouted in Trigedasleng to her warriors, her eyes were locked still with the Commander.

The rest of the fight was bloody, there were deaths on both sides. Lexa was currently in a 3v1 situation but one of the warriors got a clean head shot with a bullet whilst another fell from an arrow to the chest from Lincoln, the last died from the strike of the Commander's sword. Lexa looked at both of them and nodded. She watched as Clarke went to aid Octavia by putting a bullet through the warrior trying to stab her in the back. The fighting was in the favor of the loyalists of the Coalition.

It all came to head when Ontari and Lexa's blades meet. They both pushed off each other's sword, Ontari stuck first but Lexa blocked. The Commander tried with a counter attack but Ontari dodged. Lexa quickly reacted with her other hand slicing Ontari with her knife. Black blood covered the blade. Ontari quickly recovered and blocked another one of the Commander's attacks. She counter attacked and ending up cutting Lexa's left shoulder. She didn't even flinch, it seemed to light the fire in her eyes even more.

The Commander sent a strong kick into Ontari's abdomen then grabbed the Azgeda Nightbleeder's wrist and twisted it at an unnatural angle. She took Ontari's sword from her and put both of the blades to the other women's neck. Ontari froze. Lexa took her legs from under her, Ontari's head hit the ground hard. Lexa's sword was against Ontari's throat, pressing so hard that blood was drawn.

She then turned to the rest of Ontari's men. "I will give you one chance to swear alliance to me or you will suffer the same fate as your fake leader." Lexa shouted earning all of the attention from the people in the room.

Half of the men dropped to their knees bowing and swearing their fealty whilst the other half remained standing. Most had been apprehended now. "Cowards!" Ontari shouted at those who had swore loyalty.

Lexa pressed her sword harder into the girl's throat causing the blood to trickle down her neck. "Kill them." She ordered as she swung with Ontari's sword down. Ontari's head came clean off her shoulders. The other who didn't swear alliance back to Lexa either got the same treatment as Ontari or got a sliced throat.

Lexa and Clarke arrived back into their room after having a meeting with the ambassadors. She had ordered for them to look everywhere for more follows of Ontari, she couldn't allow any to survive. Lexa's arm still hadn't been treated as she had glared at any healer who came close to her. "Sit down." Clarke ordered once the door was closed.

"Why?"

"Your arm." She stated matter of factly. Lexa rolled her eyes and sat down on the a couch in her room. Clarke grabbed the medical kit she had been given from a healer who had asked if she could get through to the Commander. Clarke went between Lexa's legs. She removed the jacket around Lexa's shoulders. "You okay?" Clarke asked as she began to clean the wound. She wasn't talking about pain, it was more emotional.

The Commander sighed. "I just am hoping that this will be the last war we have."

Clarke nodded in agreement. "Peace is always harder than war but with the leader we can do it." She said and gave her lover a smile.

"I couldn't do it without you, Clarke." Lexa confessed.

The blonde began stitching the wound closed. "You're not losing me, not again." Clarke promised and watched Lexa wince. The pain, unlike against Ontari, was now actually effecting her. Lexa went quiet like she was considering something. After stitching the wound closed, she wrapped the Commander's shoulder. She gave Lexa a smile and turned her attention to the brunette's face. "Lexa?"

"Would you like to partake in a union with me?"

Clarke was stunned for a few seconds. "Like marry you?" She asked, shock still in her voice.

"Yes, Clarke. Will you marry me?" Clarke's face went into a smile which took up her whole face. She wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck and kissed her. They kissed for a long time before they broke for air. "I'll take that as a yes?"

Clarke smiled and laughed. "A million times yes."


	44. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years later

Peace had fallen since the attack on Polis. The announcement of the union of Wanheda and Heda was in the period of peace afterwards. Octavia and Raven had jumped around like children. Abby had been shocked to say the least but after Clarke explained it all, she was happy for the couple. Anya had rolled her eyes and said "About time, you two are practically already married.". Lincoln couldn't help but agree with Anya.

The wedding was grand, everyone from Polis had been there for the process of making them one. They had more private vows surrounded by their closest friends and family. Something that shocked the whole group was that Anya had cried. It was the best day of both Lexa and Clarke's life. They felt infinitely happy.

It didn't take long for Lincoln and Octavia to get married, then produce two beautiful twin boys. They looked a lot like Lincoln but had gotten Octavia's greeny-blue eyes. They had named them Henrik and Garrett. Raven had already called the 'cool aunt' before anyone could. It caused Clarke and Octavia both to roll their eyes. The boys were now 2 years old and 3 years old in a few months.

Raven and Anya had sealed the knot a year after Lincoln and Octavia. They a one year old girl called Skye. The baby girl had Raven's hair color whilst Anya's eye color. Raven was already calling that her kid would be the smartest kid out of all of their group. Anya had already promised to threaten Henrik and Garrett once they got old enough to care about girls, everyone believed her.

Lexa walked into her and Clarke's room with a smile. It didn't take long for something to wrap around her legs in a hug. "Nomon." The boy called.

The Commander quickly picked up her's and Clarke's 4 year old son. She kissed his blonde head of hair. He looked up at her with his big blue eyes, they were just like Clarke's. He was every bit Clarke, even though according to Anya, he was like a younger Lexa. His name was Jake, he was named after Clarke's father. "Hello, my little warrior." She said ruffling his hair. He giggled.

"He doesn't have to be a warrior, Lex." Clarke said with a smile, a baby girl in her arms. The baby was their 3 month year old daughter, Kata. The baby was pressed against Clarke's chest. She had chestnut brown hair but those sky blue eyes. Lexa already knew that she'd be unable to say no to any of her children. They both had those eyes which she couldn't ever say no to.

"Hello to you too, hodnes." Lexa replied as she kissed Clarke on the lips. Then softly kissed their sleeping daughter on the forehead.

"How's Roan?" Clarke asked as they sat back down. Jake was already on Lexa's lap, it wasn't a secret that his favorite was Lexa.

"I don't want to talk about politics." Lexa said and Clarke smiled.

They kissed again. "Have I ever told you that I love you?"

Lexa chuckled. "Maybe one more time." The brunette suggested.

"I love you, Lexa." Clarke responded earning another soft kiss.

After putting both of the children to sleep, Clarke and Lexa stood on their balcony over looking Polis, their home. Lexa's arms were wrapped around Clarke's waist and her chin on Clarke's shoulder. "I've not felt so at peace in my life." Lexa confessed as she watched the sunset.

"I'm glad. We worked hard for this peace."

"Sometimes I wake up and think this is all just a dream. That one day I'll be back to being alone." Lexa said and Clarke turned around in her arms, she wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck.

She pressed their lips together. "You're stuck with me, you'll never be alone again." Clarke promised.

Lexa laughed lightly. "I'm more than happy with that."

"So am I." Clarke added.

"You, Clarke Griffin, saved me."

Clarke smiled wider. "No, we saved each other. We taught each other how to love, how to live."

"I love you." Lexa told her with a soft kiss to the blonde's cheek.

"Ai hod in yu." Clarke responded. They turned back to the sunset. They were finally at peace, they had finally learnt how not only to survive but also to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
